Veinticinco momentos
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 25 shots de Ulrich y Yumi. XIII.- Excusa: Tenía que hacer algo. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Ya era hora de mover ficha.
1. I Pastelería

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Notas previas:**__ veinticinco oneshots sobre Ulrich y Yumi. Aquí la lista de palabras: 01.- Pastelería; 02.- Baño; 03.- Resfriado; 04.- Secreto; 05.- Árbol; 06.- Naranja; 07.- Bomba; 08.- Caricia; 09.- Arriesgar; 10.- Pasado; 11.- Nariz; 12.- Agua; 13.- Excusa; 14.- Amigo; 15.- Sol; 16.- Salado; 17.- Enfado; 18.- Manzana; 19.- Llaves; 20.- Hogar; 21.- Lluvia; 22.- Diario; 23.- Elfo; 24.- Té; 25.- Camisa. (Si alguien quiere tomar este reto puede hacerlo, me gustará leer las versiones que aparezcan, no hay que hacerlo en orden y puede ser sobre cualquier pareja.)_

**I.- Pastelería**

Las vacaciones a veces traían cosas buenas consigo. Ulrich Stern acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y lo había aprobado todo con nota, por eso, aquel año sus padres le habían permitido quedarse en la ciudad con sus amigos. Su madre le había dicho que lo habían pensado entre los dos, pero él sabía que su padre nunca participaría en algo así.

Prefería no pensar en ello, porque eso siempre le cabreaba.

Llamó por teléfono a Odd, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Probó con Jérémie con el mismo resultado. Aelita tampoco le contestó. Y Yumi ni siquiera estaba en el país.

—Estupendo —gruñó con desgana.

El móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo sacó pensando en que Odd, Jérémie o Aelita le estarían devolviendo la llamada. Era un mensaje de texto. El nombre le arrancó una sonrisa.

_¿Cómo lo estás pasando? Seguro que estáis organizando una fiesta tras otra. Me encantaría poder estar ahí con vosotros. Os echo de menos, te echo de menos. Yumi._

Tecleó la respuesta a toda velocidad.

_No creas. Ni siquiera sé dónde están los demás. Ya ves, me quedo en la ciudad y todos desaparecéis. Si estuvieras aquí te invitaría a tomar algo, mala suerte. Te echo de menos. Ulrich._

Pensó en que quizás había contestado demasiado deprisa. Odd siempre le decía que debería esperar, al menos, cinco minutos antes de responder a los mensajes de Yumi "para hacerle pensar", siempre le decía lo mismo, y él siempre pensaba que lo haría la próxima vez. Pero las ganas y la emoción le ganaban pasase lo que pasase.

Al parecer Yumi si se tomaba cinco minutos "para hacerle pensar". Un nuevo mensaje de texto entró, lo abrió rápidamente.

_Ya veo. Me invitarías porque no encuentras a nadie, ¿no? Jajaja, me lo cobraré, Ulrich. ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Alzó la mirada al cielo. Era una buena pregunta.

_¡Ey! ¡No es eso! Seguramente acabaré yéndome al Kadic o al bosque. No tengo ni idea. ¿Me propones algo mejor?_

Ulrich esperó paciente la respuesta.

_El bosque está bien, seguro que eso te ayuda a relajarte. Quien sabe. Puede que los demás estén en L'Hermitage. Buena suerte. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches._

Suspiró. Si no tenía suficiente con dar vueltas solo como un idiota, la diferencia horaria le fastidiaba un poco más.

_Buenas noches, Yumi. Que descanses._

¿Qué podía hacer? A penas eran las cinco de la tarde, no le apetecía encerrarse en la sala de recreo a ver cualquier basura que saliese en la televisión. Lo del bosque y _L'Hermitage_ no sonaba tan mal. Se encogió de hombros, por probar no perdía nada.

Odd, Jérémie y Aelita estaban en una pastelería del centro, adornando el techo y las mesas con cintas de colores, de la zona de cafetería. La campanita de la entrada tintineó y Yumi entró.

—No sospecha nada. —Sonrió tomando algunas cintas—. Creo que se acercará a _L'Hermitage_.

—Genial —dijo Jérémie.

—Cuando te vea aquí le va a dar un infarto. —Odd rió imaginado la cara que pondría su amigo.

Aelita tiró de la oreja de su "primo".

—Ve a preguntarle a Pierre si tiene listo el pastel.

Pierre era un hombretón rellenito, con un espeso bigote negro y mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía sacado del dibujo de un envase de comida preparada, todo un estereotipo. Odd refunfuñó moviéndose hacia la parte delantera del local.

Yumi abrió un tubo de cartón y de él sacó una gran pancarta, Jérémie y Aelita soltaron una exclamación.

—¡Te ha quedado genial!

—¿De verdad lo crees? —dijo acomodándola sobre la mesa más larga—. Pensaba que no acabaría a tiempo.

—Nosotros sabíamos que lo lograrías. —Jérémie se acercó a mirarla con más detenimiento— has hecho el escudo y todo, estoy impresionado.

—Las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen — replicó sonriente Yumi.

Ulrich pateaba con desanimo las piedras que encontraba en su camino. Era frustrante. Debería estar contento, de hecho debería estar dando saltos de alegría por librarse de la mirada acusadora de su padre. Sin embargo se sentía bastante deprimido.

La persona con la que más le apetecía pasar las vacaciones estaba lejos. Y sus amigos desaparecidos.

Los pájaros piaban animados entre el follaje de los árboles, y eso le cabreaba. Hasta el sol parecía estar radiante de felicidad, como si todo se burlase de él.

No podía seguir así. Tener a Yumi cerca no era fácil. Sus sentimientos por ella hacían que se bloquease, necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ser su "amigo", y eso no era algo sencillo. El principal problema era que cuando trababa de verbalizar sus sentimientos era incapaz, le dominaban las emociones, como si estuviera borracho, ¡si a penas podía respirar!

Pensó en todos esos gestos cómplices que compartían, y, que le daban una idea aproximada de lo que sentía por él. Era al único al que le besaba en la mejilla, al único al que abrazaba. No necesitaban las palabras para comunicarse. Confiaba en él en todos los sentidos, le contaba sus secretos, en Lyoko había puesto su vida en sus manos… Por más imbécil que se pusiera ella siempre le perdonaba.

Además lo había leído en su diario.

Pero eso no bastaba para darle el valor suficiente.

El teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo y él lo sacó, pensando en Yumi, frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de Odd parpadeando. Abrió el mensaje de texto.

_¡Ey, Ulrich! No me he enterado de tu llamada. ¿Dónde estás? Vente al centro, Jérémie, Aelita y yo estamos en la pastelería de Pierre, dice que no preparará algo para chuparnos los dedos. Odd._

Lo meditó unos segundos. El bosque o la pastelería. Era una elección fácil.

_Estaba pasándomelo en grande chutando piedras en el bosque. Puede que tarde un rato, estoy casi en l'Hermitage. Voy para allá. Ulrich._

Corrió, pese a no tener ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Por que si seguía allí pensando en Yumi acabaría haciendo alguna tontería. Quería llegar cuanto antes, estar con sus amigos, beber refrescos, comer dulces y reírse hasta que le doliera la barriga.

Del bosque pasó al Kadic, del Kadic a la ciudad.

Se encontró, jadeante, frente a la puerta de la pastelería, desde el otro lado del cristal el regordete Pierre le sonrió. Desde allí podía verse la arcada que daba paso a la cafetería, una tela roja hacía las veces de puerta. Frunció el ceño aquello no tenía que estar allí.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de cristal, la campanita de la entrada tintineó.

—Buenas tardes, chico —dijo Pierre en un tono más alto del habitual—. Tus amigos te esperan allí dentro.

—Buenas tardes, gracias.

Descorrió la improvisada cortina y estuvo a punto de caer. La sala estaba a oscuras. Buscó a tientas el interruptor, que sabía que estaba a su derecha, y cuando dio con él lo accionó.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron varias de voces.

Sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos a acostumbrarse a la luz de los fluorescentes, entonces vio a sus amigos. Jérémie, Aelita, Odd y Yumi… Yumi también estaba. Leyó la enorme pancarta que colgaba entre miles de cintas de colores.

_¡FELICIDADES POR EL FICHAJE CON EL PSG!_

Se sintió aturdido unos instantes. Reconoció la delicada caligrafía de Yumi en la pancarta, eso hizo que se conmoviera más. Avanzó y les dio un abrazo colectivo a sus amigos.

—Me habéis engañado como a un mocoso.

—Uy, pobrecito —Odd sacó su mejor tono sarcástico arrancando las risas de todos.

Pierre se les acercó con una botella de refresco de cola, como si fuera champán, y unos elegantes vasos de cristal en una bandeja.

—Enhorabuena, chico —dijo alegre—. Aunque supongo que eso significa que a partir de ahora te veremos poco por aquí.

—Bueno yo…

—Espero que te acuerdes de mí cuando seas rico y famoso.

Ulrich se rió. No había pensado en todo lo que se perdería por jugar en la liga profesional, se acabaron las reuniones en una cafetería con los amigos, las tardes en _l'Hermitage_, los entrenamientos con Yumi. Yumi. No podría verla tanto como quisiera. Ella le sonrió, se le acercó y le besó en la mejilla.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Gracias.

Rieron, comieron, bebieron, bailaron y se lo pasaron en grande. Pierre les había cedido la sala para toda la tarde y ellos la aprovecharon al máximo.

Jérémie y Aelita fueron los primeros en marcharse al Kadic, poco después lo hizo Odd que tenía una cita con Sophie. Se quedaron los dos solos compartiendo un trozo de tarta de cerezas.

—Siento haberte engañado —dijo sonriendo.

—Da igual que lo sientas. No te pienso perdonar —le contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Qué cruel!

—Te perdonaré si me dejas acompañarte a casa.

—Trato hecho.

Cogieron sus chaquetas y salieron a la calle, las farolas empezaban a encenderse, y ellos caminaron y hablaron, hicieron planes para aquellas vacaciones. Por que ambos se quedarían en la ciudad aquel año, tenían el futuro por delante y ganas de vivirlo.

Ulrich resopló. A veces tenía la sensación de que la casa de Yumi estaba demasiado cerca, siempre que estaba a punto de decir algo importante llegaban a su puerta.

—¿Quieres entrar y tomar algo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que volver antes de que Jim haga la ronda. —Miró su reloj—. Odd no podrá cubrirme mucho rato.

—Lástima.

Estaba decepcionada, esperaba poder seguir con él, al menos, un ratito más.

—Estar sola en casa es muy aburrido.

—Te invitaría a la academia, pero no creo que a Jim le gustase.

Yumi rió y Ulrich sonrió.

Llegó uno de esos momentos cómplices, que le gustaban y asustaban por igual, se miraron a los ojos en silencio hasta que Yumi avanzó y le besó en la mejilla. Como siempre eso le hizo ruborizarse, como siempre Yumi le sonrió.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Ella subió los escalones que separaba el patio de su casa de la entrada, y se despidió de él con la mano.

—Quizás mañana te diga que te quiero —susurró viéndola entrar en su casa.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Tengo un ataque de inspiración, así que lo he aprovechado jajaja. Como anuncié en mi perfil he arrancado con el reto de los veinticinco momentos, no voy a hacerlos en orden, iré subiendo según vaya escribiendo. Serán oneshots independientes, lo único que los relacionará es que todos tratarán sobre Ulrich y Yumi. Como puse arriba si alguien quiere hacer su propia versión puede hacerlo.  
Espero que os guste este shot y también los próximos. Un abrazo._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-En Japón está muy mal visto el contacto físico en público, de hecho es algo de muy mala educación, eso incluye besos y abrazos. Si os habéis fijado al único al que besa y abraza Yumi es a Ulrich, a excepción del capítulo 6x2 (32) "Saint Valentin" en el que le da un beso a William (a su familia no la cuento).  
-PSG son las siglas de Paris Saint-Germain, para los que no sepan de futbol francés, es el equipo de futbol de París, juega en la Ligue1, el equivalente a la primera división, y tiene un buen palmarés.  
-Sobre lo del diario en el capítulo 12x4 (77) "Torpilles virtuelles", Hiroki pierde el diario de Yumi y Ulrich lo encuentra, al final del episodio se ve que Ulrich lo ha dejado encima de la cama de ella, y se aleja silbando y sonriendo no se sabe si por que se ha reconciliado con Hiroki, o por que ha hecho caso de Odd y ha leído el diario. Yo siempre he pensado que leyó el diario.  
_


	2. XXV Camisa

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Advertencia:**__ contiene un poco de "lime" (escena subida de tono), por lo que el rating de este shot es +16._

**XXV.- Camisa**

Estábamos en mi ciudad. Stuttgart. No venía por aquí desde que tenía siete años. Y seguramente no estaría aquí si aquel mensaje de Franz Hopper no hubiese llegado.

Jérémie había entrado en estado de euforia. Ayudar a Aelita era importante.

Yo era el único que sabía alemán por lo que me convertía en el candidato perfecto para ir. Pero ¿quién iba a acompañarme?

Ella se ofreció. Con su magnifica sonrisa.

Yumi y yo partimos aquel mismo día, sin equipaje, sólo con lo puesto. Ella con su vestido de tirantes negro, y yo con camisa blanca y vaqueros.

Las luces de la ciudad nos recibieron. Cogimos un taxi desde la estación de tren hasta mi antigua casa, un trayecto de a penas quince minutos, en el que el taxista no paraba de maldecir a los políticos y de mirar, de un modo poco apropiado, a Yumi. Me estaba poniendo histérico con comentarios del tipo "cuando te canses de tu novia me la pasas" o "¿qué tal se porta en el catre?", "has hecho bien, muchacho, eligiendo a una que no sabe tu idioma, así no tienes que escucharla". Juro que de haber podido le hubiese incrustado su retorcida nariz en el cerebro.

Respiré aliviado al bajar, aunque ella no supo el motivo y yo preferí dejarla con la intriga. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo derecho en busca de la llave.

—Te vas a reír… —dije con una expresión estúpida.

—¿Reírme? ¿Reírme por qué?

—Me… he dejado las llaves en el tren.

Esperaba una reprimenda, pero Yumi se rió con ganas.

—¿Y dónde vamos a dormir? ¿Debajo de un puente?

—Creo que hay una pensión aquí al lado.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Una pensión —repitió—. Qué romántico.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Cada vez que Yumi pronunciaba la palabra "romántico" el corazón me daba un vuelco, alimentaba la esperanza de que algún día pudiese tenerla entre mis brazos, despertar cada mañana con ella a mi lado y, morir viejo y feliz rodeado de hijos y nietos.

Recorrimos la manzana, muy cerca el uno del otro, hablando de Franz Hopper.

Nos detuvimos frente a un letrero de neón que parpadeaba, seguramente era la pensión más espantosa de toda la ciudad. A ella no debió parecerle tan horrible como a mí, porque tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el interior.

—Podría ser peor —me susurró al oído.

Un tipo gordo, sudoroso y con aspecto de no saber que eran ni el agua ni el jabón, se plantó frente a nosotros detrás del mostrador.

—_Quisiéramos dos habitaciones _—dije en alemán.

—_Sólo tengo una individual_ —me contestó mirando de arriba abajo a Yumi.

Ella se dio cuenta y le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, con aquella sonrisa que indicaba que, si seguía por ese camino, iba a patearle el culo hasta que suplicase piedad.

—Creo que tendremos que irnos a otro sitio —le dije en voz baja a Yumi.

—¿Por qué? ¿No hay habitaciones?

—Una individual —le informé.

—¿Cómo se dice "nos la quedamos"?

—Yumi, "individual" significa para una sola persona.

Me dio un puñetazo en el brazo sin demasiada fuerza.

—Sé lo que significa "individual", Stern —dijo seria—. Mejor eso que el puente, ¿no?

Suspiré, no la iba a convencer de lo contrario.

La ventaja de tener veinte años era que, en mi poder, tenía una tarjeta de crédito, la desventaja de ser Ulrich Stern, era que no tenía muchos fondos. Pero no podía permitir que Yumi pagase.

El hombre nos hizo descuento, tras haber intentado tocarle el culo y que ella le hubiese estampado contra una pared, y retorcido el brazo hasta hacerle llorar como a un bebé. Así pues, la factura de cincuenta euros se vio reducida a veinticinco.

—_Habitación cuatro, primera planta, al lado de las escaleras_ —nos gritó sin atreverse a acercarse a ella—. _Hay una manta en el armario y el baño está dentro_.

La escalera era de madera y crujía bajo nuestros pies, la barandilla parecía estar a punto de ceder. Era un sitio horrible. Sin embargo la habitación me sorprendió, estaba limpia como una patena, las paredes pintadas de un blanco inmaculado, la cama perfectamente hecha, el encerado del suelo reluciente. Debo reconocer que casi me caigo de culo al verlo.

—Parece que es una porquera limpia.

—Creo que quieres decir "pocilga".

Me escrutó con sus brillantes ojos negros y movió la mano, de arriba abajo, dejando claro que el haber confundido la palabra le preocupaba tanto como quien iba a ganar el _reality show_ de moda.

A veces se equivocaba, y eso me resultaba fascinante, la mirada, a medio camino entre vergüenza y confusión, le daban un aire especial y único. En esos momentos te dabas cuenta del esfuerzo que le suponía hablar correctamente en francés.

—¡Ey! Tenemos hasta jabón. —Me sacó de mis cavilaciones—. Quién iba a decirlo, con la pinta que tenía el encargado.

Me reí tanto que acabé tosiendo como un idiota.

—Hemos olvidado comprar comida… —susurró acercándose a mi.

—Hay una gasolinera a dos manzanas. Iré a comprar un par de sándwiches y refrescos.

Me sonrió y sacó el portátil que nos había dado Aelita, abrió la página de enlace con el satélite espía que ahora controlaba Jérémie. Tecleó las coordenadas del lugar que nos indicaba el mensaje de Franz Hopper.

Salí sin hacer ruido en busca de nuestra cena. El barrio no había cambiado demasiado, era ventajoso tener la seguridad de que no iba a perderme, sería vergonzoso perderme en mi propia ciudad.

Las farolas marcaban el camino a seguir, como si fuera el camino de baldosas amarillas de "El mago de Oz". Esquivé el Mercedes que casi me atropella cuando entró a repostar y crucé la puerta automática de la tienda. El guardia de seguridad me escrutó con la mirada y, cuando determinó que no era peligroso, clavó su mirada en la cajera como si contemplase una obra de arte, me pregunté si yo miraba así a Yumi.

Me detuve frente a las cámaras frigoríficas y cogí un par de latas de refresco y otro par de botellas de agua, pasé a los sándwiches, no tenía muy claro de que tipo le gustaban a Yumi así que cogí uno de cada, un total de siete, no pasaríamos hambre, eso seguro.

Pagué y me dispuse a volver, no sin antes echarles una última mirada al guardia y a la cajera, estaba convencido de que ambos sentían lo mismo, la sola idea de pensarlo me estrujó el corazón. Corrí, para no pensar en ellos, para no pensar en nosotros, en lo que un día casi fue y que no sabía si algún día podría ser. Cuando me dí cuenta estaba frente a la cochambrosa pensión, el dependiente dormía con la cara pegada al mostrador, bajo su mejilla sobresalía un boli, sonreí pensando en la marca tan ridícula que tendría cuando se despertara.

Cuando abrí la puerta Yumi seguía ahí tecleando. Estaba preciosa. Cerré y me senté junto a ella, le tendí la bolsa con los sándwiches, ella tomó el de queso y yo el de pavo.

Con Yumi era fácil estar en una habitación y hablar de cualquier cosa, por estúpida que fuera, y sentirse como en casa, la familiaridad y la intimidad eran tan cómodas, que parecía que llevásemos toda la eternidad juntos.

Cenamos sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, muy cerca el uno del otro pero sin tocarnos, separados por las latas de refresco.

Nuestra conversación giraba en torno a nuestra ruta del día siguiente, en el posible modo de llegar, taxi, transporte público, alquilar un coche… Reímos por la abundancia de la comida, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por comprar nada, hicimos hipótesis sobre Hopper, sobre como ayudar a Aelita.

Le di un codazo a mi lata de refresco manchando la ropa de Yumi.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé—. Te he manchado.

Actué como si estuviera loco, poniéndome en pie bruscamente, buscando algo con que secarle el vestido. La escuché ponerse de pie, caminar hasta mí y entonces me dio una colleja.

—Relájate, ni que me hubieras apuñalado. —A veces Yumi era muy poco delicada—. Lo lavaré y quedará como nuevo.

—Sí… buena idea —titubeé.

Se encerró en el lavabo y la oí abrir el grifo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que el vestido era la única ropa que llevaba ¿qué iba a ponerse? Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en mi cara.

Me quité la camisa y llamé a la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué pasa?

Entreabrió y asomó la cabeza, yo miré a un lado tendiéndole la pieza de ropa.

—Usa esto…

—Gracias —dijo tomando la camisa—. ¿Te importa que me de una ducha?

—A-adelante.

Un par de minutos después salió, con mi camisa puesta y el vestido empapado en la mano, lo tendió en la ventana. Le quedaba mejor que a mí, le quedaba de fábula, aunque seguramente ella hubiese preferido una más larga.

Volvió a encerrarse en el baño y escuche el inconfundible sonido de la ducha. Aparté mi mente de eso, porque soy un caballero o quiero serlo en un futuro muy próximo, y porque no podía salir nada bueno de imaginarme cosas. Así que me concentré en la pantalla del portátil y los números que pasaban a toda velocidad. Acabé con un mareo de los que hacen historia, tirado en la cama como un trapo sucio y una cara que no quería ni imaginarme.

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido y la figura de Yumi apareció entre el intenso aroma a champú, con una toalla blanca en las manos, y como siempre sus movimientos me dejaron fascinado. Es que cada vez que Yumi se movía era como si lo hiciese una bailarina, elegante, delicada y sin movimientos innecesarios.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que le quedaba mi camisa, sin embargo, me moría de ganas de quitársela.

Siendo dos adultos no se hacía nada fácil mantener esa relación de "sólo amigos", y menos aún cuando aparecía frente a mí tan sugerente, con esas largas piernas perfectamente torneadas a la vista.

—¿Has llamado a Aelita? —preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—No.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, secando su pelo azabache con una toalla. Olía a fruta fresca.

—Siento lo de tu camisa —musitó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La he mojado.

Eso me obligó a mirarla para no parecer descortés. La tela blanca se adhería a su piel y se transparentaba sobre sus hombros y la espalda. Demasiado sugerente. Demasiado seductor. Demasiado para mantener la razón y la distancia.

Quise levantarme. Quise alejarme. Quise encerrarme en el baño y meterme bajo el agua helada de la ducha. Juro que quise.

Pero no pude.

La besé con frenesí, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, derribándola sobre la colcha de flores que cubría la cama.

Acaricié su mejilla, su fino cuello, su clavícula. Deseaba más, pero me detuve en su hombro. Recuperé el control sobre una parte de mí y me separé un poco de sus labios.

—Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo —pronuncié con voz ronca y extraña.

En ese punto podían pasar dos cosas: que Yumi me correspondiese, o que me hiciese una de sus dolorosas llaves de kung fu, esas que tanto me gustaban siempre que no fuesen dirigidas a mí.

—Esto me está matando, Yumi. —Llevé su mano al punto donde latía con fuerza mi corazón—. Me vuelves loco, cada vez que te veo me muero por besarte. Llevo años aguantando. Ya no puedo más…

Me quedé clavado en sus ojos negros, profundos y brillantes, esperando una palabra, un gesto… algo, pero no hizo nada.

—Di… algo —supliqué.

—Calla —me susurró.

Pensé que iba a recibir un golpe, sin embargo sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarme.

Sus caricias en mi espalda desnuda, eran la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Y nuestros besos, que hacía rato que habían perdido cualquier rastro de inocencia, me hacían desear mucho más de lo que tenía en ese momento, estaba tumbado sobre ella por lo que estaba seguro de que ya lo había notado.

Con su ayuda me deshice del dichoso pantalón que se había convertido en una tortura, y la hice rodar por la cama, dejándola encima de mí, para librarla de mi peso y para contemplarla mejor. Maldije a mi estúpida camisa por tener unos botones tan pequeños y difíciles de desabrochar, acabé pegando un tirón, un par de ellos saltaron y rodaron por el suelo.

Yumi rió, se inclinó para poder besarme y acabamos rodando de nuevo.

Su piel era suave y cálida, nunca me habría imaginado que mis manos pudiesen recorrer sus piernas, la delicada curva de su cintura, ni que eso le haría estrecharme con más fuerza, que eso encendería mi ánimo y me permitiría oír lo que tanto tiempo había soñado.

—Te quiero…

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

—Que te quiero, Ulrich.

Sujetó mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, tan tranquilo, dulce y casto, que me pareció imposible teniendo en cuenta que estábamos medio desnudos, en la cama y con la respiración tan entrecortada como si hubiésemos corrido tres maratones seguidas.

En cierto modo me sentí aliviado de no ser el primero en pronunciar aquella frase, pero sobre todo, me sentí aliviado al saber que no estaba dejándome hacer por que me estaba comportando como un loco pervertido y temiera por su seguridad.

—Yo también te quiero, preciosa.

La musiquilla de mi móvil rompió el momento, cosa que agradecí, porque ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a pasar de ahí, no esa noche, no si no hacía una segunda visita a la gasolinera.

Jóvenes sí, idiotas no.

El nombre de Jérémie se encendía de manera intermitente, me tumbé boca arriba y contesté. Seguía en su estado de euforia, dando órdenes con su particular estilo. Yumi me mordió el cuello y yo necesité de todas mis fuerzas para ahogar un gemido en la garganta. Hubiese quedado muy raro, habría sido muy violento, y Jérémie se habría preguntado que demonios estaba haciendo.

La abracé con fuerza, inmovilizándola, mientras ella reía discretamente. Lancé el móvil a la almohada y dejé a Jérémie con su monólogo, para besar a mi chica.

Franz Hopper me importaba un bledo, el satélite espía me daba lo mismo, el mundo entero me resultaba indiferente.

Sólo me importaba ella.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Me vino la inspiración viendo Torchwood, y como me pasa siempre que veo esa serie me salen cosas subidas de tono jajaja. En fin, no sé si teniendo a Yumi a su lado todos los días, durante tantos años, Ulrich, habría sido capaz de aguantar como "sólo amigos", lo que sí sé es que, de haber aguantado, habría acabado reaccionando drásticamente, es lo que tiene la timidez.  
Para los que no lo sepáis, catre es un modo de llamar a la cama, creo que es un regionalismo así que lo aclaro.  
En fin, espero que os guste el shot, en unos días subiré el próximo. ¡Un abrazo!_

_º º º_

_**Lyan:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber añadido mis fics a tus favoritos, wow, son un montón. Me alegra que te haya gustado, pese a que prefieras el JxA. Seguramente haré otras tablas de reto para otros personajes, tendré que volver a coger el diccionario y seleccionar palabras al azar.  
¿Quién dijo que no se puede aprender y divertirse a la ver? Me alegro de poder enseñarte cosas. Actualizaré pronto ADQST jajaja. Me encantan los reviews largos, así que expláyate tanto como te apetezca. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! He tardado en arrancar, sí, jajaja. Tengo cuatro escritos ya, a falta de revisarlos y retocarlos, así que seguramente subiré uno por semana, ya se verá jejeje.  
El aburrimiento veraniego es una tortura, con amigos es mucho mejor jajaja.  
En la serie lo ponían como el mejor jugador de fútbol del Kadic, así que ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad en el fútbol profesional? Un fichaje es algo digno de celebrar, y Odd sería capaz de montar una fiesta sorpresa casi por cualquier motivo jajaja. Lo de Yumi, era sospechoso que se dedicase a mandarle mensajitos después de que él hubiese llamado a todos sus amigos jajaja, pero claro ¿cómo iba a sospechar de ella? Son poco sutiles, si les examinaran de sutileza suspenderían, estrepitosamente jajaja, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?  
¿Te imaginas a un Ulrich atrevido y descarado? Jajaja yo no. Ambos se lo toman con tanta calma que dan ganas de darle una colleja a cada uno. A mí también me encantan esos cariños que le hace, son tan adorables.  
Tú también lo pensaste jajaja, la verdad es que se le veía demasiado contento como para alegrarse de que Hiroki y Yumi se reconciliasen, ¿no? Como Yumi se entere de que ha leído su diario… me parece que va a enseñarle lo mucho que sabe de artes marciales.  
Un abrazo._


	3. III Resfriado

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**III.- Resfriado**

Dos días atrás a Odd se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de lanzarle un cubo de agua helada por encima. Si lo hubiese hecho en verano… bueno, no le habría importado tanto, pero era pleno invierno, hacía un frío de narices y de noche helaba.

Moqueaba. Tenía fiebre. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho. Empezaba a pensar que iba a morirse.

Encima tenía un examen de mates. Adiós al plan de quedarse en la camita durmiendo. Le quedaba el consuelo de saber que aquella misma noche iba a cenar con Yumi, le diría que la quería, y después, si todo iba bien, podría morir feliz.

La señora Meyer le miró enarcando una ceja, no era de extrañar, estaba con el abrigo y la bufanda puestos dentro de la clase. El blanco del papel le dañaba los ojos como si fuese amarillo fosforito y el bolígrafo pesaba una tonelada en su mano. Entonces tuvo una sensación muy rara, como si el mundo hubiese girado bruscamente y la gravedad se hubiera invertido, después nada.

Odd, Jérémie y Aelita saltaron de sus sillas al ver a Ulrich caer al suelo. El aula se llenó de exclamaciones, susurros y sorpresa. La señora Meyer corrió hasta él, le puso la mano en la frente y ahogó un grito.

—¡Sissi! Ve a buscar a Jim y a Yolande —ordenó al borde de la histeria—. Todos los demás salid al patio. ¡Ya!

Los alumnos obedecieron sin rechistar, menos la pandilla que permanecía arrodilla junto a su amigo.

—Vosotros también —graznó la profesora.

—Pero…

—¡Fuera!

No les quedó más remedio que salir. Jim y Yolande entraron en estampida en la clase y a los pocos minutos, un pálido Jim, salió manteniendo una conversación telefónica con el hospital. Pedía una ambulancia.

Aelita corrió hasta la clase de Yumi, llamó su atención desde la ventana, la vio levantarse, disculparse y desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Se le acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? Creía que teníais un examen.

—Yumi —dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban—. Es Ulrich… se lo lleva una ambulancia.

—¿Q-qué?

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Arrastró a Aelita hasta la parte delantera del Kadic, donde la ambulancia esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Le llevaban en la camilla, con una mascarilla y un gotero en el brazo, se le encogió el corazón. Fue hasta a allí nerviosa, Jean-Pierre Delmas le miró severamente.

—Me da igual lo que diga, señor. Voy a ir con él.

—Está bien —cedió con una facilidad sorprendente.

Ella subió a la ambulancia, el director les siguió en su coche gris oscuro. Las urgencias estaban colapsadas y el señor Delmas se alegró de que la muchacha hubiese ido. Mientras Yumi esperaba, junto a la camilla de Ulrich, en uno de los pasillos, él probó, cientos de veces, contactar con los señores Stern. Acabó rindiéndose, o estaban sordos o no querían contestar.

Dos horas después, el médico se lo llevó, le examinó y le ingresó. Tenía una pulmonía, pero se pondría bien. Un par de días en el hospital y a casa a descansar. Yumi se sintió tan aliviada como si le hubiesen quitado doscientos kilos de encima.

Empezaba a atardecer, y a Delmas no le quedó más remedio que marcharse, no sin que antes ella le prometiera seguir intentando ponerse en contacto con los padres de Ulrich y que le llamaría si había algún cambio.

Yumi probó suerte otro centenar de veces y llegó al punto de pensar que la ignoraban deliberadamente, era imposible que nadie contestase al teléfono durante nueve horas, aún más teniendo en cuenta que era el teléfono personal del señor Stern y siempre lo llevaba encima. Decidió hacer un último intento antes de darse por vencida, al fin obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Diga?

Se quedó helada al reconocer la severa voz del padre de Ulrich, pero se había comprometido a hacerlo, así que se armó de valor.

—Señor Stern —titubeó—. Soy Yumi Ishiyama, una amiga de su hijo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ah… no sé si habrá tenido oportunidad de escuchar sus mensajes. Verá… —Se sentía intimidada y eso que no lo tenía delante—. Es que Ulrich… está en el hospital.

—¿Qué le pasa? —El señor Stern mantenía el tono severo e indiferente— ¿Es grave?

—Se desmayó en clase, tenía mucha fiebre y… es una pulmonía. Se pondrá bien, pero le convendría tener compañía cuando despierte.

—Tengo mucho trabajo y mi hijo tiene una salud de hierro, no se morirá por una pulmonía —replicó impasible—. Puede esperar a mañana. Adiós señorita Ishiyama.

—¡Oiga!

Al otro lado solo oyó el tono intermitente de final de llamada. Lanzó un bufido totalmente fuera de sus casillas, no le extrañaba que Ulrich se cabrease con solo nombrarle. Menudo hombre más insensible, al menos podría haberle dado el teléfono de su mujer, quizás ella si querría ir. Era una suerte que Ulrich no se le pareciese, porque de lo contrario le hubiesen dado ganas de estrangularle.

Volvió a entrar en el hospital y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Ulrich, no quería que se encontrase solo al despertar. La luz del fluorescente daba un tono blanquecino al lugar. Tomó asiento en la incomodísima butaca reclinable de color gris, junto a la ventana, a escasos centímetros de los pies de la cama.

Le observó largo rato, con la máscara de oxígeno de color azul puesta. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo regular, pero menos profundo de lo que sería normal teniendo en cuenta que dormía. Con ello sólo consiguió ponerse nerviosa, así que bajó a la velocidad de la luz al kiosco de la entrada y se compró un libro. Si no se hubiese dejado la mochila en clase podría haber hecho los deberes.

Se abstrajo tanto como pudo, sin poder evitar sobresaltarse cada vez que tosía o le oía moverse.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz ronca y pastosa.

—¡Ulrich!

Saltó de la butaca lanzando el libro al suelo y se abalanzó hacia la cama con los ojos brillantes.

—Estás en el hospital. Te desmayaste en clase. —Alzó la mano con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla pero se detuvo a medio camino, y finalmente la apoyó en la almohada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco mareado. —La miró adormilado y se percató de que ya había anochecido, las estrellas brillaban detrás de Yumi—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez.

—¡Oh no! La cena…

Yumi le sonrió y esta vez sí acarició su mejilla con los dedos.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que estés bien.

—Pero yo… te-tenía pensado decirte que yo… que tú… que te… —se sonrojó tanto que pareció que le había vuelto a subir la fiebre—. Algo importante…

—¿Cómo está mi amigo el moribundo?

—¡Odd! —protestaron Jérémie y Aelita entrando en la habitación.

Yumi se apartó de la cama como si estuviera en llamas.

—Creo que viviré un poco más —replicó con humor.

—No sabes lo que nos ha costado convencer a Jim para que nos dejase venir.

Ulrich se bajó la mascarilla y esbozó un intento de sonrisa. Yumi puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a colocársela.

—No puedo hablar con eso puesto —se quejó.

—Y si te la quitas no puedes respirar.

—¿Sabéis? —dijo Odd levantando un dedo—. Parece que llevéis casados cincuenta años.

Aelita y Jérémie se rieron al verlos tan sonrojados y Odd adoptó una de sus poses de victoria. Jérémie le entregó su mochila a Yumi, William se había asegurado de recoger todas sus cosas y dárselas personalmente a la pandilla. Ella aprovechó la presencia de sus amigos para escabullirse y poner al corriente al director del estado de Ulrich y, a regañadientes, de su desagradable conversación con el señor Stern. Volvió rápidamente.

En la puerta Jim cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y les dirigió una mirada severa, no pensaba dejar que se olvidaran de su presencia y que, de ser necesario, les llevaría de la oreja hasta la escuela. Pese a su seriedad estaba contento de ver que la estrella de su equipo de futbol y de las artes marciales estaba bien y no tardaría en recuperarse. La iniciativa de aquella visita había sido cosa suya y si el director se enterase estaba convencido de que le despediría.

Odd le relató, con pelos y señales, el último show de Sissi, tan ridículo y divertido como casi siempre. Se había pavoneado frente a Théo e intentado dejar en evidencia a la pequeña Milly, y por lo que él llamaba "justicia fulminante", la señorita Sissi Delmas había pisado una piel de plátano, aparecida de la nada, y por tanto rodado por el suelo estrepitosamente arrancando las risas de todos. Cabe decir que la piel la había tirado Odd, aunque no fue a propósito.

No protestaron cuando el profesor les exigió que salieran para regresar a Kadic, el grandullón tenía su corazoncito y se la había jugado por ellos, una vez más.

Con la marcha de los chicos las risas cesaron y el silencio inundó la habitación. Ulrich se preguntó cuánto tardaría Yumi en irse, cuando lo hiciera se quedaría solo. La simple idea le dejó desolado. Ella le miraba fijamente desde la butaca, con cara de preocupación, trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla pero no lo logró.

—¿Mi padre sabe que estoy aquí?

Yumi se retorció los dedos nerviosa.

—He hablado con él… antes —admitió—. Ha dicho que vendrá pronto.

—Ha dicho que no voy a morirme y que vendrá cuando no tenga trabajo, ¿verdad?

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, era inútil mentirle.

—Sí…

—No importa —dijo bajándose la máscara de oxígeno—. Siempre es igual.

—¡Oye! La enfermera ha dicho que no te la quites —espetó levantándose y recolocándosela—. Se un buen paciente.

—Puedo… ¿pedirte un favor? —Yumi asintió—. ¿Te importa llamar a mi madre?

—Si me das su número lo haré encantada.

Marcó el teléfono en el móvil de Yumi y ella salió fuera, a la zona donde lo podía usar. Le dio al botón de llamada, la señora Stern contestó al primer tono.

—¿Sí? —Su voz era menos intimidante que la de su marido, pero la dejó igualmente bloqueada—. ¿Quién es?

—Ah… señora Stern, soy Yumi Ishiyama, una de las amigas de su hijo. Verá… le llamo por que…

—Mi marido ya me ha comentado que está resfriado.

—¿Resfriado? —preguntó aturdida.

—Bueno, querida, todos nos resfriamos, no es motivo para asustar a nadie.

Yumi apretó el móvil con rabia, haciendo crujir la carcasa del mismo.

—¡No está resfriado! —gritó ganando las protestas de la gente de la sala de espera. Carraspeó disculpándose con la mano—. Está en el hospital. Tiene una pulmonía.

—Si fuera grave, el señor Delmas, nos habría llamado.

Quiso gritar y zarandearla hasta dejarla molida y doblada en el suelo suplicando para ver a su hijo. Esos dos la sacaban de sus casillas, parecía que vivían en un universo a parte del resto de la humanidad.

—Y lo ha hecho —dijo con frialdad conteniendo su rabia—. Pero no les ha localizado. Ulrich me ha pedido que la llamase.

—¿Por qué no me ha llamado él?

—Por que le cuesta hablar y en la habitación no se puede usar el móvil.

—Bueno, querida, tengo que acabar de limpiar la cocina, si no tienes nada más que decir. Dale un beso de mi parte a Ulrich.

Yumi se encontró de nuevo escuchando el pitido intermitente de final de llamada. ¿La cocina? ¿Iba en serio? Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, salió a la calle pisando el suelo con tanta rabia que podría haber roto las baldosas. La puerta automática de urgencias se cerró a sus espaldas, un taxi se detuvo a unos metros de ella, la gente iba y venía, y ella gritó exasperada soltando toda la frustración acumulada, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. Respiró hondo un par de veces y volvió a entrar en el hospital ignorando deliberadamente las miradas interrogativas de los que la habían oído gritar. Le habían hecho perder la calma, y eso no era algo que pasase fácilmente.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con los adultos de la familia Stern? ¿No tenían sentimientos? ¿Les importaba todo una mierda? Más le valía a Ulrich no acabar siendo como ellos o iba a estrangularle, en serio.

Él le sonrió desde la cama y ella se sintió fatal y conmovida a partes iguales.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Ah…

—Ya… —murmuró—. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa. —Llevó la mano hasta la mascarilla moviéndola, Yumi le miró mal, automáticamente la volvió a dejar en su lugar—. Ya ves, estamos nominados a la familia más feliz y unida del mundo.

Ella agachó la cabeza y su melena azabache impidió que Ulrich viera que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Aquella situación era cruel, violenta y odiosa. Le hacía plantearse muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas era demasiado buena.

—Siempre tendrás sitio en la mía —susurró.

—Tendrás que enseñarme a comer con palillos —bromeó.

Yumi se rió, parpadeó varias veces para disipar las lágrimas antes de mirarle.

—Debería marcharme ya.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

—Es la una de la madrugada, ojala pudiera quedarme.

—Claro… —refunfuñó.

—Descansa, volveré por la mañana.

Ulrich cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Iba a pasar la noche solo en la cama de un hospital, un plan excelente. Se bajó la mascarilla pensando en algo profundo que decirle.

Quizás fuese por tener los ojos cerrados, quizás por lo impensable del gesto, pero no lo vio venir. Yumi le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de volver a acomodarle la mascarilla.

—Yu-Yu… Yumi. —Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Buenas noches, Ulrich.

La vio coger sus cosas, acercarse a la puerta y despedirse moviendo la mano. La puerta se cerró chirriando como si estuviera triste. Sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y tosió ruidosamente, "mala idea" se repitió varías veces cuando la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor y sus oídos pitaron ruidosamente.

No era justo. Sus padres deberían de haber estado ahí a su lado, cuidándole o al menos haciéndole compañía. Envidiaba a sus amigos y sus familias felices. No sabía como Aelita sobrellevaba la ausencia de sus padres, a ella también la envidiaba.

Un chirrido resonó en la habitación, abrió los ojos y allí volvía a estar Yumi, de pie en el dintel de la puerta, con su ropa negra y sus ojos brillantes. Se sintió tentado de mirar por la ventana y comprobar la hora, pero estaba seguro de que no había pasado más de diez minutos desde que se había ido.

—Si que ha amanecido rápido —optó por decir.

—He sobornado a la enfermera para que deje que me quede.

—¿Y tus padres?

—No hay problema. —Sonrió—. Mi padre está de viaje y mi madre te manda saludos.

—Gracias —dijo bajándose la mascarilla.

Yumi suspiró y se la recolocó.

—Si vuelves a quitártela te la grapo a la nariz, ¿queda claro?

—Cristalino.

La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sería capaz de hacerlo sin parpadear ni perder la sonrisa.

—Y-Yumi… y-yo, tú y yo… nosotros…

—Déjalo estar —dijo con media sonrisa—. Ya me lo dirás cuando salgas de aquí y parezcas un poco menos…

—¿Moribundo?

—Eso —contestó riendo.

Ulrich miró, enarcando una ceja, como Yumi empujaba la butaca y la colocaba entre la pared y la cama, al lado contrario de donde estaban el gotero y el resto de chismes médicos. Tiró de la palanca para ponerla en posición horizontal, como si fuera una cama de lo más incómoda, y se tumbó como pudo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Así si necesitas algo sólo tienes que bajar la mano y despertarme —dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

La butaca quedaba más baja que la cama, así que en cuanto Yumi apoyó la cabeza en ella dejó de verla. Tenerla ahí, al lado, sin poder verla, tan cerca, después de lo que acababa de pasar y en esas circunstancias… Ahogó un suspiro. Bajó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, escuchó a Yumi moverse y al instante el cálido contacto de su mano sujetando con firmeza la suya.

Ambos durmieron, todo lo que se puede dormir en un hospital con enfermeras entrando y saliendo constantemente, en la posición más incómoda del mundo pero sintiéndose como si estuvieran en el lugar más agradable del planeta.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Hasta aquí el tercer shot, es un poco deprimente o al menos a mí me lo parece. No sé si sus padres serían capaces de dejarle tirado en el hospital como si fuera un trapo, pero bueno, me salió así. Supongo que al menos su madre si que hubiese querido ir a verle. El próximo será más animado, lo prometo.  
Nos leemos, un abrazo._

_º º º_

_**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Mmm no entendí ¿algo como qué? ¿Lo de hacer que Ulrich se lanzase o la escena subida de tono? Como sea, me alegro de que te gustase, y espero que te vaya bien con los trabajos de la escuela. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer todos mis fics de CL y por tus reviews, es un honor que me consideres tu escritora de fics favorita, me has hecho sonrojar. Me alegro de que te haya hecho gracia que le moridera jejeje. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95: **__¡Hola! La inspiración hay que aprovecharla, así que ahí vamos, actualizando a buen ritmo mientras dure. Es un honor que te gusten tanto mis fics de CL.  
Las misiones de Jérémie nunca sabes que van a depararte jajaja, y bueno, de casualidad nada, veo a Yumi afilando un hacha para usarla si a alguien se le ocurría ofrecerse a ir con Ulrich y le robaba el puesto jajaja. Buena descripción de Yumi con la camisa de Ulrich jajaja, pobre chico, si es que no se lo pone nada fácil, esta vez le ha tentado a base de bien. Suerte de Jérémie, sí, algún día se lo agradecerán.  
Si tienes algún consejo para mejorar mi narración adelante, estaré encantada de ponerlo en práctica y te lo agradecería. Y no te cortes con los reviews, me encantan los reviews largos y que tienen algo que decir. Un abrazo.  
__**Lokofan:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegro de que te hayan gustado tanto mis shots. Un abrazo.  
__**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de haber cumplido tu deseo jeje. Espero que este también te guste y todos los que vengan después. Muchas gracias y un abrazo.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya emocionado. Haré más de este tipo, seguramente un lemon también. A ver si actualizas pronto. Menuda casualidad, dices que has acabado el tercero y es justo el que subo yo jajaja. Mika es una fuente de inspiración y buen rollo infinita jajaja, te envidio por haber ido a verlo. Un abrazo._


	4. XXI Lluvia

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**XXI.- Lluvia**

—¡Ey, mirad eso! —gritó Odd repentinamente—. William y ¿¡Emilie! ¡Qué bombazo!

—¡Cállate, Odd! —gritaron los demás al unísono.

—¡Ulrich! —gritó separándose momentáneamente de Emilie—. Deberías decirle a Yumi que la quieres.

Tomó de la mano a Emilie y se alejaron riendo como un par de chiquillos.

Ulrich farfulló una serie de palabras a medio pronunciar, frases carentes de sentido incluso para él, completamente rojo. Jérémie palmeó el hombro de Ulrich dándole ánimos, con una cálida sonrisa, mientras William y Emilie desaparecían entre la lluvia.

—Quién sabe… quizás hace caso a William —comentó Odd—. Ya sabéis "¡Oh, Yumi! Amor mío. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, el mundo entero lo sabe ¡Te quiero!"

—Odd… —susurró Aelita.

—Para tu información, Yumi y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Claro que sí —replicó con sorna.

Aelita tomó la delantera riendo bajo su paraguas rosa, seguida de cerca por Jérémie y Odd, Ulrich se quedó allí plantado refunfuñando. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que Odd llevaba su paraguas y ya estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar hasta a él sin mojarse demasiado.

Yumi estaba de pie bajo la lluvia con su paraguas abierto y la mirada perdida en el bosque. Su cuerpo estaba allí, al menos, por que su mente vagaba por otros lugares, saltando de un lado a otro. De los estudios a William, de William a Hiroki, de Hiroki a las vacaciones en Kyoto, de las vacaciones a Ulrich… y vuelta a empezar.

La vida era demasiado compleja para darle vueltas de pie bajo una cortina de lluvia.

Las pisadas resonaban con un chapoteo sobre el barro, tres personas se detuvieron a su lado.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó animada Aelita.

Ella le sonrió centrando su atención en sus amigos, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que faltaba Ulrich.

—Humedad y barro —bromeó.

Procuró que no se notase, pero el acelerado monólogo de William la había dejado tan aturdida como confusa, de ahí que no parase de dar vueltas.

—¿Cómo es que has venido tan temprano? —preguntó Odd.

—Hiroki no paraba de fastidiar, así que he venido dando un paseo. —Sonrió—. ¿Dónde está Ulrich?

—Por ahí, quejándose — replicó entrando en la cafetería sonriendo y sin más explicaciones.

Jérémie y Aelita se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir los pasos de su amigo. Ella se quedó allí bajo la lluvia mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, entonces vio a Ulrich empapado de pies a cabeza y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ey —farfulló.

—¿Es qué quieres pillar una pulmonía?

—Odd se ha llevado mi maldito paraguas.

Yumi puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Te acompaño hasta la residencia para que te cambies.

—Da igual, ya me cambiaré después.

Yumi le miró con aquella expresión de "si hace falta te voy a llevar arrastrando por el barro", Ulrich se encogió de hombros, se metió bajo el paraguas de ella, por que por alguna razón se sentía estúpido caminando junto a alguien con un paraguas abierto y él mojándose. Ella se sonrojó y él no comprendió el por qué.

Por algún motivo Jim estaba sentado en las escaleras de la residencia, le prestaron un poco de atención al profesor de gimnasia grandullón, siguieron su mirada y vieron a la señora Hertz montando algo en el patio con un chubasquero azul celeste. Era tan evidente que estaba loco por la _profe_ de ciencias…

—Te espero aquí —le dijo apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera.

Ulrich asintió e inició su ascenso, el pasillo estaba desierto y aunque la calefacción estaba apagada y él empapado, no tenía ni pizca de frío. Kiwi saltó a sus brazos nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación y le saludó con un par de estridentes ladridos.

Sacó del armario lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó sobre la cama, entonces frunció el ceño y rebuscó un poco más, hasta dar con algo más elegante. Que fuesen a estudiar con Odd no quitaba que pudiera arreglarse un poco para impresionar a Yumi. Finalmente se puso unos pantalones de corte militar, con bolsillos en las rodillas, de color marrón y una camiseta de manga corta verdosa. Se coló la chaqueta antes de salir ganando un gruñido de protesta de Kiwi.

Ella le esperaba sentada al lado de Jim con la vista clavada en el artilugio que montaba la profesora de ciencias, en cuanto le vio sonrió.

—Stern, mañana hay entrenamiento —dijo Jim sin despegar su vista de Suzanne—. Los interescolares empiezan la semana que viene, no podemos perder.

—Tranquilo, Jim, allí estaré.

Se cobijó bajo el paraguas de Yumi que ya le esperaba en la salida del edificio. Volvía el futbol, los largos entrenamientos, las llamadas misteriosamente amables de su padre, el apoyo de Yumi desde las gradas, y la falta de tiempo para estudiar. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Ella le ayudaría a estudiar, se lo había prometido.

En la cafetería Odd se zampaba el tercer tazón rebosante de cereales, con media cara embadurnada de chocolate, y dos croissants aguardándole en la bandeja. Jérémie le miraba pasmado, aún no había descubierto dónde demonios iba a parar todo lo que comía, Aelita lo miraba divertida como siempre, se lo pasaba en grande con Odd.

Para cuando Ulrich y Yumi entraron, la cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía. Él fue a buscar algo para desayunar y ella se sentó junto a Aelita.

El desayuno se alargó más de lo previsto, Odd rebañaba una y otra vez el contenido de su bandeja, que por aquel entonces, tanto el tazón como los cubiertos, relucían de lo limpios que estaban; también había acabado con todas las migas que habían caído sobre el plástico.

Con un gran esfuerzo, amenazas y paciencia habían logrado encerrar a Odd en la habitación. Kiwi se lanzó sobre la bolsa de tela de color negro que cargaba Yumi, suspiró y la acabó metiendo dentro del armario de Ulrich, lejos de las patitas del perro.

Los libros de biología de Odd y Ulrich estaban abiertos por el tema sobre genética, Yumi había fotocopiado sus apuntes del año anterior y le había dado una copia a cada uno. Cuando parecía que, en realidad, no necesitaban tanto su ayuda, llegaron a las mutaciones genéticas.

Aquello hizo que Odd se despistara y se pusiera a pensar en superhéroes de cómic americano. Yumi frunció el ceño y acabó optando por enseñarle una de las prácticas de laboratorio que habían hecho con la señora Hertz, pero aquello no sirvió de gran cosa. Lo repitió tantas veces que llegó al punto de no saber ni lo que estaba intentando explicar.

Odd se movió con euforia y apuntó rápidamente la respuesta "correcta". Mostró dos dedos haciendo la señal de la victoria y sonrió triunfante.

Yumi suspiró por enésima vez y tamborileó con el lápiz sobre el libro.

—Que no es así, Odd…

—Es que eres un mala profesora — refunfuñó.

—¿Qué dices? Si hasta yo lo he entendido.

—Y eso ya es difícil —replicó Odd con burla—, teniendo en cuenta que no le estás haciendo ni caso al libro.

Ulrich se sonrojó y Yumi le miró alzando una ceja. Odd se rió, porque aquello era muy gracioso, su amigo sólo estaba pendiente de cómo se movían los labios de Yumi, de cómo su pelo se balanceaba cuando se movía, de cómo sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban cada vez que cogía un libro…

—¿Te lo vuelvo a explicar? —preguntó exasperada.

—¡Nah! Prometí a Noémie que la acompañaría al centro.

—¿Qué hay del examen? —inquirió Ulrich.

—Los genios no necesitamos estudiar.

Se levantó e hizo algunos estiramientos antes de salir de la habitación, con rumbo al cuarto de Aelita para seguir estudiando, lo de Noémie no había sido más que una excusa para dejar solos al par de tortolitos lentos a ver si espabilaban de una vez.

Ulrich paseó la mirada por la habitación antes de fijarla en las manos de Yumi.

—¿Tú también tienes planes mejores que estudiar? —Lanzó la pregunta con tono irónico.

—Si cateo mi padre me matará —contestó con sinceridad—, así que por mi bien…

—¿Alguna duda?

—Ninguna —se apresuró a decir.

Estaba cabreada por lo de Odd, había sido él quien le había insistido durante semanas para que les ayudara, y se había limitado a no hacer ni caso y a fugarse con una chica.

Yumi era una buena profesora, lo creía de verdad. Aquella era la primera vez en años que entendía dos palabras juntas sobre biología y no acababa agotado. Quizás sólo era el hecho de que cualquier cosa que dijera ella se le hacía interesante. Pero era genial, probablemente sacaría una buena nota por primera vez en toda su vida.

Hicieron una par de descansos, para "despejar la mente", con temas triviales y amenos para desconectar. Estudiaron hasta la hora de comer.

Era domingo. Y los domingos sólo se servía comida a los alumnos internos, así que a Yumi no le darían nada. Se quedó mudo, pensando en alguna alternativa que les permitiese esquivar a Jim y llenar sus estómagos. Ella se puso de pie y sacó la bolsa de tela que había metido en el armario de Ulrich, al instante, Kiwi, retomó su labor de tratar de arrebatársela.

—Estate quieto, Kiwi —protestó volviendo a sentarse.

Kiwi subió ágilmente a la cama de Ulrich que lo bajó con un movimiento preciso. El perro lloriqueó y mordisqueó las deportivas de Odd, frustrado. Ella abrió la bolsa y sacó tres cajas negras. Las había visto, parecidas, en las series de animación japonesas que tanto le gustaban a Odd.

—Son los _bentô_ que usábamos Hiroki y yo cuando íbamos a la escuela en Kyôto. —Sonrió tendiéndole uno—. Pensé que podríamos comer aquí, así que he preparado algo antes de venir. ¿Tenedor o _hashi_?

Él extendió la mano y dudó unos segundos entre el tenedor y los palillos. Entre comer como un tío con clase o quedar como un idiota y morirse de hambre. Sus dedos tomaron los palillos con decisión. Pasaría hambre.

—¿Qué hay? —Señaló los _bentô_.

—_Onigiri_, tortilla, salchichas, _soba_ y _tenpura_.

Abrieron las tapas de las cajas a la vez, en perfecta sincronía, liberando el delicioso aroma de la comida casera preparada por Yumi.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de coger un dichoso trozo de tortilla con los palillos, Ulrich, suspiró. En las pelis parecía fácil, viendo a Yumi comer parecía fácil… Cerró los ojos y torció el gesto. De fácil no tenía nada. Olfateó la tortilla demasiado cerca de su cara como para seguir dentro del _bentô_, abrió los ojos y descubrió que ella le había acercado un trozo a la boca con sus palillos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un tenedor? —preguntó cuando él, sonrojado, engulló la porción de tortilla.

—Supongo.

Le daba de comer como en los manga de Odd. Puede que en el país de Yumi aquello fuese algo común, pero en el suyo era bastante vergonzoso. Alargó el brazo por encima de la cama hasta dar con uno de los tenedores.

Casi lloró de la emoción, hacía tanto tiempo que no comía comida casera que ya había olvidado lo buena que estaba. Además Yumi era una cocinera genial.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella de repente.

Ulrich la miró como si le hubiese planteado un problema complicadísimo de física cuántica. Habían acabado de comer tan callados como si estuvieran haciendo voto de silencio. Bajó de las nubes, se había puesto a soñar despierto con cosas que no repetiría en voz alta, por que le daba demasiada vergüenza reconocer el tipo de cosas se imaginaba haciendo con Yumi. Enrojeció. Si pudiese leerle la mente se iba a ganar una buena patada.

—Na… nada.

—¿Te preocupa el examen?

—Que va. —Se desperezó—. Puede que gracias a ti saque la primera buena nota de toda mi vida.

—No tiene mérito —replicó apoyando la mejilla sobre el mullido colchón—. Eres inteligente, Ulrich, sólo necesitas esforzarte un poco más.

Quizás Yumi tuviese razón. Tendría que planteárselo.

—Dime… —susurró ella—. ¿En qué estabas pensando tan concentrado?

—En hacer algo.

Le había pillado con la guardia baja, estaba segura de que ni se había dado cuenta de que le había contestado. Probó suerte, tal vez podría sonsacarle alguna palabra más.

—¿En hacer qué?

—En be… —se interrumpió sonrojándose. ¡Qué estaba diciendo!—. En ver una película este fin de semana.

—Ya —contestó irónica—. ¿No te atreves a decirlo? —le retó con aquella sonrisa pícara.

No, no era que no se atreviera, era que no sabía como se lo iba a tomar si lo decía. Pero sí que podía hacerlo. Se atrevería a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo estaba mentalizado para ello.

Se inclinó hacía adelante y le dio un beso, rápido, tímido y torpe. Se giró a toda velocidad.

—Te quiero —pronunció con la mirada fija en la libreta—. Te quiero, Yumi.

Sentía sus mejillas arder, debía de estar tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Estaba nervioso, pero a la vez aliviado, al fin se lo había dicho. La suerte estaba echada.

Las manos de Yumi en sus mejillas le hicieron girar la cabeza, y le besó. El beso de Yumi fue pausado y tranquilo, pero cargado de sentimiento.

—Yo también te quiero, Ulrich.

Le miró pasmado, esperaba algo de "sólo somos amigos", hasta tenía una respuesta a la altura "¿a quién queremos engañar? Ambos sabemos que no somos sólo amigos", entonces ella habría protestado y tras un tira y afloja habrían llegado a algo.

Se rió. De haber sabido que iba a ser tan sencillo lo habría hecho antes.

Se echó hacia delante, apartando un mechón de pelo azabache de Yumi de su mejilla y la volvió a besar lentamente.

Se habían olvidado del examen, de Odd y de Jim. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Este shot es algo así como la continuación de "Sonrisa", así que si lo habéis leído habréis reconocido el principio.  
Explicaré por que se sonroja Yumi cuando Ulrich entra bajo su paraguas, es una de esas cosas extrañas de los japoneses. A diferencia de los occidentales ellos no ponen cosas tipo "Yumi x Ulrich" o cualquier variedad de la fórmula, escriben ambos nombres (verticalmente al estilo tradicional) y entre ambos dibujan una raya vertical y los cubren con un triángulo, asemejando la forma de un paraguas. Antiguamente el refugiar a alguien bajo un paraguas era un símbolo de amor, como una declaración. De hecho los japos consideran algo de lo más romántico pasear con la persona amada bajo el mismo paraguas, si leéis mangas veréis que en la mayoría de ellos una chica cubre al chico que le gusta con su paraguas y acto seguido se sonroja.  
He tardado en actualizar, tenía listos tres shots, pero cuando me puse a revisarlos empecé a hacer cambios y en fin… que me lié yo sola jajaja. Al final he acabado este antes que los demás, espero que os guste._

_**Aclaraciones:**__**  
Bentô:**__ es un tipo de fiambrera que usan los japoneses para llevar la comida. Las preparan ellos en casa o las compran en los supermercados o en los O-bentô-ya (tienda de bentô). Buscadlas en Google, los bentô son todo un arte, ya lo veréis.  
__**Hashi:**__ palillos para comer.__**  
Onigiri:**__ bolas de arroz, suelen tener forma triangular, llevan un alga negra, nori, pegada en la base.  
__**Soba: **__fideos de alforfón, hay muchas maneras de prepararlos. (El alforfón, por si no lo sabéis, es una planta, de la familia de las poligonáceas, de tallos nudosos, hojas grandes, flores blancas y frutos oscuros y triangulares.)  
__**Tenpura:**__ comida japonesa consistente en pescado, marisco y verduras rebozados y fritos._

_º º º_

_**AtpAb95: **__¡Hola! La inspiración llega cuando llega, no hay nada que hacer jajaja, hay que actualizar cuando lo sientes, las actualizaciones Express y sin sentido nunca son buenas, así que tómate tu tiempo.  
Sin drama no seríamos capaces de apreciar la felicidad, ¿no? He tenido tantas veces esas sensaciones que sería capaz de describirlas amordazada y con las manos atadas a la espalda jajaja, anda que no habré hecho exámenes con 40º de fiebre.  
Desde luego, el padre de Ulrich no merece ni ser considerado padre, su madre, creo que sí que hubiese ido, tal vez su marido la convenció para quedarse, quién sabe. Pobre Yumi, no sabe en que familia ha ido a meterse, tendría más éxito haciendo que las piedras hablasen que humanizando al señor Stern.  
Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera, ella no sería capaz de abandonar a su "amigo" en semejante situación.  
Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.  
PD: me gusta tu nuevo avatar jeje.  
__**Joselino97: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Jajaja si fuesen 2500 creo que no acabaría nunca, cuando acabe con estos haré una tabla para Odd y Sissi, y más adelante para Jérémie y Aelita.  
¿Eres catalán? Lo digo por el "dew", yo lo digo siempre jajajaja. Un abrazo.  
__**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase. Puedes torturarlos tanto como quieras jajaja. Un abrazo.  
__**Airam09:**__ ¡Hola! Ojala alguien te oyera y la inspiración no se fugase nunca, es un fastidio querer escribir algo y que no te vengan a visitar las musas.  
Cuando acabe con estos haré otras tablas para otras parejas, si tienes sugerencias sobre las palabras o parejas adelante, lo apuntaré.  
Que bien que te estén gustando. Pobre Ulrich, tendría que ser de piedra para resistirse ante tal espectáculo, Yumi no se lo pone nada fácil jajaja.  
Comparto tu odio por los señores Stern jajaja, menuda indiferencia, algún día se arrepentirán, esperemos que no se les haga tarde.  
Un abrazo, Airam.  
__**Dragon oscuro: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase. No podía abandonar a su "amigo", ella es y será siempre la primera de la lista para hacerle compañía. Yo también creo que la madre de Ulrich es diferente al padre, de hecho lo puse en las notas de autora, pero salió así. Además si iba la madre, Yumi no hubiese podido quedarse con él.  
Sobre "Camisa", ¿lo pondrías como M? si no llega a pasar nada entre ellos… sólo se dieron algunos besos y carantoñas, lo marqué como +16.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Fullmoonsinner:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que haya gustado. Un abrazo._


	5. XV Sol

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3_

**XV.- Sol**

Supongo que toda esa gente que dice que la realidad supera a la ficción tiene toda la razón del mundo. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos marchábamos a Francia quise esconderme debajo del futón, y suplicarle a Buda que se abriera un agujero bajo mis pies y me tragase. No me gustaban ni Francia ni los franceses… De acuerdo, siendo sincera, sí que me gustaban pero me empeñé en querer odiarlos ¿lo logré? Pues no. Fue un fracaso absoluto.

En sólo una semana perdí a mis amigos, a mi hermano, a mis tíos y abuelos, el templo, la ciudad… Todo aquello que creía que le daba sentido a mi vida.

Un pozo sin fondo, negro, solitario y helado.

Un país diferente, un idioma distinto y gente nueva. Un fastidio. Por suerte empecé a estudiar francés a los tres años. Mi abuela había vivido en Île de Ré, una preciosa isla francesa frente a La Rochelle, en el océano atlántico. Ella me enseñó. Siempre dijo que cualquier chica que se precie debe hablar como mínimo tres idiomas. En mi caso japonés, cantonés y francés, a los que se acabaron añadiendo el inglés, el italiano y el alemán.

El aspecto de la academia Kadic no mejoró mi deseo de "tierra trágame", y mucho menos los alumnos tan diferentes de los que yo estaba acostumbrada a tratar. ¿Qué podía hacer yo en aquel lugar?

La respuesta me llegó en forma de papel rosa volador estampándose contra mi cara. Era un cartel cutre, pésimamente diseñado y manchado de café. Ponía:

_¡Dejad de perder el tiempo!_

_Vuestro profesor favorito, Jim, os convertirá en luchadores como Dios manda._

_Apuntaos hoy mismo a las clases de artes marciales._

_Inscripciones en el gimnasio de las 9:00 a las 16:30._

Enarqué las cejas y me entraron ganas de reír. En letra pequeñita abajo del todo había escrito:

_Por favor, aunque sólo os quedéis dos días._

Aquella suplica me enterneció. Artes marciales, ¿por qué no? En mi escuela, desde bien pequeña, formaba parte de los clubes de karate, judo y aikido. Era un buen punto en común para no volverme loca de remate.

Con toda mi decisión y aplomo seguí el mapa, que el día anterior me había trazado el director, en busca del gimnasio. Me esperaba que fuese un pabellón independiente en el centro de las pistas deportivas, sin embargo era un enorme anexo de otro edificio, que más tarde descubrí que era el aula de música con todos sus instrumentos y perfectamente insonorizada.

El bueno de Jim tenía una cara de puro aburrimiento que te traspasaba el alma, fui hasta a él. Me dijo que allí sólo se admitían alumnos que quisieran tomar clases de artes marciales, cuando le dije que ese era exactamente el motivo por el cual estaba allí, casi se levantó de un salto para abrazarme. Se contuvo y dijo «dos alumnos, todo un record». Lo comprendí más tarde.

El día en que empezaron las clases, aquel día… el cielo nublado de mi vida fue sustituido por un sol radiante que calentaba mi piel para que no tuviese frío.

Dos alumnos. Solos. Ulrich Stern y yo.

«No está mal para una principiante», me soltó en tono de burla cuando esquivé su ataque. «Pobre idiota», pensé y sin la menor consideración le derribé. Estuve a punto de decirle: ¿quién es el principiante ahora, idiota? Pero… en aquella posición en la que estábamos, tirados en el suelo, yo sobre él y forcejeando con cierta rabia… Algo en él, algo en aquello me aceleró el pulso y me puse roja.

No estaba mal, para ser un mocoso presuntuoso. Seguramente si no hubiésemos coincidido en esa clase jamás me habría enamorado de él, seguramente ni habríamos sido amigos. Debo darle las gracias al karma y a Jim.

Ulrich me abrió las puertas al maravilloso e inquietante Lyoko, me dio a mi mejor amiga, Aelita, y a Jérémie y a Odd unos amigos fantásticos. Miles de aventuras. Momentos inolvidables. Secretos compartidos. Complicidad, amistad y amor. Más del que jamás habría imaginado.

Y también millones de problemas. Ataques de X.A.N.A., episodios de celos, broncas… ¡Menudo caos! En aquellas ocasiones me invadían las ganas de patearle, y es que a veces, se ponía de lo más insoportable e infantil. Pero de un modo u otro siempre lo arreglaba.

Ulrich siempre sabía como animarme, lo que necesitaba, que decirme y que hacer. Eso anulaba cualquier cosa estúpida y molesta que pudiera hacer. También ayudaban los entrenamientos que tan bien sentaban cuando estaba cabreada, como Ulrich no era un principiante podía atacar sin contenerme.

Y por supuesto, por ahí también rondaba Sissi con su manía de perseguir a Ulrich a todas partes, lanzarle piropos y tratando de separarnos. Cada vez que la escuchaba decir «Ulrich querido…» me daban ganas de estrangularla. Y William… de él no sé muy bien que decir.

William fue como un soplo de aire fresco y reconfortante, me recordaba a gran parte de lo que dejé atrás al venirme a Francia, así que congeniamos en seguida. Pero ponía histérico a Ulrich y a mí de paso.

Puede que si William no hubiese acabado bajo el control de X.A.N.A. las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Seguramente habría precipitado la situación. Me habría obligado a saltar al vacío sin comprobar si había red para parar la caída. Aún me acuerdo de cuando me dijo que tenía que decidirme, plantarle cara a la situación, sacar mi mejor sonrisa y decir lo que sentía.

Decir: «Te quiero, Ulrich»

Y ahora, puedo mirar atrás sin arrepentirme de nada. Sé que he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y que no me he dejado vencer por el miedo.

Lo sé por que la pausada respiración a mi lado, en la cama, así lo confirma.

El pelo castaño, rebelde y revuelto, la nariz alargada y grande, para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver en mi país, la piel dorada y morena…

Ulrich Stern abrió sus ojos de color caramelo, adormilado, mirándome con aquella expresión fascinante.

—Yumi… ¿No puedes dormir?

—Pensaba…

—¿En qué?

—En que el sol es radiante.

—Yumi… —me susurró alzando una ceja—. Son las tres de la madrugada, no hay sol a estas horas.

—Sí lo hay —murmuré— está aquí, a mi lado.

—Eso es muy irónico. —Rió.

Me acurruqué en su pecho desnudo. Al parecer eso de perder la ropa sin previo aviso se había convertido en una costumbre para nosotros. Ulrich me besó el pelo con una suave caricia en mi brazo.

No pude contener un leve suspiro que llevaba un rato amenazando con escapar.

—¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?

—Te quiero. Mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

Tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos para hacerme alzar la cara y me besó en los labios, de ese modo que sólo él sabía, con una impresionante mezcla de dulzura y pasión.

Sólo tengo una frase para ti, Ulrich:

Eres el sol que ilumina mi vida.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la idea de este shot pero la inspiración siempre me pillaba en el curro y no podía sentarme a escribir, así que me he quedado despierta hasta tarde para acabarlo jajajaja, mañana me quedaré dormida, seguro. Ha quedado muy cortito, pero sentí que si lo alargaba más quedaba demasiado pesado y forzado, así que lo dejé tal cual.  
El apellido de Ulrich, Stern, es la palabra alemana para decir "estrella" por eso le dice a Yumi que es irónico que le considere el sol._

_º º º_

_**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Jajaja tenía ganas de escribir la continuación de "Sonrisa", aunque no desde el punto de vista de William y Emilie, así que la palabra "Lluvia" me sirvió de excusa.  
Y tan visto que está lo de sólo amigos, pero a ver quien les baja del burro para que dejen la dichosa frasecilla jajaja. "Humedad y barro" jajaja eso sí que es humor inteligente del bueno, estaba de oferta en el top manta, pobre Yumi, le hago decir las mismas tonterías que digo yo.  
Muy bueno lo de Jim y la Hertz, en la serie a Jim se le escapa alguna vez que le gusta la profe, pero ella siempre le rechaza, pobre Jim, él que es todo un buenazo.  
Odd no estaba para mucho estudio y menos con la parejita jajaja, hacer de aguantavelas como que no le va. Seguro que si las clases las diese Yumi, Ulrich sacaría siempre matricula de honor, no hay nada mejor que una motivación visual para prestar atención jaja. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la timidez es un asco, aunque estés deseando hacer algo te pone palos en las ruedas…  
De nada, un placer ser de utilidad jeje.  
Un besazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y de que notases que era la continuación jeje, espero que este también te guste.  
Es que era muy convincente eso de que Odd se fuese con una chica en vez de estudiar.  
¿Sabes? Eres el segundo valenciano que conozco por aquí jajaja.  
Dew! Un abrazo.  
_


	6. IV Secreto

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**IV.- Secreto**

Aquello no estaba bien, pero ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo. No había sido fácil, meses de dudas, interminables horas trabajando codo con codo, secretos compartidos en susurros, algunos alegres otros dolorosos, miradas cruzadas…

Tenían la fortuna de no pertenecer al mismo departamento, Yumi Ishiyama era una detective de la policía judicial y Ulrich Stern uno de la MILAD, así que las normas no les impedían mantener una relación sentimental, lamentablemente aquel era el segundo caso que llevaban entre los dos, y, en esas circunstancias, si lo tenían prohibido. Odd, el rubio y «esbelto» compañero habitual de Ulrich, siempre le repetía que era cosa del karma.

Yumi había abandonado su cama a las seis de la mañana, la había visto vestirse mientras fingía dormir, le ponía nervioso verla ajustarse la cartuchera porque eso le recordaba que alguien con malas intenciones podía dispararle. Disfrutó del suave beso de despedida que le dio antes de abandonar el apartamento.

Ulrich se levantó perezosamente a eso de las ocho, hasta que no les mandasen los resultados los de la científica no podía hacer nada útil, a parte de revisar los expedientes de los mafiosos de la zona y, para eso, ya estaba Odd. No obstante había una reunión a las nueve. Se dio una larga ducha caliente.

Cuando llegó al edificio de la MILAD se topó frontalmente con Odd que cargaba con una pila de documentos, este le miró frunciendo el ceño y soltó los papeles con desgana sobre el escritorio.

—Buenos días bella durmiente —dijo tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos—. Espero que tu ligue valiese la pena, por que llevo desde las siete leyendo estos malditos expedientes, en los que deberías ayudarme.

—No te quejes tanto —bufó Ulrich sentándose.

—Ya veo. Déjame adivinar —pronunció jugueteando— ¿la detective Ishiyama?

Ulrich se sobresaltó y enrojeció, Odd rió. Llevaba meses sospechándolo.

—Yumi y yo sólo somos amigos, además trabajamos juntos.

—Por supuesto. —Odd movió la cabeza con un gesto dramático—. Y ¿a qué jugáis? ¿al Cluedo?

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo levantándose—. Me voy a por un café.

—Huye como un cobardica. —Rió Odd, le encantaba fastidiarle.

Se dirigió a la salita anexa donde había una cafetera y tomó su taza, una de color blanco con la bandera alemana estampada en uno de los costados, un regalo de Odd, comprado en una de esas tiendas de todo a un euro. Le había regalado una a cada uno de sus amigos con la bandera de sus respectivos países, incluso una de Japón para Yumi.

Jérémie Belpois, el informático y uno de sus mejores amigos, le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra americana destapando la urna repleta de bollería, con la taza francesa en la otra mano.

—¿Una magdalena?

—No, gracias —contestó con una sonrisa—. Me conformo con café.

—Tú mismo, cuando Odd descubra el banquete será tarde.

Ulich rió, Jérémie tenía más razón que un santo.

—He estado toda la noche tratando de descifrar los códigos que me trajisteis. —Partió un pedazo de magdalena de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca—. La verdad es que no tengo muy claro que tipo de código es, he usado varios filtros sin resultados.

—Maldita sea…

—Ulrich, todo esto es un poco raro. Hace unos meses ese grupo a penas existía.

—Lo sé. Yu… Ishiyama dice lo mismo.

—Aah Ishiyama —dijo con tono de listillo y una sonrisa sobrada—. Una chica lista y muy guapa.

Jérémie conocía a Ulrich desde el instituto, Yumi era el tipo de chica que podría hacerle perder la razón, algo poco habitual, de hecho él no tenía constancia de que hubiese tenido una novia formal antes, aunque candidatas no le faltaban, Ulrich era todo un rompecorazones.

—No empieces tú también…

—Ey, Ulrich, la reunión va a empezar —dijo Odd asomando la cabeza—. ¡Ahí va! ¡Bollería!

—No tienes remedio —musitaron a la vez Jérémie y Ulrich.

Con una sonrisa cogió un plato y lo llenó hasta arriba de croissants, magdalenas, rosquillas y otros dulces, llenó la taza con la bandera australiana de café con leche y le dio un leve codazo a Ulrich para que avanzara.

En la sala de reuniones Jean-Pierre Delmas, el jefe, Gwen Meyer, la psicóloga, y los inspectores Emilie Leduc y Thomas Jolivert estaban ya sentados con sus blocs de notas y armados con bolígrafos de colores diferentes. Ulrich y Odd tomaron asiento.

Delmas dio inicio a la reunión haciendo un resumen de lo que sabían. La organización _Vellis_ era relativamente actual, los primeros indicios de su existencia se remontaba a cuatro meses antes. Se había hecho con el poder del mercado de la droga en un tiempo record y habían sembrado la ciudad de cadáveres, todos ellos rusos, polacos y ucranianos.

No había manera de relacionarlos con alguna organización anterior, todos los datos llevaban a hombres de paja, la mayoría ancianitos moribundos en hospitales o residencias, otras veces a niños que aún estaban en la primaria, incluso a bebés. El departamento iba tan perdido que le había solicitado ayuda a la judicial. Ellos le habían enviado a Yumi y a la psicóloga forense Meyer.

La participación de ambas había arrojado un poco de luz a la investigación. La mirada más entrenada de una detective experta en homicidios les había hecho ver los rituales de la mafia rusa en los cadáveres. Ellos habían achacado la falta de dedos a que los asesinos trataban de entorpecer la identificación de los cuerpos, Yumi, en cambio, les había explicado que era un modo de proceder en la mafia. Secuestraban a alguien y pedían un rescate a la familia, cada X horas les enviaban una parte del cuerpo del rehén, hasta que se cansaban de jugar y lo eliminaban.

La psicóloga había hecho un perfil bastante detallado de los ejecutores, no tenían nombres, pero el concepto estaba bastante claro. Seguramente eran franceses que pretendían hacerse pasar por rusos, o bien estaban pasando una prueba de fuego. No obstante, por el conocimiento del procedimiento, quien mandaba era ruso, alguien que debía tener un abultado expediente criminal en su país de origen.

Cuando la organización empezó a sentir que se estaban acercando demasiado habían empezado a dejarles notas. Por una cara había dos cobras enroscadas, con las fauces abiertas a punto de atacarse y la palabra "Vellis" en negrita; por la otra cara había amenazas de muerte bastante explícitas.

Dos tímidos golpecitos sonaron y segundos después la puerta se abrió, Julien Xao asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, sudaba copiosamente y estaba pálido como la cera. Jean-Pierre Delmas le miró intensamente esperando una explicación, el resto le miraron confundidos.

—Señor… ha llegado una llamada de la central. —Entró con paso tembloroso y se detuvo frente a la mesa—. El equipo que ha ido al muelle ha caído en una emboscada, al parecer alguien ha dado el soplo y les estaban esperando…

—¿Cuál es el balance? —preguntó Delmas serio.

—Una agente muerta y diez heridos de diversa gravedad.

Ulrich dejó de escuchar, demasiado aturdido como para seguir centrado en lo que decían. Julien había dicho "una agente muerta" y no "un agente muerto". Yumi había ido al muelle, con el equipo.

Era una agente.

Yumi podría estar muerta.

Odd puso la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y, aunque, no tenía la certeza de que Yumi y Ulrich mantuvieran una relación sentimental sí que conocía los sentimientos de su amigo por ella.

—Seguro que está bien —le susurró—. Ya la conoces, tiene más vidas que un ejército de gatos mutantes.

—No estoy para bromas…

—¡Eh! —exclamó ofendido—. Que Yumi era mi amiga mucho antes de que tú la conocieras.

Miró de reojo a Odd y se levantó gruñendo. El jefe de departamento, Jean-Pierre, le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dijo saliendo por la puerta arrollando a Julien.

El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte y tan deprisa que parecía querer romperle las costillas. Sacó el móvil de la funda que pendía de su cinturón y pulsó el número uno. El aparato marcó el teléfono grabado en el primer lugar de su lista de contactos, el nombre de Yumi apareció en la pantalla.

«El teléfono al que llama está apag…» canturreó la voz de la operadora con aquel tono tan irritante.

«No puedes estar muerta» pensaba una y otra vez caminando en círculos como una bestia enjaulada. Se sentó en la silla plegable de color negro junto a su mesa y sonrió con un idiota.

Aquel día, hacía algo más de un año ella había entrado en su vida. Los habían emparejado, tenían que ser un equipo. Él tenía tan pocas ganas de trabajar con ella que le había estado fastidiando tanto como había podido. Aquella silla plegable, incómoda a más no poder, había sido la primera de sus jugarretas, esperó una pataleta, sin embargo, Yumi, tomó el reto, se sentó y permaneció allí durante horas sin quejarse una sola vez.

La silla seguía siendo muy incómoda, pero Yumi siempre la usaba cuando iba a las instalaciones de la MILAD. Ahora volvía a estar junto a su escritorio por que volvían a ser un equipo.

Le dolía el alma, el nudo en su garganta a penas le dejaba respirar y le ardían los ojos. Ahora se arrepentía de mantenerlo en secreto, no podía hablar con nadie, no podía desahogarse…

—No digas nada. Sólo escúchame. —Odd había ido hasta a él. Estaba preocupado y conocía la poca inclinación de Ulrich por explicar sus problemas—. Sé que la quieres. Y no te molestes en soltarme el rollo de "sólo somos amigos" por que yo no he dicho lo contrario. También sé que estás acojonado y no te culpo, yo en tu lugar estaría histérico, pero deja de comportarte como un imbécil. —Ulrich le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Si sigues comportándote así Delmas empezará a hacerse preguntas para las que no sé si podrás dar respuestas satisfactorias.

»Yumi está bien. Estoy seguro de ello. Relájate, vuelve ahí adentro —dijo señalando la sala de reuniones—, y saca tu carácter para afrontar lo que queda charla.

—Hablas como todo un tío serio y responsable.

—¡Bah! Ya sabes, tengo mis momentos.

Asintió y regresó junto a Odd.

La reunión se alargó una hora más. Ulrich hizo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse atento, ya que, al fin y al cabo, hablaban de la organización _Vellis_, el caso en el que trabajaban, la organización que había tendido la emboscada a sus compañeros.

En cuanto Delmas les dio permiso para volver a sus quehaceres en la oficina, Ulrich, se levantó como un rayo y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Un puño pequeño y de piel nívea se estrelló contra su pecho. Cruzó su mirada, enfadado, con la dueña del puño que le había confundido con una puerta y sintió un enorme alivio.

Aquellos ojos rasgados, aquel pelo liso, aquella carita ovalada…

Yumi le dedicó una sonrisa, le rozó el brazo con suavidad al entrar en la sala de reuniones. No se giró pero estaba seguro de que todos la miraban aliviados, se había ganado la simpatía del departamento con rapidez. El mismísimo Delmas se había mostrado alicaído e inquieto desde la interrupción del agente Xao.

—Señor Delmas —dijo Yumi con voz firme—. Si le parece bien me gustaría revisar algunos de los informes…

—Yumi… sabes que aquí eres bien recibida —contestó el hombre—. Pero tal vez deberías volver a casa y descansar. Veo que estás herida.

Al oír aquello Ulrich se giró, no se había dado cuenta. La manga izquierda de su camisa negra estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre.

—Estoy bien. —Sonrió—. Necesito trabajar un poco.

—Stern, por favor. Dale lo que necesite.

—Sí, señor.

Odd la abrazó con cuidado al pasar por su lado y le susurró algo al oído, Yumi se sonrojó y sonrió.

Siguió a Ulrich, en silencio, con aquella formalidad que tan sólo ella tenía hasta el estrecho distribuidor donde estaban las puertas de los tres ascensores. Él, presionó los botones de llamada, más serio que nunca. La tintineante alarma resonó al abrirse las puertas metálicas.

Entraron juntos al ascensor, la secretaria del señor Delmas, Nicole Weber, estaba allí, les saludó con su sonrisa recta y poco apasionada de siempre, se bajó en la planta del archivo de expedientes. La puerta se cerró y Ulrich se abalanzó sobre Yumi empotrándola contra la pared metálica, la besó con desesperación, ella le respondió con la misma intensidad, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

—Creí que era a ti a quien habían matado.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentirosa —susurró Ulrich contra sus labios—. Tienes una herida en el brazo.

—No es más que un rasguño.

—Estás temblando…

—Estoy bien —repitió.

Ulrich suspiró, alargó el brazo y pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia. Las luces parpadearon unos segundos antes de bajar su intensidad.

—¿Sabes qué? Me parece que repites que estás bien para convencerte a ti misma.

—Ulrich…

—Te llevaré a casa —susurró con una caricia en su mejilla.

—No. Necesito entretenerme con algo, déjame trabajar en esos informes.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí en vez de a la judicial?

Yumi se puso de puntillas para besarle. No era que fuese muy alto, a penas la superaba por un par de centímetros, suponía que ese gesto la hacía sentir más cómoda.

—Quería verte.

—Estoy aquí.

La abrazó con firmeza dentro del ascensor parado, acariciando su espalda, mientras sentía como, poco a poco, el temblor de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo. Yumi no se asustaba con facilidad y aún con menos frecuencia dejaba que nadie la viese en un estado tan vulnerable. Sabía que podría decirle cualquier cosa para reconfortarla, pero no serviría de gran cosa, él no tenía la labia de Odd, más bien era torpe buscando las palabras necesarias, en cambio con los gestos no le ganaba nadie.

—Si no ponemos el ascensor en marcha pronto la señora Weber llamará a los de rescate de montaña para que vengan a salvarnos —bromeó Yumi.

—En estos momentos ya debemos de ser la comidilla de todo el departamento.

Ella se rió, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diese cuenta de que uno de los ascensores llevaba varios minutos parado, y empezara a preguntarse por qué demonios nadie pulsaba el botón de alarma. Y en ese momento su secreto compartido se iría a la porra. Se echó hacia adelante y pulsó el botón de arranque ella misma, el elevador se puso en marcha con un leve quejido.

Cuando la puerta metálica se abrió les golpeó el olor a cerrado y a polvo acumulado del almacén donde se guardaban los datos de los casos cerrados. Yumi bajó primero.

El vigilante del almacén les hizo firmar el registro y después les abrió la cancela para que pudiesen entrar, caminaron hasta quedar lejos de la vista y oídos del guardia.

—Pensaba que íbamos al archivo de casos abiertos.

—Era la idea. —Sonrió con cierto misterio—. Pero me he acordado de algo.

»Me lo dijo Milly hace unos días —contestó a la pregunta no formulada—. Recibieron una llamada en la redacción del Herrald, al principio pensaron que era una broma.

Mientras caminaba entre las estanterías de metal deslizaba los dedos por las cajas de cartón y de plástico que acumulaban polvo desde hacía años. Ulrich la observaba ensimismado, frenó su impulso de abrazarla recordando que había cámaras de seguridad y que un tipo sin vida social, gafas redondas y anticuadas, las hormonas revolucionadas y muy poco sentido común se pasaba el día en la sala de vigilancia.

—¿De qué iba esa llamada?

—Verás… cuando Milly tenía tres años su madre se la trajo a Francia, su padre se quedó allí —dijo con tono firme—. Se llama Dimitri Solovieff, al parecer es miembro de la mafia rusa. Cuando se enteró de que ambas estaban en Francia las siguió y montó su negocio por aquí.

»Empezaron con el narcotráfico a pequeña escala, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente afianzados.

—Ajá…

—La llamada era de una mujer, se hacía llamar Hel, como la diosa nórdica. Le dijo que Dimitri estaba relacionado con un viejo caso que había llevado la MILAD, que se había archivado como un caso de poca importancia gracias a que habían logrado esconder a la perfección el rastro. —Se detuvo frente a una de las cajas, sobre ella, bajo el número de caso podía leerse "Piranet, Y". Tiró de ella con cuidado y Ulrich se apresuró a cargarla y llevarla hasta la mesa más cercana.

»Cuando la conversación empezó a ponerse extraña la grabó, tiene que enviarme la cinta. Pero me comentó algo de un collar con dos serpientes enroscadas. Así que he pensado que tal vez lo encontremos entre las pruebas.

—Serpientes… cómo en las notas.

—Exacto, por eso he pensado que tal vez esté relacionado.

Yumi abrió la caja levantando una pequeña nube de polvo que les hizo estornudar, aquello les arrancó una carcajada. Sacó lentamente el contenido, desplegándolo frente a ellos. En el precinto de las bolsas de pruebas no estaban las iniciales de quien lo había embolsado.

El informe, a penas ocupaba seis folios, pero eso no era algo tan extraño, los había más cortos que ese, lo raro estaba en las casillas dedicadas a los detectives. Aparecía la fecha y hora del inicio del caso, así como las de detención. No obstante, los nombres de los detectives y del resto de agentes involucrados en el caso no aparecían por ningún lado. Ulrich suspiró y acarició el papel amarillento deteniéndose sobre la casilla donde estaban los números de los videos del interrogatorio.

—Voy a buscar las cintas —dijo incorporándose.

—Espera, Ulrich. Mira esto.

Dentro de una bolsa de pruebas había un paquete de tabaco ruso, la cajetilla era blanca y azul con un plano de Rusia dibujado.

—¿Vas a ponerte a fumar ahora? —soltó con humor.

—Fíjate bien —murmuró señalando el centro del plano—. Justo aquí ¿qué ves?

—¿Una mancha? —Entrecerró los ojos y entonces vio un leve destello—. ¿Qué…?

—Es una microcámara. Podríamos mandársela a Belpois, tal vez él saque algo en claro.

Ulrich asintió y se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar una caja de guantes de látex, se puso un par, abrió la bolsa y extrajo el paquete de tabaco. Yumi le imitó enfundándose otro par, le quedaban grandes.

—¿Cómo se les pudo pasar por alto algo así?

—Bueno… —contestó ella—, supongo que si buscas droga, te centras en eso. —Él la miró con reproche—. No te cabrees, quiero decir que si no buscas algo raro nunca sospecharías de una cosa tan cotidiana como unos cigarrillos.

—¿Y tú por qué lo has hecho?

Yumi rió observando otro de los objetos etiquetados como pruebas.

—A mí me enseñaron a sospechar hasta de mi sombra. He trabajado en un par de casos de espionaje con la INTERPOL…

—Pues sí que has trabajado en sitios —dijo revolviéndole el pelo—. Muy bien señorita sospecho-de-todo-lo-que-veo, revisa esto a fondo, yo voy a por las cintas de los interrogatorios.

Varias horas después una docena de vasos de plástico vacíos, botellines de agua, envoltorios de celofán de bollería industrial, papeles de sándwiches y paquetes de comida china invadían la mesa. El adiestramiento que había recibido Yumi por parte de la judicial había sido muy útil.

A parte de la microcámara, habían hallado algunos restos de polvo en la billetera de Yannick Piranet, parecía algún tipo de arena. No habían encontrado el collar de las serpientes enroscadas, pero sí una fotografía en la que salían el detenido y una niña, ambos en mitad de una calle devastada y polvorienta, en el reverso la caligrafía elaborada y cursiva de color azul celeste ponía "Yannick y Alexandra. Tanta, Egipto. 2004".

Cuando pasaron a la visualización de las cintas su frustración creció. Alguien las había borrado. Alguien que no quería que nadie indagase en aquel asunto más de lo debido. Eso había cerrado la puerta.

Llevaban un rato mirándose fijamente, como si en los ojos del otro estuviese la respuesta a todos los interrogantes que flotaban en aquel almacén. Yumi inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Veré si encuentro a algún juez que conserve el buen humor a las tres de la mañana —dijo volviendo la vista al informe.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—¿No es obvio? Para reabrir el caso y poder interrogar al señor Piranet.

Sintió ganas de darse un golpe a si mismo por no haber caído, pero estaba tan cansado que sus neuronas ya se habían ido a dormir.

—¿Qué hay de esa juez…? Esa amiga tuya…

—¿Aelita? —Ulrich asintió—. No es juez, es fiscal y está de vacaciones en el Tibet, sin cobertura. Puedo llamar a una tienda de comestibles que está a doscientos kilómetros de donde se encuentra, seguramente tardarían una semana en darle el mensaje.

—Estupendo —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Tiene a algún juez entre sus amigos?

Se apoyó en el respaldo bruscamente. Su padre. Un tema espinoso. Era un abogado reputado, supuesto excelente padre de familia, sociable y agradable, siempre dispuesto a regalarle una sonrisa radiante a las cámaras de televisión. Ulrich bufó, si el mundo supiese como era el abogado Stern en realidad su reputación caería en picado.

—Olvídate de él, no me echaría un cable ni aunque me estuviera ahogando en medio del mar y él pasase con su yate por allí. Abriría una botella de Martini y montaría una fiesta.

—Vaya…

—Menudo panorama, ¿eh?

—Yo… —Alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—La cámara —susurró—. Tranquila, estoy bien. Aunque un sueñecito no me vendría nada mal.

—Apoyo la moción detective, Stern. Pero…

Ulrich empezó a guardarlo todo en la caja, quería irse de allí cuanto antes. La miró significativamente.

—El juez puede esperar a que amanezca, se lo diré a Delmas, tal vez él pueda mover algunos hilos.

—Está bien… —susurró poniéndose en pie con una mueca de dolor—. Tendrás que llevarme a casa, no creo que pueda conducir, se me ha pasado el efecto de los calmantes.

Puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado, y contuvo un gruñido sabiendo que daba igual lo que dijera, al final Yumi siempre hacía lo que quería.

Condujo unos veinte minutos hasta una casita de dos plantas en el centro de la ciudad, en el patio había un pequeño jardín con un impresionante cerezo japonés en el centro y linternas de piedra a lo largo de un caminito que desembocaba en un jardín zen. Nadie podía dudar quien era la dueña de la casa. Le invitó a entrar, aquella casa siempre le hacía pensar en un pedacito de Japón trasladado a Francia. No dejaba de impresionarle por más veces que entrase.

Las botas de Yumi parecían apoyarse en los zapatos de Ulrich en la entrada.

Le había invitado a una cerveza, sin embargo prefirió tomarla a ella bajo la única luz proporcionada por la luna.

Los primeros rayos de sol se dibujaban en el horizonte, cuando Ulrich abrió los ojos con la sensación de no haber dormido más de cinco minutos. Entre sus brazos, abrigada bajo el edredón, Yumi dormía placidamente, en parte por el cansancio, en parte por los calmantes. Su piel suave y cálida al tacto le hacía sentir seguro, como si no pudiese pasar nada malo estando juntos.

La musiquilla del móvil de ella resonó en la habitación, suspiró adormilada, se estiró por encima de él hasta coger el teléfono, aprovechando para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Se tumbó boca arriba y descolgó.

—Ishiyama.

Al otro lado de la línea la voz de un hombre resonaba, Yumi abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. La visión de su espalda desnuda le cortó la respiración a Ulrich.

—Voy para allá —casi chilló.

—¡Eh! —La detuvo sujetándola por el codo, había saltado de la cama como si estuviese en llamas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Han secuestrado a Milly, la tienen en un almacén al este.

—Te acompaño —dijo levantándose también.

—Ni hablar, es peligroso.

Ulrich sonrió con autosuficiencia, silbó algunas notas y le puso la mano sobre el hombro con firmeza.

—Tengo una noticia para usted, detective Ishiyama. —El tono que empleó le hizo fruncir el ceño a ella—. Tu coche está en la MILAD, soy tu único medio de transporte.

—Vale, pero te quedarás fuera.

—Prometido —dijo resignado.

Sobre el techo del deportivo azul de Ulrich, la luz de la sirena brillaba de manera intermitente pidiendo paso. Iban muy deprisa, trataba de mantenerse atento a la carretera, pero sentía que su vista se detenía con demasiada frecuencia en Yumi. Hablaba por el móvil, con aquella firmeza impresionante, haciendo acopio de tantos datos como podía, ubicación exacta, secuestradores, el tipo de edificios de los alrededores… no dejaba ningún detalle en el aire.

Suspiró hundiendo los dedos en su melena azabache. Contó hasta diez veces los cargadores de reserva para su arma, una vieja CZ 75 semiautomática, un total de dos. Era la única en todo el cuerpo de policía francés que la usaba, al principio estaba convencido de que necesitaba una munición diferente a la 9mm Parabellum proporcionada por el cuerpo, también estaba seguro de que sería un auténtico suplicio usar una pistola checa de 1975, se sorprendió de lo manejable y versátil que era. Desde que se la prestara en el campo de tiro que intentó hacerse con una, no hubo suerte.

—Tengo un cargador en la guantera —susurró para que no le oyeran por el móvil—. Te lo dejaste en mi casa.

Yumi le guiñó un ojo abriendo la guantera, rebuscó y lo extrajo.

«Veinte balas en la pistola, una en la recámara, tres cargadores… ochenta y una» —calculó mentalmente—. «Suficiente… un tirador, dos balas de aviso, como mucho sesenta en fuego cruzado, con una me basta para abatirle…»

Desenfundó la pistola, extrajo el cargador, lo volvió a colocar, quitó el seguro y tiró de la corredera haciendo saltar la bala de la recámara cargando la siguiente, comprobando así que no estaba atascada, sacó el cargador nuevamente, colocó la bala en su interior y volvió a ponerlo. Apuntó a la luna del coche y volvió a asegurarla. Hacía aquel pequeño ritual cada vez que sabía que tendría que disparar.

«Lo primero es sacar a Milly, después ya veremos.» —Suspiró y se aclaró la garganta—. Estaré… estaremos allí en seguida.

Colgó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Su pelo negro le rozaba los hombros.

Ulrich no dijo nada, la dejó concentrarse. Cuando la conoció creyó que era fría y que todo le daba igual, después descubrió que aquella actitud no era cierta, pero tenía que comportarse así para soportar la presión. Le costaba ser aquella Yumi.

—Yumi —dijo al detener el coche tras los coches patrulla que rodeaban el almacén y esperó a que le mirara—. No te arriesgues demasiado.

—¿Asustado?

—Ayer mismo creí que estabas muerta, te agradecería que no lo volvieses a hacer.

Ella le sonrió con calidez.

—A no ser que quieras matarme de un infarto, entonces adelante…

—Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. —Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche.

—Yumi. —Ella le miró con medio cuerpo fuera del coche—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —pronunció conteniendo sus ganas de besarle, demasiados policías alrededor.

Ulrich bajó del coche cuando ella ya estaba hablando con el equipo de asalto, un hombre con un _walkie-talkie_ parecía intentar negociar con el secuestrador. Se sentía un poco idiota allí de pie, él no había ido a esos cursos especiales… negociar con criminales no se le daba bien, tampoco sabía gran cosa sobre crímenes violentos, pero sí sabía que no quería que Yumi entrase allí.

Pero lo hizo, Yumi entró con un chaleco antibalas ceñido al cuerpo. Ella sola, sin apoyo. La unidad de asalto estaba preparada para actuar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Analizó el edificio de un blanco mancillado por el gris de la contaminación, los vidrios rotos, los _graffitis_ algunos elaborados otros meros garabatos. Era una infraestructura ruinosa que no tardaría en acabar en el suelo. Parte de su tejado se había derrumbado tiempo atrás, las grietas recorrían la fachada como arrugas en un rostro demasiado anciano y cansado. Daba escalofríos, sin duda.

Miró su reloj buscando centrar su atención en otra cosa. No funcionó. Se acercó al tipo del _walkie-talkie_ y escuchó atentamente todo lo que comentaba con sus colegas. Aquel tipo había pedido que entrara la agente Ishiyama, sólo ella. Tuvo un horrible presentimiento y sin poder evitarlo sus pies se movieron y corrió al interior del edificio ruinoso.

Alguien había gritado su nombre, pero no se detuvo a ver quien era y mucho menos que era lo que quería. Sacó su pistola de la cartuchera, no sabía cuantos cargadores llevaba encima, suspiró no era tan metódico como su novia, esperaba que con las veintiuna balas que había le bastase.

El interior era como un laberinto diseñado por el peor arquitecto del universo, paredes que se habían venido abajo, puertas y ventanas tapiadas… «Una ratonera» pensó.

Un desgarrador grito trepó por las paredes del edificio hasta llegar a él, amplificadas por el eco. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. El sótano. Emprendió el descenso con sigilo.

Milly temblaba, el hombre que presionaba el cañón de la semiautomática contra su sien parecía desesperado. No debía tener más de treinta y cinco años, sin embargo parecía mucho mayor, las drogas habían minado su cuerpo de un modo horrible. Le faltaba un trozo de nariz, le temblaba el pulso y se tambaleaba nervioso. Era obvio que no podía pensar con claridad. La raída ropa llena de agujeros y manchas de sangre, algo que tiempo atrás había sido un elegante traje chaqueta azul marino y una camisa salmón, hacía que su enmarañado pelo rubio tuviese aún peor aspecto.

Yumi dio un paso al frente con decisión.

—Tranquila, Milly, todo va a ir bien.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

—Tú… vas a convencer a los tuyos para que nos dejen en paz —gruñó sorbiéndose la nariz—. Me llevaré a la hija de mi jefe y…

—¿Y qué? —replicó ella con frialdad—. ¿Crees que Solovieff no va a hacerte nada por llevarle a su hija? Me parece que el que te valgas de ella sólo hará que se cabreé y te quite de en medio.

—¡Vas a decirles que nos dejen en paz! —gritó.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

Él pareció dudar, sopesar la posibilidad.

—Entonces te mataré —dijo al fin con una sonrisa siniestra—. Una bala en la cabeza y fin del problema.

—Ya… No eres consciente de la situación, ¿verdad? Si me matas entraran los del equipo de asalto y te liquidarán —remarcó la palabra "liquidarán"—. Dime, ¿por qué no te ayudas a ti mismo, me das el arma y todos salimos de aquí respirando?

En ese momento, Yumi, le vio por el rabillo del ojo, con su arma cargada saliendo de detrás de una de las columnas. Por la expresión del secuestrador supo que él también le había visto.

Tenía que disparar antes de que lo hiciese él, pero Milly estaba en medio, le daría. No tenía ángulo.

Y entonces hubo un disparo.

—¡Corre, Milly! —gritó Yumi.

En parte era una suerte que aquel tipo no pudiese concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez. Había disparado a Ulrich y para ello tuvo que soltar a Milly.

Le sangraba el hombro derecho, no era demasiado grave, pero aquel hombre caminó hasta a él tambaleándose como una hoja en mitad de una tormenta. Iba a usarle para disuadirla.

—¡Si das un paso más me cargo a tu compañero! —berreó apuntando a la cabeza de Ulrich.

—Adelante —respondió ella—. Ni siquiera me cae bien.

Ulrich parpadeó tirado en el suelo, allí estaba la Yumi Ishiyama de apariencia imperturbable, frialdad abrumadora e indiferencia que había visto el primer día, si no la conociera creería que le importaba una mierda de verdad.

—¡Me… me tomas el pelo! ¡Sucia mocosa os mataré a los dos!

—¡Qué va! Tiene normas para todo —dijo siguiendo los movimientos histéricos del hombre—. Imagínate, ni me deja tomar café en el coche, es un _vela_. Mátale, me harás un favor.

—¿Vela? —aulló el hombre.

—Quiere decir "pelma" —replicó Ulrich que había entendido el juego al que jugaba su compañera—. A ver si aprendes a hablar, mocosa estúpida.

—¡Uy! Disculpe usted William Shakespeare.

—Al menos yo sé hablar.

—Hablar sí, por que lo que es escribir parece que lo hagas en otro idioma —dijo Yumi avanzando un par de pasos.

—¡No te muevas! —chilló el pistolero al borde de la histeria.

—Yo de ti no le diría eso —le advirtió Ulrich con cierto sarcasmo—, tiene muy mal pronto. Es campeona de karate y la mejor tiradora de su promoción.

Perdió el hilo de la situación bajando la cabeza para ver al detective al que encañonaba, dos fuertes deflagraciones cortaron el aire, el pistolero se convirtió en un amasijo de brazos y piernas que se retorcían de dolor. Yumi le había disparado dos veces, en el hombro derecho y en la pierna izquierda. Ulrich apartó la pistola de una patada.

La detective se movió con agilidad hasta a él, arrodillándose con los ojos llorosos.

—_Kami_… ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

Yumi se desabrochó la cartuchera apresuradamente y la dejó en el suelo a su lado, se quitó la camiseta e hizo presión con ella sobre la herida en el hombro de Ulrich. Frunció el ceño ante la punzada de dolor y ella le sonrió con aquella calidez que le atravesaba el alma.

—Te dije que te quedaras fuera —le reprochó sin rastro de enfado.

—¿Y dejarte sola con un psicópata armado?

—Es mi trabajo, idiota.

—Acércate —le susurró. Ella se agachó un poco inclinándose sobre él—. Más… un poco más…

Alzó el brazo y la sujetó por la nuca obligándola a inclinarse sobre él, le dio un beso cargado de adrenalina. Yumi procuró no ejercer demasiada presión sobre la herida de bala, pero era complicado en aquella posición, hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para apartarse de aquel beso que llevaba deseando desde que se había despertado.

—Por mí podéis seguir —dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Ulrich y Yumi se giraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, les había pillado, alguien les había descubierto, pero aquella voz…

Odd les miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja satisfecho de haber mandado a la porra todos los esfuerzos de sus amigos por mantenerlo en secreto.

—Tranquilos —dijo con tono cantarín—. Os guardaré el secreto.

Se limitaron a asentir, demasiado sorprendidos para articular palabra. Una campeona de karate y cuarto _dan_ de judo, y un experto en Pentchak-Silat, a parte del karate, más le valía no irse de la lengua o iba a pasar mucho tiempo sin poder ligar.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Ya volví de mi viaje, estuve haciendo un tramo del Camino de Santiago, si os gusta caminar os lo recomiendo, es una experiencia maravillosa, en serio, después de haber caminado casi 200 kilómetros en una semana me siento como nueva y cargada de inspiración, a ver si el tiempo me acompaña y puedo subir todo lo que me bulle en la cabeza. Acabo de llegar y ya estoy deseando irme de nuevo jajaja, soy adicta.  
Pasando al shot, es mi primer AU, todo un experimento, y creo que volveré a escribir sobre esta historia. Me gustan las novelas policíacas, y la verdad es que me apetecía escribir algo más acorde al tipo de literatura que me fascina. Conspiraciones, armas, malos… ¡Ah! Me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo esto. Algún día le pondré final a la organización mafiosa del padre de Milly, jeje.  
No sé si será muy del gusto general de los que me leéis, el próximo no será AU, lo prometo, volveremos a la normalidad._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Hel o Hela:**__ diosa de la mitología nórdica, hija de Loki y de una giganta hechicera venida de Jötunheim. Hela reina sobre Niflheim y vive bajo las raíces de Yggdrasil.  
__**INTERPOL:**__ Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal. Fue fundada en 1923, en ella participan 188 países, es la segunda organización internacional más grande del mundo.  
__**Kami:**__ es la palabra japonesas para referirse a las entidades espirituales adoradas en el sintoísmo. La palabra suele traducirse como "dios" o "deidad". Los kami femeninos a menudo aparecen bajo el vocablo "megami".  
Por ejemplo: Amateratsu Ô-Mikami (Amateratsu u Ôhiru-menomuchi-no-kami) es la diosa del Sol en el sintoísmo y, según la religión, es un antepasado de la Familia Imperial de Japón. Es una de las figuras más importantes del sintoísmo, así como la más conocida.  
__**MILAD:**__ es una de las unidades especiales de la policía francesa, en concreto es la unidad de lucha anti-droga.  
__**Vellis:**__ significa "velo" en latín._

_º º º_

_**YumiLyokoGen08: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase tanto. Es un honor que me cuentes entre tus favoritas, muchas gracias y un abrazo.  
__**Dragon oscuro: **__¡Hola! Que bien que te gustase. Siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo jejeje, supongo que sí que le pega el apellido, en parte, Ulrich también tiene sus momentos idiotas jajaja.  
A ver si puedo actualizar ADQST a lo largo del fin de semana. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Te hice pensar, eso es bueno. Yo siempre pensé justamente eso, si no fuera por el karate no hubiesen pasado de cruzarse en la máquina de café y la cafetería, entre otras cosas. No sabía que la palabra "stern" existía en inglés también jajaja, gracias por la información, soy un desastre en inglés.  
Vi que te hiciste una cuenta en FF, ahora sólo te queda publicar tus propios fics. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase. Tienes razón en que debe ser todo un shock, viajar y conocer a gente nueva es genial, pero dejarlo todo para vivir en un país tan opuesto al tuyo…  
El folleto forma parte de una de esas leyes universales "cuanto más concentrada estés pensando en algo importante, mayor es la probabilidad de que algo se estampe contra tu cara" jajaja. Pobre Jim, tener que suplicar para lograr alumnos, nunca entendí por que no había más, hay varios personajes que parecen tener aptitudes para ello (Julien, William, Théo…). Y tan mítico que fue jajaja, fue genial. Sonó tan presuntuoso e idiota, menos mal que no le dijo "no está mal para ser una chica" si no creo que no hubiese sobrevivido. Sus momentos juntitos siempre son los mejores, cuando se cabrean te acabas cabreando con ellos, y cuando tienen esos momentos cómplice te acaban emocionando.  
Durmiendo acurrucaditos, al menos él dormía, ella estaba insomne perdida jaja, salió así, en principio el plan era que estuvieran en el Kadic o en Lyoko. Se me rebelaron jejeje. Casi todos le ponen con los ojos verdes, pero no sé, a mi me gusta más con los ojos color caramelo, yo también creo que le pega.  
Nunca es tarde para que brille el sol, en algún punto del mundo será de día jajaja, además el sol no deja de ser una estrella, ¿no?  
Exagerada, ya me gustaría escribir tan bien como dices.  
No creo que tarde mucho en subir el próximo, ya está casi listo.  
Un besazo.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase. Un abrazo._


	7. XXIV Té

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Advertencia:**__ este shot contiene lemon, por lo que el rating es +18. Pasa al siguiente para la versión sin lemon, son más o menos iguales, sólo cambia la parte del lemon, por eso la versión light es más corta. No voy a controlar quién lee qué, pero mi obligación es poner esta advertencia al principio._

**XXIV.- Té**

Estaba frente a la verja de la casa de Yumi con la mochila a la espalda y el pulso acelerado. No paraba de repetirse que estaba allí sólo para estudiar, que el que los padres de Yumi y su hermano no estuviesen no cambiaba nada. Le estaba haciendo un favor enorme prestándole un sitio silencioso en el que estudiar y echándole, de paso, una mano con la historia.

Tragó saliva y se cargó de valor. La valla metálica se abrió con un ligero chirrido, recorrió con aplomo la corta distancia hasta las escaleras de piedra y las subió de dos en dos. Sabía que ella había dejado el portón abierto pero tocó el timbre para no sobresaltarla, apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pasa.

—Gracias.

Se sentó en el peldaño del recibidor y se quitó las deportivas. Una de las normas de la casa de Yumi era que los zapatos se quedaban en la entrada. Ella le dio unas zapatillas acolchadas la mar de cómodas,

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un refresco.

—Vale —replicó sonriente—. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Yumi se adentró en la cocina para buscar un par de refrescos y algunas cosas para picar. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en aquel encuentro para estudiar. Era fácil ser sólo amigos con gente delante, pero a solas era más complicado. Aún y así le había invitado muy consciente de lo que hacía.

No era que esperase que, en unas horas, los tres años de «sólo amigos» se esfumasen en el aire. Nada había cambiado para ellos, ella seguía estando loca por él y, según Odd, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando le pidió que sólo fuesen amigos no imaginaba que la cosa se alargaría tanto, aquello únicamente debería haber durado mientras X.A.N.A. siguiese en activo, una vez eliminado… quizás era culpa suya, tal vez debería haberle explicado aquel detalle.

Agitó la cabeza buscando alejar todo aquello de su mente, de nada servía en ese momento. Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y extrajo dos latas de refresco de cereza, a él le encantaba y a ella, bueno, no era de sus favoritos. Tomó una par de bolsas de patatas fritas de la despensa, lo colocó todo en una bandejita de bambú y la llevó hasta el salón donde a sus libros se habían unido los de Ulrich.

—Parece un campo de batalla —dijo con una risita Yumi.

—¿Qué bando crees que ganará? —preguntó en tono jocoso.

—Esperemos que el de las buenas notas.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Yumi se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él y dispuso el contenido de la bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Concentrados en los libros, procuraban no pensar en quien tenían delante, de vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban al buscar algo que llevarse a la boca, entonces intercambiaban miradas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué estudias? —musitó Ulrich aburrido de tres horas de libro.

—Biología, ¿y tú?

—La revolución rusa.

Yumi le miró con una sonrisa.

—Qué emocionante.

—Yumi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara.

Abrió la boca para preguntar pero no logró articular palabra. Iba a preguntarle si le quería, un disparate que no venía a cuento. Soltó un suspiro, necesitaba una pregunta coherente pronto.

—Necesito buscar algo en internet. ¿No tenías un ordenador por aquí?

—Está en mi cuarto, pero podemos desmontarlo y bajarlo aquí si lo prefieres.

—No hace falta.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el piso superior, Yumi abrió su habitación y él entró detrás de ella. Pusieron en marcha el moderno Macintosh, miró a Yumi con el ceño fruncido, estaba todo en japonés y no entendía palabra, para más inri alguien había cambiado todo los iconos por muñequitos de manga, así que eso no le servía para orientarse.

—Este Hiroki… —musitó exasperada— no sé cómo decirle que deje de toquetearlo todo. Espera. —Pasó los brazos por sus hombros y se pegó a su espalda para tomar el ratón—. Veamos… internet, ¿no?

Ulrich simplemente asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra, había pasado a mirar con interés la mano de ella para evitar que se diese cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas.

—Aquí está… cómo se ponía en francés… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Listo!

Sonrió triunfante y se apartó de él muy despacio, dejando que sus manos resbalasen por sus hombros.

—Voy a por mis libros, ¿te subo algo, Ulrich?

—Aah… la libreta —pronunció titubeante.

—Vale.

Cuando Yumi salió se permitió volver a respirar.

«Sólo sois amigos» se repitió tan poco convencido como de costumbre. «Has venido a estudiar» era la idea inicial, pero ahora tampoco le convencía. Empezaba a pensar que en realidad lo único que había querido desde un principio era estar a solas con ella, sin nadie que les interrumpiera, sin Odd tomándoles el pelo, sin Sissi…

Cuando regresó, ella, le dio el cuaderno y después se acomodó en la cama con su libro de biología. Podía verla de reojo, sin demasiado esfuerzo, tomaba notas en un taco de folios perforados encuadernados en una carpeta de anillas negra. De nuevo se preguntó por qué se había matriculado en la universidad anexa al Kadic, con sus notas podría haber ido a la mejor facultad de toda Francia. Aunque él estaba encantado, así podía seguir viéndola a diario, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Ulrich suspiró, la revolución rusa le producía el mismo sopor que una clase de física. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para estudiar.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó ella incorporándose un poco.

—Sí. Oye… ¿puedo usar tu impresora?

—Claro, no tienes que pedirlo.

«Como si estuvieras en tu casa» se repitió, eso le había dicho y así se lo estaba demostrando. Yumi era como la familia que nunca había tenido, incluso los Ishiyama le trataban como a uno más de la familia.

Imprimió un artículo sobre Lenin que acababa de leer un poco por encima y le había parecido interesante, para disimular.

—Necesito un descanso —dijo Yumi tumbándose en la cama—. Mis neuronas están a punto de suicidarse.

—Me apunto, no soporto más rato este rollo.

Ella rió abiertamente levantándose.

—¿Quieres un té?

Tenía los músculos entumecidos y se estiró en la silla a la vez que le daba una respuesta afirmativa.

Ulrich se sentó en la cama a esperarla, allí todo olía a ella. Si fuese capaz de decirle lo que sentía… las palabras se le trababan. Se daba una rabia a si mismo…

Yumi regresó con el servicio de té entre sus manos, lo dejó sobre el escritorio a la espera de que la infusión estuviera lista. Se sentó con él y charlaron animadamente de las últimas aventuras de Odd el magnífico. Se le hacía cuesta arriba no pasar tanto tiempo como antes con sus amigos aunque intentaba que no se le notase.

Sirvió el té en dos vasos de barro de lo más _japo_ que dejaron frente a ellos a sus pies. Té sin azúcar, leche o miel, al estilo tradicional. El móvil de ella sonó, sólo hablaba en japonés con su familia y amigos del pasado, así que, supuso que serían sus padres.

Regresó a su lado, tropezó con algo y perdió el equilibrio, él se puso en pie rápidamente y la sujetó con fuerza para que no se cayese al suelo, aunque estaba seguro de que no habría necesitado ayuda para mantenerse en pie. Se le aceleró el pulso, la abrazó e impulsivamente la besó, viéndose obligado a dar un paso atrás para mantener la verticalidad. Su pie chocó contra uno de los vasos de té.

El té caliente empapaba el _tatami_, había volcado el vaso de barro en su impetuoso gesto. Quiso recogerlo pero su cuerpo no respondía a su voluntad, los brazos de ella, rodeando sus hombros, tampoco ayudaban.

Su inocente y pueril beso iba subiendo de intensidad con una velocidad vertiginosa escapando a su control. Las manos de Ulrich tantearon el camino de su espalda sobre el fino vestido negro, temiendo propasarse, porque lo último que quería era violentarla.

Le hizo unas tímidas carantoñas, bastante infantiles, ambos eran ya adultos, pero la inseguridad seguía ahí. En teoría sólo eran amigos y eso era algo que los amigos no hacían, la verdad es que para él no era una simple amiga, nunca lo había sido.

La mano de Yumi se deslizó por su torso, deteniéndose en el margen de la camiseta de él, tiró de ella con suavidad sin romper el contacto entre sus pieles, llegó el punto en el que no pudo continuar retirándola, en ese momento, él, con determinación, se deshizo de la prenda lanzándola a la otra punta de la habitación hecha un ovillo. Dedicaron un instante a mirarse él uno a la otra analizando si debían continuar o no. Ella tomó la delantera y retomó la labor de besarle mientras se deshacía de su propio vestido.

A Ulrich le sorprendió la sinuosidad de las curvas de Yumi, sus músculos largos y bien formados le invitaban a recorrerlos una y otra vez con los dedos. Acarició los flancos de su cintura con suavidad y continuó con su espalda, demasiado preocupado de meter la pata y hacerla enfadar, porque, seguramente, si se pasaba ella no querría volver a hablarle jamás.

Ella, en cambio, se movía libremente. Le amaba y estaba segura de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparase el futuro, quería estar con él, recorrer cualquier camino con él a su lado. Sentía, con total claridad, como él dudaba en si debía continuar o no, así que llevó su mano a la espalda, tomó la suya y la hizo resbalar por su cintura. Poco a poco le dirigió hasta uno de sus pechos cubierto aún por el sostén. Ulrich dio un ligero respingo de la sorpresa y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—No voy a echarme atrás —le susurró—. Mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen a ti.

La rotundidad y profundidad de las palabras de Yumi fueron como una cura milagrosa para todas sus preocupaciones.

—Te quiero, Ulrich —continuó.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa más amplia que jamás había adornado su cara. Acarició su melena azabache para besarla después.

Buscó a tientas, con una mano, el cierre del sujetador a su espalda y con una inusitada habilidad lo desabrochó al primer intento. La prenda se aflojó y se deslizó ligeramente de su posición original, uno de los tirantes corrió hombro abajo librando su busto de la prisión de tela. La pieza cayó entre ellos con el sutil movimiento de brazos que ella había realizado.

Delineó, vacilante, la sinuosa forma de sus senos con la yema de sus dedos. Los cubrió con las palmas de sus manos y los masajeó con delicadeza. Las manos de ella se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus pantalones, sobrepasada por la intensidad de la sensación que le provocaba. Las movió despacio hasta dar con el botón y la cremallera del pantalón, a penas rozó la tela de su bóxer al hacerlo, provocando que él la apretara con fuerza contra su pecho emitiendo un ronco gemido. De la sorpresa, Yumi, retiró las manos y dudó unos segundos mientras él, con la respiración agitada, le mordía el cuello cuidadosamente.

Se relajó y recorrió su espalda rozándola con las uñas, hasta llegar de nuevo al pantalón de él. Metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros y con un ligero tirón los bajó lo suficiente para que, él mismo, acabase de quitárselos moviendo las piernas.

Ulrich se mantuvo en equilibrio sobre un pie y después sobre el otro, sin dejar de abrazarla, para quitarse los calcetines blancos. No le parecía muy elegante dejárselos puestos.

Cayeron sobre la cama de Yumi mirándose a los ojos, con sus respiraciones chocando entrecortadas. La mano de Ulrich permanecía a la espera sobre su suave cintura.

—¿Quieres seguir? —logró pronunciar él.

—Sí…

Se giró lentamente hasta alcanzar el cajón de su mesilla de noche, sacó un envoltorio turquesa que él reconoció de las charlas de sexo seguro que les daba anualmente la Hertz. Le asombró que en aquel punto Yumi aún conservase su capacidad de raciocinio, él ni había pensado en eso, de hecho, no conseguía ni hilar dos palabras. Ulrich lo cogió y lo dejó sobre la cama, a mano, para cuando llegase el momento de usarlo.

La besó acariciando de nuevo sus pechos, bajando despacio hasta su ombligo y dibujándolo sereno.

Le asombró como su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente a todo lo que ella hacía, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada susurro se convertía en algo increíble y de vital importancia. Podría pasarse el resto de la eternidad acariciándola y sintiendo como ella se las devolvía con aquella sensualidad.

Su boca tomó el relevo de sus manos, lamiendo con fruición sus senos resiguiendo con la lengua los círculos concéntricos que formaban sus pezones. Yumi enarcó la espalda haciendo gala de esa fascinante flexibilidad y él se sintió satisfecho de provocarle aquella reacción.

Aquel juego sensual empezó a parecerle poco. Su mano, que hasta entonces se entretenía con su pelo, corrió libremente por sus costillas perfilando su cintura y después su cadera, deteniéndose un instante antes de acariciar su intimidad cubierta por la delgada tela de las braguitas. Los brazos de ella se enredaron con fuerza en su nuca y su respiración se volvió aún más rápida, incitándole a continuar.

Yumi alzó las caderas y él le quitó aquella molesta pieza de ropa, ya no quedaba nada que le impidiese inspeccionar cualquier punto de su cuerpo.

Ella, aunque arrollada por las emociones, no quería quedarse a la zaga, así que movió sus manos, que disfrutaban del tacto de sus pectorales y abdominales, hasta su bóxer y lo bajó. Con los dedos temblorosos por la excitación acarició la parte más sensible de la anatomía de Ulrich, encendiendo aún más su ánimo, lentamente y con mimo. Él, por su parte, tanteaba las proximidades de su sexo, el simple roce con su piel la hacía arquear la espalda con intermitentes gemidos escapando de sus labios. Dio un paso más allá introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su cálido interior, desplazándolo, una y otra vez enloqueciéndola, haciéndole jadear su nombre cada vez que respiraba.

Yumi enarcó las caderas dándole libre acceso a cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacerle, completamente rendida ante él. Continuó con los apasionados arrumacos, arrastrándola a un torbellino de sensaciones nuevas a las que él también se veía arrastrado, perdiendo casi por completo el control de lo que hacía.

A penas fue consciente de cuando Yumi le puso el preservativo, en el momento justo, antes de que él mismo fuese consciente de cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

Se hundió en ella con una febril necesidad de seguir más allá, hasta caer rendido, y tomó unos instantes a observarla temeroso de haber sido demasiado brusco y haberla lastimado. Yumi le acarició el pómulo, enredó las piernas en torno a sus caderas y le besó contoneando lentamente sus caderas.

Fue incapaz de seguir pensando, se movía por puro instinto. Sus cuerpos trabajaban al unísono en una danza ardiente y sus besos se venían interrumpidos constantemente por la imperiosa necesidad de pronunciar el nombre del otro entre jadeos y gemidos. El vaivén que, en algún momento, fue regular y lento se tornó acelerado y necesitado, quedando engullidos por las llamas de su propio deseo.

Les sacudió aquella sensación más intensa que cualquier otra que hubiesen sentido hasta el momento, él la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella cerró las manos en torno a sus omoplatos clavándole ligeramente las uñas. Se derrumbó sobre ella, sin fuerzas, y le dio un delicado beso en el cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

Consiguió que sus músculos volvieran a responderle y se tumbó a un lado para librarla de su peso. Yumi alargó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Te quiero, bonita.

—Te quiero.

Le sujetó la mano y besó su muñeca.

—Ahora ya no somos sólo amigos, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó en tono juguetón.

—Eres mi novia, y punto —dijo con un mohín infantil.

Yumi soltó una sonora carcajada se movió para poder abrazarle.

—No se admiten quejas ni devoluciones —pronunció con humor—. Tu novia… suena bien.

No hacían falta más palabras, ninguno de los dos las necesitaban. Sus manos jugueteando bajo la sábana y los acelerados latidos de sus corazones, decían todo lo que había que decir. Hasta que el cansancio se adueñó de ellos, envolviéndoles en un placentero sueño en el que sus cuerpos abrazados les hacía parecer una única persona.

Yumi despertó con la sensación de no haber permanecido dormida más de cinco minutos, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Ulrich, sonrió. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el reloj y abrió los ojos alarmada.

—¡Ulrich, despierta! —exclamó zarandeándole el brazo—. Vamos, dormilón…

—Mmm ¿qué pasa? —articuló sin despegar los ojos.

—Arriba, Jim va a matarte.

El nombre de Jim le provocó una ligera preocupación, abrió un ojo y después el otro topándose con el despertador de Yumi delante de las narices.

—Sólo son las ocho… es sábado, es muy temprano…

—Las ocho, sí, pero de la noche.

—La… ¿¡noche! —gritó incorporándose de golpe—. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

—Resulta que yo también me he dormido, idiota.

Saltó de la cama buscando su ropa desesperado hasta que encontró el vestido de ella tirado junto a su pantalón. Inspiró hondo y bajó el ritmo. Regresó a su lado abrochándose el pantalón, con la camiseta en la mano y la besó revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

—Te llamo después.

—De acuerdo —susurró contra sus labios—. ¿Volverás mañana?

—Sí.

Le costó horrores separarse de ella para regresar a su fría habitación del Kadic, esquivar a Jim fue la parte más sencilla, curiosamente. En cambio cuando estuvo parado frente a su puerta se dio cuenta de que Odd sospecharía de esa clase por su comportamiento. Hizo sentadillas, flexiones contra la pared, pensó cosas tristes, hizo de todo… pero fue incapaz de eliminar aquella sonrisa de idiota antes de abrir la puerta. Odd le miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Ha ido bien la clase de historia?

—Sí, bueno, normal. Ya sabes —dijo moviendo las manos compulsivamente, en un torpe intento de disimular.

—¿Y esa sonrisa es porque te has convertido en un alumno de diez?

Dudó unos segundos sobre si debía contestarle o no, finalmente se sentó en la cama con gesto resuelto y Odd dijo:

—Creo que esa clase te ha gustado una barbaridad. —Rió porque Ulrich se había sonrojado hasta límites insospechados—. ¿Yumi me daría una de esas clases?

—¡Ni hablar! —graznó desatando las carcajadas de su mejor amigo.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! He vuelto a ver Torchwood mientras escribía jajaja, el shot que tenía preparado para esta semana era el de "Caricia", pero me pareció demasiado dramático de repente y escribí este, seguramente lo suba la próxima semana, al fin y al cabo ya está listo.  
Ha sido una sorpresa que "Secreto" tuviese tan buena acogida, no creí que gustase demasiado. Muchas gracias a todos. Un abrazo muy fuerte._

_º º º_

_**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el shot policíaco, le pondré final, pero como historia a parte cuando haya acabado con los veinticinco momentos o con ADQST, lo que sea primero. Sólo vi un par de capítulos de Ley y Orden, pero nunca me gustó, quizás enganché los capítulos más malos, pero me aburrió bastante. Soy más de CSI, Sin Rastro, Caso Abierto, Bones, NAVY…  
No podía matar a Yumi, que es una de las protagonistas jajaja, ya sabes «el protagonista nunca muere».  
Espero que este también te haya gustado, sea cual sea la versión que hayas leído. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Qué bien que te gustase, tendrá continuación pero cuando acabe una de las dos historias que tengo a medias, con tres se me complicaría demasiado la cosa, no tengo mucho tiempo libre jejeje. Es cierto, tanto los nombres como los apellidos significan cosas diferentes dependiendo de los idioma;, el apellido de Yumi, en realidad se traduciría como montaña de piedra, es "Yumi" lo que significa arco.  
Espero que te animes un día a hacer aunque sea un trozo del Camino de Santiago, yo repetiré en Junio, ya estoy contando los días jajaja.  
Cuando publiques tu primera historia la leeré. Un abrazo, deww!_

_**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ¿de verdad relees todo cuando actualizo? Menudo trabajazo, me has dejado alucinada. Es un honor que te guste como escribo, me alegra ser capaz de transmitir lo que sienten los personajes, es una de las cosas que más me cuestan y a la que más tiempo dedico.  
Espero que este también te haya gustado. Un abrazo.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! Qué suerte tienes, yo como tengo que coger el tren y es tan caro… he hecho ya dos tramos, en junio hice de Sarria a Santiago para conseguir la Compostela y ahora hice de Logroño a Sahagún. Cuando acabe el camino francés empezaré con el catalán que sale desde Montserrat, que me pilla al lado de casa y solo tengo que coger el bus jajaja.  
Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! ¿Sabes? Nunca me gustaron los AU, sólo leí un par de Rurouni Kenshin ("Recuérdalo tú le amas" y "Hielo oscuro") que me gustaron, así que jamás me imaginé escribiendo uno, pero mira, me dio por escribirlo jeje. Me alegro de que te gustase, no creo que haga otro momento con los policías pero sí que le pondré final a la historia con un fic a parte, no muy largo.  
No hay problema con el review corto, cuando no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo. Muchísima suerte con los trimestrales, espero que lo apruebes todo. Un besazo._


	8. XXIV Té v2

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Nota previa:**__ versión sin lemon._

**XXIV.- Té**

Estaba frente a la verja de la casa de Yumi con la mochila a la espalda y el pulso acelerado. No paraba de repetirse que estaba allí sólo para estudiar, que el que los padres de Yumi y su hermano no estuviesen no cambiaba nada. Le estaba haciendo un favor enorme prestándole un sitio silencioso en el que estudiar y echándole, de paso, una mano con la historia.

Tragó saliva y se cargó de valor. La valla metálica se abrió con un ligero chirrido, recorrió con aplomo la corta distancia hasta las escaleras de piedra y las subió de dos en dos. Sabía que ella había dejado el portón abierto pero tocó el timbre para no sobresaltarla, apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pasa.

—Gracias.

Se sentó en el peldaño del recibidor y se quitó las deportivas. Una de las normas de la casa de Yumi era que los zapatos se quedaban en la entrada. Ella le dio unas zapatillas acolchadas la mar de cómodas,

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un refresco.

—Vale —replicó sonriente—. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Yumi se adentró en la cocina para buscar un par de refrescos y algunas cosas para picar. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en aquel encuentro para estudiar. Era fácil ser sólo amigos con gente delante, pero a solas era más complicado. Aún y así le había invitado muy consciente de lo que hacía.

No era que esperase que, en unas horas, los tres años de «sólo amigos» se esfumasen en el aire. Nada había cambiado para ellos, ella seguía estando loca por él y, según Odd, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando le pidió que sólo fuesen amigos no imaginaba que la cosa se alargaría tanto, aquello únicamente debería haber durado mientras X.A.N.A. siguiese en activo, una vez eliminado… quizás era culpa suya, tal vez debería haberle explicado aquel detalle.

Agitó la cabeza buscando alejar todo aquello de su mente, de nada servía en ese momento. Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y extrajo dos latas de refresco de cereza, a él le encantaba y a ella, bueno, no era de sus favoritos. Tomó una par de bolsas de patatas fritas de la despensa, lo colocó todo en una bandejita de bambú y la llevó hasta el salón donde a sus libros se habían unido los de Ulrich.

—Parece un campo de batalla —dijo con una risita Yumi.

—¿Qué bando crees que ganará? —preguntó en tono jocoso.

—Esperemos que el de las buenas notas.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Yumi se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él y dispuso el contenido de la bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Concentrados en los libros, procuraban no pensar en quien tenían delante, de vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban al buscar algo que llevarse a la boca, entonces intercambiaban miradas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué estudias? —musitó Ulrich aburrido de tres horas de libro.

—Biología, ¿y tú?

—La revolución rusa.

Yumi le miró con una sonrisa.

—Qué emocionante.

—Yumi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara.

Abrió la boca para preguntar pero no logró articular palabra. Iba a preguntarle si le quería, un disparate que no venía a cuento. Soltó un suspiro, necesitaba una pregunta coherente pronto.

—Necesito buscar algo en internet. ¿No tenías un ordenador por aquí?

—Está en mi cuarto, pero podemos desmontarlo y bajarlo aquí si lo prefieres.

—No hace falta.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el piso superior, Yumi abrió su habitación y él entró detrás de ella. Pusieron en marcha el moderno Macintosh, miró a Yumi con el ceño fruncido, estaba todo en japonés y no entendía palabra, para más inri alguien había cambiado todo los iconos por muñequitos de manga, así que eso no le servía para orientarse.

—Este Hiroki… —musitó exasperada— no sé cómo decirle que deje de toquetearlo todo. Espera. —Pasó los brazos por sus hombros y se pegó a su espalda para tomar el ratón—. Veamos… internet, ¿no?

Ulrich simplemente asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra, había pasado a mirar con interés la mano de ella para evitar que se diese cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas.

—Aquí está… cómo se ponía en francés… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Listo!

Sonrió triunfante y se apartó de él muy despacio, dejando que sus manos resbalasen por sus hombros.

—Voy a por mis libros, ¿te subo algo, Ulrich?

—Aah… la libreta —pronunció titubeante.

—Vale.

Cuando Yumi salió se permitió volver a respirar.

«Sólo sois amigos» se repitió tan poco convencido como de costumbre. «Has venido a estudiar» era la idea inicial, pero ahora tampoco le convencía. Empezaba a pensar que en realidad lo único que había querido desde un principio era estar a solas con ella, sin nadie que les interrumpiera, sin Odd tomándoles el pelo, sin Sissi…

Cuando regresó, ella, le dio el cuaderno y después se acomodó en la cama con su libro de biología. Podía verla de reojo, sin demasiado esfuerzo, tomaba notas en un taco de folios perforados encuadernados en una carpeta de anillas negra. De nuevo se preguntó por qué se había matriculado en la universidad anexa al Kadic, con sus notas podría haber ido a la mejor facultad de toda Francia. Aunque él estaba encantado, así podía seguir viéndola a diario, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Ulrich suspiró, la revolución rusa le producía el mismo sopor que una clase de física. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para estudiar.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó ella incorporándose un poco.

—Sí. Oye… ¿puedo usar tu impresora?

—Claro, no tienes que pedirlo.

«Como si estuvieras en tu casa» se repitió, eso le había dicho y así se lo estaba demostrando. Yumi era como la familia que nunca había tenido, incluso los Ishiyama le trataban como a uno más de la familia.

Imprimió un artículo sobre Lenin que acababa de leer un poco por encima y le había parecido interesante, para disimular.

—Necesito un descanso —dijo Yumi tumbándose en la cama—. Mis neuronas están a punto de suicidarse.

—Me apunto, no soporto más rato este rollo.

Ella rió abiertamente levantándose.

—¿Quieres un té?

Tenía los músculos entumecidos y se estiró en la silla a la vez que le daba una respuesta afirmativa.

Ulrich se sentó en la cama a esperarla, allí todo olía a ella. Si fuese capaz de decirle lo que sentía… las palabras se le trababan. Se daba una rabia a si mismo…

Yumi regresó con el servicio de té entre sus manos, lo dejó sobre el escritorio a la espera de que la infusión estuviera lista. Se sentó con él y charlaron animadamente de las últimas aventuras de Odd el magnífico. Se le hacía cuesta arriba no pasar tanto tiempo como antes con sus amigos aunque intentaba que no se le notase.

Sirvió el té en dos vasos de barro de lo más _japo_ que dejaron frente a ellos a sus pies. Té sin azúcar, leche o miel, al estilo tradicional. El móvil de ella sonó, sólo hablaba en japonés con su familia y amigos del pasado, así que, supuso que serían sus padres.

Regresó a su lado, tropezó con algo y perdió el equilibrio, él se puso en pie rápidamente y la sujetó con fuerza para que no se cayese al suelo, aunque estaba seguro de que no habría necesitado ayuda para mantenerse en pie. Se le aceleró el pulso, la abrazó e impulsivamente la besó, viéndose obligado a dar un paso atrás para mantener la verticalidad. Su pie chocó contra uno de los vasos de té.

El té caliente empapaba el _tatami_, había volcado el vaso de barro en su impetuoso gesto. Quiso recogerlo pero su cuerpo no respondía a su voluntad, los brazos de ella, rodeando sus hombros, tampoco ayudaban.

Su inocente y pueril beso iba subiendo de intensidad con una velocidad vertiginosa escapando a su control. Las manos de Ulrich tantearon el camino de su espalda sobre el fino vestido negro, temiendo propasarse, porque lo último que quería era violentarla.

Le hizo unas tímidas carantoñas, bastante infantiles, ambos eran ya adultos, pero la inseguridad seguía ahí. En teoría sólo eran amigos y eso era algo que los amigos no hacían, la verdad es que para él no era una simple amiga, nunca lo había sido.

La mano de Yumi se deslizó por su torso, deteniéndose en el margen de la camiseta de él, tiró de ella con suavidad sin romper el contacto entre sus pieles, llegó el punto en el que no pudo continuar retirándola, en ese momento, él, con determinación, se deshizo de la prenda lanzándola a la otra punta de la habitación hecha un ovillo. Dedicaron un instante a mirarse él uno a la otra analizando si debían continuar o no. Ella tomó la delantera y retomó la labor de besarle mientras se deshacía de su propio vestido.

El jugueteo tímido se tornó una ardiente necesidad de continuar, a medio camino de perder totalmente el control él aún dudaba, incluso con las acciones de ella, porque existía la posibilidad de meter la pata y que ella no quisiera volver a hablarle jamás.

—No voy a echarme atrás —le susurró—. Mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen a ti.

La rotundidad y profundidad de las palabras de Yumi fueron como una cura milagrosa para todas sus preocupaciones.

—Te quiero, Ulrich —continuó.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa más amplia que jamás había adornado su cara. Acarició su melena azabache para besarla después.

Continuó adelante sin nada más que pudiera hacerle titubear. Estaba todo dicho. En medio de un excitante juego se convirtieron en una sola persona.

Consiguió que sus músculos volvieran a responderle y se tumbó a un lado para librarla de su peso. Yumi alargó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Te quiero, bonita.

—Te quiero.

Le sujetó la mano y besó su muñeca.

—Ahora ya no somos sólo amigos, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó en tono juguetón.

—Eres mi novia, y punto —dijo con un mohín infantil.

Yumi soltó una sonora carcajada se movió para poder abrazarle.

—No se admiten quejas ni devoluciones —pronunció con humor—. Tu novia… suena bien.

No hacían falta más palabras, ninguno de los dos las necesitaban. Sus manos jugueteando bajo la sábana y los acelerados latidos de sus corazones, decían todo lo que había que decir. Hasta que el cansancio se adueñó de ellos, envolviéndoles en un placentero sueño en el que sus cuerpos abrazados les hacía parecer una única persona.

Yumi despertó con la sensación de no haber permanecido dormida más de cinco minutos, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Ulrich, sonrió. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el reloj y abrió los ojos alarmada.

—¡Ulrich, despierta! —exclamó zarandeándole el brazo—. Vamos, dormilón…

—Mmm ¿qué pasa? —articuló sin despegar los ojos.

—Arriba, Jim va a matarte.

El nombre de Jim le provocó una ligera preocupación, abrió un ojo y después el otro topándose con el despertador de Yumi delante de las narices.

—Sólo son las ocho… es sábado, es muy temprano…

—Las ocho, sí, pero de la noche.

—La… ¿¡noche! —gritó incorporándose de golpe—. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

—Resulta que yo también me he dormido, idiota.

Saltó de la cama buscando su ropa desesperado hasta que encontró el vestido de ella tirado junto a su pantalón. Inspiró hondo y bajó el ritmo. Regresó a su lado abrochándose el pantalón, con la camiseta en la mano y la besó revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

—Te llamo después.

—De acuerdo —susurró contra sus labios—. ¿Volverás mañana?

—Sí.

Le costó horrores separarse de ella para regresar a su fría habitación del Kadic, esquivar a Jim fue la parte más sencilla, curiosamente. En cambio cuando estuvo parado frente a su puerta se dio cuenta de que Odd sospecharía de esa clase por su comportamiento. Hizo sentadillas, flexiones contra la pared, pensó cosas tristes, hizo de todo… pero fue incapaz de eliminar aquella sonrisa de idiota antes de abrir la puerta. Odd le miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Ha ido bien la clase de historia?

—Sí, bueno, normal. Ya sabes —dijo moviendo las manos compulsivamente, en un torpe intento de disimular.

—¿Y esa sonrisa es porque te has convertido en un alumno de diez?

Dudó unos segundos sobre si debía contestarle o no, finalmente se sentó en la cama con gesto resuelto y Odd dijo:

—Creo que esa clase te ha gustado una barbaridad. —Rió porque Ulrich se había sonrojado hasta límites insospechados—. ¿Yumi me daría una de esas clases?

—¡Ni hablar! —graznó desatando las carcajadas de su mejor amigo.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! He vuelto a ver Torchwood mientras escribía jajaja, el shot que tenía preparado para esta semana era el de "Caricia", pero me pareció demasiado dramático de repente y escribí este, seguramente lo suba la próxima semana, al fin y al cabo ya está listo.  
Ha sido una sorpresa que "Secreto" tuviese tan buena acogida, no creí que gustase demasiado. Muchas gracias a todos. Un abrazo muy fuerte._

_º º º_

_**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el shot policíaco, le pondré final, pero como historia a parte cuando haya acabado con los veinticinco momentos o con ADQST, lo que sea primero. Sólo vi un par de capítulos de Ley y Orden, pero nunca me gustó, quizás enganché los capítulos más malos, pero me aburrió bastante. Soy más de CSI, Sin Rastro, Caso Abierto, Bones, NAVY…  
No podía matar a Yumi, que es una de las protagonistas jajaja, ya sabes «el protagonista nunca muere».  
Espero que este también te haya gustado, sea cual sea la versión que hayas leído. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Qué bien que te gustase, tendrá continuación pero cuando acabe una de las dos historias que tengo a medias, con tres se me complicaría demasiado la cosa, no tengo mucho tiempo libre jejeje. Es cierto, tanto los nombres como los apellidos significan cosas diferentes dependiendo de los idioma;, el apellido de Yumi, en realidad se traduciría como montaña de piedra, es "Yumi" lo que significa arco.  
Espero que te animes un día a hacer aunque sea un trozo del Camino de Santiago, yo repetiré en Junio, ya estoy contando los días jajaja.  
Cuando publiques tu primera historia la leeré. Un abrazo, deww!_

_**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ¿de verdad relees todo cuando actualizo? Menudo trabajazo, me has dejado alucinada. Es un honor que te guste como escribo, me alegra ser capaz de transmitir lo que sienten los personajes, es una de las cosas que más me cuestan y a la que más tiempo dedico.  
Espero que este también te haya gustado. Un abrazo.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! Qué suerte tienes, yo como tengo que coger el tren y es tan caro… he hecho ya dos tramos, en junio hice de Sarria a Santiago para conseguir la Compostela y ahora hice de Logroño a Sahagún. Cuando acabe el camino francés empezaré con el catalán que sale desde Montserrat, que me pilla al lado de casa y solo tengo que coger el bus jajaja.  
Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! ¿Sabes? Nunca me gustaron los AU, sólo leí un par de Rurouni Kenshin ("Recuérdalo tú le amas" y "Hielo oscuro") que me gustaron, así que jamás me imaginé escribiendo uno, pero mira, me dio por escribirlo jeje. Me alegro de que te gustase, no creo que haga otro momento con los policías pero sí que le pondré final a la historia con un fic a parte, no muy largo.  
No hay problema con el review corto, cuando no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo. Muchísima suerte con los trimestrales, espero que lo apruebes todo. Un besazo._


	9. VIII Caricia

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3_

**VIII.- Caricia**

Sólo se oía el pitido intermitente al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, el sonido mecánico de la bombona de oxígeno llenando sus pulmones, y los sollozos de ella inundando la habitación.

Era doloroso. Llevaba dos años sin verle y jamás hubiese imaginado un reencuentro así. Se había apartado de él, porque no podía soportar aquel dolor, aún era incapaz de soportarlo.

Su forma de distanciarse le había hecho estar segura de que él habría tomado la decisión de apartarla del todo de su vida. No la había llamado, ni visitado, ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje de texto. Que la echase de su vida de una patada en el culo era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Precisamente por eso aquella llamada le había sorprendido tanto. La recepcionista de urgencias con voz seria e impersonal le había informado de que había tenido un accidente y que estaba en el hospital, y que ella figuraba como la persona a la que avisar si algo malo le sucedía, del mismo modo que tenía el poder de tomar decisiones por él en caso de que no estuviese capacitado para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Entonces salió a toda velocidad y se plantó frente a la recepción, sin aire, a punto de caer al suelo en redondo como una muñeca de trapo, pálida y temblando.

Y ahora estaba en aquella habitación. Incapaz de mirarle sin derramar cientos de lágrimas. Su rebelde cabellera castaña medio cubierta por una venda blanca en la que despuntaba el rojo de la sangre, la mascarilla de oxígeno cubriéndole la nariz y la boca.

Aquel dolor era peor todavía. No podía soportarlo.

Le acarició, con los dedos fríos, la mejilla y esbozó una triste y amarga sonrisa, seguramente la más agónica de todas. «Donde hubo fuego siempre quedan las brasas» o algo así decían, el problema era que sus brasas tendían a convertirse en una enorme hoguera sin previo aviso. Por eso se había alejado.

Ahora sólo podía esperar, ahogándose en su propia agonía, deseando volver atrás en el tiempo.

Acariciaba su suave maraña de pelo castaño. No era consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Y lloraba y suplicaba para que abriera los ojos, pero nada ocurría. La bombona de oxígeno continuaba llenando sus pulmones, el monitor calculando sus constantes vitales, el gotero proporcionándole algún calmante antiinflamatorio.

Se movió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, cambiando de posición. Mantuvo su mano inmóvil sujeta entre las suyas y la frente apoyada en ellas. Las lágrimas se negaban a dejaran de caer, algunas de ellas rodaron por el antebrazo de él, muriendo sobre la sábana blanca.

Los dedos fríos de él temblaron ligeramente. No se molestó en alzar la vista, sabía perfectamente que era más que probable que fuese un simple espasmo muscular. Si le miraba y descubría que seguía igual se deprimiría más. Apretó más su frente contra la gran mano de él y sollozó nuevamente.

—Ey…

—Ey —replicó por inercia.

Separó la cara de sus manos y lentamente le buscó con la mirada. Boqueó tratando de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Se mordió el labio inferior viéndole esbozar una frágil sonrisa adormecida.

—Eres el espejismo más maravilloso del mundo… —Tenía la voz pastosa y apenas lograba vocalizar, pero le entendió.

—¡Ulrich! —su exclamación se vio convertida en un susurro impetuoso, demasiado llorar le había robado la voz—. ¡Voy a por la enfermera!

—No, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

—Está bien, pero tengo que avisarla.

Él asintió al tiempo que ella tomaba el mando de aviso, pulsó el botón y se encendió la lucecita de llamada.

Le acariciaba la mano mecánicamente temiendo que si dejaba de hacerlo volviera a dormirse, pero esa vez para siempre. Porque una parte de ella añoraba aquel ligero contacto. Porque sentía que aquello mantenía activo su corazón. Porque lo necesitaba, de un modo insano, como un yonqui necesita su dosis de droga.

La enfermera intercambió algunas palabras con alguien, que se negaba a entrar, en el pasillo y después entró. Llamó al médico y le examinaron, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Los minutos les parecieron horas, con la vista fija en los ojos del otro, con los sentimientos sobrevolando sus cabezas y las palabras bullendo en sus gargantas. Mucho por decir, poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Al quedarse solos el ambiente cambió, no había tensión, únicamente una ligera incertidumbre.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la mano de él entre las suyas y mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

—Yumi…

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero, Yumi.

Ella le sonrió con condescendencia, como a un niño que quiere un juguete demasiado caro.

—No sabes lo que dices…

—No me vengas con esas —replicó ofendido—. Sé perfectamente lo que digo y siento.

—Tú estás con Aelita.

—Pero te quiero a ti.

—Ya es tarde —susurró ella—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—No. Aún estamos a tiempo. —Le apretó la mano con toda la fuerza que tenía—. Yo te amo y si tú estás aquí es porque todavía…

Yumi apartó bruscamente su mano, se levantó para sentarse en la silla apoyando la espalda en el respaldo.

—No lo digas, Ulrich. —Cerró los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas que acabaron rodando por sus mejillas—. No quiero seguir así.

—La dejaré. Lo dejaré todo por ti. Pero Yumi…

—No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

—Mírame y dime que no sientes nada por mí.

Ella le miró con los ojos llorosos, le temblaba el labio inferior y tenía la punta de la nariz roja igual que las mejillas.

—Te amo, Ulrich, igual que hace dos años —susurró con la voz rota—. Pero eso no sirve de nada. No en estas circunstancias ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—No. No lo entiendo.

Desde el pasillo, a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación setecientos siete, Aelita había oído toda la conversación, sus ojos verdes estaban inundados de lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lo sabía. En algún punto de su mente siempre lo había sabido. Ulrich seguía amando a Yumi como el primer día. Pero no quería creerlo. Quería creer que cuando él le decía que la amaba lo decía de verdad.

Resbaló por la pared, hasta quedar sentada sobre las frías baldosas del pasillo.

El día en que Ulrich le pidió que saliera con él lo tomó a broma, pero aceptó, en algo así como un arrebato infantil, un deseo extraño de poseer lo que tenía su amiga. Deseaba un amor incondicional en aquella medida, hasta el punto de que ese alguien especial para ella fuese capaz de jugarse su propia vida por salvarla.

Fue increíble, descubrir de repente que aquello le gustaba mucho y que había empezado a enamorarse de él. El ver como Yumi, poco a poco, iba perdiendo toda aquella fuerza arrebatadora le partió el corazón, sin embargo fue incapaz de hacerse a un lado y devolverle lo que le pertenecía. Descubrió aquella parte oscura del ser humano que era el egoísmo. Cuando ella se fue se sintió muy mal pero a la vez se sintió feliz, porque ya tenía el camino libre.

La ilusión de que todo había cambiado y que él le amaba se había hecho añicos en un instante.

El llegar al hospital y descubrir que ella no era la encargada de algo tan importante como decidir por él si estaba incapacitado, fue como una bofetada. Dejaba bastante en evidencia su posición en comparación con Yumi.

Acarició su abultado vientre, sabiendo que si fuese más valiente haría lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio. Yumi no sabía nada del bebé. Podía retirarse. Podía hacer lo correcto. Podía ser justa. Podía ser una buena amiga.

Las voces de su prometido y de la que fue su mejor amiga le llegaban claras e hirientes. Permaneció abrazándose las rodillas, oyéndoles, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Te amo Yumi. Quédate conmigo, te lo suplico.

Yumi susurró algo que no alcanzó a oír por el tono tan suave que empleó. El martilleo de su propio corazón le impidió oír los pasos que se le acercaban. Al alzar la vista la vio, parada junto a ella con una sonrisa triste.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Yumi se marchó. Aelita se quedó en el suelo. Ulrich solo en el cuarto.

En la puerta del hospital William esperaba a Yumi, recogería de nuevo sus pedazos y aguardaría a su lado hasta que estuviese bien. La abrazó cuando llegó junto a él y la dejó llorar acariciando su suave melena azabache.

—Te quiero —sollozó.

—Mentirosa —musitó con ternura.

Ella lo sabía y él también. William no se quejaba, simplemente lo aceptaba y ella deseaba poder hacerlo realidad.

En sus dedos aún sentía la caricia de la piel de Ulrich, su cuerpo ardía y su corazón se aceleraba sólo con recordarlo.

El recuerdo de una caricia prohibida.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Podéis matarme por escribir esto jajaja, tenía ganas de escribir una historia triste, soy más de drama que de romance, no todo van a ser finales felices, ¿no? De momento este es el único shot de este tipo que tenía planeado para esta colección, no sé si escribiré alguno más, todo se andará. Los detractores de William me odiaréis por este final, pero lo siento, adoro a William y cada día que pasa me gusta más jejeje.  
Quería haber acabado el de "Elfo" que era un especial navideño pero me atasqué, a ver si lo acabo antes de que se acaben las fiestas jejeje. Lo publicaré igual aunque esté fuera de fecha.  
Os deseo a todos y todas unas muy felices fiestas y una entrada de año inmejorable. Un besazo._

_º º º_

_**Joselino97: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustasen las dos versiones. Jajaja creo que si les preguntases a ellos se pondrían tan rojos como una boca de incendios. Seguro que Odd estaba deseando poder soltarle una de esas.  
Si finalmente lo haces ya verás que te encantará, ya me contarás.  
Un abrazo muy fuerte y feliz entrada de año.  
__**Verde Manzanita:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo.  
__**Dragon oscuro: **__¡Hola! Según la estadística de la que tiene más visitas es la versión con lemon jajajaja, acertaste. Espero poder subir pronto el de ADQST, no he tenido nada de tiempo para acabar de revisarlo, aunque ya está escrito.  
Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo.  
__**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase el lemon, soy una novata en el sub-género, es el segundo que escribo en mi vida. Espero que este shot también te haya gustado, aunque no tenga final feliz.  
Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo.  
__**Tximeletta:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase y que te sirva para aprender cosas nuevas. Odd se fija en lo que más le interesa jejeje, y sus amigos le interesan y si además puede divertirse con ellos mucho mejor, ¿no? Espero que este shot también te haya gustado.  
Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo.  
__**Yumivigo: **__¡Hola! Dômo arigatô gozaimasu. Suerte con el japonés, es toda una tortura, cárgate de paciencia porque la necesitarás. ¿Escritora? No me importaría serlo, me encanta escribir, pero dudo que me contratase alguna editorial, de momento con pelearme con las editoriales de cómics ya tengo bastante.  
A ver si continúas con tu versión de los veinticinco momentos, te quedaste estancada. Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, me alegro de volver a leerte, espero que te fuesen bien los exámenes. Jajaja te cortaste en el último segundo, no es ninguna tontería, el lemon puede intimidar a cualquiera. De todas maneras el que escribí no es de esos que parecen la transcripción de una peli porno, es bastante suavito, así que si algún día te pica la curiosidad ya sabes, además soy demasiado novata escribiendo ese tipo de cosas como para detallar demasiado jajaja.  
La verdad es que siempre que me siento a escribir planeo hacer que empiecen la historia ya estando juntos, pero al final acaban separados jajaja, no ceden ante mis súplicas los muy lentos. Creo que la gracia de su relación de "amigos" es precisamente que ambos saben lo que siente el otro aunque finjan ignorarlo.  
A Ulrich si le obligaran a aguantarse un poco más le daría algo. Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que siempre pongo a Yumi tomando la iniciativa, supongo que es porque veo a Ulrich como al impulsivo y a ella como la que tiene las cosas claras y sólo necesita un empujoncito. Variaré para otra vez jajaja.  
Pobre Ulrich, Odd le ha pillado con la cara de bobo, pero no puede quejarse que ya tiene lo que quería. Odd está atento a lo que quiere jajaja.  
Cien por cien de acuerdo con lo de los AU, por eso casi nunca entro ni a ojearlos, pero hay gente que logra mantenerlos IC pese a todo. ¡Quejica!  
Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo.  
__**CodeYumyUlrich:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te gustase el shot de té, a mí también me gustan ese tipo de historias. Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo._


	10. XXIII Elfo

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3_

**XXIII.- Elfo**

—Vendrás, y punto. Fin de la discusión.

Al instante, Ulrich Stern, se vio, con la boca abierta a punto para protestar, escuchando el tono intermitente que indicaba que, una vez más, su padre le había colgado. Cerró la boca y frunciendo el ceño lanzó su teléfono móvil contra un árbol, haciendo que tanto la carcasa como la batería saltasen para caer después entre la alta hierba.

Por eso odiaba la Navidad, entre otras cosas, pero esa era la que más. ¿Acaso no se suponía que era tiempo de paz, amor y buen rollo? Al parecer nadie se había molestado en explicárselo a su progenitor.

Cierto era que acostumbraba a inventar excusas estúpidas e inverosímiles para no tener que ir hasta Stuttgart en coche con su _felicísima_ familia, pero esa vez tenía un excelente motivo para no ir. La familia de Yumi estaba en Japón, y ella había tenido que quedarse, así que pasaría las navidades sola en una casa enorme. Si Jérémie, Odd o Aelita estuviesen en la ciudad, en fin, aunque le fastidiara lo mismo, al menos se quedaría tranquilo. Odd se iba a Australia en un par de horas, Jérémie y Aelita a Luxemburgo…

No podía dejarla sola. Simplemente era superior a sus fuerzas.

Se quedó pensativo mirando su móvil desmontado entre el césped y suspiró resuelto.

—Decidido —exclamó.

Recogió las piezas del maltrecho aparato y, mientras caminaba, empezó a montarlo de nuevo. Las calles de la ciudad estaban prácticamente tan desiertas como el internado. Ya le iba bien que así fuera, eso le evitaba el tener que esquivar charlas insulsas sobre el tiempo o lo que hacía Fulanito con su vida.

Cuando estuvo frente a aquella verja negra fue plenamente consciente de que le iba a caer una bronca de narices, pero le importaba un bledo. La abrió provocando un leve chirrido metálico, subió los escalones casi tropezando y tocó el timbre un par de veces.

Sonrió al oír que le maldecían desde el interior con aquel delicioso japonés que le sonaba a canto angelical. Le encantaba, aunque acabase de llamarle imbécil y le hubiese mandado a la mierda.

Ella abrió y parpadeó varias veces sorprendida.

—¿Ulrich?

—Hola a ti también. —Sonrió—. Oye ¿cuánto tardas en hacer la maleta para una semana?

—¿Es una pregunta trampa?

Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora le miraba estupefacta.

—No —determinó con entusiasmo—. Te vienes conmigo a Alemania.

Yumi se mordió el labio inferior y un instante después estalló en una carcajada, no pudo más que sonreír.

—¿Es una orden?

—Es una invitación. Pero puedo ordenártelo si lo prefieres.

Se hizo a un lado con suavidad instándole a entrar, él obedeció sin necesidad de una sola palabra. Dedicó unos segundos a observarla, llevaba una amplia camiseta marengo y un pantalón morado con unos calcetines de lana blanca en los pies. Yumi cerró la puerta mientras él se deshacía de las deportivas y las cambiaba por unas zapatillas.

—A ver si lo he entendido —murmuró clavándole la mirada—, ¿me estás diciendo que me vaya con tu familia en Navidad?

Reprimió el impulso de corregirla, si se enfadaba se negaría.

—Eso es.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco. —Su tono denotó un cierto deje de sarcasmo—. ¿La Navidad no es para reunirse con la familia y todo eso? Reencontrarse, charlar…

—Justamente.

—Vale —farfulló frunciendo el ceño—. No lo entiendo.

Ulrich sonrió con la certeza de que así era.

—Tengo dos motivos. El primero, para mí eres parte de mi familia. Y el segundo, no quiero dejarte aquí sola.

—No es la primera vez que me quedo sola en casa, estaré bien.

—Tú lo has querido —pronunció con fingido enfado—. Sube ahí arriba y haz la maleta o la haré yo por ti. Y debo advertirte que preparar el equipaje no es mi fuerte suelen olvidárseme la mitad de las cosas importantes —continuó con aquel tono—. Además no creo que quieras que hurgue en según que cajones.

Estaba convencido de que si tenía la feliz idea de meter la mano en un cajón repleto de la ropa interior de Yumi, ésta le asesinaría por más que suplicase piedad.

Ella dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—No creo que sea conveniente. Además mi nivel de alemán es, siendo optimista, de niña de parvulario. —Se recogió el pelo nerviosa, dejándolo libre al instante, no tenía goma para sujetarlo—. Además… Ulrich, dudo mucho que a tus padres les haga gracia.

—Mira, si no vienes me quedaré por más que berreen. Y bueno, qué más da, me van a soltar la bronca de todas maneras. —Suspiró poniendo la cara de cachorrillo desvalido—. Y la excusa del alemán no cuela, muchos de mis familiares son belgas, hablan francés, y yo también.

»Me pondré de rodillas y te suplicaré si hace falta —finalizó iniciando el gesto para demostrarle que estaba dispuesto al cien por cien.

—Eso es chantaje —replicó sumamente seria.

Ulrich reunió todo el encanto y la simpatía que poseía para dibujar una sonrisa de anuncio en su cara, Yumi agachó ligeramente la cara y suspiró.

—Eres insoportable —alegó—. ¿A qué hora vienen a buscarte?

Contuvo sus ganas de dar saltitos de alegría, abrazarle y comérsela a besos. Esperaba una lucha encarnizada para convencerla, había sido fácil.

—A las tres.

—¿Las tres? —repitió a voz en grito—. ¡Pero si quedan veinte minutos!

—Por eso mismo te he preguntado cuánto tardas.

Soltó un bufido sacando su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón de deporte y marcó un número dándole la espalda. Se puso a charlar en japonés con su gracia habitual. Le gustaba imaginar la traducción de lo que decía, aunque seguramente la realidad y sus pensamientos no coincidían en nada. Colgó y suspiró de nuevo.

—Más te vale ayudarme a prepararlo todo.

—Sí, señora.

Yumi se fue arriba a vestirse y a hacer la maleta y a él lo mandó a la cocina a fregar los platos, aniquilando sus esperanzas de fisgar entre su ropa. Le quedaba el consuelo de haberla convencido, que ya era todo un logro.

Apenas pasaban cinco minutos de las tres cuando llegaron a la puerta del Kadic, los padres de él no llegaron hasta media hora después quejándose del tráfico.

Se miraron entre ellos y analizaron con interés a la joven y exótica amiga de su hijo, que acabó sintiéndose incómoda, metieron sus maletas en el portaequipajes sin mediar palabra. Durante el largo viaje los únicos que hablaban eran Ulrich y Yumi, cosas insulsas para romper el helado silencio al que le sometían los adultos.

Él estaba encantado de la vida, sin duda serían las primeras navidades en años que le resultarían agradables. Con Yumi a su lado ¿qué podía salir mal? ¿El pudding indigesto de su tía Svea? ¿Las batallitas de la guerra de su abuelo Rudy? Que no era que no le gustase escucharle, simplemente que preferiría poder eliminar la segunda guerra mundial de la faz de La Tierra, y estaba convencido de que a Yumi tampoco le haría demasiada gracia.

El paisaje alemán era muy diferente al francés y, en cierto momento, Yumi dejó de hacerle caso para mirar emocionada por la ventanilla, él se quedó mirándola fascinado haciendo que desde el asiento del copiloto se alzase una risa de ternura, Ulrich se irguió en el asiento, carraspeó y, apoyando la mano en la mejilla, se puso a contemplar el paisaje ruborizado.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Stuttgart ya había anochecido, eran casi las nueve y media, las luces del porche estaban encendidas y la nieve cubría lo que en otra época del año era un manto de césped verde, la chimenea expelía humo, así que Ulrich, imaginó que habría alguien dentro.

«Que no sea Sven» pensó.

Su primo Sven era de la edad de Yumi, se llevaban bien, pero odiaba su afición a las pelis de terror, lo peor era que le obligaba a tragárselas todas. No sabía aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y, como si alguien hubiese escuchado su plegaria, su abuelo apareció con su eterna bata azul añil, pantalón de pana verde y zapatillas azules. Se acercó a paso renqueante y lento hasta su nieto y lo abrazó, con tanta fuerza, que Ulrich escuchó claramente como crujía su propia espalda.

—¡Chaval! Cómo has crecido —exclamó zarandeándole con una mano apoyada en su nuca—. Pero mírate, si ya eres todo un hombre.

Cuando dejó de zarandearle se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con su francés acentuado a la alemana, le miró interrogante, pero el anciano observaba a Yumi con interés. Soltó un silbido de aprobación y asintió como corroborándolo.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí. ¿Es tu novia, Ulr? —Los chicos sonrojados intercambiaron miradas acompañadas de la risa ronca y entrañable del hombre—. Japonesa, ¿verdad? Perdona ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Rudolf Stern, puedes llamarme Rudy o abuelo.

—Ishiyama Yumi —contestó con una de aquellas sonrisas que a él le aceleraban el corazón—. Encantada de conocerle… —La muchacha dudó entre lo que marcaba su educación y la cercanía del abuelo de Ulrich—, Rudy. Sí, soy japonesa.

—¿Puedo llamarte Yumi?

—Me ofendería si no lo hiciese.

Axel y Lena Stern descargaban el coche mientras ellos charlaban, Axel no paraba de maldecir en alemán por la afición de hablar sin parar de su padre. Resopló.

—Padre, déjela tranquila. Hay que meter todo esto en casa.

—¿Piensas hacer trabajar a tan ilustre invitada? —inquirió con un brillo decepcionado en sus ojos verdosos—. Yo no te eduqué así, Axel.

—Deje de jugar —protestó el hombre—. Es tarde y hace frío.

Rudy negó con la cabeza puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yumi y la otra sobre el de Ulrich.

—¿Habéis cenado ya?

—Que va… —Suspiró Ulrich—. Al parecer comer un sándwich era perder demasiado tiempo.

—Lena, querida —musitó Rudy con voz melosa y una sonrisa encantadora—. Prepárales algo a los chicos.

—En seguida, abuelo.

La mujer le sonrió cómplice viéndose libre de la tediosa labor de descargar el pesado equipaje, ella también estaba muerta de hambre, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. Desapareció tras la puerta blanca de la casa. Rudy rió.

—Y vosotros dos venid con el abuelo a calentaros frente a la chimenea. Hace un frío mortal.

Con su paso renqueante los dirigió hacia el interior. Yumi sintió la necesidad de tomarle del brazo y ayudarle a caminar, pero se contuvo para no ofenderle, sin embargo no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la pierna izquierda de Rudy.

—No me duele —declaró sorprendiéndola—. Es una vieja herida. De la guerra, ¿sabes?

—¿Mundial? —la pregunta escapó de sus labios, se tapó la boca con la mano como una niña que acaba de soltar un taco y se sonrojó—. Lo siento.

Rudy rió con entusiasmo.

—Me gustas mucho, sí señora. Buena elección, Ulr. —Apretó ligeramente el hombro de la muchacha—. Sí, de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No era más que un mocoso por aquel entonces, pero…

—Abuelo —interrumpió Ulrich—. ¿Dónde está Sven?

—Por ahí, vete a saber. Es una _lámpara _perdida.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado por que el cambio de tema hubiese sido tan sencillo.

—Se dice bala perdida.

Yumi y Rudy le miraron como contemplando la posibilidad de que tuviese razón, había olvidado que, las frases hechas, tampoco eran el fuerte de Yumi.

Axel pasó junto a ellos cargado de maletas, seguía maldiciendo. Ulrich sabía que recibiría una bronca de narices, aunque mientras su abuelo estuviese allí no le diría ni pio.

—Venga, venga, hijo, que no es para tanto.

Yumi sonrió con ternura, ya sabía a quién había salido Ulrich, era más que evidente que no se parecía a sus padres.

Aquella casa de piedra parecía sacada de una película de época. El pasillo que conectaba la entrada con el salón-comedor estaba plagado de cuadros infantiles con peces, caras sonrientes, huellas de manos en cientos de colores… todos ellos firmados con las letras torpes e irregulares de niños que están aprendiendo a escribir. Quien los hubiese colgado debía adorar a esos niños, les había creado una exposición en el lugar más visible de la casa.

Al final del corredor se veía una escalera que subía. Cruzaron el arco sin puerta entrando en el comedor decorado con muebles macizos y antiguos, con sus pequeñas imperfecciones adquiridas con el paso del tiempo y el uso diario. La mesa para ocho personas estaba situada justo en el centro escrupulosamente preparada para quien quisiera comer. En la chimenea de piedra el fuego ardía caldeando todo el lugar, sobre la repisa una docena de fotografías sonreían al unísono, reconoció a Ulrich de pequeño mostrando orgulloso que había perdido dos dientes.

—Muy bien —exclamó—. Dadme los abrigos y acomodaos, en cuanto Lena tenga la cena os la traerá.

—Genial, me muero de hambre.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Yumi.

Su primera toma de contacto con aquella curiosa familia le resultó gratificante, eran muy diferentes a la suya, pero encantadores a su manera. Le sorprendía que existiese alguien sobre la faz de La Tierra capaz de mantener a raya al padre de su mejor amigo, pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa entrañable.

Aquellos primeros días fueron como la calma antes de la tempestad, pasaban el día yendo de aquí para allá despreocupadamente, haciendo turismo, atiborrándose de dulces en todas las chocolaterías del barrio, jugando en los recreativos. Por la noche, antes de dormir, se sentaban frente a la chimenea con alguna cosa de picar y conversaban sobre cualquier tontería que cruzase por sus cabezas. Después ella se iba a la habitación de Ulrich a dormir y él hacía lo propio en el sofá del salón.

Durante el dúa, cuando él estaba ocupado con algo, Rudy se la llevaba y le contaba cosas. Ulrich la veía reírse con lo que fuera que le explicase y él se preguntaba que sería. Estaba encantado de que a su abuelo le gustase de verdad.

Y entonces, casi como por sorpresa, llegó Nochebuena. El primer indicio que vio al levantarse fue el ramillete de muérdago colgado sobre el arco de entrada al salón, memorizó su posición para evitar cualquier situación violenta con Yumi.

El segundo, después de comer, fue el atronador sonido del timbre presionado por su tía Svea, soltó un suspiro, iba a fundirlo.

Nada más abrir recibió un abrazo de oso seguido de una ráfaga de besos metralleta con eco, como él los llamaba, porque después le zumbaba el oído durante diez minutos. Su tía se detuvo a mitad del ataque amoroso y le apretó los brazos mirando detrás de él, Ulrich se giró lentamente hasta ver a Yumi de pie.

—_Chinesisch_?

—_Nein, japanisch_ —replicó, añadió algo tan bajito que fue incapaz de escucharle—. Ven Yumi, ésta es mi tía Svea.

—Hola… —musitó intimidada por la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer—, encantada…

Ulrich, casi pudo oír cómo se tensaban todos los músculos de su mejor amiga, su tía le soltó dio dos pasos al frente y repitió el ritual del ataque amoroso con Yumi. Él suspiró, le había dicho que nada de abrazarla o darle besos que eso era de mala educación en su país, pero a su tía Svea le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro sin pasar por su cerebro.

—Bienvenida a la familia.

—Eh… eh… —El rubor tiñó sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron con timidez—. Gracias.

—Vaya, el pequeño Ulrich se nos ha echado novia —dijo con soltura la enjoyada mujer—. Claro que ya tienes edad.

—No es… —tartamudeó rojo como una boca de incendios—. Es una amiga, ¿verdad, Yumi?

—Ah… sí —contestó del mismo modo que él.

—Si queréis llamarlo así no seré yo quien diga nada.

Svea cerró las manos llenas de anillos en torno a los hombros de Yumi y, casi literalmente, la arrastró por el pasillo, le miró pidiendo auxilio en silencio, él le miró suplicándole que le perdonara, Svea jamás soltaba a su presa hasta que quedaba satisfecha. Seguramente Yumi era la presa más jugosa que jamás había pisado aquella casa.

Mientras la arrastraba por el pasillo estaba segura de que la mujer la ataría a una silla y le enfocaría una lámpara cegadora a los ojos, como en las pelis policíacas antiguas y la interrogaría durante horas.

«Traidor» pensó. «No pienso dejarte nada en herencia»

La tía de Ulrich se sentó en el sofá y dio varios golpecitos sobre el mismo para que se sentase con ella, obedeció sumisa como marcaba su educación en casos como aquel y la miró esperando a que empezase la tortura. Svea dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Edad? ¿dónde naciste? ¿qué estudias? ¿color favorito? ¿alergias? —La mujer continuó preguntando como una metralleta, Yumi perdió el hilo y luchó por no abrir la boca y parecer idiota.

—Eh… diecisiete —contestó cuando se calló—. En Kyôto, voy al instituto, el negro, ninguna que sepa y… no recuerdo el resto.

Svea se rió y siguió acribillándola a preguntas, esta vez de una en una dándole tiempo a contestar. Con el paso de los minutos dejó de sentirse tan incómoda y abandonó las respuestas secas y directas por amena conversación. En el fondo, aquella mujer, no era tan terrible, le producía una sensación similar a la del abuelo, como si se hubieran volcado en Ulrich para darle lo que su padre no le daba. Pensando en ello no pudo evitar sonreír, no le importaría acabar metida en una familia así.

Ulrich irrumpió en el salón con dos latas de refresco en las manos.

—Siento interrumpir —pronunció con firmeza—, pero tengo que hablar con Yumi antes de que lleguen los demás.

—De acuerdo. Ya seguiremos charlando.

—Claro.

Se levantó con una sonrisa sincera y tomó su abrigo antes de seguir a Ulrich hasta le jardín. Él le pasó una de las latas mientras caminaban rumbo al mirador con dos bancos de madera. Había una manta tapando uno de ellos, se sentaron sobre ella para evitar el helado tacto de la madera.

—Siento lo de mi tía.

—No importa, volveré a incluirte en mi testamento.

—¿Eh?

Ella rió.

—Nada. Me gusta tu familia.

—¿Aunque te hayan contado batallitas, secuestrado e interrogado?

—Sí. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—En realidad —susurró ruborizado mirando su lata de refresco—. Necesitaba estar un rato contigo.

—Después estarás muy liado, ¿no? —preguntó en tono jovial.

—No sé por qué lo dices.

Yumi se sentó más cerca de él buscando un poco más de calor, estaba helada y él desprendía un calorcito tan agradable… Acabó apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos, él pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola aún más. No se oía nada aparte de los pájaros, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, como si no existiera nadie más. Suspiró complacida.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por invitarme a venir.

—Siempre que quieras.

Las latas de refresco empezaban a estar demasiado frías para sus dedos desnudos pero ninguno de los dos se movió. La mano de Ulrich se tensó en su cintura y enrojeció seguro de lo que iba a decir y de la posibilidad de estropearlo todo, estaba cansado de permanecer en un punto muerto.

—Yumi, yo…

—¡Ulrich!

El chico se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de apartarla de un empujón, seguramente, si ella no se hubiese erguido tan rápido, lo habría hecho. Con el corazón aporreándole las costillas vio a su primo Sven, con aquella sonrisa de niño travieso y su pelo castaño mal cortado y revolucionado.

Sven miró fijamente a Yumi y, Ulrich, tuvo la certeza de que lo que vendría a continuación no le gustaría.

—_Hajimemashite!_ —exclamó. A Ulrich casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas—. _Watashi no…_ ah…_ ¿namae?_ Eh… sí, eso. _Namae_ Sven Schneider _desu. Yori…_ —titubeó rascándose la nuca—, no me acuerdo… ¡maldita sea! Debería haber prestado más atención…

Se habían quedado petrificados en el banco, superado el shock inicial Yumi se echó a reír y Ulrich lo hizo inmediatamente después por la ridícula entrada.

—_Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu_ —dijo ella sonriente—. Así se dice. _Watashi no namae Ishiyama Yumi desu. Kochira koso yoroshiku._

—¡Increíble! —gritó—. Eres de verdad.

—Claro que es de verdad —gruñó Ulrich.

—¿Te gusta el cine de terror?—preguntó ignorando deliberadamente a su primo y su mirada de espanto—. En tu país hacen las mejores.

—¡Me encantan! —exclamó sonriente.

«Excelente» pensó Ulrich con desilusión, hundió las manos en los bolsillos fastidiado, lo que le faltaba.

—Mis favoritas son las de Ju-On, ¿y las tuyas?

—La saga de Ju-On, sin duda, y Ringu también me encanta.

Los ojos de Sven brillaban de emoción mientras hablaba de pelis, directores y versiones americanas. Ulrich no entendía ni una palabra, igual que si hablasen en élfico o algo así. Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad: Sven, cine de terror y Yumi alejándose de él.

—Oye ¿te importaría perderte? —gruñó Ulrich—. Estábamos hablando.

Yumi enarcó una ceja y Sven le miró como si fuera un chiguagua ladrando pidiendo la atención de su amo.

—Nadie te impide hablar, primo.

—¡Sven! —gritó una rubia despampanante desde la puerta acristalada, y después continuó hablando en alemán, ella no entendió nada.

El chico se disculpó y se esfumó tal y como había venido. Ulrich resopló.

—Esa es Helga —dijo apático—. Es mi tía, la madre de Sven.

—Jamás lo habría adivinado…

—No dejes que te impresione, es como un pavo real.

—¿Un pavo real? ¿Lo dices enserio?

La tomó de la mano, para regresar al caldeado interior de la casa, la de ella se tensó unos segundos antes de relajarse y enredar sus dedos delgados y blancos con los masculinos y morenos de él. Ulrich sonrió con ternura, Yumi no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido, y lo peor, él tampoco lo recordaba con demasiada claridad. No hasta que vio el endemoniado disfraz de elfo colgando burlón del perchero. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo, reculó torpemente chocando contra Yumi que le miró con una muda pregunta en sus ojos negros y brillantes.

—Yumi —la voz de Rudy llamándola resonó por todo el salón—. ¿Puedes venir?

—En seguida.

Ella le soltó la mano ocasionándole una sensación fría de vacío. Estaba frustrado, nunca se acostumbraría a aquel sentimiento cuando se separaba de él tras uno de esos momentos de cercanía.

Cogió el disfraz resignado. Luchar contra aquella tradición era aún más improductivo e inútil que discutir con su obstinado padre.

Cuando regresó al salón, tras haber guardado el traje en su cuarto vio a Yumi y a Svea en el sofá hojeando un álbum de fotos que él reconoció. Era aquel en que ponían las fotografías de cada Nochebuena, años y años de fotos vergonzosas acumuladas en páginas plastificadas. Yumi reía. Su tía Helga con su acostumbrada expresión de fastidio cuando no era el centro de atención miraba las fotografías por encima del hombro de ambas.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que buscaban el modo de convencerla para quedarse dentro de la familia.

La mesa estaba preparada ya para la cena con los típicos alimentos alemanes que aromatizaban la casa. Las diferentes conversaciones bullían a la espera de los más rezagos. Su prima Ula, la supermodelo y su insufrible marido Vilhelm, con su insoportable manía de quejarse de cualquier cosa que tuviese delante como si él estuviese por encima del mismísimo Dios. La abuela Agneta, que era una vieja conocida de su abuelo, les había hecho de canguro a todos y cada uno de ellos. Yohann, su tío favorito, aficionado a la magia, siempre le sorprendía con alguna cosa maravillosa.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba Yumi se desenvolvía a la perfección entre sus parientes, un montón de desconocidos que la analizaban llenos de curiosidad. Aunque no se libró del comentario despectivo y ácido de Vilhelm que ella respondió con una sonrisa que decía claramente «me importa un bledo lo que me digas».

Yohann hizo un breve truco de magia que les dejó a todos alucinados, haciendo desaparecer el árbol de Navidad, como si nunca hubiese existido, para hacerlo reaparecer después. Los ojos les brillaban como a niños fascinados.

Agneta les invitó a la mesa hasta arriba de comida que desapareció de un modo casi tan mágico como el árbol un rato antes, entre risas, conversaciones extrañas y sorprendentes y miradas. Ulrich la miraba de reojo más a menudo de lo que querría y ella, a su lado, hacía lo mismo, a veces intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas y entonces era como si en aquel salón únicamente estuvieran ellos dos.

Una vez devorada la copiosa cena, Svea, sacó su famoso e indigesto pudding de pasas anunciando así la hora de quedar en ridículo ante la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Sven y Ula le precedieron en el camino al ridículo vestuario.

Rudy acomodó a Yumi en el centro del sofá comentándole lo del excelente espectáculo con que les obsequiaban sus tres nietos. Algo que habían escrito cuando eran muy pequeños y que repetían cada año. Se le veía tan orgulloso que Yumi se contagió de su alegría.

Cuando Yumi vio aparecer a los tres vestidos de verde disfrazados de elfos casi se muere de la risa, porque jamás habría imaginado que el espectáculo consistiese en algo como eso. Ulrich la miró con las mejillas rojas muerto de vergüenza, pero no titubeó cuando tuvo que romper el hielo dando inicio a aquella obra infantil.

Todos conocían la historia al dedillo así que ya sabían lo que les deparaba la trama de antemano, pero ella estaba allí mirándoles embobada atrapada por la historia creada por tres niños tiempo atrás. Se notaba que lo traducían sobre la marcha, por las leves pausas a mitad de frase. Lo hacían por ella. Para que lo entendiera y se sintiera una más. Yumi notó que se le humedecían los ojos, tanto esfuerzo sólo por ella.

Diez minutos después del inicio Ula dio un paso adelante y anunció un breve descanso antes de empezar con el segundo acto. Yumi deseó que el tiempo volase para poder conocer el final de la historia, pero tendría que esperar.

Ula desapareció en el interior de la cocina y Ulrich y Sven se situaron en la arcada de entrada al salón uno a cada lado de la pared, Yumi suspiró. Se levantó lentamente del sofá y fue hasta Ulrich, colocándose justo bajo el arco.

Sven abrió los ojos como platos y esbozó una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar. Se balanceó en un bailecillo que les recordó ligeramente a cuando Odd se salía con la suya.

—Muy bien, primo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo en tono jovial.

—Ni hablar —gruñó Ulrich—. Olvídalo.

—Ya sabes, Ulr, es la tradición…

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Yumi incómoda.

Los dos muchachos la miraron sin darle respuesta.

—_Feigling._ —Sven entrecerró los ojos, enarcó las cejas y sonrió retándole.

—_Schwachsinnig_. —gruñó Ulrich

—_Küss sie_ —susurró.

Yumi paseó su mirada entre ambos primos, no entendía ni una palabra, tenían un acento demasiado cerrado y no se esforzaban lo más mínimo por vocalizar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué de repente Ulrich se había puesto tan tenso como si le apuntasen con una pistola, o por qué Sven contenía una risita traviesa, o por qué toda la familia les miraba con aquella expectación como si tuvieran que hacer algo de relevancia mundial.

Ulrich refunfuñó y bufó, miró a Yumi a los ojos con un centelleo en sus pupilas. El brillo de la determinación inamovible. Yumi contuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás y pegarse al arco de entrada. Los ojos de Ulrich de color caramelo fijos en los suyos negros como una noche de luna nueva, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa, un porqué sin palabras, una muda disculpa y una aprobación silenciada.

Sven tenía ganas de repiquetear rítmicamente en el suelo con el pie, llevaban diez minutos mirándose sin mediar palabra, la expectación no había perdido un ápice de intensidad. ¿Lo haría? ¿no lo haría? ¿ella le daría una bofetada? ¿aceptarían sus sentimientos?

Lo que para unos fueron minutos para Yumi y Ulrich apenas parecieron segundos. Yumi estaba tan quieta como una estatua a la espera de lo que fuera que quería hacer su "mejor amigo", por la cara que tenía parecía ser algo que no iba a gustarle.

Ulrich dio un paso adelante erradicando la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Yumi y la otra en su nuca pegándola rudamente a su cuerpo, ella abrió los ojos al máximo antes de que los labios de él se juntaran con los suyos torpemente.

Era una situación muy violenta, al menos para ella, la familia de Ulrich al completo les observaba. Su cuerpo respondió automáticamente al beso de Ulrich haciendo que sus brazos crispados por la incomodidad rodeasen sus hombros, tensó los dedos clavándoselos entre los omoplatos deliberadamente tratando de que captase la indirecta y se apartase por voluntad propia, antes de que lo hiciera ella de un golpe.

Lo entendió. Rompió el contacto de sus labios, separándose poco a poco con las mejillas encendidas y la preocupación martilleándole el cerebro.

—_Ich bin nicht ein feigling_ —le dijo a Sven con seriedad.

Cogió la mano de Yumi tembloroso, un molesto sudor frío le recorría la espalada y le empapaba las palmas de las manos. Descolgó hábilmente los abrigos del perchero al pasar por su lado y deslizó la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, cerró con firmeza pero sin convicción.

Yumi iba a matarle. Lo veía venir. La llevó hasta el mirador sin decir nada y sin atreverse a mirarla. Soltó su mano lentamente y le tendió el abrigo de espaldas a ella. Lo tomó con suavidad mirando fijamente su nuca, viéndole calarse el grueso abrigo verdoso y subirse la cremallera bruscamente.

—Lo… si-siento —balbuceó.

El silencio parecía pesar sobre sus hombros, su corazón empezó a golpearle las costillas con violencia y durante un momento temió que Yumi pudiese escucharlo de lo fuerte que latía. Él no dijo nada y ella tampoco lo hizo. Sólo silencio. Como si alguien le hubiese dado al botón de _mute_ o a la pausa.

La cremallera de Yumi al subirse rompió el tenso silencio reactivando el transcurrir del tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella al fin.

—¡Yo que sé! —exclamó con voz chillona—. Sven me ha picado y ya sabes que yo no soy mucho de pensar, porque si pensara no lo habría hecho… bueno, no así, lo habría hecho de otra manera menos estúpida —barbotó cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra desordenadamente y sin control—. Maldita sea, es que soy idiota…

—No era eso lo que te preguntaba, pero ya que te pones… ¿por qué un elfo de metro setenta ha picado a otro elfo de metro sesenta y cinco con mallas para que me besara?

Se giró a cámara lenta para mirarla. Ulrich tenía la cara completamente roja, las traicioneras lucecitas de la pérgola iluminaban su sonrojo con gran esplendor.

—¿No lo has visto? —preguntó Ulrich.

—¿Ver qué?

—El muérdago, en el arco, estábamos justo debajo…

—Podrías haberme avisado.

—Espera. —Movió las manos, pero como no sabía qué hacer con ellas las hundió en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Si no preguntabas por el beso, ¿qué era?

Yumi le sonrió, sacó sus calentitos guantes negros de los bolsillos y se los enfundó haciéndose la interesante. Podía permitirse el hacerle sufrir un ratito más.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Porque… tú y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿no? —farfulló sin convicción—. No quiero que te enfades conmigo.

—No puedo enfadarme por algo así.

Ulrich respiró aliviado, se iba a librar de la muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sentía que el ardor de sus mejillas empezaba a remitir, por lo que ya no debía parecer un tomate. Yumi sonrió traviesa, había llegado la hora de la venganza, lo veía tan claro como el agua.

—Suéltalo ya —dijo Ulrich impaciente.

Yumi se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por la nieve del jardín.

—Ahora no, si lo estás esperando no tiene ninguna gracia.

Dirigió una discreta mirada al porche por donde habían salido, cuatro figuras agazapadas no les quitaban el ojo de encima, no quería espectadores no deseados. Por si acaso. Había encontrado un ángulo muerto en el jardín, si alguien quería cotillear tendría que acercarse, le verían y oirían antes de ser descubiertos.

Ulrich la siguió inquieto, lo mismo le lanzaba al suelo con un _ippon seoi nage_ que le hacía un _yama arashi_ igual de doloroso a modo de venganza.

Yumi rodeó el manzano y apoyó la espalda en el grueso tronco con los ojos cerrados. Él analizó sus suaves rasgos, le encantaban como el resto de ella.

De no haber estado a oscuras podría haber visto como las mejillas de Yumi se teñían de un rojo encendido.

«Vamos, Yumi. Puedes hacerlo» se dijo a sí misma. Inspiró hondo y abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los de él que le miraban fijamente.

—Si hubieras pensado. —Empezó en un susurro—. ¿Cómo lo habrías hecho?

—¿El qué? —preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

Era estúpido preguntar, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. El rojo de sus mejillas dejaba claro que lo sabía, pero la complicidad de la noche impedía que ella lo viese, de igual modo que él no podía ver las de ella.

—Bueno yo… —siseó Ulrich. Le daba una vergüenza mortal—. Me hubiera acercado a ti. —Yumi se irguió y separó la espalda del árbol, entonces Ulrich dio dos pasos adelante quedando muy cerca de ella—. Habría… habría rodeado tu cintura con mi brazo y después… ah… —La sujetó por el talle y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Te abrazaría.

Se detuvo tratando de descubrir si debía continuar o si simplemente, Yumi, sólo le había intentado tomar el pelo. Eran amigos ¿no? U ¿Odd tenía razón? No sabía que pensar.

Decidió continuar.

—Entonces te susurraría lo que siento por ti.

—¿Y qué sientes por mí? —casi jadeó Yumi, tenerle tan cerca le cortaba la respiración.

—T-te… te amo desde… que te vi en aquella máquina expendedora del Kadic —tartamudeó—. _Ich liebe dich_, Yumi. Después te habría dado un beso.

Tras decirlo juntó sus labios con los de ella en apenas una suave caricia que hizo palpitar su corazón como la batería de un grupo de _heavy metal_, dio gracias al grosor de los abrigos que impediría que lo sintiese ella. Abrió una distancia de un par de milímetros escasos entre sus bocas.

—Y… —murmuró casi sin voz—. Habría esperado, para saber si querías continuar o si me lanzarías al suelo con un _ippon seoi nage_.

—No usaría esa técnica —declaró con un hilo de voz—. Usaría un _tomoe nage_, que sería más efectivo. —Pasó sus delgados brazos sobre los hombros de él juntando las manos tras su nuca, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados igual que él.

»¿Y si quisiera continuar?

La abrazó aún con más fuerza, le ardían las mejillas, pero no le importó. Cerró de nuevo aquella pequeña distancia con sus labios presionándolos despacio, las manos de ella, esta vez relajadas, acariciaron su nuca y hombros en una deliciosa sensación de cosquilleo.

Los cálidos labios de Yumi se entreabrieron bajo los suyos dejando escapar un leve gemido de anticipación, la mano de Ulrich ascendió rápidamente hasta la nuca de ella profundizando el beso.

La gran cercanía entre ellos, el apasionado contacto de Ulrich hizo que sus piernas flaquearan, dio un paso atrás, arrastrándole con ella, hasta que su espalda entró en contacto con el manzano. Él se alegró de encontrar un punto de apoyo tan firme porque sus piernas temblaban como si fuesen de gelatina. Ulrich rompió el contacto jadeante, le faltaba el aire, nunca antes, ni después de dos horas de deporte con Jim, había sentido tal falta de oxígeno.

—Qué calor —musitó Ulrich tironeando de la cremallera de su abrigo para bajarla.

Yumi rió de manera entrecortada, acarició la ardiente mejilla de él y junto de nuevo sus labios volviendo a robarle el poco aliento que tenía.

—Y entonces… —susurró ella respirando con dificultad—. Después de que dijeses que tienes calor, yo te diría… —hizo una pausa intencionada— que te amo desde siempre. _Ai shite iru_, Ulrich.

—No lo entiendo. Querías que fuésemos sólo amigos.

—Es que éramos un problema para combatir en Lyoko, ninguno de los dos estábamos centrados —dijo con sinceridad—. Los celos. Las peleas… Cuando no estabas celoso tú, lo estaba yo y…

—¿Y ahora?

No había Lyoko, pero se peleaban igualmente y los celos… ese era un tema recurrente.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿no?

Intentarlo de nuevo, apenas habían durado tres días la primera vez, no era un buen antecedente. Menudo desastre.

—Sí —contestó él—. Hagámoslo. Esta vez… funcionará.

—Y eso me lo dice un tipo disfrazado de elfo.

Ulrich frotó su nariz con la de ella y al instante rozó sus labios en un beso dulce.

—Será mejor que volvamos dentro.

—Es verdad —dijo ella con una sonrisilla en los labios—. No quisiera perderme el segundo acto por nada del mundo.

—Que horror…

—¿Por qué? Es muy divertido.

—La próxima vez —farfulló Ulrich—. Te vistes tú de elfo.

Simplemente rió. No pensaba ponerse esa ropa ni bajo amenazas.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Acabo de darme cuenta de que mi alemán ha entrado en estado vegetativo jajaja, no me extraña no lo uso desde que tenía ocho años, necesito alguien con quien practicarlo. Tonterías a parte; aquí queda el shot (largo, largo) que había pensado subir en navidades pero con la falta de tiempo se me quedó atascado a la mitad pero al fin he logrado acabarlo. Menudo montón de ocs he metido espero que no sean demasiado molestos y ruidosos. Al final lo he recortado bastante, he eliminado algunas partes, como la cena o los diálogos de la representación de Ulrich, Ula y Sven porque se hacía demasiado pesado, espero que no haya quedado forzado.  
Veo que lo de Ulrich y Aelita creó cierto revuelo, daré la explicación aquí para no repetir lo mismo en cada respuesta a los review. Lo más lógico habría sido poner a Ulrich con Sissi o Emilie que, después de Yumi, son las chicas que más probabilidades tienen de acabar con él; entonces ¿por qué Aelita? Es muy simple, alguien como Yumi no tendría grandes inconvenientes en mover ficha y marcar el territorio, pero en cambio, si es alguien a quien ella quiere, en este caso su mejor amiga, no lo haría; por eso puse a Aelita, para crear esa situación de violenta impotencia. Soy una sádica, me gusta torturar a los personajes jajaja.  
Otra cosilla que quería comentar, dentro de unos días veréis publicado un shot llamado "Amor virtual" publicado bajo el nombre de "amo escribir y leer fanfics" si entráis veréis mi nombre dentro, no lo reportéis es la cuenta de un grupo de Facebook en el que participo, han organizado un concursillo y me he animado a colaborar. Como no podré subirlo a mi cuenta mientras las votaciones estén vigentes lo aviso por aquí. Una vez se haya dado el resultado lo resubiré en versión extendida y algo diferente._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**La conversación de Sven y Yumi:  
Hajimemashite!:**__ ¡Encantado! (a modo de saludo). __**Watashi no namae Sven Schneider desu:**__ mi nombre es Sven Schneider / me llamo Sven Schneider.  
__**Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu:**__ Encantado/a de conocerle (concluyendo la frase que debería haber dicho Sven, quien responde nunca usaría esa frase). __**Watashi no namae Ishiyama  
Yumi desu:**__ mi nombre es Ishiyama Yumi / me llamo Ishiyama Yumi. __**Kochira koso yoroshiku:**__ Encantado/a de conocerle (yo también)._

_**Ai shite iru:**__ te quiero, te amo.  
__**Feigling: **__cobarde.  
__**Ich bin nicht ein feigling:**__ no soy un cobarde.  
__**Ich liebe dich:**__ te quiero, te amo.  
__**Ippon seoi nage: **__tiro de espalda con un solo brazo. Es una técnica de judo, consiste en hacer caer al oponente hacía adelante, el que realiza la técnica gira a la izquierda agarrando la parte interior de la manga del judogi y deslizando el brazo derecho bajo la axila izquierda del oponente (sujetándole con firmeza por el hombro) se le lanza sobre la espalda para derribarlo.  
__**Küss sie:**__ bésala.  
__**Schwachsinnig:**__ imbécil.  
__**Tomoe nage:**__ tiro circular. Técnica de judo considerada de sacrificio, consiste en levantar el balance del contrincante hacia delante, caer hacia atrás mientras colocas el pie en la parte baja del abdomen de tu oponente lanzándole por encima de tu cabeza.  
__**Yama arashi:**__ tormenta montañosa. Técnica de judo, usando ambas manos se agarra la solapa y la manga derechas del oponente, se le tira hacia adelante para desequilibrarle hacia su derecha frontalmente, después, usando la parte trasera de la pierna derecha, se barren las piernas con un movimiento firme de elevación._

_º º º_

_**CodeYumyUlrich:**__ ¡Hola! A mí también me gustan William y Yumi como amigos (aunque me gusten más como pareja). No podía dejar a un lado ese detalle de la parejita jejeje. Gracias y feliz año a ti también. Un abrazo.  
__**YumiLyokoGen08: **__¡Hola! ¡Ay no, te partí el corazón! Eso sí que es triste (suena a sarcasmo pero no lo es). Me alegro de que te gustase aunque te hiciera entristecer. Jajaja me he imaginado a tu mamá mirándote pensando en si debería llamar al manicomio o esperar un poco más, mientras te sonabas la nariz con la lagrimilla colgando.  
Espero que este shot con final feliz también te guste. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Me he atrasado un poquito con este shot, pero al fin lo he acabado, espero que te guste y no te entre la pereza al ver su longitud jejeje.  
No estoy muy segura de si Yumi sería capaz de ver a Jérémie como algo más que un colega, pero habría sido una opción, un intercambio extraño de parejas.  
Muchas gracias por leerme siempre y por tus palabras de ánimo. Un abrazo, valencià, dew!  
Un abrazo.  
__**Pe. Vs21:**__ ¡Hola! Ciertamente es raro lo de Aelita y Ulrich, porque no son una de las parejas más famosas del fandom, pero curiosamente tienen muchos fans en páginas como DevianArt; a mí personalmente no me pegan como pareja pero se dio la extraña circunstancia jejeje. Lo del embarazo vino un poco sobre la marcha, buscaba algo que diese una nota más trágica.  
Trataré de subir el de ADQST durante el fin de semana pero no prometo nada, escrito está le falta la revisión.  
Que bien que te hayas animado a empezarlo, que no te quepa la menor duda, en cuanto lo subas pienso leérmelo. Estoy segura de que te quedarán estupendos.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que los exámenes te fuesen bien, dichosas mates, siempre dando por saco cuando menos lo esperas.  
Todos habéis coincidido en lo raro que es lo de Aelita con Ulrich jajaja, ya me imaginaba que pasaría. Si te sirve de algo a mí tampoco me van como pareja. Jérémie y Odd creo que estaban de copas en un bar preparándose para la Nochevieja, la verdad no me di cuenta de que no habían salido hasta que leí tu review jajaja.  
Sí, pobre Aelita, menudo drama eso de escuchar a tu novio diciéndole a otra que la ama, como has dicho, eso le pasa por robarle el novio a su mejor amiga. Ulrich postrado en una cama y hecho polvo tuvo que ser muy doloroso para Yumi. Ya es la segunda vez que le mando al hospital, pobre Ulrich.  
La declaración de Ulrich fue lo primero que escribí del shot, de ahí surgió el resto.  
Espero que el de elfo no te haya decepcionado después de la larga espera.  
Gracias por el William bajo el muérdago jajaja, el mejor regalo de reyes de este año. Un besazo.  
__**Dulce gominola: **__¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. El romance es un género mucho más popular que el drama, supongo que por eso prefiero el drama jajaja, suelo ir al revés del resto del mundo, de ahí que siempre me digan que soy muy rara.  
Me alegra que a tu amiga y a ti os guste ADQST, como le dije a Ps. Vs21 espero poder subirlo este fin de semana.  
Gracias y feliz año nuevo a ti también (un poco atrasado ya). Un abrazo.  
__**Tximeletta: **__¡Hola! Ay que rabia, cada vez que pongo tu nombre el Word me lo cambia por chequera (aún no he descubierto en qué demonios se parecen), menos mal que las respuestas a los review también las reviso si no te rebautizaría cada día.  
Me alegro de que te gustase, tenía mis dudas con el shot, porque la gente suele preferir los finales felices. Me has quitado un peso de encima jejeje.  
Gracias y un abrazo muy fuerte.  
__**Airam09:**__ ¡Hola! Pobre tu hermana, le robas el ordenador y la encierras en el armario jajaja.  
Eres de las mías, a mí también me parece muy romántico pasear bajo un paraguas con tu enamorado/a, se comparte el calorcito y la cercanía es la mar de agradable.  
Jajajaja el principio es muy reconocible, copiar, pegar y algún retoquillo. Odd es un adorable desesperador de personas, es muy divertido, deberían darle un premio por estresar y seguir pareciendo adorable.  
A veces las cosas que parecen difíciles son las más fáciles, sólo es cuestión de intentarlo, ¿no?  
Después de escribir el shot me fui directa a comprar daifukus jajajaja, a mí también me dio hambre.  
El de Sol quedó muy azucarado y romántico jajaja. El resumen de Yumi es un buen resumen, ¿no? Yo veo a Ulrich como el sol de Yumi, el que la cuida aunque ella no quiera y lo mismo al revés.  
Quién pudiera dormir junto "al pecho desnudo de Ulrich" jajaja,  
¿Te gustan de verdad? Yo hace algo más de un año descubrí a una escritora de novela romántica sencillamente fascinante. Arma unas tramas de crímenes e investigaciones adornadas con personajes muy humanos que te enganchan de principio a fin, se llama Karen Rose, y hay varios de sus libros publicados en español. "Cuenta hasta diez" trata de dos detectives de departamentos diferentes obligados a colaborar. Fue ella quien me inspiró para ese shot.  
Tranquila, no has sonado dcomo una loca para nada, yo también me emociono hablando de esas cosas jajaja.  
El judo es algo que casi todos olvidan ¡no es justo! Es uno de los rasgos más característicos de Yumi. Tu papá se ha convertido en mi ídolo. Siempre quise tomar clases de judo pero nunca pude hacerlo.  
Un besazo, espero que tu ordenador se arregle pronto para poder volver a leerte._


	11. IX Arriesgar

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3_

**IX.- Arriesgar**

Yumi suspiró de nuevo frente al espejo. Cuanto más se miraba menos le gustaba la imagen que le devolvía. Empezaba a desesperarse, o sea, no era tan complicado, ni que jamás se hubiese puesto un dichoso vestido antes. Además tampoco era como si fuese a ver al Emperador y a su familia. Iba a un simple partido de fútbol. A un estadio atiborrado de gente que no iba a fijarse en ella para nada. Y él no iba a verla en medio de la multitud entregada al espectáculo.

Miró nuevamente su reflejo. Un vestido blanco y vaporoso. Blanco.

¿Por qué demonios llevaba un vestido blanco? El blanco no le gustaba, siempre que veía una superficie blanca sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llenarla de dibujos, letras, pegatinas… Se puso de perfil analizando la caída de la tela que realzaba su cuerpo esbelto de curvas sinuosas y sencillas. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignada, no tenía más tiempo para perder con batallas estéticas.

«Pálida y vestida de blanco. Como un fantasma, vas a hacer huir a todo el estadio.»

Se calzó las sandalias sin tacón blancas, también, con pequeñas florecillas azules salpicando las tiras. Cogió el bolso y las llaves del recibidor y se enfundó la cazadora tejana antes de salir.

Caminó junto a los coches apiñados que lanzaban bocinazos furibundos inmersos en el monumental atasco que se formaba siempre que el PSG jugaba en casa. En esos momentos se alegraba de vivir a tres manzanas del estadio, podía ir andando, ni transporte público atiborrado, ni tráfico imposible, un agradable paseo.

A medida que se acercaba al campo se iba poniendo más nerviosa, el partido de debut de su mejor amigo, aquel al que quería tanto que hasta le dolía. Si con X.A.N.A. por en medio ya era difícil optar a algo más, después con los cursos de preparación para la universidad lo complicaron un poco más, y ahora, si se hacía famoso quedaría para siempre fuera de su alcance. No importaría cuanto se quisieran, el estúpido de su mánager se encargaría de impedirlo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta diecisiete, la única en la que no había cola, el guardia de seguridad le miró enarcando una ceja en una muda interrogación que parecía decir "¿qué haces tú aquí, niña? Vuelve a tu casa a jugar con las muñecas". Yumi le sonrió con una pizca de arrogancia, hurgó en su bolso vaquero y extrajo un pase de palco. El rostro del hombre demudó su expresión vacilona por una de asombrada disculpa. Yumi se sintió ligeramente mal, acababa de tomarla por una personalidad VIP, pero no dejó que se le notase.

La elegante escalera ascendía limpiamente por el interior del estadio con su delicada barandilla de roble hasta el palco privado decorado más como un pub de élite que como un campo de fútbol. Observó amilanada el ir y venir de las elegantes esposas de los futbolistas, los familiares y los jugadores que estaban lesionados o no habían sido convocados. Las miró, a todas y cada una de esas personas, con su ropa casual que destilaba elegancia y exquisitez y después su simple vestido blanco y sus sandalias baratas de hacía, por lo menos, cuatro años.

«Asúmelo, eres una carpa fuera de tu estanque.»

Se sentó en un rincón, allí donde el vidrio se escondía tras una columna, antes de morir en la pared, tenía espacio para ver y si tenía suerte nadie se fijaría en la _yuki-onna_ pasada de moda.

El partido debut de Ulrich Stern también era el último de la temporada. El PSG se había alzado con la victoria en la _Ligue1_, y a él le habían regalado esa oportunidad de oro, subiéndole desde el filial, para un partido que prometía ser de los más vistos, especialmente por la celebración que vendría después.

Estaba nervioso. La equipación roja y blanca le picaba por todos lados, la lazada de las botas no parecía quedar nunca bien, las medias resbalaban o tal vez sólo se lo parecía a él, y las manos… Las manos le temblaban como nunca antes en su corta vida.

Sus compañeros le tomaban el pelo tratando de calmarle, el problema era que no iban bien encaminados, lo que le tenía crispados los nervios no era el partido era lo que pensaba hacer luego, porque, conociendo los antecedentes, lo mismo moría asesinado en un estadio abarrotado delante de las cámaras de televisión. Podía ser doloroso hasta extremos insospechados. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Se había deshecho de su mánager que quería convertirle en un zombi para el que sólo existe el fútbol, había avisado al entrenador de sus planes y había sobornado al tío de las cámaras y al de la megafonía para que le echasen un cable, demasiado trabajo para echarse atrás como un gallina.

Cuando salió al campo a jugar sencillamente se calmó como por arte de magia, siempre le ocurría. Incluso se permitió marcar dos de los goles de su equipo. Disfrutaba jugando y no notaba la presión, para él no era diferente de los partidos de las liguillas interescolares, porque él siempre se había empleado a fondo en todos los partidos, puntuables o amistosos.

De pequeño odiaba el fútbol pero jugaba porque eso hacía que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y le prestara atención, de adolescente empezó a picarle el gusto por ese deporte y un poco más adelante, con el apoyo constante de Yumi, había pasado a amarlo.

Su carrera empezaba pero él se sentía bastante fracasado. A los dieciséis había entrado en las categorías menores del PSG, ahora, a los dieciocho entraba en el primer equipo, pero su gran reto en la vida no lo había logrado. Sabía que Yumi quería que fuesen sólo amigos mientras X.A.N.A. viviera para hacerles la vida imposible, pero tras borrarlo del mapa, no había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para declararse, decirle que la amaba con todo el alma y que deseaba estar con ella hasta el fin de sus días. Las veces que Yumi se le había acercado con ánimo de borrar esa frontera él se había acobardado y perdido la oportunidad. ¿Se podía ser más idiota? Seguramente no. Era el rey de los idiotas.

El agua caliente de la ducha relajaba todos sus músculos cansados de haber corrido como un desesperado durante los noventa minutos del partido, y le infundía un poco de valor.

En el palco Yumi bebía un batido de frambuesa, se moría por mezclarse entre la gente de las gradas, no se sentía precisamente a gusto entre las _celebrities_, demasiado estirados. Al menos abajo la gente le daría conversación o, por lo menos, no desentonaría entre ellos.

—¿Quién soy? —Le taparon los ojos.

—Odd.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó fastidiado.

—La voz.

Yumi se giró y fue entonces cuando vio a sus amigos allí, Aelita, Jérémie y Odd. Aelita con un vestido granate sencillo y elegante y sus zapatitos de tacón que le quedaban estupendos. Jérémie con su eterno jersey ancho y cómodo y sus pantalones. Y Odd con su desafío estético de colores brillantes en contraste, a veces le daban ganas de ponerse unas gafas de sol antes de mirarle.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Más o menos lo mismo que tú. —Sonrió Jérémie—. Ulrich nos ha invitado.

—Pero sólo más o menos —recalcó Odd—. Porque si hiciéramos lo mismo que tú nos matarías, creo.

—¿De qué ha…?

—¡Yumi! —exclamó Aelita—. ¿Es un batido de fresa?

La muchacha frunció el ceño en una clara expresión de desconfianza, algo no iba bien, lo presentía. Optó por ignorar esa sensación.

—Frambuesa —contestó—. ¿Quieres uno?

—Sí, tiene una pinta increíble.

Yumi suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barra de bar al fondo de la sala. Una vez quedaron alejados de ella, Jérémie y Aelita extendieron sus brazos y le atizaron una sonora colleja a Odd al unísono. Se frotó la nuca con un puchero infantil.

—Se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada, Odd —protestó Aelita.

—Casi metes la pata —continuó Jérémie.

—Lo siento, es que… hace tanto que…

Los tres amigos suspiraron a la vez. Demasiado tiempo.

Regresó con el vaso de batido en la mano y se lo dio a Aelita que lo tomó sonriente. Yumi clavó su mirada en el campo, unos metros más abajo. No había nadie sobre el verde césped pero las gradas continuaban abarrotadas. Se moría por bajar y mezclarse con toda aquella gente.

—¿Esperando ver a Ulrich?

—¿Por qué dices eso, Odd?

—Por qué ibas a mirar tan fijamente el césped sino.

Yumi se encogió de hombros, era cierto. Sólo estaba allí por Ulrich, porque a él le hacía ilusión y así ella tenía una excusa para estar cerca de él.

—¿Prefieres que te mire a ti? —inquirió enarcando las cejas.

—Puedes mirarme tanto como quieras. —Sonrió—. Soy más interesante que la nada.

—Me voy a las gradas —dijo poniéndose en pie, estaba cansada de estar allí dentro.

Jérémie empezó a mover las manos frenético, Aelita miró fijamente a Odd en busca de una solución y éste se encogió de hombros. «Sobre todo que Yumi no se vaya del palco» le había pedido Ulrich, qué esperaba que hiciera, qué la atase a la silla.

—Con lo bien que se está aquí… —pronunció con voz firme—. Aire acondicionado, tranquilidad, servicio de bar…

—Odd, mírame —espetó señalándose—. ¿Tengo pinta de encajar entre los ricachones?

—Venga, mujer, si estás muy bien.

—No es verdad. Y a ti qué más te da que me vaya a la grada.

Pensar rápido no era lo suyo, improvisar sin pensar sí, pero cuando había por medio peligro de ser molido a palos…

—¡Es que…! —Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Yumi sensualmente y la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza—. ¡Hoy estás genial! Y si te vas a la gradas no podré recrearme la vista.

—¿¡Qué dices! —exclamó azorada tratando de quitárselo de encima a empujones, pero Odd la sujetaba con fuerza—. No digas tonterías… ¡Odd, quita!

—Ay, Yumi —continuó esquivando los manotazos al aire que soltaba su amiga—, con lo mona que eres y todavía soltera y sin compromiso. Si quieres yo me ofrezco para ser el amor de tu vida.

—Tú ya tienes novia, pervertido.

—Soy un bien de la humanidad, no le importará compartirme.

Jérémie y Aelita observaban avergonzados el espectáculo que estaban dando, mantenían un tono de voz alto y el hombre de la barra les miraba con una ceja alzada con desdén. Aelita se preguntó cuánto tiempo lograría entretenerla Odd y si sería suficiente.

Las luces del campo se apagaron y los focos a pie de césped se encendieron. A través de la megafonía se escucharon los primeros compases del himno del PSG. Yumi acertó a empujar a Odd y apartarlo de ella, su pelo negro caía enmarañado como si acabase de pelearse con su almohada.

—¡Oh no! Ya no me dejaran pasar.

Odd trató de peinarla pero ella le dio un golpe en la mano.

—Mejor, así te quedarás a verlo con nosotros.

Lo único que consiguieron arrancarle durante la siguiente media hora fue un bufido molesto. En el campo los jugadores paseaban la copa de la _Ligue1_, se rifaban el micrófono para hablarle a la afición. Yumi buscaba en el videomarcador a su amigo que era el único de los jugadores que le interesaba y no podía evitar sonreír como una tonta cada vez que le veía.

Finalmente el capitán del equipo le tendió el micrófono a Ulrich presentándole como el novatillo, éste lo tomó y avanzó algunos pasos, la cámara le enfocó. Empezó a dar las gracias a la afición y todo aquello que a Yumi le sonaba a política y peloteo, pero que sabía que él lo decía de corazón.

Entonces se puso muy serio, la imagen se desvaneció un momento y la pantalla quedó dividida en dos mitades, en una la cara de Ulrich y en la otra la cámara oscilaba por la grada en busca de algo, la imagen se detuvo sobre el palco y después sobre ella que mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ulrich carraspeó y sus mejillas se encendieron mientras se movía nervioso de manera desordenada.

—Yumi yo… —Inspiró hondo concentrándose en la idea de que allí no había nadie más que él y Yumi, que estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en su cafetería preferida, la de Pierre, compartiendo un pedazo de tarta de cerezas—. Te… quiero y quiero que te cases conmigo. —Ignoró el murmullo de la gente de las gradas, los gritos de ánimo, los silbidos y el resto. Sólo le quedaba una palabra para acabar, un último esfuerzo—. ¿Qui-quieres?

En el palco Odd le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Yumi que se había quedado petrificada, le acercó el micrófono pero como no se movió para cogerlo lo mantuvo frente a sus labios.

Yumi dedicó a Ulrich una sonrisa, en apariencia, dulce, pero él que la conocía bien sabía que decía "te voy a matar, Ulrich Stern, más te vale haber escrito ya tu testamento". Mirar fijamente la pantalla gigante le estaba poniendo histérico, veía su propia cara completamente roja, con un tic nervioso en la comisura de los labios y la de ella, sonrojada pero como si no pasase nada. También veía el brazo de Odd sujetando el micrófono.

Yumi asintió, aunque él sabía que el que asintiera no tenía porque significar "sí". Le arrebató el micrófono con delicadeza a su amigo y se lo acercó a los labios.

—Sí, claro que sí.

La sonrisa de Ulrich iluminó la pantalla gigante desapareciendo bajo una aborigen de manos de sus compañeros revolviéndole el pelo en una felicitación infantil. Cuando su cara desapareció del monitor, Yumi, miró de manera inquisitiva a sus amigos. Aelita y Jérémie se encogieron temiendo la represalia, Odd en cambio hinchó el pecho orgulloso como un pavo real.

—Traidores —dijo enarcando las cejas.

—Te quejarás…

Yumi rodó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa infantil.

—Gracias.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Siento el retraso con la actualización, lo reescribí entero porque la primera versión me pareció tremendamente cursi, creo que sigue estando cursi, pero menos o eso espero. Estoy tan romántica como un calcetín sudado estos días jajajaja.  
Si recordáis el primer shot de esta colección, Pastelería, os habréis dado cuenta de que es la continuación y si no os acordabais ya lo sabéis jajaja, avanzo que otro de los shots que quedan será el cierre de ésta miniserie (por llamarla de alguna manera).  
La descripción del palco del Parc des Princes, el estadio del PSG, es pura invención, no lo he pisado nunca, aunque le tengo unas ganas, por fuera es un estadio precioso… Siempre pongo a Ulrich como jugador del PSG, aunque realmente no es uno de mis equipos preferidos, de las ligas francesas prefiero el Olympique de Lyon, el Toulouse Football Club o el AS Saint-Etienne; pero como el PSG es el equipo de París… esa es la única explicación jajaja. Dudo que a alguien le interese esto.  
Por último un saludo a Tximeletta y AtpAb95 que están desaparecidas, espero que estéis bien y a Airam, ojala que tu portátil resucite._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Asentir:**__ Una de las diferencias más notables entre los occidentales y la mayor parte de oriente es el tema de asentir (Japón, China, Corea…). Cuando un japonés asiente con la cabeza en realidad no te está diciendo que sí, es sólo un modo de indicar que te está prestando atención, que te está escuchando. Su equivalente a asentir sería formar un círculo con el pulgar y el índice manteniendo el resto de los dedos erguidos, y el equivalente a negar con la cabeza es formar una cruz con los brazos frente al pecho. Así que ya sabéis si veis a un oriental asentir no os está diciendo que sí.  
__**Yuki-onna:**__ uno de los yôkai más famosos del folclore nipón, es la mujer de las nieves y se caracteriza por ir ataviada con un kimono blanco, tener la piel muy blanca y el pelo largo y negro, siempre aparece cuando nieva._

_º º º_

_**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el shot de Elfo, me pareció divertido ponerle un disfraz ridículo con lo serio y tímido que es jejeje. ¡Una compañera de teoría! Es que cuando se lo dice en la serie es lo que da a entender, lo que pasa que Ulrich vive en las nubes jajaja.  
¿Dan clases de japonés en tu universidad? ¡Qué envidia (sana, por supuesto)! Yo no encuentro escuela para estudiarlo, así que empecé sola comprándome libros y mi amigo Ryûji que me echa un cable de vez en cuando.  
Espero que este shot también te arranque una sonrisa duradera. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97: **__¡Hola! ¿El tuyo también se estropeó? Parece una epidemia, espero que tuviese arreglo.  
La familia de Ulrich está llena de gente extraña, creo que se fugaron de un psiquiátrico. Me alegro de que te gustase el shot. Un abrazo. Dewww!  
__**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te divirtiese el shot, si Odd le hubiese visto seguro que aún se estaría riendo jejeje. Creo que a todos nos han dado besos de esos de pequeños, aunque por norma general cuando crecemos dejan de hacerlo, pobre Ulrich, a él aún le "torturan" con eso. Sobre la madre de Ulrich… no queda muy claro cuál es el carácter que quisieron darle Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo, pero la verdad es que no parece la alegría de la casa tampoco la mujer. Creo que ella es la seria y el padre el gruñón, en fin, no sé, tendríamos que preguntarles a los creadores para salir de dudas. Un abrazo._


	12. XVI Salado

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**XVI.- Salado**

Un viaje a una playa. Ese era el plan infalible de Odd.

El plan era muy simple. Odd iba a invitar a los chicos, Ulrich, Jérémie y William, y ellos tendrían que invitar a la chica de la que estuviesen enamorados. Contaba con que Jérémie invitaría a Aelita, estaba convencido de que Ulrich haría lo propio con Yumi y que William lo haría con la chica misteriosa que al parecer le gustaba. Él, por su parte, ya había decidido que su nueva _víctima_ sería Sissi Delmas, no perdía nada por intentarlo y, en cambio, podía ganar un viaje al paraíso o a los confines del mismísimo infierno junto con una dolorosa bofetada.

La idea la había sacado de una de esas películas empalagosas que había ido a ver con su ligue de hacía un mes. Era una idea cursi, ñoña y tonta, pero si servía para espabilar a los tortolitos lentos... en fin. Esperaba que así fuera.

Abordó a William en el gimnasio, donde sabía que estaría gracias al chivatazo de Hiroki. Al parecer le había dado por practicar karate por su cuenta para evitar pelearse con Ulrich, no era ningún secreto que si les daban la oportunidad llegarían a hacerse el máximo daño posible.

Se detuvo con el pie del muchacho a pocos centímetros de su nariz. No había sido muy inteligente por su parte meterse en medio de un "megacombo" de patadas y puñetazos al aire. Una suerte que William tuviese buenos reflejos.

—¿Qué te trae por el rincón de los desplazados? —Sonrió bajando la pierna como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Mira, tú sabes tan bien como yo que esta situación no puede durar mucho más —declaró moviendo las manos—. A Yumi y a mí ya se nos ha pasado el cabreo contigo. —Dibujó unas comillas en el aire al pronunciar "cabreo". Porque, por supuesto, no estaban enfadados, sólo era un poco de paranoia e incomodidad—. Aelita está deseando que te juntes con nosotros, a Jérémie le duele el orgullo pero por lo demás no tiene ningún problema contigo, y Ulrich... bueno, es Ulrich —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y eso significa qué...?

—He sobornado a mi hermana para que nos preste la casa de la playa para toda la primera semana de vacaciones. —Hinchó el pecho orgulloso. No había sido tarea fácil—. Quiero que vengas tú también.

»Sólo hay una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Tienes que invitar a tu chica misteriosa. Dime que no es Yumi...

William soltó una sonora carcajada y le palmeó el hombro haciendo que Odd se tambalease.

—No es Yumi —declaró quedándose tan ancho.

Odd respiró aliviado, mira que si Hiroki le hubiese engañado y acabase de propiciar el inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial en casa de su hermana...

—¿Puedo saber quién es?

—Emilie Leduc.

Los ojos lavanda de Odd se abrieron de par en par, Emilie no era el tipo de chica en la que alguien como William se fijaría, al menos eso le parecía a él. Teniendo en cuenta lo colado que estuvo por Yumi… Si hubiese tenido que apostar por una chica lo habría hecho por Priscilla Blaisse, una de las mejores amigas tanto de William como de Yumi.

—¿Qué? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

—Me ha… sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? Es una chica fascinante.

Lo único que logró hacer Odd fue asentir y salir dándole vueltas a la imagen de Emilie.

Se detuvo frente a las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas y se sacó un chocolate caliente, la impresión le había dado hambre y tendría que conformarse con eso hasta que abriesen la cafetería para almorzar.

Su segundo invitado sería Jérémie, porque seguramente sería al que más tiempo le llevaría encajar que tenía que invitar personalmente a Aelita. Destino: la habitación individual de Einstein.

Se puso en marcha saboreando su chocolate caliente con una mueca satisfecha.

Subió las escaleras con cautela, lo último que quería era poner sobre aviso a Jim y que le largase de una patada en el trasero hasta el vestíbulo. Como si de una película de espías se tratase se deslizó por las paredes verdosas, rodando por el suelo cuando se acercaba a las intersecciones de los pasillos. Sigiloso y silencioso como un ninja.

Dio tres golpecitos sobre la madera de la puerta de su amigo y aguardó. Apenas unos segundos después, Jérémie asomó la cabeza, con mirada distante y varias teclas marcadas en la frente. Nuevamente se había dormido sobre el teclado, alguien debería aconsejarle que usase la cama y la almohada en vez del escrito y el teclado.

Jérémie se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a Odd que estrujó el vaso de plástico del chocolate y lo lanzó a la papelera con una puntería envidiable.

—Déjame adivinar —canturreó Odd—. Te has vuelto a dormir mientras trabajabas en el ordenador.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido, había dado en el clavo.

—Las teclas marcadas en tu frente te delatan.

Jérémie frunció el ceño y torció los labios en una mueca de fastidio al tiempo que se masajeaba la frente tratando de hacer desaparecer las marcas.

—Vengo con una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

—No sé por qué pero no me convence.

—No seas así. —Odd alzó los brazos al techo en un gesto de exasperación—. He estado pensando en qué podríamos hacer ahora que llegan las vacaciones. Tal vez sea sólo cosa mía pero, desde que X.A.N.A. no está, tengo la sensación de que entre nosotros falta un poco de unión. Así que he estado ideando el plan perfecto...

Odd asintió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con las cejas enarcadas.

—Mi plan perfecto consiste en un viajecito a la playa.

—¿La playa?

—Sí, la playa, Jérémie.

—¿Dónde está la trampa? —inquirió el joven genio con suspicacia.

—No hay trampa —replicó Odd—. Sólo una pequeña condición.

Jérémie suspiró y agachó la cabeza, las gafas de pasta negra resbalaron nariz abajo hasta quedar en equilibrio sobre la punta amenazando con caer. El muchacho se las subió con un gesto mecánico y demasiado habitual.

—Eso me temía —añadió—. ¿Cuál?

—Es muy fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es invitar a Aelita.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque digamos que es algo así como un viaje de parejas —declaró orgulloso.

—¿¡Qué!

Odd sonrió satisfecho, había predicho aquella reacción. Se sentó sobre la cama sin deshacer de su buen amigo y cruzó las piernas.

—Míralo de esta manera: es la oportunidad de presionar un poco a Ulrich y _desbloquear_ la situación. —Eligió aquella palabra en clara alusión a sus viejas aventuras en Lyoko.

—¿Desbloquear?

—A veces es más tonto que dos _bloques_.

Jérémie rió. Los _bloques_ eran de los monstruos preferidos de Odd, le encantaba _desbloquear_ la situación.

—Si William invita a su chica, tú a Aelita y yo a una preciosidad... —Prefirió no pronunciar el nombre de Sissi, no hubiera sido una buena idea, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que ella aceptase—. Lo lógico es que Ulrich invite a su Yumi.

—Frena —ordenó—. ¿Has dicho William?

—Sí.

—No es una buena idea, Odd.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a fingir que es el único culpable de lo que pasó?

Jérémie suspiró. Menudo golpe bajo. Ya había asumido que tenía una parte de la culpa, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Irguió los hombros.

—No es eso —musitó—. Te recuerdo que Ulrich y él no sé llevan precisamente bien.

—Ya se le pasará. —Odd se levantó de un salto—. No te olvides de pedírselo a Aelita, y a ver si de paso os _desbloqueáis_ vosotros también.

El muchacho farfulló completamente rojo, pero Odd no le prestó atención. Cerró la puerta, hinchó el pecho orgulloso y volvió a escabullirse, ésta vez, escaleras abajo.

Sólo le quedaba uno, seguramente el que más guerra iba a darle pero el que más ganas tendría de ir.

Atisbó el campo de césped donde entrenaba el equipo de fútbol al completo con su equipación azul. Ulrich chutaba a la portería con aquellas ganas que te hacían desear no cruzarte en la trayectoria del balón, por desagracia, Matthieu Ducrocq no podía evitarlo. Era el portero.

Yumi, sentada en la grada, leía un libro o, más bien, hacía como que leía un libro. No era ningún secreto que iba sólo para ver entrenar a Ulrich. Se sentó con ella y esperó a que el entrenamiento acabase para seguir a su amigo hasta el vestuario.

—Ulrich —canturreó animado—. Tengo una oferta imposible de rechazar.

—Miedo me dan tus ofertas. —Suspiró.

Odd frunció el entrecejo, por qué todos desconfiaban de sus ofertas e ideas insuperables. Nunca lo entendería.

—Nos piramos a la playa toda una semana, sin adultos.

—¿Pretendes que me lo crea?

—Va en serio, iremos a casa de mi hermana Pauline. Ella se marcha toda la semana a Eden, así que la casa estará vacía.

—¿Dónde está la cámara? —inquirió poniendo la mano a modo de visera y observando todos los rincones del vestuario.

—Invita a tu chica.

Vio, con gran satisfacción, como todos los músculos de Ulrich se tensaban y sus mejillas se volvían tan rojas que no debía quedarle una gota de sangre en el resto del cuerpo.

—¿Qué chica?

—No te hagas el longui conmigo, Ulrich —espetó exasperado—. Yumi, ¿quién si no?

—Yumi y yo sólo...

—Sois amigos —finalizó la maldita frase de siempre—. O dos idiotas que juegan a ser amigos mientras suspiran por el otro.

Ulrich le taladró con la mirada completamente avergonzado. Sabía que era un idiota que suspiraba por su mejor amiga sin atreverse a dar el paso. Lo último que necesitaba era que Odd se lo recordase.

—Sólo amigos —masculló en un pésimo intento de convencerle.

—Si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor. —Odd se encogió de hombros—. Invita a tu "sólo amiga".

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Yo he conseguido la casa, la comida y he ideado el plan. Las chicas son cosa vuestra.

En cuanto vio que Ulrich fruncía el ceño y se echaba hacia delante supo que era el momento de escurrir el bulto. Sin dudarlo se esfumó.

Si Ulrich se ponía a interrogarle iba a acabar fastidiándole todo el plan. Al menos ahora no le quedaría más remedio que obedecerle e invitar a Yumi.

Por su parte Ulrich se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de madera que había en el vestuario. ¿En serio pretendía Odd que la invitase él? Suspiró. Era una buena oportunidad, de hecho era la mejor que se le presentaba en mucho tiempo.

Sí. Buscaría a Yumi y se lo diría. «Ven conmigo al viaje a la playa» eso era lo que tenía que decir. Sólo siete palabras. Lo haría. Lo conseguiría. Marcaría el mejor gol de su vida.

Olfateó su camiseta. Mejor se duchaba antes, dudaba que a Yumi le gustase que oliese como un equipo completo de fútbol.

Se desnudó, cogió las cosas para el aseo y se dio la ducha más rápida de toda su vida. Si se hubiese cronometrado seguramente habría batido el récord de velocidad de Odd. Se puso la ropa de calle sin haberse secado del todo, suerte que ya estaban a finales de junio y hacía calor. Se frotó el pelo enérgicamente con la toalla y embutió toda la equipación dentro de su taquilla del vestuario, más tarde ya se preocuparía de llevársela para lavarla.

Corrió hacia la puerta pero reculó, volvió a abrir su taquilla, sacó un bote de colonia y se echó. Oler bien era un requisito imprescindible, no bastaba con estar limpio. El pelo aún le goteaba y ni siquiera se había peinado, tampoco era como si su pelo fuese a dejarse domar por un peine. Cinco minutos después de haberse pasado el peine siempre parecería que no se había peinado de todas maneras.

Oteó los alrededores en busca de su buena amiga, la había visto durante el entrenamiento y estaba seguro de que no se habría marchado aún, no sin haberse despedido como siempre hacía. La divisó sentada en un banco con William, aquello le hizo hervir la sangre. Ese maldito William siempre en medio. Se acercó con sigilo y se ocultó tras uno de los arbustos que limitaban con el bosque, lo bastante lejos para no ser visto pero lo suficientemente cerca para oír que decían.

—Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, tomando el sol juntitos, hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, besarnos en la orilla de mar bajo la luz de la luna...

—Deja de soñar despierto, tonto. —Rió Yumi.

—¡En serio! Va a ser el mejor viaje a la playa de nuestras vidas.

«Suficiente» pensó Ulrich «ya he oído bastante». Se alejó pateando las piedras que se metían en su maldito camino. Lo que no sabía es que debería haber seguido escuchando.

—Entonces ¿vas a pedírselo de verdad? —preguntó Yumi.

—Sí, aunque no sé si va a querer, no tenemos tanta confianza.

—Bueno... —siseó—, dile que si se cansa de ti puede venirse con Aelita y conmigo.

William sonrió revolviéndole el pelo con energía.

—Pobre Emilie —continuó la muchacha mientras se peinaba con los dedos—. No sabe la que le ha caído.

—¡Bah! No sabe _usted_ lo que dice, señorita arma.

—¡Quieres dejar de llamarme así _baka_!

—Cambiando de tema ¿vas a ir con Ulrich?

—No me lo ha pedido —siseó en tono ofendido.

El muchacho la miró sin creérselo ¿a qué esperaba? Ulrich lo tenía infinitamente más fácil que cualquiera de los demás.

—Lo hará —determinó poniéndose en pie.

Yumi esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Ya... —susurró en tono apenas audible.

Parado en la intersección y con la respiración agitada por la rabia, Ulrich, fulminaba con la mirada el suelo pensando qué podía hacer para arreglar aquella situación. La razón le gritaba que no actuase en caliente y que pensase un poco, pero su carácter le dirigía por otro camino menos razonable.

Yumi pensaba ir con William, pues muy bien. Él iría con la única persona que la había cabreado lo suficiente como para que dejase entrever lo que sentía por él. Si quería guerra, él le daría guerra.

Esperó a Emilie en la puerta de la biblioteca durante un par de horas, su obstinación superaba con creces al cansancio, y la abordó en cuanto la vio salir. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de rompecorazones.

—Hola Emilie. —La muchacha le miró llena de curiosidad y le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Sí.

Se despidió de sus amigas con la mano y siguió a Ulrich hasta uno de los bancos del jardín de Kadic.

—Verás... ¿tienes algo que hacer la semana que viene?

—No he hecho planes aún, ¿por qué? —Se subió las gafas.

—Odd nos ha invitado a casa de su hermana mayor. Vamos a ir a la playa.

—¿Me estás invitando a ir? —Abrazó la carpeta decorada con fotos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Justamente.

Emilie se tragó la siguiente pregunta que le vino a la cabeza. A ella Yumi no debería importarle lo más mínimo. Asintió despacio.

—¿Quién va a ir?

—Odd y su novia de una semana, Jérémie, Aelita y... William y Yumi —finalizó con tono lúgubre.

El instinto de la muchacha saltó como una alarma antiincendios. De repente la idea le parecía pésima. Estaba aceptando ser el segundo plato del banquete, aquel con el que te tienes que conformar porque lo que tú querías ya se ha agotado. Desoyó a su instinto, al fin y al cabo iba a ir William y podía ser una buena ocasión para acercarse.

—Vale, iré.

—Genial, cuando sepa el día y la hora te avisaré, Emilie.

Ella sólo asintió antes de marcharse. Ulrich miró su reloj de pulsera. La cafetería ya estaría abierta.

Odd que había estado pensando durante un buen rato en cómo podría convencer a Sissi para que le acompañara se topaba ahora con que la hora de la verdad había llegado. La muchacha caminaba contoneando las caderas mientras abrazaba sus libros por el caminito de arena que conectaba los edificios, Hervé y Nicolas iban cada uno a un lado con expresión seria, como si fueran los guardaespaldas de la Reina del mundo. Odd sonrió de medio lado, cada día que pasaba le molestaba más verlos con ella y no se atrevía a buscar el porqué de la hostilidad que sentía.

—Aparta Della Robbia —gruñó Hervé. Odd sencillamente le ignoró.

—Quiero hablar contigo Sissi.

—Oh, vaya —masculló sarcástica la muchacha.

Alzó la mano y la movió con desgana, sus perros guardianes miraron a Odd y se esfumaron dejándolos a solas.

—¿Qué?

—Vengo a ofrecerte algo que seguro te interesará.

—No sé yo… —farfulló analizándose las uñas con interés.

—Mis amigos y yo vamos a ir a la playa unos días, he pensado que te gustaría venir.

Sissi se olvidó de sus uñas y le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par con los labios entreabiertos. Odd pensó que la cosa iba por buen camino.

—La casa es de mi hermana mayor y nos la deja, así que lo único que hay que pagar es la comida.

—¿Ir con Ulrich? —inquirió con tono soñador y dulzón.

—No, ir conmigo —replicó él con una mueca de fastidio.

Ella pareció despertarse del mejor sueño de su vida, se apoyó los libros en la cadera y se apartó el pelo del hombro bruscamente.

—Paso —soltó volviendo a caminar.

—Pero Ulrich también irá…

—Pero a mí me toca ir contigo.

—Ya entiendo —espetó el chico—. Lo que pasa es que te da miedo descubrir que lo de Ulrich en realidad sólo es cabezonería y después no sabrías que hacer.

Sissi le miró como si fuese la primera vez en la vida que le veía, regresó sobre sus pasos, dejó los libros en el suelo y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas. Odd se frotó la mejilla en la que la marca de la mano abierta de la chica palpitaba dolorosamente.

—Idiota.

—Pues ven y demuéstrame que me equivoco.

—De acuerdo —soltó desafiante—. Pero ten en cuenta que voy sólo por Ulrich.

—Muy bien —replicó él, recogió los libros del suelo y se los devolvió—, señorita Delmas.

—Y ten en cuenta que no he caído en tu burda trampa de la psicología devuelta.

«Inversa» resonó en la mente de Odd pero se mordió la lengua.

—No lo había creído ni por un minuto —dijo con tono cantarín y encantador el muchacho.

Sissi se alejó caminando con su gracia habitual y él alzó los brazos al cielo orgulloso de su victoria. Le dolía la mejilla, pero eso no importaba, había ganado un pase al paraíso. Y, además, era hora de ir a almorzar a la cafetería. De repente el día pintaba maravillosamente bien.

Fue tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas y subió los tres escalones de madera y cemento dando saltitos. Localizó a sus compañeros en su mesa habitual y se lanzó sobre su silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si del gato de Cheshire se tratase.

—¿Lo habéis hecho ya? —inquirió Odd mirando a los chicos. Jérémie asintió.

—Se lo he pedido a Aelita —declaró con las mejillas rojas.

—¿De verdad te deja tu hermana su casa? —preguntó Aelita.

—Claro que sí.

Miró de reojo a Ulrich que lanzó un bufido, supuso que no habría encontrado el momento o el valor todavía.

—He invitado a Sissi —confesó Odd sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

—¿Y te ha dicho que sí? —inquirió Aelita inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Odd se señaló la mejilla en la que aún se apreciaba la marca de la mano de Sissi.

—Ha sido una dura negociación...

—Pues yo voy a ir con Emilie —soltó Ulrich con toda la intención de darle un golpe bajo a Yumi.

Todos miraron a Ulrich y después Yumi. Se la veía tranquila, relajada, como si acabasen de atiborrarla a Valium pero desprendía un aura asesina. Yumi sonrió, un gesto que resultó amenazante, oyeron a Ulrich tragar saliva.

—Que te lo pases muy bien —pronunció en tono corrosivo como el ácido sulfúrico.

Hacer cabrear a Yumi nunca era una buena idea. Lo sabía. Creía estar preparado para las consecuencias, pero ahora sólo quería salir corriendo y esconderse dentro de uno de los cajones de su cama-nido o del armario, o que se abriese la tierra y lo engullese. Entonces recordó a William y lo de "besarse en la orilla del mar". Su ceño se arrugó y alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante y altivo.

—Puedo asegurarte que lo haré —replicó con retintín.

—Estupendo. Me voy. Tengo que entregarle un trabajo de historia al señor Fumet.

—Yu... Yumi... —Aelita se levantó y quiso detenerla. Había que aclararlo.

Su amiga la ignoró y salió, Aelita estiró el brazo y cerró la mano como si tratase de atrapar su imagen. Aunque hubiese logrado detenerla no habría sabido como arreglar aquella situación. Suspiró. Abandonó la cafetería, al menos le daría su apoyo incondicional.

Jérémie mantenía las cejas alzadas en una muda pregunta que recibió un bufido como toda respuesta. Optó por seguir a Aelita y asegurarse de que Yumi estaba bien.

Odd tamborileó con los dedos sobre la bandeja de plástico. Respiró hondo varias veces. A su lado Ulrich apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no has invitado a Yumi?

—Porque va a ir con William.

—Tú eres tonto —soltó Odd.

—¡De qué vas!

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Que se las apañe con su querido William.

Odd le miró con el ceño fruncido, su amigo sería un rompecorazones nato, pero en lo referente a entender a las mujeres...

—No puedo creerlo. —Negó con la cabeza, tanta faena para nada—. Con lo que me costó convencer a mi hermana y vas tú e invitas a Emilie...

—¿Prefieres que invite a Sissi?

Odd suspiró con pesadez. Tendría que pedirle a William invitase a Yumi y explicarle por qué demonios Emilie iba a ir con Ulrich y se le habían fastidiado todos los planes.

—Yo también me voy —masculló el rubio—. Tengo que hablar con cierta persona.

Durante el resto de la semana el ambiente fue extraño, la tensión podía palparse en el aire cada vez que Ulrich y Yumi estaban cerca. Fue complicado explicárselo a William y aún más difícil fue convencer a Yumi para que fuera con él, pero al final había cedido a regañadientes.

Aquella mañana se levantaron temprano y se encontraron a las seis y media de la mañana en la estación de tren de París para coger el tren que les llevaría a sus vacaciones soñadas en la playa.

La impaciencia teñía la conversación mientras el tren recorría el paisaje a toda velocidad. Odd se esforzaba por aliviar la tensión entre Ulrich y Yumi pero no lo lograba. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana incluso cuando pasaban por un túnel y él la ignoraba deliberadamente. Tuvo que darse por vencido y optó por hacer caso omiso de su actitud.

Desde la pequeña estación en la que se bajaron podían ver el mar, la brisa olía a sal marina y el sol calentaba cada centímetro de sus pieles. Sissi se estiró complacida con la agradable sensación que le producía estar en aquel lugar y, en cierto modo, por la compañía; había deseado tanto que la aceptaran en el grupo que era como estar en un sueño.

Odd les dirigió a través de las callejuelas hasta una casa de color azul pastel con los marcos de las ventanas blancas y la puerta, blanca también, abierta mostrando una cortina hecha de caracolas hiladas con cuentas de colores. El porche se sostenía sobre cuatro columnas en las que habían dibujado delfines, tiburones, ballenas y otros animales marinos. En la gran mesa de hierro forjado una muchacha de pelo rubio ceniza leía un libro.

—¡Pauline! —exclamó Odd haciendo que la chica alzara la vista.

—Ya era hora.

Odd miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió ampliamente.

—Hemos llegado antes de lo que te dije.

—Seguidme —pronunció encogiendo un hombro—. Os enseñaré la casa.

Tras la cortina de caracolas se escondía un enorme salón de paredes blancas, sofás negros y muebles de estilo victoriano. En cada silla había un cojín de un color diferente con fundas hechas de lo que, en otro tiempo, había sido una red de pescar de color verde pálido. La cocina con baldosas blancas y azules con los cazos y cacerolas colgados en la pared, los muebles oscuros y tallados y un enorme ventanal con cortinas de gasa que ondeaban con la brisa. Las escaleras de madera que ascendían bordeadas con una barandilla de hierro forjado. Y las tres grandes habitaciones. Una rosa y la otra azul con tres literas y un armario empotrado cada una. El grandioso cuarto de baño con su bañera victoriana y los muebles tallados lacados en blanco que contrastaban con las baldosas color tierra. La habitación de Pauline con las paredes empapeladas y una cama de matrimonio con dosel, espejos, armario y tocador. Parecía una casa de muñecas.

Tras la ronda de visita guiada por la casa regresaron al salón, Pauline les miró uno a uno analizándolos con detenimiento. Alzó ambas manos e inspiró hondo.

—Sólo hay tres normas —espetó la joven pasando un mechón rubio ceniza tras su oreja—. Primera: quien rompa algo me lo va a pagar con intereses; dos: las llamadas internacionales están prohibidas. Y eso va por ti, hermanito. Y tercera: no incordiéis a mis vecinos.

—¿No hay nada de chicos y chicas separados? —preguntó Odd.

Pauline enarcó las cejas con suficiencia.

—Hace diez años era yo quien tenía dieciséis.

—¿Y ahora ya eres una anciana?

—Si no hubiese testigos te asesinaría ahora mismo —masculló con una mirada gélida—. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo que perder con las insolencias de 'Oddy mofletitos adorables' —soltó orgullosa de haber dado con la respuesta del millón de euros.

Odd se estremeció. Odiaba aquel mote que le habían puesto su malvada abuela Juliette y su pérfida tía Oddetta. Escuchó las risitas torpemente contenidas de sus amigos.

—Si os dijera: las chicas a la habitación rosa y los chicos a la azul. Sé que me haríais el mismo caso que a una mosca. Así que paso, yo también he tenido las hormonas alteradas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hay condones en el cajón de arriba de mi mesilla de noche así que no tenéis motivos para hacer una estupidez.

La incomodidad planeó sobre las cabezas de los chicos. Era evidente que el descaro a Odd le venía de familia.

—Vale, me marcho. Comportaos.

—_Ciao_ Pauline.

—_Marmocchio_.

Cuando la cabellera dorada de Pauline se perdió de vista por la línea costera. Sissi se giró y miró a Odd interrogante.

—¿Habla italiano?

—Mis abuelos eran italianos, emigraron a Australia cuando eran jóvenes —aclaró el muchacho—. Pauline nació en Sicilia y estudio una temporada en un internado de Roma.

—Vaya —susurró Ulrich—. Italia queda lejos de Australia.

—¡Bah! Eso no es nada. —Odd agitó la mano quitándole hierro al asunto—. Elisabeth nació en Siberia en plena ventisca infernal a unos cincuenta grados bajo cero, y es una crack hablando ruso. Marie nació en Francia, ella es la más normal de la familia. Adèle es de Shangai y se le da bastante bien hablar chino, pero lo que es escribirlo... ni idea. Y Louise, mi malvada hermana que nació en Brasil, va llena de _piercing_ y tatuajes y pasa de todo. Da un poco de miedo.

—Tu familia parece sacada de un culebrón —atinó a decir William.

Odd sonrió complacido, su familia era la mar de original y eso le encantaba.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió Emilie, aún alucinada con la variedad de nacionalidades de las hermanas de Odd.

—De Eden, Australia.

Los días de sol, playa, mar, risas y diversión se sucedían uno tras otro. Cuando parecía que la cosa iba bien, Ulrich y Yumi recordaban que estaban enfadados y volvían a ignorarse. Lo que al principio era incómodo al cabo de tres días se había vuelto exasperante. Ulrich se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones a leer o a fingir que leía y Yumi estaba con Aelita en la cocina.

William suspiró harto del tenso ambiente que provocaban esos dos. Tomó a Emilie de la mano y la arrastró hasta el porche. La miró a los ojos con intensidad haciendo que las mejillas de ella se incendiasen.

—Em, tienes que echarme un cable...

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó frustrada—. No veo que esto tenga solución.

—Tenemos que hacerles hablar como sea. —William rodeó sus hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo—. En cierta manera es nuestra culpa que estén así.

—¿Nuestra? Qué culpa tenemos de que Ulrich sacase conclu... —Emilie suspiró, ya entendía a que se refería—. Tendría que haberle dicho que no.

—Eso ahora no importa... Les haremos hablar.

—¿Cómo?

El muchacho sonrió, ella enterró la cara en su hombro.

—Yo me encargo de llevar a Ulrich hasta la gruta y tú te encargas de Yumi.

—¿Cómo voy a convencer a Yumi para que venga conmigo?

—Tú tranquila, tendrá tantas ganas de matarte que te seguirá hasta donde sea —declaró con seriedad.

Emilie le miró con espanto, entonces William rió.

—¡Me estabas tomando el pelo!

—Tranquila, tiene mal genio pero no es para tanto, es una chica razonable.

—William si hacemos eso… ¿qué pasará contigo?

—Oye, yo no quería invitar a Yumi, iba a invitarte a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Si esos dos dejan de molestar te lo contaré.

Ella asintió y se separaron.

William subió a buscar a Ulrich que le lanzó una mirada asesina. Tras un intercambio de palabras e insultos logró hacer que le siguiera, notaba la rabia con la que le miraba la nuca como si tratase de hacerle un agujero. Hizo caso omiso a las protestas y continuó hasta adentrarse en aquel espacio rocoso desde el que se veía el mar, un mirador natural.

Emilie en cambio lo tuvo más fácil, al parecer Yumi no estaba enfadada con ella y eso le quitó un enorme peso de encima. No quería problemas.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó tras un buen rato caminando.

—Verás… —susurró buscando una excusa—. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Quién?

—Ah… si tienes un poco de paciencia lo verás tu misma. —Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—De acuerdo. —Resopló.

Emilie respiró aliviada cuando Yumi volvió a guardar silencio, no habría sabido cómo seguir dándole largas sin quedar como una borde o una idiota.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la gruta Emilie le cedió el paso. Yumi avanzó con el ceño fruncido. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la persona que había allí de pie.

—¿William?

El chico le sonrió, la asió por los hombros y la hizo caminar hacia atrás, sin mediar palabra le dio un ligero empujón haciéndola chocar contra alguien.

—Lo sient... ¡Ulrich!

—¿Yumi?

—Qué ca... —«Cabronazo, William» si hubiese acabado la frase estaba segura de que le habría chocado, no acostumbraba a soltar tacos, al menos no lo hacía desde que vivía en Francia—. Cansancio —finalizó apresuradamente para no levantar sospechas, aunque seguramente el tono inicial le habría delatado.

Ulrich la miró con las cejas alzadas convencido de que la palabra no era precisamente "cansancio" aunque tampoco imaginaba cuál podría ser. Yumi echó un vistazo atrás, aquellos dos conspiradores ya no estaban allí, los muy malditos les habían tendido una emboscada en toda regla. Soltó un bufido y se sentó de mala gana en la fría roca de la gruta.

Él, incómodo, se rascó la nuca y dejó de mirarla para fijar la vista en el mar que rompía un par de metros bajo ellos. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan violento con ella cerca, ni cuando se le declaró por culpa de la bromita de Sissi.

—Hace buen día... —balbuceó sintiéndose estúpido.

—Menuda tontería —replicó ella sumamente enfadada.

—No hace falta ser tan antipática.

—Y eso me lo dice mister simpatía.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Si las miradas pudiesen matar habrían logrado un doble K.O.

Yumi se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas con cara de pocos amigos, él por su parte se sentó en las rocas también pero lejos de ella. No tenía ganas ni de mirarla, ni de oírla respirar.

El rugido del mar se convirtió en el único sonido de aquel lugar durante largo rato.

—No sé porque estás tan enfadada —farfulló Ulrich jugueteando con las tiras de sus chancletas.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —inquirió ella tan sorprendida que casi se olvidó de su enfado—. ¿Tengo que explicártelo?

—Déjalo —gruñó encogiéndose de hombros enfurruñado.

—Esconder la cabeza como los avestruces no te servirá de nada.

—¡Oye! —protestó—. No me trates como si fuera un crío.

Yumi le fulminó con la mirada y suspiró.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno.

—Oh, claro. Estás celosa porque he traído a Emilie.

Ella se puso de pie tan bruscamente que, por un momento, Ulrich creyó que había tensado demasiado la cuerda y que iba a matarle. Yumi apretó los puños hasta que se clavó las uñas en la palmas.

—Me da igual eso. Emilie me preocupa tanto como... como... ¿cómo demonios se dice en francés? —Resopló, uno de sus grandes problemas era que cuando se enfadaba de verdad se le mezclaban los idiomas y se liaba—. Como eso que sirve para sonarse la nariz.

—Pañuelo —dijo amedrentado.

—Eso. Emilie me preocupa tanto como un pañuelo. Estoy enfadada contigo, única y exclusivamente, porque eres tan tonto que te estrangularía.

—¿Por qué?

Temió haberla enfadado más por interrumpirla y desde luego que la mirada envenenada que acababa de dedicarle parecía confirmarlo. Tragó en seco, se le había secado la boca.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —preguntó crípticamente—. Sé que nos estuviste escuchando a hurtadillas, Ulrich Stern.

«Mierda...» pensó levantándose por si tenía que huir o algo así.

—Y eso no es lo malo. Lo malo es que ni siquiera sabes de qué demonios hablábamos.

—Besarse bajo la luz de la luna es bastante explicito —arguyó él.

Yumi inspiró hondo y soltó el aire poco a poco en busca de un poco de calma _zen_, estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como una histérica.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Será que "besarse" en tu país tiene un significado distinto del que tiene en el mío.

La idea de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo cruzó por su ofuscada mente pero se contuvo.

—No estaba hablando de nosotros dos, el tema no era "William y Yumi", pedazo de imbécil. —Ulrich abrió los ojos alucinado, el primer insulto que le oía decir en los años que hacía que la conocía iba dedicado exclusivamente para él—. William estaba hablando de Emilie, idiota.

—¿De Emilie? —farfulló, vale, ahora sí que no entendía nada.

—Sí, de Emilie. A William le gusta Emilie —explicó igual de alterada—. Quería invitarla y pedirle que saliera con él.

»Si te hubieses molestado en cotillear hasta el final lo habrías sabido.

Sintió el irrefrenable impulso de estrellarse la palma de la mano contra la frente, primero porque le hubiera pillado y segundo por haber malinterpretado la conversación.

Paseó inquieto por el reducido espacio cavernoso. Debería disculparse pero no quería hacerlo. El buen rollo que había entre William y Yumi le sacaba de quicio. Antes de que William apareciera él era el único amigo de verdad de Yumi. Odd y Jérémie era sus colegas, pero a la hora de la verdad acudía a él. Ahora prefería ir a contárselo a William. No quería eso. Quería que siguiese como siempre había sido. Era egoísta pensar así pero le daba igual.

Cuando se desprendieron algunas piedrecitas del margen del barranco supo que se había acercado demasiado al final del suelo, mas ya era tarde para ponerle remedio.

—¡Ah! ¡Cuidado!

El agua la salpicó cuando el cuerpo de Ulrich se hundió irremediablemente. Reaccionó al instante saltando tras él esperando no encontrarse con alguna roca traicionera en su trayectoria. Lo sujetó por la camiseta y tiró de él hacia arriba hasta que ambos pudieron volver a respirar. No había tiempo para preguntas si las olas los empujaban contra las rocas no iban a acabar precisamente bien, así que lo arrastró como si él solo no fuese capaz de nadar hasta la cala más cercana.

Respiraron agitadamente tumbados en el rompeolas.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Yumi.

—Sí…

La muchacha suspiró y se sentó, las olas que rompían le mojaban los tobillos. Ulrich permaneció tumbado concentrado en su propia respiración hasta que logró recuperar el ritmo normal, entonces tomó asiento junto a ella. La miró de reojo pero ella mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, allí donde dejabas de saber que era mar y que cielo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?

Ulrich frunció el ceño, ya se estaba cansando de que le llamara "idiota" todo el rato.

—¿Por qué te pones tan celoso siempre? Ni siquiera tienes motivos para estarlo.

—William…

Yumi soltó un bufido y le golpeó en el hombro sin fuerza.

—William, William, William y más William —repitió con amargura—. Si pensases en mí la mitad de lo que piensas en la _amenaza_ de William…

»¡Maldita sea! Ulrich. Entre él y yo no hay nada más que amistad.

—Igual que entre nosotros.

—Ves cómo eres idiota. ¿Por qué no lo ves?

Hundió la cara en sus rodillas y se abrazó las piernas frustrada. Después del monumental cabreo había llegado la hora del bajón, ahora sólo le quedaban ganas de dos cosas: la primera, llorar hasta quedarse dormida; la segunda, tirarse por un puente. Llorar era menos drástico que el puente.

Él se limitó a mirarla, sin mover un músculo ni pronunciar una sola palabra. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que ver, pero no se atrevió.

—Idiota... —siseó.

—Ya me ha quedado claro, deja de repetirlo.

El agua salada goteaba desde su pelo azabache, que se le había adherido a las mejillas y la nuca, y resbalaba por su piel, recorriendo a su antojo sus músculos largos y bien definidos. La tela azulada del vestido de verano se arrapaba sobre cada una de sus sinuosas curvas y hacía que el bikini negro se transparentase. Ulrich apartó la mirada alejando así la amenaza de sus propios pensamientos.

Yumi suspiró, con los ojos vidriosos le miró con determinación. ¿Él no se enteraba o no podía? Vale, de acuerdo. Lo había asumido. Lo haría ella. Sería lo que en su tierra llamaban "buscona", "lagarta", "calienta braguetas" y demás apodos adorables para evitar decir: chica, eres un putón.

—Mírame —ordenó secamente. Ulrich obedeció al instante—. No quiero ser más tu amiga. —Por la expresión de su amigo supo perfectamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, sin embargo, pensó que se merecía sufrir un poco por haberle fastidiado la mitad del viaje con sus niñerías, así que permaneció callada un rato avivando su pesimismo—. Estoy cansada y aburrida de serlo. X.A.N.A. ya es historia, Ulrich. Te quiero, maldita sea...

»¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rematadamente idiota? —susurró volviendo a enterrar la cara entre las rodillas completamente roja. El que fuera decidida no cambiaba el hecho de que era tímida.

—¿Me... quieres? —preguntó estupefacto.

Ella asintió en silencio sin alzar el rostro. Él observó el mar con el ceño fruncido, como si allí fuese a encontrar la respuesta.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido era que en Japón había dos formas de decir "te quiero". Una significaba "eres superguay, te quiero un montón, como amigo o como familia" y la otra que sí se refería al amor. La cuestión era ¿cuál de las dos era la correcta?

La muchacha volvió a suspirar. No lo había pillado.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, y tú te dedicas a cazar amenazas fantasma, idiota.

—Yumi...

—Déjalo. No he dicho nada.

—Yumi.

—En serio, olvídalo...

Le resultaba raro, pero se sentía completamente humillada. No era que esperase una respuesta apasionada con una declaración azucarada y rimbombante, de esas tan frecuentes en los _shôjo_ donde aparecen tramas de burbujitas, florecillas y corazoncitos, de hecho, si hubiese ocurrido eso, habría salido huyendo del susto. Pero ¡Maldita sea! Esperaba, como mínimo, un "y yo a ti", "me gustas", "tía, ¿qué has desayunado esta mañana para soltarme eso?", "¿dónde está la cámara oculta?", en definitiva algo más que escuchar su nombre como si fuera el eco.

Ulrich inspiró hondo intentando recuperar el compás de su respiración. Se había puesto rojo, después morado y finalmente azul. Se había olvidado de respirar. Le había pillado tan de sorpresa que podría haber muerto de un infarto fulminante en aquel preciso instante.

Lo de que Yumi le quería ya lo sabía, si no le quisiera no le habría aguantado la mitad de las cosas que le aguantaba, pero lo de que estuviera enamorada de él y que además lo dijese con aquella seguridad y sin dudar...

Deseaba gritar que él también la quería, pero no podía hablar. Era muy frustrante.

La cogió por la muñeca y le tiró ligeramente del brazo, pero ella no se movió, así que enfuruñado se arrodilló frente a ella. Tomó su rostro entre las manos, tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas. No tenía palabras.

—Yumi... —repitió provocando que a ella le diesen ganas de molerlo a golpes.

Volvió a sujetarla por la muñeca y esta vez tiró con más fuerza obligándola a cambiar de posición y situarse también de rodillas. Abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—Si se te ocurre volver a decir mi nombre me voy a enfadar de verdad.

Ulrich suspiró algo amedrentado. Tragó saliva. No iba a acobardarse, así que, sin soltarle la muñeca, la sujetó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la besó. Si en algún momento Yumi quiso apartarle él no lo notó, pero lo cierto era que no se movió ni un milímetro. Sus labios tenían sabor de sal de mar.

La apartó poco a poco las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas acompañando al agua marina.

—¿Yumi? —musitó.

La muchacha resopló y le golpeó en el pecho con la palma de la mano abierta. Ulrich perdió el equilibrio, cayó de espalda, como la mantenía sujeta por la cintura la arrastró en la caída.

—Idiota... —susurró enterrando la cara en su hombro.

—Ya lo sé —contestó él.

Jugueteó con la tela azul del vestido que se adhería a la cintura de Yumi. Nunca se había imaginado en aquella situación. Siempre creyó que, cuando le llegase un repentino ataque de valor, volvería a confesarle lo que sentía y que esa vez lo haría bien. Lo último que esperaba era que ella se le declarase y que él se quedase mudo.

Esperó oírla sollozar, pero no lo hizo, por lo que supuso que ya no lloraba. La respiración de Yumi chocaba, de manera regular, contra su cuello provocándole una sensación la mar de agradable. Se giró un poco y la besó en la oreja, el único lugar accesible en aquella posición.

—Yu... Oye —se corrigió sobre la marcha, no quería que volviera a darle—. Me has pillado un poco por sorpresa.

»¿Estás despierta?

Yumi levantó la cabeza y le clavó aquellos ojos negros empañados por los restos de las lágrimas.

—Lo estoy —farfulló.

—Oye... yo... Tú sabes que yo... —Suspiró.

—Uy sí, qué emocionante —espetó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—Tú sí que eres idiota —replicó Ulrich—. Pero idiota, idiota.

—¿¡Qué...!

Él movió la cadera y giró la situación. Las llaves de evasión eran una de las cosas que había aprendido de ella cuando empezaron a entrenar juntos. Quedó tumbado sobre ella, sin inmovilizarla, porque no estaban combatiendo y tampoco quería parecer grosero obligándola a permanecer en una posición comprometida, y menos aún arriesgarse a recibir las consecuencias convertidas en paliza dolorosa.

—Eres tú la que no lo ves —añadió aludiendo a lo que le había dicho ella unos minutos antes—. Tonta —susurró con ternura.

—Encima…

—Yo también… quiero decir que… —Le apartó un mechón empapado de la mejilla y sonrió—. Ya sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

—No, sólo sé que te obsesiona la idea de que haya algo entre William y yo.

—Pues lo siento, o más bien, aún lo siento.

—Idiota —dijo una vez más pero esta vez sin resentimiento.

Ulrich lo interpretó como algo positivo así que volvió a besarla y esta vez ella le correspondió. Fue el beso salado más dulce de toda su vida.

Cuando Ulrich la soltó, Yumi se escabulló hábilmente, tumbándole bocarriba le hizo un _kashira-gatame_, en aquella posición los pechos de Yumi quedaban demasiado cerca de su cara y eso le ponía nervioso. Hacía daño, vaya que si dolía. Ulrich dio tres palmadas en la arena indicando que se rendía y ella le soltó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Eso no va a hacer que esté menos enfadada contigo —determinó y él supo que le iba a costar lo suyo devolver las aguas a su cauce, aunque la sonrisilla disimulada de Yumi le daba cierta esperanza.

Fin

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Vuelvo a ir con retraso, pero para compensarlo he escrito un shot larguito involucrando al resto de personajes. Sigo con la preocupación por Japón, pero al menos ya he encontrado a mis amigos de allí y sé que están bien y sus familias también, así que estoy algo más tranquila. Pero sigo sin poder centrarme demasiado. Por otra parte, he estado unos días de viaje (una semana) haciendo otro tramo del Camino de Santiago, aunque está vez casi han tenido que arrastrarme, pero me ha servido de distracción. Allí he conocido a dos chicos Fukushima que hacían el Camino pidiendo ayuda para su país, espero que logren llegar hasta Santiago,_ Ganbatte Taiki-san to Ueno-san! _Estuve haciendo grullas de origami con Taiki-san para que las llevara al templo de Tokyo. También he estado currando en el_ Saló Internacional del Còmic de Barcelona_, por lo que no he podido acabar el shot hasta ahora._  
_Espero y deseo recuperar el ritmo, al menos un poco, y poder subir el próximo shot pronto y sobre todo el capítulo de ADQST, me queda la revisión, por lo que seguramente lo publicaré a lo largo de la semana._  
_En cuanto al shot ¿ha quedado muy cursi? Espero que no, creo que me estoy obsesionando con la idea de que últimamente todo me queda cursi. Me acosa el dichoso_ fluff.

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Kashira-gatame:**__ llave de inmovilización de judo. Aquí una imagen (no sabría cómo explicarlo jajaja. Quitad los espacios): www. institutozen. com/aikijujitsu/ img/judo/kashira_gatame. jpg  
__**Señorita arma:**__ "_Yumi_" es el término japonés para designar los arcos que se usan en la práctica del _Kyudo_ (tiro con arco japonés). El _yumi_ mide alrededor de los dos metros lo que lo hace más alto que el _kyudoka_ y se caracteriza por ser asimétrico. Están hechos de bambú, madera y cuero. El _tsuru_ (cuerda) está hecho de cáñamo, aunque actualmente también se utiliza el _Kevlar_. Los _kyudoka_ tratan al _yumi_ con un profundo respeto, le dan el mismo trato que desean para ellos mismos y jamás tocan el de otro _kyudoka_ porque consideran que es como tocar a la pareja de otra persona._

_º º º_

_**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que mis capítulos te suban el ánimo y te ayuden a soportar a tu profesor jejeje. Que suerte que te den clases de japonés en la U (en mi instituto daban griego y latín jajaja, y estudié ambos), ¿me los pasarías? ¡Wow! Me harías un favor gigantesco y te estaría eternamente agradecida.  
Este shot es bastante largo, espero que te guste también y que te haga ir de buen humor a clase. Un abrazo.  
__**Anónimo:**__ ¡Hola! En familia da menos vergüenza ponerse un disfraz y hacer el tonto, además si es algo que haces cada año cuesta menos jejeje. Había pensado escribir un poco sobre ellos, pero como son personajes que sí existen en la serie y hay poca información sobre ellos me dio cosa meter la pata.  
Tarde o temprano este chico tiene que lanzarse o una de dos: Yumi le asesina o Yumi se cansa y se busca a otro. Y como bien dices tener a su primo tocándole la moral, la presión del muérdago y la idea de quedar como un cobarde, son buenos empujoncitos para que lo haga. Me alegro de que te gustase.  
Menos mal que no quedó cursi, definitivamente son manías mías. Y sí, Arriesgar es la continuación de Pastelería, me gusta encadenar historias, así que verás alguna otra enlazada.  
La cultura nipona es fascinante y absorbente, y cuando te pones a "estudiarla" te das cuenta de que das por hecho muchas cosas significan una cosa y después te encuentras con que no tiene nada que ver, como lo de asentir.  
Como dice el refrán "sarna con gusto no pica" o ese mismo que dices "quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta". Seguro que se dejó todas sus fuerzas en borrar de su mente al resto del estadio y a los televidentes.  
Que Yumi no dé el primer paso no es tan extraño, es un tema cultural. La educación tradicional japonesa (la que ella confiesa haber recibido) determina que cualquier mujer que se declare a un hombre es una buscona y no tiene sentido del honor; debe esperar a que él lo haga. Lo malo es que ella esperando y él sin atreverse no van a ningún lado. En la serie queda bastante claro que ella sabe lo que siente él, pero Ulrich no capta los mensajes subliminales que le manda o se hace el loco, no lo tengo claro. ¿Es tan terrible lo de los celos? Es que yo no soy nada celosa jajaja.  
Gracias, por lo de las descripciones. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! ¿Tú también eres futbolero? El fútbol es la vida jajajaja, vale, no tanto, no hay que pasarse (me estoy hinchado a Madrid-Barça y Barça-Madrid estos días, tengo ganas de saltar de alegría). Me alegro de que te gustase el shot.  
Creo que lo de que te corte reviews no es cosa del ordenador porque a mí también me pasa, será un problema de la página. Un abrazo, dewww!  
__**Dragon oscuro: **__¡Hola! Vaya gracias, que bien que te gustase tanto. Si Ulrich llega a descubrir algún día lo de Odd ten por seguro que le molerá a palos jejeje.  
No me entendiste bien, aún quedan catorce para acabar con los veinticinco, lo que quise decir es que Pastelería y Arriesgar forman una minihistoria que tendrá otra de las palabras como cierre (osea que sería algo así como un three-shot). Un abrazo._


	13. XII Agua

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**XII.- Agua**

«Es el sonido de las olas» pensó Ulrich adormilado intentando hacer memoria.

Las últimas horas regresaron perezosas a su mente evocando la imagen de un aeropuerto, el aviso de megafonía que anunciaba un vuelo intercontinental, la mujer sonriente que comprobaba los billetes y pasaportes, el asiento de clase turista, la falta de espacio para estirar las piernas, los cacahuetes rancios que ofrecían...

La intensa luz del sol teñía de naranja la cara interna de sus párpados.

«Así que es de día» se dijo a sí mismo. No estaba seguro de si ese dato arrojaba algo de luz a por qué podía oír el rumor de las olas.

Se había subido al avión, hasta ahí no tenía dudas pero ¿se había bajado? No lo recordaba, como tampoco recordaba hacia adónde había volado. Luchó por abrir los ojos pero no logró despegar los párpados. Una sombra se interpuso entre él y la luminiscencia del sol.

—Si sigues durmiendo ahí acabarás quemándote.

Era la voz de una mujer, pero era la de una mujer conocida. Sí. Por supuesto. La conocía a la perfección.

"Estoy despierto" quiso decir pero sólo logró articular un gruñido sin sentido alguno. Yumi rió.

—Sí, ya veo que estás muy despierto.

Las comisuras de los labios de Ulrich se curvaron en una sonrisa, si había alguien capaz de entender aquel ruido sin sentido esa era Yumi. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos sin que estos le hicieran el menor caso. Estaba molido como nunca antes los había estado.

—Te dije que tendrías que haberte quedado a dormir todo el día, el _jet lag_ es difícil de llevar.

¿_Jet lag_? Definitivamente había tomado un vuelo intercontinental. Oyó a Yumi suspirar.

—Iré a buscarte café con hielo ¿o prefieres una cola?

Ulrich emitió otro gruñido sin sentido que quería significar "lo que quieras". Los granos de arena se deslizaron provocando un sonido sordo cuando Yumi se movió y se alejó de él.

«Estamos en una playa» muy bien, hasta ahí había llegado su conocimiento de lo que le rodeaba. Pensó en que él estaba en París, pero Yumi no, ella se había marchado de Francia hacía dos años para poder estudiar algo de nombre complicado que implicaba aplicarse mucho.

Japón.

Ahora se acordaba. Yumi había vuelto a Japón para estudiar tres años en un seminario complementario de la carrera que había iniciado en París. Ella tenía vacaciones y él se había pedido unos días libres en el trabajo para poder verla porque la echaba tanto de menos que incluso le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad volvió a oír el sordo siseo de los granos de arena desplazándose bajo los pies de Yumi, notó como se sentaba a su lado.

—No te veo con muchos ánimos para tomártelo. —Yumi suspiró—. Se te está poniendo la espalda roja, al menos date la vuelta.

Pasó un buen rato durante el que intentó girarse como le había pedido ella, pero no le respondía el cuerpo. Sintió las manos frías de Yumi en la espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, algunas gotitas cayeron sobre su piel, supuso que procedían del pelo de ella. Yumi le empujó hacia a un lado con determinación hasta lograr darle la vuelta. Afortunadamente para la espalda de él la toalla era enorme, así que se libró de una buena quemadura por el calor excesivo del arena. Ahora el sol le golpeaba los párpados cerrados con insistencia.

Escuchó a Yumi volver a moverse, apartarse y volverse a acercar, clavar algo en la arena y segundos después la sombra de un objeto que difuminaba la luz del sol que caía sobre su cara. Supo que era una sombrilla cuando ella volvió a sentarse a su lado. Se preguntó si Yumi le estaría mirando y, en caso de que lo estuviese haciendo, cómo lo estaría haciendo. ¿Estaría enfadada, preocupada, triste, molesta...? ¿Se estaría mordiendo el labio, frunciendo el ceño o ambas cosas a la vez?

—Te dejo aquí la lata, procura tomártela mientras aún esté fría. Los refrescos con cafeína calientes son el peor invento.

Ulrich murmuro algo parecido a un "vale" antes de escuchar a Yumi zambullirse en el mar y después lo único que pudo hacer fue soñar. Soñó que Yumi volvía a Francia con él, que volvían a verse a diario, que volvían a compartir cama, casa y vida, que todo volvía a ser como antes. Lo que él consideraba un sueño fantástico.

Los granos de arena se movieron violentamente saltando por todas partes y resonando como si fuese una avalancha, Ulrich trató de abrir los ojos para ver quién corría hacia él armando semejante follón, como había ocurrido antes no pudo despegarlos.

Una buena cantidad de agua helada le cayó encima. Durante un segundo estuvo seguro de que iba a darle un infarto por el susto. Se había incorporado tan de golpe que hasta se había mareado. Apoyó una mano en la toalla, ahora empapada, y la otra en su frente con los ojos entreabiertos mientras el mundo oscilaba vertiginosamente.

De repente recordó que él no era el único que había ido a visitar a Yumi aquellos días, aunque sí que había sido el último en llegar.

Cuando todo dejó de moverse vio a Odd cubo en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin un atisbo de culpabilidad en su cara. Ulrich hubiese querido estrangularle.

—Empezabas a humear —dijo en su defensa.

En el mar Aelita, William y Jérémie reían, Yumi se había quedado en el límite entre el arena seca y la mojada con el brazo estirado de haber intentado detener a Odd.

—Al menos ya estás despierto —continuó el rubio bajando el cubo—. Para dormir podrías haberte quedado en la casa.

—Empieza a correr —gruñó Ulrich y se puso de pie chorreando agua, el mundo ya no oscilaba, ahora sólo le quedaba el cabreo.

Odd dejó caer el cubo, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara sin dejar rastro alguno, tragó saliva. Y huyó.

Yumi suspiró y esbozó una media sonrisa cuando sus dos amigos empezaron a jugar al pilla-pilla. Dio media vuelta y volvió a meterse en las frías aguas oceánicas de la costa de Tokyo. Le había costado acostumbrarse a la vida en Tokyo casi tanto como le costó en su día adaptarse a la vida en Francia, claro que en el país galo había tenido un buen aliciente para hacerlo.

Cuando oyó a Odd protestar a lo lejos a voz en grito supo que Ulrich había logrado vengarse satisfactoriamente de la bromita del cubo de agua, pero no se giró para ver que le había hecho.

Dejó que pasara el tiempo mientras conversaba con Aelita, nadaba o se reía viendo como William trataba de despojar a Jérémie de sus gafas. La tarde empezó a caer y con ello los ánimos fueron decayendo. La casa de Yumi quedaba a cinco minutos caminando desde la playa, Odd, derrotado por la venganza de Ulrich arrastró a sus compañeros hasta el apartamento de su amiga.

Ulrich para ese entonces ya estaba completamente despierto y Yumi se quedó para pasar un rato con él ahora que no dormía como una marmota bajo el sol. Ulrich comprobó que el agua del océano estaba mucho más fría que la del mar, reprimió las ganas de regresar a la toalla mientras, ella, divertida observaba como se metía en el agua salada.

—Está congelada —protestó antes de llegar hasta donde estaba ella, ya no hacía pie.

—No es verdad. —Rió—. Eso es porque te has quemado y la notas más fría de lo que está en realidad.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sonrió. La había echado mucho de menos.

—¿En qué nos quedamos en el aeropuerto de París?

Yumi le devolvió la sonrisa, le acarició el cuello, el vello de la nuca y después puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Acercó sus labios a los de él.

—No me acuerdo mucho —susurró en todo de broma.

—Deja que te refresque la memoria —contestó él.

Pero Yumi tenía un plan diferente a ese, hizo presión sobre los hombros de él y le zambulló con energía. Cuando Ulrich regresó a la superficie la encontró riendo, él sonrió de manera retadora.

—Esto es la guerra —declaró Ulrich intentando devolverle la jugarreta.

Ulrich recordó una cosa de su infancia, jugar en el agua le encantaba.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Con la resaca de la acampada de Barcelona he regresado para ponerme al día, han sido días cargados de información, solidaridad entre compañeros, grandes consejos de grandes personas que se han tomado una hora de sus ajetreadas vidas para venir a charlar con nosotros, a traer cosas para comer, beber y para el huerto, gracias a la señora Mercé, una abuelita la mar de salada, por la bolsa de chucherías que trajo para hacernos recuperar la fe en el mundo... ojala me hubiese podido quedar hasta el domingo pero ya no puedo cogerme más días libres y la cosa no está como para perder el puesto de trabajo, así que aquí me tenéis de vuelta._  
_Llevo dos días en casa y ya he escrito dos shots, éste y uno de Mortal Instruments de Magnus y Alec (pasándome puntualmente al yaoi, es que me encanta esa pareja) jajaja, bendita inspiración, espero que dure. Es un shot algo tontorrón, ¿no? No ha salido como lo había pensado pero me gustó escribirlo. Tengo curiosidad por saber si realmente los cacahuetes y otras cosas que dan en los vuelos de clase turista están rancios de verdad, todo el mundo dice lo mismo, así que supongo que será cierto. Como tengo pánico a las alturas creo que jamás podré comprobarlo por mí misma jajajaja. Tengo cierta obsesión con tirarle cubos de agua fría a Ulrich por encima, ¿no? Ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago... empiezo a repetirme jajajaja. Sigo con el tema playero, son las ganas de tomar el sol en la playa que me traicionan._  
_El pilla-pilla (aquí lo llamamos así, no sé si tiene otro nombre) es un juego infantil en el que un jugador tiene que atrapar a los demás que van corriendo y escapándose. Cuando se atrapa a uno se grita "pillado" y entonces el "pillado" es el que tiene que atrapar a los demás._

_º º º_

_**CodeYumyUlrich:** ¡Hola! Ya te dije que algún día lograré que William te caiga bien, estoy empeñada en ello jajaja. Ulrich si tiene algo es terquedad para aburrir al más pintado. No es fácil para él aceptar que Yumi y William pueden ser amigos sin más implicaciones que el poder hablar de lo que sea cuando sea y reírse de la primera tontería que les pase por la cabeza._  
_Hubiese sido gracioso que se hubiese desmayado, no se me había ocurrido jajaja. Un abrazo._  
_**Anónimo:** ¡Hola! Siento haberte hecho esperar para leer tanto el anterior como éste, las obligaciones diarias es lo que tienen que te comen el tiempo y cuando quieres darte cuenta ha pasado un mes desde que lograste sentarte dos horas para escribir un shot o capítulo, quién volviera a tener quince años y tiempo libre para respirar jajaja. El de ADQST esta vez creo que podré subirlo rápido también, aunque se me ha muerto el word y tengo que usar el open office que me cambia las cosas que le viene en gana, crucemos los dedos._  
_Sí, cuando Odd le decía a William lo de que se les había pasado el "enfado" se refería a lo de X.A.N.A., puse aquello porque por su forma de actuar parecía que estuvieran enfadados con él._  
_Sí queda otra parte, digamos que sería el cierre de la historia, estoy indecisa entre dos de las palabras, porque ambas me gustan para cerrar el ciclo de Pastelería. No sé por cual decidirme._  
_La hermana de Odd la basé en una amiga mía que es capaz de hablarte de sexo y ojear la Playboy en mitad de una misa dominical (no es que yo vaya a misa jajaja). Dioses, tengo unas amigas muy raras jajaja._  
_En parte tienes razón, la gente acostumbra a esperar que el chico se declare, es una labor de hombres ¿no? Eso es lo que dicen. En el caso de Japón es algo muy arraigado y más en los que reciben una educación tradicional, una mujer joven soltera declarándose a un hombre puede ser, automáticamente, desheredada y considerada una deshonra para la familia. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que surgió el movimiento "Gal" que en sus inicios era más un modo reivindicarse que un tema de moda, se teñían el pelo, se ponían ropa provocativa y decían lo que les daba la gana porque estaban cansadas de ser un cero a la izquierda._  
_Lo de que Yumi sabe lo que siente Ulrich lo baso, en parte en que se declaró (o algo similar) en la primera temporada y en otra, en todas las veces que le ha repetido lo de los celos, en el "no necesitas hacer ese tipo de cosas, yo siempre pienso en ti" cuando lo de la fotografía. Básicamente eso me hace tener la idea de que Yumi lo tiene bastante claro._  
_Un abrazo._  
_**YumiLyokoGen08:** ¡Hola! Gracias por adorar mis capítulos, me hace muy feliz. Jajajaja yo también tuve ganas de pegarle mientras lo escribía, pero es que el muchacho no se dejaba manejar. Pobre Yumi, la hice padecer mientras él intentaba reaccionar ¿Haces patinaje? Que chulo, a mí me encanta ir a patinar sobre hielo._  
_Empleé la traducción de "arma" porque el kanji de su nombre es 弓 que es el mismo que se utiliza para hacer referencia a los arcos yumi. Mi amigo Ryûji practicaba en kyûdo en el instituto, siempre me cuenta cosas sobre las artes marciales niponas._  
_Muchísimas gracias por el favor y no te preocupes, cuando puedas, no tengo prisa si hay algo que pueda hacer a cambio sólo pídemelo. ¡Espero que el shot te renueve las energías!_  
_Un abrazo._  
_**Tximeletta:** ¡Hola! Gracias, la verdad es que saber que están bien me ha quitado un peso enorme de encima, ahora sólo queda esperar que poco a poco Japón empiece a recuperarse. Es un país muy fuerte, tanto como sus habitantes tan acostumbrados a empezar de cero y reinventarse, estoy segura de que tirarán adelante mucho más deprisa de lo que lo haríamos nosotros._  
_Me alegra que te gusten y sobre todo que te rías con ellos, no hay nada mejor que la risa ¿verdad?_  
_Una bronca que pasará a la historia ¿no? Recuerdo que mientras veía la serie esperaba el día en que se mataran el uno al otro y pensaba "algún día se enfadaran tanto que o se deciden o pasan a odiarse el uno al otro", preferí que se decidieran en vez de que se odiaran._  
_Un abrazo._  
_**Dragon oscuro:** ¡Hola! No hay problema, para eso estamos. Ambos son de ideas fijas y una vez que se les mete algo en la cabeza ya no hay quien se lo quite._  
_Siento la espera, a ver si puedo subir más rápido el próximo, tengo uno casi escrito pero no voy a subirlo hasta una fecha concreta, así que a ver cual hago._  
_No soy mucho de DC, soy más de Marvel. De los superhéroes de DC el único que puedo decir "me encanta" el Batman, el resto no me dicen gran cosa y Robin no me gusta jajaja, de todas maneras lo apuntaré en mi lista de "pendientes". Un abrazo._  
_**Kazuar-731:** ¡Hola! Ir a la playa siempre es una buena idea (me encanta ir a la playa). Bueno, es una colección de shots, historias independientes pero con un tema común en este caso Ulrich y Yumi. Me gustan los oneshots porque no te obligan a mantener la tensión durante mucho tiempo y es una manera de descansar de la trama de ADQST, así no me saturo. Oye, si quieres hacer tu propia versión del reto puedes hacerlo._  
_El mal entendido fue un homenaje a esos grandes mangas que se nutren de malos entendidos para hacerte morir de risa, me encanta el humor chorra._  
_La pregunta es ¿hay alguien que no conozca a Julio Verne? Claro que le conozco. Aunque en realidad elegí Eden por un catálogo de una agencia de viajes, me fascinó el paisaje. Desde entonces forma parte de mi lista de "futuros destinos"._  
_¿Consideras "melón" un insulto? En francés le llama "banane" y se lo dice muchas veces jajaja, Yumi no insulta ni a Sissi y eso que tiene motivos de sobras para hacerlo. Es una chica refinada._  
_¿Quedó muy OoC la declaración de Yumi? Puede que sí, no ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para verlo en perspectiva. Lo arreglaré. Ciertamente en Francia no importa quien da el paso, pero la pobre ha pasado un mal rato igualmente._  
_Un abrazo._


	14. XX Hogar

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3_

**XX.- Hogar**

Un lugar libre de gritos, reproches y portazos, aunque estuviese hecho un absoluto desastre, era un hogar.

Paredes con papel pintado hecho jirones y de distintos estilos y colores, muebles destartalados de puertecillas imposibles de encajar y cajones rotos, puertas que se atascan y marcos arrancados. Baldosas resquebrajadas en el suelo del baño y la cocina. Y polvo y porquería para aburrir.

Algunos cubos de agua jabonosa e interminables horas cepillando el papel habían logrado dejar las paredes limpias, y una larga semana de trapos y productos de limpieza habían obrado maravillas con el polvo y el resto de la suciedad, en cuanto a los muebles... habría que cambiarlos sin remedio aunque al menos, temporalmente, servirían.

Ulrich metió la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta liberando las notas de una canción de los Sex Pistols que sonaba a todo volumen, sonrió, había esperado escuchar a los ZZ Top, Nirvana o a los Maximum the Hormone, aún no se hacía a la idea de que los gustos musicales de Yumi distasen tanto de su educación tradicional y su forma de tocar la _shinobue_.

Descargó las dos bolsas del supermercado en el suelo embaldosado de la cocina y guardó algunas cosas en la nevera antes de ir al desastre que era su salón. Desde un rincón la vieja mini cadena salpicada de pintura de varios colores acompañaba con sus acordes los movimientos de Yumi que pintaba el techo de blanco encaramada a una escalera. Ulrich bajó el volumen.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Yumi hundiendo el rodillo en la pintura—. Esa era la mejor parte de la canción.

—¿La mejor parte? —Afinó el oído para captar un sinfín de ruidos y acordes disonantes—. Creo que tus oídos no han pasado la ITV.

—No entiendes de música —replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Un refresco? —le preguntó Ulrich bloqueando hábilmente la retahíla de motivos que convertían a los Sex Pistols en "geniales"—. Están frescos.

Yumi enarcó una ceja consciente de la estratagema de despiste pero asintió. Ulrich le pasó una lata de refresco de cola satisfecho.

—Pero que conste que no tienes oído musical, Stern.

Ulrich esbozó una sonrisa resignada, a menudo se preguntaba si alguna vez lograría _ganar_ en una discusión con Yumi. Ella abrió su lata y se sentó en el peldaño superior de la escalera apartando con cuidado la pintura, balanceó la brocha cargada de pintura blanca que aún sostenía dibujando algo incomprensible en el aire.

—Creo que no vamos a acabar nunca —siseó la muchacha—. ¿A quién se le ocurrió no contratar a un pintor?

—Diría que a mí no —respondió Ulrich con retintín.

Yumi frunció el ceño. Pese a que la casa había sido una ganga de esas difíciles de encontrar su economía no era como para ir regalando billetes de quinientos euros al primero que afirmase saber pintar paredes.

—Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado. —Yumi dio un trago de su refresco y jugueteó con la brocha como una cría a la que acaban de reñir sus padres—. Si al menos pudieses ayudarme con los techos...

—Puedes liar a Odd para que venga a pintar.

—¿Y pagarle el banquete? —inquirió riendo—. Creo que me saldría más barato resucitar y contratar a Van Gogh para que me pintara todas sus obras en las paredes de la casa.

—Es posible —admitió él riendo también.

A Ulrich le sabía mal no poder ayudarla más, pero entre el vértigo y el trabajo apenas podía ayudarle con las paredes los fines de semana, y como ella trabajaba desde casa ilustrando cuentos infantiles tenía las horas muertas para darle a las brochas y rodillos.

—Quizás Jérémie o Aelita quieran venir a ayudarte.

Yumi le lanzó una mirada resignada.

—Ya lo había pensado —afirmó—, pero están demasiado ocupados para venir a perder el tiempo manchándose la cara y la ropa de pintura.

—Pues...

Estaba a punto de sugerir que llamase a William, el que desde que encontró a otra a la que querer había dejado de resultarle tan molesto, cuando Yumi se irguió de nuevo y sumergió la brocha en la pintura.

—Se acabó al pausa.

—¿Qué puedo ir pintando?

—Aquella pared. —Yumi señaló la pared dónde estaba la ventana entreabierta—. Esa parte del techo ya está lista.

En mitad de lo que algún día esperaban que fuese un salón había varias latas de pintura ecológica de colores diferentes y un sin fin de brochas y dos rodillos. Tras varias pruebas de colores habían acordado pintarlo de azul pálido "para la inspiración", al menos eso decían lo conocimientos de psicología del color de Yumi. Ulrich tomó uno de los rodillos y se dedicó a pintar algo distraído mientras pensaba en lo fantástico que era tener un sitio al que llamar hogar y no pasarse el día escuchando gritos y reproches.

Siempre había creído que tener una casa era simplemente eso, tener una casa, nunca se había planteado que pudiese convertirse en algo tan agradable y reconfortante, ni siquiera cuando soñaba con vivir bajo el mismo techo que Yumi.

Algo húmedo y frío le corrió por la mejilla sacándole de sus pensamientos y devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Concéntrate Stern. —Yumi brocha en mano le había hecho un pintarrajo blanco en la mejilla—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Pintar —replicó restregando la mano para quitarse la pintura.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó divertida—. Y ¿se puede saber qué pintas y de qué color?

Ulrich la miró sin entender qué demonios decía ni por qué la luz del día le daba un tono rojizo a su piel y a su ropa, clavó la mirada enfurruñada en el rodillo cargado de pintura roja. ¿Roja? Se había equivocado de bote, de acuerdo, no era tan grave, cuando se secase pintaría encima y no se notaría.

—Mierda —farfulló dándose cuenta de que lo que había pintado era el vidrio de la ventana.

Su padre le habría recordado lo inútil y lo poco confiable que era para cualquier labor por sencilla que ésta fuera, Yumi en cambio se rió como si en vez de cargarse el vidrio le hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Es culpa tuya, me despistas.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo hago? —preguntó aún riendo.

Ulrich dejó el rodillo cargado de pintura roja en sobre el plástico azulado que protegía el suelo de las gotas de pintura y rodeó la cintura de Yumi con el brazo.

—Pones música rara, te paseas arriba y abajo como si estuvieras de picnic y tarareas mientras pintas.

—Seguro que preferirías que te pusiera Maroon 5.

—Al menos no hacen ruido.

—Define "ruido" creo que en mi diccionario tiene un significado diferente del tuyo. —Sonrió ella.

Ulrich buscó a tientas algo a su espalda y sonrió como un chiquillo cuando dio con lo que quería. Le mostró un pincelito a Yumi y después lo sumergió en la pintura roja.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Yumi intentando apartarse en vano puesto que la sujetaba por la cintura.

—¿Cómo que no?

—¡Oye! —Rió cuando la pintura resbaló por su nariz—. ¡Está fría!

—No haber empezado.

Ulrich la soltó y con el dedo extendió la pintura resbaladiza que había dejado en la punta de la nariz de Yumi. Mientras se entretenía en eso ella le devolvió la jugarreta dibujándole una larga línea fría y deslizante en la mejilla.

—Esto es la guerra —dijo Ulrich.

Intercambiaron sonrisas juguetonas mostrando sus armas antes de lanzarse a una guerra encarnizada de pintarrajos de colorines, risas y comentarios mordaces. Los vecinos debían creer que tenían a varios críos escondidos en la casa y que eran los culpables de tantas niñerías, carreras y risas, seguramente se hubiesen sorprendido al ver a dos adultos jugando a embadurnarse de pintura como si tuvieran cuatro años sin importarles estar manchando las paredes en el proceso.

Llenos de manchurrones multicolor y jadeando se sentaron en el suelo para observar el desastre que habían montado en un momento. Se miraron cómplices y se desternillaron de risa porque tendrían que volver a empezar. Ulrich le tomó la mano deseando que su hogar estuviese siempre lleno de risas y diversión y alejado de los gritos y reproches. Yumi le sonrió apretándole la mano.

—Me sé de uno que va a dormir en el sofá esta noche por ensuciar las paredes.

—Yumi, no tenemos sofá.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió.

—Pues entonces tendrás que dormir en el suelo o en el plato de la ducha o en el felpudo de la entrada.

—Muy graciosa —refunfuñó recargando su pincel de pintura roja.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta también por este fic y con ganas de avanzar con los shots. Hace bastante que lo tengo acabado pero no podía acceder a mi cuenta de FFnet siempre me daba error cuando intentaba logear, ¿le ha pasado a alguien más? Supongo que estarían actualizando algo, pero o ha durado mucho o mi internet empieza a morirse otra vez. Voy a tardar un poco en actualizar porque me vencen cuatro plazos de entrega de unas ilustraciones, le estoy dando clases de dibujo a unos niños, tengo que acabar un informe sobre el mercado de clientes y blabladetallesaburridosbla y me he vuelto a apuntar al programa de Voluntariado por la lengua (he perdido 10h libres al mes, a ver como me lo compagino para que no influya en las actualizaciones de los fics) por lo que voy fatal de tiempo, así que mis más sinceras disculpas.  
Si alguien se pregunta por qué lo he actualizado a mediodía es porque estoy aprovechando la hora de comer para subirlo, bendito bocata jajaja._

_**Aclaraciones:  
**Los grupos de música supongo que los Sex Pistols y Nirvana los conoce casi todo el mundo, el primero es un grupo punk (el de Sid Vicious) y el segundo es de grunge o rock alternativo (el de Kurt Cobain). Los ZZ Top son un grupo que se formó en 1969 y que sigue activo hoy en día, hacen hard rock y seguro que habéis escuchado más de una vez su "Born to be wild" y si veis "Bones" el bajista es el que interpreta al padre de Angela Montenegro. En cuando a Maximum the Hormone son un grupo de Tôkyo de hardcore punk y heavy metal (entre otros estilos) que se ha hecho famoso por participar en la OST de Death Note con su "What's up, people!" y "Zetsubou Billy", otra característica que los ha hecho tan famosos es que sus letras están llenas de dobles sentidos y juegos de palabras (en japonés) y la voz de "anime" de Kawakita Nawo en contraste con la de Tsuda Daisuke, el vocalista principal , si os gusta la música llena de energía y con voz desgarrada os los recomiendo, en youtube podéis escuchar muchas de sus canciones (Buiikikaesu! Es genial). Y por último Maroon 5 es un grupo de pop rock romanticón con un estilo bastante personal, tienen bastante éxito (no son nada de mi estilo así que no puedo añadir más).  
**Shinobue:** o takebue, es un tipo de flauta japonesa que se toca de manera transversal (como la flauta travesera), era muy usada en el teatro kabuki y noh y es el instrumento principal de las composiciones musicales del folclore japonés. Es una sencilla caña de bambú vacía y con siete perforaciones para las notas. Tiene un sonido muy agudo, en youtube hay algunos videos sobre esta flauta._

_º º º_

_**Anónimo:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el shot. Tanta playa era síntoma de que necesitaba unas vacaciones, sí; he vuelto hace un mes y ya estoy deseando irme a la playa otra vez... Ya te digo, a mí también me gustaría volver a tener 15 años y 0 responsabilidades, jajaja cuanta razón, aún no tengo los 30 y ya estoy empachada de mundo.  
A lo largo de la serie ambos dejan bastante claro lo que sienten, pero son demasiado idiotas para verlo y asumirlo.  
¿Odd con Aelita? No sé si me saldría algo romántico con ellos como protagonistas, los veo más como "dúo cómico" que como pareja, lo apuntaré en la lista de todas maneras.  
Espero actualizar rápido aunque se me ha complicado un poco la cosa. Un abrazo.  
**CodeYumyUlrich:** ¡Hola! Jajaja te acabará cayendo bien, ya lo verás, estoy empeñada en ello. Ay la playita... cómo la echo ya de menos, ojala llegué pronto agosto jajaja. Un abrazo.  
**Dragon Oscuro: **¡Hola! Gracias jejeje, ¿por qué decías lo de decepcionante? Me ha picado la curiosidad.  
Tal vez haga la historia "de vuelta" para ver que le hizo Ulrich a Odd, lo estoy meditando. Un abrazo.  
**Kazuar-731:** ¡Hola! Lo de que Ulrich no recuerde como ha acabado al sol está basado en las experiencias jet lag de mi colega japonés, cuando vuelve de Tôkyo a Barcelona pasa dos días en los que no es persona y se olvida fácilmente dónde está y porqué está ahí.  
Jajajaja odio LOST, es la cosa más tonta y aburrida que he visto nunca... mentira, Águila Roja es peor a parte de tener una documentación histórica nula (seguro que eso me reporta algún enemigo jajaja).  
Estuve pensando en qué perrería sería típica de Odd y me vino la niñería del cubo de agua, es que le veo haciéndolo y después poniendo cara de inocente jajaja. Como le dije a Dragon Oscuro me estoy planteando hacer otro con la venganza como shot independiente, a ver que se me ocurre.  
¡Sí que estuve! Una de las semanas más emocionantes e increíbles de mi vida, en serio el ambiente era estupendo y la gente de toda Barcelona se volcó trayéndonos cosas para comer y cocinar, y dormir bajo las estrellas es maravilloso. No me engancharon los Mossos d'Esquadra de milagro, yo me había el día antes y aquella noche ya dormí en casa, de todas maneras me han cascado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta (también me ha tocado dormir en el cuartelillo alguna que otra vez), la última fue en la celebración de la Liga del año pasado dentro de un bar (nuestros "amados" Mozos de las Cuadras Descerebradas son especialistas en pasarse las leyes por ahí).  
Me refería a lo de Anthea con el reto jajaja. Los animes de malos entendidos son divertidísimos.  
¿En serio? ¿Nadie en tu clase sabe quien es Verne? ¡Qué horror! Las escuelas catalanas están algo jodidas en el tema "cultura general" pero no llegan a esos niveles, me has dejado alucinada, de verdad. ¿Quién es Justin Biber? Es que no soy muy de tele yo jajaja. Editando antes de subir: ¡ya sé quién es! El crío que canta como una tía, que horror, he visto su biografía en la librería jajaja; biografía ¿enserio? ¿pero cuantos años tiene? Explicará cuales eran sus papillas favoritas, ¿no? No creo que tenga tantas cosas que contar un chavalín que no llega a los 20 (o al menos no los aparenta), ridículo.  
Es que "melón" suena a insulto de peli americana tonta como lo de "caracoles, he fallados tres respuesta".  
No te preocupes que cuando retome tu fic te voy a dejar reviews kilométricos jejeje.  
Un abrazo.  
**Tximeletta:** ¡Hola! Todos queréis saber que le hizo Ulrich, tendré que escribirlo, de momento ya lo tengo apuntado en mi libreta llena de garabatos jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo. Un abrazo.  
**Verde Manzanita:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te alegre el día. Por cierto me encanta tu nickname, la manzana es mi fruta favorita. Un abrazo.  
**Lady Misunderstood:** ¡Hola! ¡Cuantísimo tiempo! empezaba a pensar que te habían abducido los extraterrestres e iba a llamar a la NASA para que te recuperase; echaba de menos tus pedazo de reviews. Te voy a contestar por PM porque si no la respuesta ocupará más que el shot jajaja, entre hoy y mañana tendrás la respuesta todos los reviews. Un abrazo.  
**Joselino1997:** ¡Hola! Tiene que ser muy molesto eso de la conjuntivitis, no sé qué sería de mí si no pudiese abrirlos. Un abrazo, deww.  
**Nefertari Queen:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste esta colección de shots también. Aunque soy catalanoparlante en la escuela teníamos clases de lengua y literatura castellana, además la mayoría de canales de televisión, cines, libros, radios, revistas y periódicos que tenemos en Catalunya son en castellano, así que es difícil no controlarlo, lo complicado es pensar en catalán y traducirlo al castellano para no escribir cosas extrañas. Cuando me atasco escribo en catalán y una vez tengo listo todo el capítulo lo traduzco; la verdad es que a veces parece que escriba en klingon, si leyeras mis borradores seguramente no entenderías la mitad. El tema del beta a parte de para las tildes fugitivas lo busco para controlar los catalanismos, cuelo bastantes y algunos no los detecto como "¡y tanto!", "hacer un pensamiento", "dar un golpe de ojo", "sentir" en vez de "oír" o "hacer de mañana", soy un desastre con las expresiones jejeje, seguro que encuentras más de una cosa extraña como esas si prestas atención; por ejemplo siempre evito a toda costa tener que sacar en un fic o shot una sartén porqué sé que acabaré escribiendo "paella" y ni me daré cuenta.  
¡Gracias! Me gusta crear historias cimentadas en casualidades porque creo que dan pie a que imagines que te puede ocurrir a ti.  
Sí, tengo pensadas dos historias sobre ese shot, la historia de la que "Secreto" sería un extracto es "Vía a ninguna parte" y la precuela, que explicaría como se conocieron Ulrich y Yumi, sería "Eres mía". Iré informando según vaya acabando las historias activas, pero tengo intención de escribirlos todos aunque acabe el último siendo una ancianita jejeje. Ojala tuviese más tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura pero entre el trabajo, la ilustración me queda poquito y el voluntariado por la lengua...  
Espero encontrar pronto un huequito para poder seguir leyendo tu fic que le tengo ganas. Un abrazo._


	15. X Pasado

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._  
_ Éste shot está basado en el relato "El soldado y la dama" propiedad de Casanovas (o sea, yo misma), queda totalmente prohibida su redistribución o reproducción con fines lucrativos, así como su publicación en cualquier lugar sin mi permiso.  
**[EDIT]:** Solucionado el problema con la cursiva, disculpad las molestias.  
_

**X.- Pasado**

Yumi, una chica delgada y alta, de ojos negros y rasgados, cabello negro como el azabache, miró angustiada a su jefe. Abandonar Kyôto para irse a vivir y trabajar a Barcelona, una ciudad tan diferente a la suya, una ciudad completamente desconocida y con una fama a veces no demasiado buena. Había estado a punto de negarse, de decirle a su jefe que prefería seguir cogiendo llamadas y mecanografiando cartas, pero se había acabado resignando. Siempre le pasaba igual.

Sus padres y su hermano estaba en Francia y lo cierto era que en Japón no había nada ni nadie que la atase. No tenía novio, el último prefería borrarlo de su memoria, era un imbécil que no merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo. Y sus amigos... con tanto trabajo hacía meses que no los veía ni hablaba con ellos, quién sabe si se acordaban de que existía. Al fin y al cabo tal vez el cambiar de aires, conocer una ciudad nueva y, sobre todo, a gente nueva le iría bien.

Abrió por última vez la ventana de su cuarto desde donde podía ver las colas que se formaban a las puertas del espectacular _Kiyomizu-dera_. Lo echaría en falta, vivir en el casco histórico era mágico.

Subió al taxi, pagado por la empresa, y permaneció en silencio con la vista perdida en la autopista. Quería llorar por aquella sensación de melancolía que la invadía conforme se acercaban al aeropuerto; cuando se subió al avión todo empeoró. Durante el larguísimo vuelo mantuvo la vista clavada en la pantalla, los auriculares puesto y sin dormir ni hacer caso a nadie a excepción de la azafata que le ofreció algo para comer y que no pudo rechazar porque estaba muerta de hambre. Ignoró la panorámica de la ciudad de Barcelona mientras la sobrevolaban, esa que todos miraban fascinados mientras nombraban sus edificios más emblemático que, al parecer, podían distinguirse desde aquella altura. Tampoco prestó atención al aeropuerto, se limitó a tomar su maleta enfurruñada.

—¿_Señorita Ishiyama? _—preguntó una voz en un japonés rudimentario.

Yumi se giró para ver a un anciano de pelo blanco, mejillas rellenitas y sonrosadas, gafas doradas y una sonrisa afable, que ataviado con un traje de chaqueta azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata celeste sujetaba un cartelito con su nombre.

—_Sí, soy Ishiyama Yumi_ —contestó.

_—Me llamo Pau Soler, soy el fundador de _Somnis d'Or._ —_Yumi, sorprendida, le miró boquiabierta. El fundador de la empresa en persona había ido a recibirla como si fuese una personalidad o una celebrity—_. Venga conmigo, por favor, le enseñaré su nuevo hogar._

Salieron del Aeropuerto de El Prat y fueron hasta un elegante coche negro que, al abandonar la autopista, les llevó por el corazón de la ciudad. Yumi miraba fascinada las fachadas de los edificios modernistas, cada fachada era única y espectacular, pero todas formaban un conjunto mágico. El coche se detuvo en la Vía Laietana y Pau la invitó a salir del vehículo tomándola de la mano con suavidad.

Ante sus ojos apareció una iglesia que destacaba por la simplicidad de su construcción. Él le explicó que aquella era la Basílica de Santa María del Mar, la iglesia que la ciudad de Barcelona había levantado con sus propias manos y su dinero para la patrona del mar. Le dijo que viviría al lado de aquella maravilla y de algo llamado _El_ _Fossar de les Moreres_.

Su nueva casa era pequeña y antigua y estaba amueblada. Con dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina completamente equipada y un gran salón; analizó bien el espacio del que disponía y una vez situada empezó a vaciar las cajas con sus cosas que la empresa ya le había enviado una semana antes. Pasó el resto del día instalándose y procurando sentirse cómoda en un espacio tan diferente al suyo. Aquella noche se encargó una pizza, demasiado agotada como para cocinar, y se la comió sentada en el suelo rodeada por una gran cantidad de velas.

«_El Fossar de les Moreres_ se fundó en el siglo XII y es dónde durmieron nuestros hermanos que dieron sus vidas defendiendo su libertad y las leyes de Catalunya de la invasión borbónica de 1714». No había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día y ahora le daba auténticos escalofríos pensar en ello. Iba a dormir al lado de una especie de fosa común de hacía siglos, era casi como dormir al lado de un cementerio.

«Ostras Yumi, deberías haberte quedado en Kyôto. Esto es demasiado siniestro» pensó acongojada. Construir al lado de una fosa común, ¡qué locura! Tendría que buscar otro sitio en el que vivir, aunque si se quedaba allí se ahorraría pagar un alquiler.

Abrió la ventana tal como hacía cuando vivía en Kyôto y se asomó, la llama eterna del pebetero le pareció hipnótica danzando con el viento retorciéndose y encogiéndose como si se doliese. El olor de las hojas de las tres moreras era mágico y las estrellas titilando sobre la basílica de Santa María del Mar. El silencio...

De repente aquel barrio, un tanto claustrofóbico, y su fosa común le parecieron sacados de un cuento de hadas en el que todo es posible.

«Barcelona es una ciudad mágica» le había dicho Pau «es posible que si prestas suficiente atención veas algo fantástico paseando por la calle». Yumi sacudió la cabeza, cerró la ventana y se metió en la cama.

Conforme iban pasando los meses se fue enamorando de la ciudad y de su historia, de su gente, de su cultura y de su lengua. Se había propuesto hablar catalán tan bien como su marcado acento japonés le permitiese y escribirlo a la perfección. Los prejuicios que se había formado en base a lo que le habían explicado desaparecieron, la gente era amable y acogedora, en la panadería la recibían con una sonrisa cada mañana y por la noche siempre le guardaban un panecillo para la cena. En el mercado los vendedores la llamaban "_Llumeneta_" y le explicaban con toda la paciencia del mundo qué eran las cosas que vendían, las butifarras, las _seques_, los _rovellons_ y los _pinetells_... todo un mundo de sabores y olores nuevos que ir descubriendo poco a poco.

El Born con sus calles estrechas y sinuosas, con sus nombres que hacían referencia al gremio que había morado en ellas siglos atrás, se había convertido en su hogar y ya no sabía vivir sin aquella vista de Santa María del Mar y el _Fossar_, sin todas aquellas delicias artesanales que aparecían detrás de cada esquina, sin el olor a mar que llegaba cuando la presión atmosférica estaba más baja de lo habitual, de la humedad pegajosa durante los días calurosos y la helada cuando hacía frío.

Yumi acabó de cenar y apagó la televisión. Se tiró en el sofá cerrando los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Le pareció oír un timbal en la calle, pero era algo impensable, así que creyó que la señora Núria, su vecina octogenaria y más sorda que una tapia, debía tener el volumen de su televisor al máximo otra vez o que tal vez se lo había imaginado.

Pasaron un par de minutos y aquel sonido volvió a resonar en sus oídos. Se levantó de un salto y sacó la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, la calle estaba desierta. Los bares de la plaza de Santa María ya estaban cerrados, nadie paseaba al perro. No había nada fuera de lo común sin embargo su curiosidad iba en aumento así que se puso la cazadora vaquera, cogió las llaves y bajó a la calle.

Se detuvo en el centro del _Fossar _mirando a todos lados, pero no había nada ni nadie. Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose algo estúpida por lanzarse a la calle en mitad de la noche por un sonido que era más que evidente que se había imaginado; porque de haber sido real habría más gente allí abajo o asomada a las ventanas. De repente le pareció oír un susurro.

—¿Hola? —preguntó medio asustada pero llena de curiosidad.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó una voz masculina desde algún punto de la calle con un peculiar acento—. ¿En qué bando está?

—¿Ba-bando? —titubeó ella—. ¿Qué quieres decir con bando?

—¿Es una botiflera?

Ella frunció el entrecejo, no sabía que significaba ser una "botiflera" pero imaginaba que no era nada bueno. Entrevió una figura borrosa detrás de una de las moreras del _Fossar_ y en una especie de impulso suicida, Yumi, caminó hasta allí. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que su vista se aclarase. Delante de ella había un hombre con una especie de uniforme militar, llevaba una casaca azul oscuro y con el reverso granate y un montón de botones dorados, las calzas y las medias rojas se perdían bajo la casaca y en los pies llevaba unos zapatos de cuero con una hebilla. Por un momento Yumi creyó que debía ir a un baile de disfraces extraño.

El joven se quitó el sombrero marrón y se lo llevó al pecho dejando a la vista una mata de pelo castaño mal peinado y algo largo, de cara angulosa pero amable, con una nariz algo pronunciada y manchada de polvo gris al igual que sus mejillas y unos ojos castaños que le robaron el aliento a Yumi que permanecía inmóvil frente a aquel desconocido.

—Mi nombre es Ulrich Stern, soy soldado de la Compañía de los _Paraires_ de la Coronela de Barcelona —se presentó orgulloso—. Disculpe, señorita.

—Me llamo Yumi...

—No se preocupe, Yumi, no le haré daño. Soy miembro de la Coronela. La mantendré a salvo de Felipe V y de nuestros enemigos.

«Felipe V» se dijo a sí misma. Hacía casi trescientos años de eso pensó que era una broma o que estaba como una cabra, pero la mirada seria de Ulrich la hizo cambiar de idea. Realmente parecía totalmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a hacer la ronda.

Y sin decir nada más se evaporó en mitad de la oscuridad. Yumi huyó asustada, ¡un fantasama! ¡Acababa de ver un fantasma! Ya sabía ella que eso de dormir al lado de una fosa común no iba a traerle nada bueno. ¡Un fantasma! Aquella noche se la pasó espiando las sombras de su habitación y la puerta entreabierta de su armario. No pudo dormir.

Pese al susto inicial, las siguientes semanas a menudo se encontraba a sí misma mirando por la ventana esperando volver a ver a aquel fantasma, era extraño, pero tenía ganas de saber más cosas sobre aquella aparición misteriosa. Finalmente decidió bajar de nuevo al _Fossar_ con la esperanza de que volviese. Se sentía un poco tonta sentada en el mármol helado rodeada de ofrendas florales de vecinos anónimos esperando a saber qué.

—Señorita Yumi.

Se giró con los ojos brillantes buscando el origen de la voz, Ulrich estaba en el centro del _Fossar_ de pie mirándola fijamente, llevaba la casaca azul desabrochada y la camisa de lino blanca se veía desgastada, algo amarilleada y salpicada de sangre que era evidente que no le pertenecía. Se levantó y fue hasta él con una sonrisa.

—Has vuelto —pronunció impaciente.

—He venido cada noche, pero usted nunca estaba. —Ulrich la miró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una expresión tímida en el rostro—. Creía que tal vez os habían matado en uno de los bombardeos, me alegro de ver que estáis bien.

A Yumi la hizo feliz escuchar que había ido cada noche para encontrarla, le hizo sentirse querida, de un modo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Hablaron durante horas bajo la llama del pebetero y las estrellas.

A partir de aquella noche se encontraban la chica de Japón y el fantasma del siglo XVIII a diario, aunque lloviese, aunque hiciese un frío que pelaba. Durante el día soñaba despierta esperando a que oscureciese, a que la calle quedase desierta y a que Ulrich saliese de detrás de la morera. Aquellas noches felices él le hablaba de cuando siendo niño su padre y él había abandonado su ciudad natal para dedicarse al comercio, de su trabajo como _paraire_, de cómo había entrado en la Coronela. Y ella le contaba cosas de su viaje hasta Barcelona, omitiendo el tema del avión y de su trabajo en una multinacional, de lo que había aprendido aquel día y de todo lo que deseaba hacer y ver; Ulrich siempre le repetía que cuando la guerra acabase podría hacer todo aquello que deseaba y ella, sintiéndose algo culpable por no decirle toda la verdad, asentía con la mirada clavada en el millar de estrellas que les acompañaban todas las noches.

—Si algún día os sentís sola, Yumi, mirad a las estrellas, yo las estaré mirando también.

Y ella, como si fuese una cría, no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas, porque Yumi sabía la verdad y que daba igual cuanto mirara las estrellas porque lo que les separaba era más grande que el propio universo. Ulrich se había convertido en lo más similar a un amigo que jamás había tenido, alguien en quien confiar, alguien con la que sentirse protegida, alguien con quien pasarlo bien charlando y sin necesidad de medir todas las palabras.

Aquella noche el cielo estaba nublado y hacía frío, pero a Yumi le daba igual. Leía sentada al lado del pebetero oliendo el perfume de las flores y de las hojas de morera esperando a que Ulrich llegase. Concentrada en la lectura no se percató de que él había llegado y de que la estuvo observando desde la otra punta del _Fossar_ largo rato como si fuese una de las imágenes de Santa María del Mar, hasta que sobre las letras impresas apareció una hermosa rosa roja como la sangre.

—¿Es para mí?

—Sí. Es poca cosa —murmuró—, lo siento, pero bien... ya sabe que no es fácil encontrar algo en buen estado en medio de este sitio, los bombardeos y la hambruna... Quedan pocas cosas dentro de las murallas.

Ella le sonrió, lo cierto era que no podía imaginarse como era sufrir aquel asedio y bombardeos constantes, el hambre, la desesperación, el dolor, las enfermedades. Siempre se preguntaba si él sabía que estaba muerto y si la veía tal cual era o como a una chica de su época; le daba miedo preguntar y perder aquello que tenía. A veces se sentía como si caminase por una cuerda floja suspendida a cinco metros del suelo y sin red.

—Es la más bonita de todas, estoy segura.

—No... tanto como tú, Yumi. —La voz de Ulrich se había convertido en un susurro ahogado por la timidez. Sonrojada de pies a cabeza, Yumi, le miró fijamente, era como sacado de un sueño—. Me gusta tu pelo tan negro y tus ojos rasgados.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Tengo que marcharme, Yumi. —Ulrich le acarició la mejilla y después se puso en pie.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?

—Mañana tengo que defender la muralla —pronunció con un destello de responsabilidad en sus ojos castaños.

Yumi sintió un escalofrío y el peso del terror oprimiéndole el pecho. No era posible.

—No vayas, por favor —dijo cogiéndole por el reverso de la manga izquierda con tanta fuerza que parecía querer arrancarle la manga—. Por favor, quédate conmigo... Aquí estamos bien, ¿no? Quédate aquí...

Su súplica sólo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta, Ulrich le masajeó los nudillos hasta que su agarre perdió fuerza, después le apartó la mano con mucha suavidad y le dio un beso tan suave como un suspiro. Las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas cuando él se desvaneció dejando tras de sí un «hasta mañana» que le rompió el corazón. Había estudiado la Guerra de Sucesión y sabía bien que, Ulrich, era un fantasma, uno de los muertos enterrados en el _Fossar de les Moreres_, un héroe anónimo; alguien a quien la gente rendía homenaje durante el Once de Septiembre pero del que nadie sabía el nombre.

Yumi se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Ulrich y eso la hizo llorar como si el mundo fuese a acabarse mientras entre sus manos sostenía la rosa roja que él le había entregado y que era tan real como ella misma.

Bajó cada noche al _Fossar_ pero él nunca volvió aunque a Yumi le parecía verlo en cada sombra de la calle con sus ojos castaños y su sonrisa decidida orgulloso de defender su ciudad.

**Fin**

**_Notas de la autora:  
_**_¡Hola! Bueno, este shot debería haber sido otro completamente diferente (quizás lo suba fuera de la colección si lo acabo y me gusta) pero, casualidades del destino, revolviendo una mochila vieja me tope con una historia corta que escribí como deberes para la clase de catalán en octavo de EGB, tenían que ser dos páginas, en catalán (obvio si era para la clase de catalán) y hablar sobre Catalunya, la verdad es que me pasé de largo pero a la profesora le gustó y al final me libré de la bronca por pasarme del límite jajaja. Escribí sobre el Born porqué durante aquella época empecé a descubrirlo, siempre me habían explicado historias oscuras sobre lo que pasaba y mis amigos no querían venir conmigo, o sea que al final me decidí y fui sola y desde entonces que estoy enamorada tanto del Born como del Raval. Y por si los que vivís en España os preguntáis si el que suba este shot tiene que ver con las últimas barbaridades que se han dicho, nada de eso, es mera casualidad; hace unos meses que decidí que no pienso llorar más viendo las noticias ni a dejar que me afecte nada de lo que digan esos "españoles" apolillados a los que no considero representativos de la gente de España.  
Siempre he tenido una fascinación especial con la Guerra de Sucesión por varios motivos, entre ellos la perdida de la libertad como país de Catalunya, me encanta leer libros sobre esa guerra para recordar lo importante que es luchar por no perder nuestra identidad (y no, no soy independentista (aunque tenga una estelada en mi balcón a modo de protesta) ni separatista, pero la historia es la que es y quiero un trato justo para mi pequeño país subyugado al Imperio de Castilla en 1714), porque estoy aburrida de escuchar que hablar catalán, valenciano, mallorquín, aragonés, gallego y/o vasco es una perdida de tiempo. Podéis leer el original en mi cuenta de Fictionpress o en mi blog, tenéis ambas versiones, la original en catalán y la traducción en castellano. http:/ www. fictionpress. com/u/663858/ Natsumi_Niikura — http:/ fictionniikura. blogspot. com/  
Es una adaptación, así que no es exactamente igual que el original, por lo que si leéis ambos veréis las diferencias. Incluí el pebetero (que en 1994 aún no existía). También he hecho algunos cambios para hacerlo cuadrar más con los personajes porque aunque los diálogos de Lena y Jaume son algo simples, ellos son algo diferentes a Yumi y Ulrich.  
Para los que os preguntéis qué pinta un alemán militando en la Coronela de Barcelona, sin entrar en grandes explicaciones, diré que Catalunya siempre ha sido un país de acogida, en la Barcelona de aquella época había ciudadanos que provenían de otros países como Holanda, Alemania, Bélgica, Hungría... todos se convertían en ciudadanos de pleno derecho con el único requisito de vivir y trabajar entre las murallas de Barcelona un año y un día. Todos eran catalanes indistintamente del lugar donde hubiesen nacido o de la lengua que hablasen (hoy en día pasa igual, pero con la diferencia de que Catalunya pertenece a España y no puede ofrecer la nacionalidad bajo ese requisito, cosa que no cambia el sentimiento de la gente); y como sería demagogo dejar esto así añadiré que: existió la esclavitud, como en el resto de países desarrollados, pero al igual que en Roma, los esclavos podían comprar su libertad por un precio establecido, y fachas, racistas, fascistas y '_nazionalistas'_ los hay en todas partes. Así pues en las divisiones de la Coronela militaban no sólo catalanes de nacimiento si no que también lo hacían los catalanes de acogida que lo deseaban, por eso tampoco era raro ver a un _Miquelet_ procedente de Alemania.  
No he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo espero que no se me haya colado nada extraño, espero que os guste.  
_

**_Aclaraciones:  
_**_En realidad antes de 1989 el _Fossar de les Moreres_ no existía como hoy en día, había pisos construidos encima. Cuando se pavimentó con los ladrillos rojos como la sangre se trasladaron todos los cuerpos por una cuestión de salud pública. Si venís a Barcelona y pasáis a visitar la Basílica de Santa María del Mar (visita obligada) veréis el _Fossar_ a través de una de las puertas laterales, siempre está lleno de ofrendas florales de los ciudadanos de Catalunya. El _Fossar_ no es sólo un monumento fúnebre dónde se homenajea a los caídos durante la Diada Nacional de Catalunya. Suscita mucha curiosidad el hecho de que nuestra fiesta nacional conmemore una derrota, pero tanto el _Fossar_ como la Diada tienen un mensaje "da igual cuantas veces caigas, mientras te quede aliento te puedes volver a levantar".  
**Botifler/a:** durante la Guerra de Sucesión se llamaban así a los partidarios de Felipe V.  
**Compañía de los **_**Paraires_:_**_ una de las divisiones de la Coronela de Barcelona, la integraban los _paraires_ o lo que es lo mismo los que preparaban la lana para ser tejida, seguro que en castellano existe un término concreto, pero lo desconozco y el traductor de google no me da ninguna traducción, así que si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga y lo edito, gracias.  
_**Kiyomizu-dera_:_**_ "templo del agua pura". Es, seguramente, el templo más famoso de todo Japón, está ubicado en la ciudad de Kyôto. El nombre de _Kiyomizu-dera_ se refiere a varios templos budistas, pero por norma general quien lo menciona se refiere al templo _Otowasan Kiyomizudera_. Data del año 798 y toma el nombre de las múltiples cascadas que bajan de las colinas cercanas que están dentro del complejo del templo. "_Kiyo_" se traduce como "pura, clara o limpia" y "_mizu_" significa "agua". Es una de las visitas obligadas para todo aquel que vaya a Kyôto.  
**La Coronela de Barcelona:** Durante los sitios de Barcelona (1697-1714) se encargaron de la protección de la ciudad intramuros, dentro de la Coronela había varias compañías: Compañía de los _Paraires_, Compañía de los Curtidores, Compañía de los Carniceros, Compañía de los Jóvenes Sastres, Compañía de los Zapateros, Compañía de los Cerrajeros, Compañía de los Hortelanos de San Antonio y Compañía de los Horneros y Panaderos. Cada compañía tenía sus colores representativos.  
**Llumeneta: **traducido al castellano sería "lucecita" o "luciérnaga", en las zonas costeras "_llumeneta_" también se emplea para referirse al _Foc de Sant Elm_ (fuego de San Telmo) es un fenómeno atmosférico provocado por una descarga eléctrica que ioniza el aire y crea una especie de llamarada eléctrica espectacular y varios rayos asociados que caen en cascada. Os dejo una imagen (eliminad los espacios) www. nauticahoy. com. ar/blog/wp-content/ uploads/2007/10/fuegos-de-san-telmo. Jpg  
_**Somnis d'Or_:_**_ en castellano "Sueños de Oro"._

_º º º_

_**Ralf-Lily: **¡Hola! Gracias, algún día tendrás que explicarnos esas películas que te formas, me pica la curiosidad jeje. ¿Consejo? Pues... dile que el ver dibujos no es un síntoma de inmadurez. Yo tengo 29 años y me trago todos los dibujos animados del mundo (igual que mi padre, nos tragamos Code: Lyoko juntos), claro que los veo desde una perspectiva adulta y eso me hace ver cosas que los más jóvenes no apreciáis, soy una adulta perfectamente normal con un cargo de responsabilidad en una gran empresa, hablo y escribo cinco idiomas diferentes y me defiendo bastante bien en dos más, sé latín y griego clásico, devoro libros, entiendo de política (aunque somos un país sin historia ni cultura política), distingo entre el bien y el mal, sé que no existen ni Santa Claus ni los Reyes Magos como también sé que si me tiro por la ventana lo más probable es que no lo cuente porque el poder de volar es pura ficción. Ver dibujos no tiene nada de malo a ninguna edad, lo malo sería perder el contacto con la parte infantil que todos llevamos dentro y convertirnos en gente sin imaginación con una vida gris, monótona y deprimente. Tener una vía de escape (dibujar, leer, escribir, ver dibujos) siempre es algo bueno, si no acabaríamos amargados y tirándonos por la ventana para comprobar qué tal está el suelo._  
_ Si quieres saber que historias tengo en mente puedes pasarte por mi perfil, allí tengo puestos algunos de los proyectos que vendrán a continuación. El siguiente shot seguramente será o "Naranja" o "Amigo" aún no lo he decidido. No conozco tu historia, lo siento, ya me pasaré por tu perfil cuando pueda._  
_ Un abrazo._  
_ **CodeYumyUlrich:** ¡Hola! No sabes lo divertido que es ponerse a hacer todas esas niñerías cuando te haces mayor, es de lo mejor. Sí, son unos tontos encantadores. Un abrazo._  
_ **Nefertari Queen:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase. Jajaja que casualidad que estén pintándote la casa. Creo que con un padre como el de Ulrich debe ser muy difícil sentirse a gusto en ningún sitio, y más todavía sentir que tu casa es un hogar. Así que de ahí surgió la historia y de la necesidad de expresar que con gritos, malas caras y portazos no se consigue que la gente se sienta a gusto. Gracias._  
_ Sí, el catalán y el castellano son dos idiomas diferentes, con ciertas similitudes porque ambos son lenguas romance, y sin entrar en politiqueos estúpidos y demagogos, el castellano, en cierto modo, es una lengua extranjera en Catalunya, pero como Catalunya hoy en día pertenece a España hay que aprenderla. Cuantos más idiomas y más conocimientos más puedes enriquecerte, es estúpido y obsoleto el cerrarle las puertas a un idioma sólo porque te lo impusieron en 1714, la memoria histórica está bien pero no se puede ser un borrego hay que tener criterio._  
_ Hoy en día tengo la fortuna de sólo mezclar el catalán y el castellano, cuando era más pequeña lo mezclaba todo con el francés y el alemán y si no me concentraba en lo que decía o escribía no había quien me entendiese, a veces no me entendía ni yo misma jeje._  
_ Tengo amigas en México así que estoy familiarizada con sus expresiones. Lo malo de mis expresiones es que no son castellanas, ni siquiera son regionalismos, son traducciones literales del catalán, como si tradujera el "yes, of course" inglés por "sí, de curso". No sabes las risas que provoca entre mis amigos (especialmente los madrileños) cuando digo que alguien es un "cabeza de corcho" (cap de suro) que sería el equivalente a "tonto" o "saco de rocas" (sac de rocs) que vendría a ser "idiota". O expresiones como "la caja o la faja" (la caixa o la faixa) que en castellano correcto sería "o todo o nada", o pregunto por "calajos" (calaixos) y "calajeras" (calaixeres)" que son "cajones" y "cajoneras". Pateo mucho al diccionario, pero lo hago con cariño, al menos intento no equivocarme mucho y si lo hago procuro corregirlo jajaja._  
_ Uno de los males de la humanidad es la falta de tiempo ¿eh? Gracias por todo, en cuanto recupere el ritmo retomaré tu fic que como ya te dije está muy interesante. Un abrazo._  
_ **Anónimo:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el shot. No pierdas nunca ese comportamiento, es una de las mejores cosas de la vida, el poder comportarse como si volvieses a tener cuatro años y olvidarte aunque sea por una hora que tienes que hacer un millar de cosas es impagable. Que envidia, yo como estoy soltera y sin compromiso no puedo hacer el tonto con mi pareja, necesito un amorcillo jajaja._  
_ ¿Fuiste a la playa durante el puente? No hizo mal tiempo, al menos en Catalunya tuvimos unos días de sol preciosos, yo aproveché para irme a hacer senderismo por las rutas de Caulés que hay entre Lloret de Mar, Vidreres y Tossa de Mar (Girona), pasear por el Puig Ventós y el Massís de les Cadiretes no tiene precio, casi puedes ver a los bandoleros paseando entre los árboles._  
_ Hay muchas contradicciones dentro la serie, no sólo esa que comentas. Por ejemplo en el capítulo "Marabounta" cuando Ulrich está a punto de ahogarse en la piscina al saltar desde el trampolín William le rescata, en cambio en el capítulo "Le secret" cuando Yumi y William están colgando del puente de la fábrica (con el tío de los explosivos), él le dice que no sabe nadar. También hay un par de capítulos en los que Ulrich salta al vacío en Lyoko como si nada y tiene vértigo. Eso es porque el guión de los siete primeros capítulos estuvo supervisado por los creadores originales, Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo, y el resto no. Si prestas atención encontrarás muchas cosas como esas. No te preocupes que no me molesta, precisamente me meto en los foros de Code: Lyoko porque me encanta el tema (yo lo llamo el mundo friki de Lyoko por todas las teorías que surgen y paranoias de ese tipo), así que puedes sacar el tema siempre que quieras._  
_ Eso, el trabajo que no falte aunque te deje sin tiempo que tal y como está la cosa... no quiero volver al paro, que la última vez me pasé cinco años mendigando por las oficinas del INEM y las ETT para nada. Un abrazo, compañera._  
_ **Dragon Oscuro:** ¡Hola! Gracias. Te creo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo jajaja, me quedaré con la curiosidad para siempre. Un abrazo._  
_ **Tximeletta:** ¡Hola! Sí, es todo un clásico y la mar de divertido cuando lo haces tú, lo malo es quitarse la pintura del pelo después jajaja. Otro clásico es hacer el idiota con la manguera en verano jajaja._  
_ Ando realmente atareada y la verdad es que me da un poco de rabia porque me gustaría tener algo más de tiempo libre, especialmente para leer vuestros fics. Espero acabar los encargos prontito y así ganar dos horitas._  
_ ¡Sí! He cambiado de materia, antes daba clases de catalán sobre todo a hijos de inmigrantes, pero como he vuelto al voluntariado y allí ya enseño catalán a familias enteras, me he pasado a mi campo. Las clases de dibujo suelen ser muy divertidas, siempre que no te topes con don "soy licenciado en arte por la Universidad no-sé-cual, yo sé mucho y tú no vales nada". ¡Buena suerte! Ya nos enseñarás tus obras de arte._  
_ Un abrazo._  
_ **Kazuar-731:** ¡Hola! No me ha secuestrado la CIA, aún, es que me escondo mejor que Bin Laden jajaja. Si alguien de la CIA leyese esto a lo mejor me declaraban terrorista o enemiga de EUA, ¿te imaginas? Menos mal que vivo cerca de cuevas en las que esconderme y si no, siempre me quedará Montserrat, a ver quien es el guapo que me encuentra allí._  
_ Que sacarse el bachillerato no es tan sencillo, estudiar requiere muchas horas y esfuerzo, por no hablar de los deberes, que malos recuerdos yo que soy de la generación experimento lo pasé fatal. Mi curso fue el primero en pasar por 3º y 4º de la ESO y de comerse el Bachillerato (joder, que vieja que soy) y, desgraciadamente para nosotros, aprobabas o suspendías en función de cómo le cayeras al profesor (o incluso por el equipo de fútbol que te gustaba), yo repetí los dos cursos de Bachillerato porque tenía a la misma profesora en cuatro asignaturas (lengua castellana, literatura castellana, tutoría y literatura clásica) y me las cateaba siempre, me tuve que pasar al nocturno para perderla de vista, y misteriosamente mis 2'3 se convirtieron en 9 jajaja. Sí, estoy traumatizada con eso aún._  
_ Dicen por ahí que "sarna con gusto no pica" así que seguro que se lo pasan de fábula arreglando su cuchitril, eso si no se lo cargan antes haciendo el idiota, además siempre es más divertido poder arreglarlo con tus manitas, es como si así fuese un poco más tu casa. Es divertidísimo ponerse a hacer el idiota como si fueses un crío aunque no vaya con tu carácter, mis amigos y yo lo hacemos a menudo, tendrías que vernos cantar a pleno pulmón la canción de Heidi o Dragon Ball en mitad de la calle._  
_ La psicología del color te la enseñan en clases de arte y es una de las primeras cosas que aprendes, porque en un dibujo infantil jamás puedes usar el negro. Es fiable, pero tienes que tener en cuenta el contexto del país, por ejemplo el negro para nosotros es un color triste y de recogimiento, representa a la muerte, en cambio en la cultura asiática es el color que inspira la elegancia y nivel social. El blanco nosotros lo asociamos con las cosas limpias y puras, en cambio en Asia, especialmente en China, es indicativo de luto, de muerte. El azul claro llama a la inspiración y el verde da confianza (por eso los médicos van de verde), el naranja es un tono de seriedad pero a la vez de proximidad, de ahí que lo usen los políticos, el rojo incita a la violencia (por eso el seguro de un coche rojo es más caro que cualquier otro)... Es muy interesante._  
_ Tiene que ser desesperante vivir en una casa como la de Ulrich, me he inspirado un poco en la de mis vecinos que se pasan el día gritándose, insultándose y dando portazos, su frase estrella es "tu madre tendría que haber cerrado las piernas cuando te paría para que te hubieses asfixiado, hijo de pu**", puro amor, ¿a que sí?. No siempre se necesita entrar en detalles para poder imaginar cómo está el asunto. Seguro que con Yumi le va bien, si no le aguanta ella quién lo va a hacer, ¿eh?_  
_ Cuando me hablas de programas de la tele me siento tonta jajaja, no conozco ni uno, además como tengo varios canales borrados... No veo ni Tele5, La siete, FDF, Veo7, Antena3, Nitro, Nova, Neox, Cuatro, Intereconomia, Tele Madrid (sí, en Barcelona se pilla Tele Madrid, curioso, ¿no?)._  
_ Hombre los Sex Pistols y ZZ Top modernos, lo que se dice modernos no son. A mí los que me suenan todos igual son los de pop, hace años que no distingo una canción de otra jajaja._  
_ Madre mía que desastre... yo en tu clase me moriría, acabaría saltando por la ventana, todavía que no conozcan a Highsmith pasa pero ¿Christie? Oye, oye, un respeto para Cervantes, a mí me encanta, me leí El Quijote cuando tenía seis años y lo he releído más de una vez. Además saca a Perot lo Lladre o Perot Rocaguinarda en sus obras, por ejemplo aparece en El Quijote como "Roque Guinart" y en La Cueva de Salamanca como "Roque Guinarde". ¡Odio Crepúsculo! Es el ejemplo más claro de "cómo cargarse una idea original y relativamente buena llenándola de Mary Sue y Gary Stu y moñadas constantes", y no hablo por hablar, me he leído la saga completa y casi muero de un coma diabético, además eso de que un tío se te cuele por la ventana y te vigile toda la noche mientras duermes no es romántico, es acoso. Yo tampoco entiendo qué le ven._  
_ ¿Subtítulos latinos? Jajaja no tengo el placer de conocerlos todavía, todo se andará. A parte de lo poco que se curran las traducciones de los script (de toda la vida, cuando yo era pequeña pasaba igual) hay que añadirle la desgana con que los doblan, parece que estén limándose la uñas mientras "interpretan", por eso no me gustan los doblajes en castellano, prefiero verlos en catalán que se lo curran bastante y acostumbran a traducir del original o el propio original que siempre es mejor._  
_ La paella es bastante suave pero es la que se me cuela con más facilidad. Tendrías que oírme decirle a alguien "¡eres un nariz de mocos!" (ets un nas de mocs) o "¡eres una salpicadura!" (ets un esquitx) en vez de decir "mocoso" o "crío". Cuando da por una palabra... jajaja, ese es el mal de todos._  
_ ¿No se te había ocurrido lo del dúo cómico? Con todas las tonterías que hacen y lo bien que se lo pasan. Podrían dedicarse al humor y hacer un espectáculo "Oddy y Aelita los primos virtuales". Se me va la olla jaja._  
_ Un abrazo._  
_ **Lina:** ¡Hola! Créeme, si pudiera actualizar más rápido lo haría, pero no puedo. Trabajo de lunes a domingo y las únicas horas libres que tengo son las de comer que es cuando me siento a escribir. Ya sé que es pesado tener que esperar tanto, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Gracias por leerlo y por dejarme tu review, y me alegro de que te hayas reído con las tonterías de Ulrich y Yumi. Un abrazo._  
_ **Verde Manzanita:** ¡Hola! Déjame decirte que habrá otro lemon, ya hace tiempo que lo tenía pensado. A ver si lo acabo prontito. Gracias, un abrazo._  
_ **Honey04:** ¡Hola! Sí, la historia sigue activa, que tarde en actualizar no significa que esté abandonada, tranquila. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Esta vez he ido rapidito. Un abrazo._  
_ **Eimipiuke:** ¡Hola! No puedo prometerte actualizaciones rápidas porque realmente no sé cuando voy a poder sentarme a escribir un capítulo entero, voy escribiendo a ratos y trozos sueltos —en post-it, servilletas, agendas, trozos de papel, mi brazo...— que después me toca ir juntando y recomponiendo, así que si te dijera que voy a subir un capítulo por semana te estaría mintiendo y eso no me gusta. Lo único que puedo prometerte es que acabaré las historias aunque tarde años en ello (espero que no sea tanto jajaja)._  
_ Me alegra que te gusten los shots, eres una valiente por leértelos todos seguidos, has tenido que tardar un buen rato. La idea de "Caricia" era provocar esa sensación así que supongo que es bueno que te haga sentir así. Un abrazo._


	16. II Baño

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**II.- Baño**

Pocas eran las cosas de las que podía quejarse. Tenía una vida envidiable. Futbolista de éxito, con una ficha inmejorable y varias ofertas de equipos importantísimos de otras ligas europeas. Se movía en un círculo de gente la mar de interesante. Y había logrado que su padre se sintiese orgulloso de él, cosa que era todo un logro porque era el hombre más difícil de contentar del universo.

Además estaba Yumi.

Le había pedido que se casara con él en un estadio abarrotado en plena celebración por ganar la _Ligue1_. Le había dicho que sí. Pero había pasado más de un año, casi dos, de aquello y todavía no se habían casado ni tenían fecha. Eso le hacía sentirse un tanto frustrado.

Pero al menos vivían juntos.

Tenían una casa bastante grande, no tanto como las de sus colegas de equipo, pero a él le parecía enorme, de hecho si Yumi no compartiese espacio con él estaba seguro de que se volvería loco y acabaría llevando a todos los sin techo de París para que dejaran de serlo.

Las calles de la urbanización estaban desiertas y sumamente tranquilas, era una de las ventajas de tener una casa perdida en mitad de la montaña. Al principio le había inquietado la idea, por allí todo eran casas de superlujo y temía que los ladrones se colaran en la casa y le hicieran daño a Yumi. El saber que muchos de sus compañeros vivían allí también y sobre todo que había un equipo de vigilancia privado velando por su seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día le había tranquilizado. Allí se vivía muy bien.

Giró la última esquina y enfiló su calle deteniendo su Honda Civic en la entrada, pulsó el mando que abría la verja de hierro colado para acceder al caminito que llevaba al garaje. Aparcó el coche junto a la Honda Storm 125cc negra de Yumi, se sintió aliviado viéndola allí aparcadita, imaginarse a Yumi montada en eso rodeada de coches le ponía los nervios de punta.

Suspiró cerrando el coche con suavidad, estaba agotado. Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de seguridad que separaba el garaje de la casa, marcó el código de la alarma y se adentró en su hogar. Las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas.

—¿Yumi? —llamó dejando las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada.

No obtuvo respuesta. Las llaves de ella estaban allí así que estaba en casa seguro. Aguzó el oído y escuchó algunas notas de una de las ruidosas canciones favoritas de Yumi para relajarse. Estaba dándose un baño.

Sonrió y subió las escaleras mientras se deshacía de la ropa, aprovecharía para bañarse también a ver si relajaba, aunque con aquella musiquilla era tarea prácticamente imposible.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par, el teléfono inalámbrico y el móvil bien colocados sobre la cajonera de las toallas y la minicadena funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Ulrich sonrió dejando su ropa junto a la de Yumi en el cesto y bajó un poco el volumen. Deslizó la puerta corredera que separaba el pequeño vestidor del cuarto de baño.

Un baño japonés, con su suelo inclinado, su ducha incrustada en la pared, sus taburetes para enjabonarse y la enorme bañera rectangular. Ese había sido el único capricho de Yumi y no pudo negárselo, así que mientras ella aún vivía con Aelita en el centro él hizo obras para instalarlo. Era bonito, era cómodo y a ella la hacía sonreír. Con eso le bastaba.

Un año después aún no se había acostumbrado a aquel baño, él siempre usaba el otro.

Ella le miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se enjabonaba el brazo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa notando que no tenía muy buena cara. Suspiró y tomó uno de los pequeños taburetes de plástico situándolo a la espalda de ella, le masajeó los hombros con mucho mimo.

—Bienvenido —musitó.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó besándole el cuello—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor.

—¿Fuiste al médico?

—Sí.

—¿Un virus?

—No...

Ulrich ahogó un suspiro, cuando se ponía en modo respuestas cortas sin información le sacaba de quicio. Se recordó a sí mismo que al salir de casa para ir a jugar a Liverpool la había dejado con la cabeza dentro de váter, porque no dejaba de vomitar, y que estaba sumamente preocupado. Le había dicho que podía quedarse, que el equipo y el entrenador lo entenderían, pero ella le había hecho un gesto con la mano indicándole que se fuera. No le había parecido buena idea, pero acabó cediendo.

—Yumi —murmuró tomando la esponja llena de espuma para frotarle la espalda— ¿seguro que te sientes mejor?

—Sí —contestó abrazándose las rodillas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó preocupado.

—Tengo que decirte algo —musitó encogiéndose más todavía—. No estoy muy segura de que vaya a gustarte.

—¿Qué pasa?

El silencio quedó salpicado por las ideas que bullían en la mente del joven. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible que no pudiera gustarle? Se había acostumbrado a los rumores idiotas de las revistas sensacionalistas. No podía haber nada peor que aquella vez en la que la relacionaron con el mismísimo William Dunbar.

—Escucha —musitó sin alzar la cara—, el médico me dijo que los síntomas seguramente desaparecerían en unas semanas, pero que si no lo hacían no debía preocuparme, que hay mujeres a las que les pasa porque sus cuerpos no asimilan bien los cambios hormonales.

»Quizás somos demasiado jóvenes todavía para esto, no sé si es una buena idea, no sé si está bien, no sé si podré con ello...

—Oye, oye, me estás asustando.

Yumi alzó el rostro y girándose un poco le clavó los ojos llorosos, tenía la punta de la nariz roja.

—Vamos a ser tres... o dos en la calle y uno en la casa.

—No entiendo ni jota de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Tres? ¿Dos y uno?

Caray, Yumi a veces se atragantaba con el idioma, usaba expresiones de manera errónea o confundía palabras, pero vaya, todas aquellas palabras parecían estar bien empleadas aunque fuese incapaz de dar con el significado.

Yumi inspiró hondo por la nariz y retuvo el aire. La mano de Ulrich mantenía la esponja posada contra sus riñones.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó a la vez que vaciaba por completo sus pulmones de aire.

Ulrich se limitó a alzar una ceja antes de echarse a reír, de repente entendía los de "tres o dos y uno". Ella le fulminó con la mirada tras lo que hundió la cara entre las rodillas, no pensaba llorar, se lo había prometido a sí misma. Ulrich retomó la labor de enjabonarle la espalda sin dejar de reír, debía parecer idiota pero no podía parar.

—Reír ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—No —pronunció entre risas—. Eres una exagerada. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos?

—Y eso qué significa si puede saberse.

—Que eres una boba —contestó abrazándola con cuidado enterrando la cara en su hombro húmedo y cálido—. Que tendremos que comprar un montón de cosas, que te quiero y que antes de ponerme histérico como un idiota quiero celebrarlo.

—Creía que te enfadarías.

—¿Qué clase de persona sería si me enfadase por eso?

Yumi suspiró sintiéndose a la vez estúpida y aliviada, alargó el brazo e hizo girar la llave del agua fría de la ducha, Ulrich reprimió un escalofrío y se tragó al queja, el agua fría era el remedio extraño de Yumi para evitar llorar. No entendía cómo podía haberse planteado la opción de que se enfadara y la echase de casa.

—Tonta —susurró dispuesto a hacerle olvidar aquella lúgubre idea.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Madre mía ¿cuánto hacía que no actualizaba esto? Suerte que son shots que si no... podéis apedrearme, me lo he ganado. Con esto cerramos la minihistoria de tres shots (I.- Pastelería, IX.- Arriesgar y II.- Baño). Es un final un tanto tonto y simple. Ha quedado bastante más corto de lo que pretendía pero cuando la cosa no quiere estirarse más lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo como está. El próximo será largo para compensar la brevedad de este.  
Estoy sin internet fija, ahora mismo dependo del internet everywhere de mi madre, así que mientras ella no lo use puedo trastear por aquí. Querría poder actualizarlo todo de golpe pero parece que hay un límite de tres por día (al menos eso es lo que me deja subir de una vez).  
No es ningún secreto que me gustan las motos, por eso las cuelo de vez en cuando en lo que escribo. La Honda Storm es una de las que más me gustan de la casa japonesa, si queréis verla es esta (sin espacios): www. motoroma. com. ar/Mlibre_nuevo/Fotos/storm_gran. Jpg  
He visto que muchos os habéis animado a hacer vuestra propia versión, prometo pasar a leérmelos todos aunque me lleve mucho tiempo.  
Espero no dejarme a nadie en las respuestas de reviews, en el móvil se maneja fatal el tema de reviews, normalmente los pego en el documento de word y los voy contestando así me aseguro de no olvidarme de nadie. Si falta alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, avísame, prometo contestarte en el próximo. Ocupa casi lo mismo las respuestas que el shot en sí jajaja._

_º º º_

_**Dragon Oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! No todo van a ser siempre finales felices, siempre va bien variar. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí, espero que estés bien.  
__**Nefertari Queen:**__ ¡Hola! Me gusta mucho la historia en general y la de mi tierra en particular, el hecho de que gran parte esté medio oculta (por ser el bando perdedor) hace más emocionante indagar en ella. España tiene una historia muy rica, como dices está formada por un antiguo cúmulo de países con idiomas y culturas diferentes (unos las conservamos y otros las han perdido) y eso la hace interesante históricamente.  
Lo cierto es que hasta hace no mucho (unos 5 años) el movimiento independentista era francamente pequeño, en los últimos tiempos ha crecido a un ritmo descomunal y debo decir que es normal, el odio y el desprecio que se nos profesa (no por parte de la mayoría de gente española, pero si de los que tienen el poder y unos cuantos nostálgicos de Franco) hace que la situación sea cada vez más dolorosa. Mi familia materna es andaluza, tierra puramente española, imagínate como está la cosa que han conseguido que mi abuela de 80 años se haga independentista. He viajado muchísimo por ciudades españolas y dejando a un lado el típico idiota jamás he tenido problemas con la gente de a pie. En fin es un tema complicado del que podría estar hablando años y años.  
Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Cuando paseas por el casco histórico siempre tienes la sensación de que al girar la esquina encontrarás a alguien de otra época.  
No te pienses, aquí el conocimiento de varias lenguas no está tan extendido como pudiera parecer, fuera de las comunidades autónomas en las que hay una lengua co-oficial no es tan común.  
¡Me encantan tus reviews largos! Un abrazo.  
__**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! No te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews en los otros, lo primero son los estudios, ¡espero que te hayan ido bien! Tus reviews siempre son bien recibidos, ya lo sabes. Gracias por volver a leértelo siempre todo desde el principio, es todo un honor. Un abrazo.  
__**Anónimo:**__ ¡Hola! Ánimate a venir, te gustará, seguro. Por cierto ¿de dónde eres? Creo que no te lo he preguntado nunca.  
La mejor página de información es codelyoko. fr , está en francés pero tienes de todo, allí mismo hay links a otras páginas muy interesantes.  
Siento la tardanza, que lo disfrutes. Un abrazo.  
__**CodeYumyUlrich:**__ ¡Hola! Son así, idiotas, y es imposible cambiarlos; si dejaran de serlo dejarían de ser ellos. Un abrazo.  
__**Kuro Tenshi Butai: **__¡Hola! Mi bachillerato fue desastroso, tuve una profesora cafre que me hizo repetir los dos cursos, me suspendió hasta la tutoría y eso que era una hora libre.  
Bueno, no sé que decirte, yo considero un buen escritor a Cervantes, me reí una barbaridad leyendo El Quijote, pero vaya, cada quien tiene sus gustos.  
No es que intente dar buena imagen a mi ciudad, es que la ciudad es así, totalmente. Mucha gente se sorprende cuando viene y ve que lo que le han contado no concuerda con la realidad.  
En la Coronela de Barcelona había varias compañías, por ejemplo había una formada íntegramente por holandeses afincados en la Barcelona y otra representada por los hijos de inmigrantes nacidos en Catalunya. Cualquiera que viviera en la ciudad era considerado catalán de pleno derecho. Si Yumi le hubiese explicado la verdad no creo que él se la hubiera tomado en serio, tal vez se habría enfadado, quién sabe, es algo difícil de predecir jajaja.  
Me alegra que te gustara, de verdad.  
"Bombardeo" se refiere al acto de lanzar bombas o a atacar con ellas, tuve que consultarlo en su momento porque no estaba muy segura de que el termino fuera válido en el contexto. Supongo que como actualmente los bombardeos son aéreos lo relacionamos automáticamente con aviones pero es correcto.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Yumivigo: **__¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Vaya, ya veo que estás muy ocupada, espero que logres encontrar un ratito para subir algo que se te echa de menos por estos lares.  
Ninguna lengua, por pequeña que esta sea, es una pérdida de tiempo y quien lo considere así es que es un zopenco. Yo hablo dos lenguas minoritarias: catalán y aranés, las amo a ambas y las considero una parte importantísima de quien soy y de lo que soy. Las lenguas son riqueza. ¡Non perda as ganas de vivir a súa lingua! Espero haberlo escrito bien, no sé mucho gallego.  
No conozco la canción la buscaré. Estaría muy bien que se encontraran cuando ella muera, no se me había ocurrido. Ojala tengan un final feliz.  
Un abrazo y ánimo con las obligaciones.  
__**Lasayo: **__¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Te prometo que leeré tu versión, además me encanta One Piece. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino 97: **__¡Hola! ¿Qué es de ti? Hace mucho que te veo por aquí valencianet.  
La idea original es parecida a lo que tu habías pensado pero con Ulrich, lo subiré fuera de la colección porque lo tengo medio escrito y quiero aprovecharlo. Un abrazo, dew!  
__**Verde Manzanita:**__ ¡Hola! Yo desde que he vuelto a twitter que voy bien servida de cafres, tengo que leer cada barbaridad que hasta da miedo. Mientras quedemos personas dispuestas a conservar nuestras lenguas y culturas no hay que preocuparse, una lengua la mantiene viva la gente no las leyes. Así que sólo nos queda seguir manteniéndolas en uso para que gocen de buena salud.  
Me encanta ser capaz de hacerte sentir mejor y arrancarte una sonrisa, espero seguir lográndolo durante mucho tiempo. Un abrazo.  
__**EatingPokute:**__ ¡Hola! Avísame cuando lo comiences para que pueda leerlo. Muchas gracias, intento tocar todos los géneros a ver si lo logro. Un abrazo.  
__**Lorrany:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, lamento haberme retrasado tanto. Los e-mail no aparecen en los review, la página los marca como spam, escríbelo con espacios y sin poner la arroba para que salga. Un abrazo.  
_


	17. VII Bomba

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Notas previas:**__ este shot es tremendamente largo, así que ármate de paciencia, imprímelo o cópialo en word si no puedes leértelo del tirón, pero disfrútalo. Está dividido en apartados para que os resulte más cómodo encontrar el punto en que os quedásteis.  
Es un shot histórico, pero __no todos__ los acontecimientos aquí relatados son verídicos. La bomba atómica de Hiroshima, llamada "Little Boy", fue lanzada el lunes 6 de agosto de 1945 (año 19 de Shôwa) a las 08:15 horas de la mañana.  
Las frases escritas en japonés están traducidas justo al lado en cursiva y entre paréntesis, si sentís que es incómodo de leer este formato avisadme y lo resubiré con las traducciones al final y en el mismo orden que aparecen en el shot. Los asteriscos que salen están aclarados al final. Si se queda algo por ahí sin aclaración dadme un toque._

_**Sobre los títulos de lugar:**__ "-shi"= ciudad; "-ken"= prefectura; así pues "Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón"= Ciudad de Hiroshima, prefectura de Hiroshima, Japón._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A mi bisabuelo por sus imprescindibles historias sobre Alemania, Ryûji, Johann, Sebastian y a todos los anónimos que nos han regalado una parte de sus vivencias entre 1942 y 1945._

_El 6 de agosto de 2013, se cumplió el 68 aniversario del lanzamiento de la bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima. En recuerdo de todos los inocentes que perdieron la vida aquel día y a los que a día de hoy siguen sufriendo sus consecuencias._

**VII.- Bomba**

**I**

_Weimar, Alemania.  
18 de enero 1942._

Imposición.

Esa única palabra definía a la perfección el motivo por el que Ulrich Stern estaba allí. La guerra había empezado en 1939. En 1940 le habían reclutado diciéndole "cumple con tu deber, chico". Sólo era un crío, sólo tenía diecinueve años, y de algún modo se sintió importante. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo patético que era aquello. Tras dos años vigilando las puertas del campo de concentración de Buchenwald, le habían enviado una carta. Le destinaban al frente.

Tenía tres cosas muy claras. La primera, tenía veintiún años. La segunda, en el frente caían cientos de soldados a diario. La tercera, y seguramente la más importante, él no quería morir, aún no.

Era un soldado de las SS y escondía a una familia judía en su sótano. Algo que no aliviaba su conciencia sabiendo que en los campos de exterminio gaseaban y torturaban a diario a todas aquellas personas. No había acogido a aquella familia por remordimientos, sino porque él no creía en aquel exterminio. ¿Acaso los judíos no eran personas? ¿valían menos que él? No, no lo creía así.

Sus ideales nada tenían que ver con los del régimen nazi, y, junto con algún otro soldado, ayudaba a algunos prisioneros a escapar, a otros los destinaban a los talleres para asegurarse de que vivirían, al menos, un tiempo más y que tendrían comida. Aquello no servía de mucho, pero era mejor que estar cruzado de brazos.

Era afortunado de conservar a sus amigos pese a la enemistad entre países. Su amigo Jérémie Belpois le había logrado un transporte para que huyese de Alemania. Un barco de mercancías que no levantaría sospechas porque navegaría fuera del alcance de los radares. Su destino: las islas Gilbert. Una vez allí, su otro buen amigo, Odd Della Robbia, le embarcaría hacia Australia y allí esperaría a que acabase la guerra.

Cuando cayera la noche cogería su coche y conduciría hasta Greifswald, después sólo tendría que esperar a su barco.

_Greifswald, Alemania.  
18 de enero 1942._

—No te escucho muy bien... —protestó una muchachita de pelo rojo tironeando del cable del teléfono—. Hay problemas con las comunicaciones.

—_Di-o_ que mi _migo lleg-rá_ pronto.

—¿Tu amigo?

—Sí.

—Se lo diré a mi padre, Jérémie.

—¡_G-nial_!

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro por completo. Había conocido a Jérémie en el internado suizo donde había estudiado. Durante aquellos años siempre se habían visto a través de los barrotes de hierro que separaban la academia en dos, habían compartido largas conversaciones, sueños, roces de manos y algún fugaz beso; siempre a escondidas de las monjas y los curas que les vigilaban constantemente.

El azar quiso que su padre, un marchante de arte alemán, contactara con una casa de subastas parisina para la que trabajaba su amigo.

—Jérémie ¿cómo está la situación en París?

—Supongo que _te-iendo_ en cuenta como está todo _odría_ decirse que bien —contestó entre las interferencias estáticas—. Tengo que dejarte. _En-iaré_ los datos a tu padre mañana.

—De acuerdo, lo tendremos todo preparado.

—Cuídate _Ae-ita_, hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto Jérémie.

Colgó el auricular del teléfono sintiéndose repentinamente vacía, aquellas cortas conversaciones telefónicas solo lograban que le echara cada vez más de menos. Exhaló un hondo suspiro y abrió la puerta que separaba el salón de la casa del despacho de su padre.

—Papá, Jérémie dice que mañana te enviará los datos de su amigo que llegará pronto.

—Debemos prepararlo todo pues.

—Haré hueco en el sótano —declaró Aelita cerrando la puerta sin dar opción a su padre a preguntar por aquella cara tan larga.

Aelita mataría por poder ir a la _comandanture_ parisina y así poder ver a Jérémie, pero eso no podía decírselo a su padre.

_Greifswald, Alemania.  
22 de enero 1942._

La vida de un fugitivo no era sencilla, a esas alturas estaba convencido de que ya le estarían buscando para ejecutarle por traición. Vivía de noche, se ocultaba durante el día. Siempre alerta, sin poder dormir del tirón un solo día... Tuvo la fortuna de encontrar una casa abandonada cerca de la playa y en una zona tranquila, a corta distancia del punto de encuentro con el contacto de Jérémie.

No estaba muy seguro de cuando llegaría y menos aún del aspecto que tendría. ¿Sería mayor?, ¿joven?, ¿anciano?, ¿alto?, ¿bajo? Le ponía de los nervios no saber qué pinta tenía, podría caer, perfectamente, en una emboscada como un pardillo y morir cosido a balazos, gaseado o en un horno de cremación. Sólo con pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

La luna brillaba por su ausencia y las estrellas permanecían ocultas entre las nubes de tormenta. La luz del faro le iluminaba de manera intermitente como si tratase de calmarle con una caricia lumínica. Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron en el silencio nocturno anunciando la media noche. El repiqueteo ahogó el sonido de las pisadas de dos personas que se detuvieron a unos pasos de él.

—¿Ulrich Stern?

—¿Quién lo pregunta? —inquirió sobresaltado.

Observó al hombre alto, con gafas oscuras y espesa barba, ataviado con un viejo pantalón marrón que se veía raído a pesar de la falta de luz y un grueso jersey azul marino bajo una cazadora de pana verdosa. Detrás del hombre se asomaba una chica, de aproximadamente su edad, con una curiosa y corta cabellera roja. Ella le saludó con la mano.

—Waldo Franz Schaeffer.

—¿Eres el amigo de Jérémie? —preguntó ella sonrojada.

—Aelita —le llamó la atención el hombre.

La chica enmudeció y clavó su mirada en el suelo con gesto infantil. Ulrich sonrió.

—Sí, soy amigo de Jérémie. Ulrich Stern.

—Excelente —susurró el hombre—. Sígueme, antes de decidir nada tenemos que hablar un poco.

Waldo Franz Schaeffer y la joven Aelita empezaron a andar en dirección al inmenso faro, Ulrich se levantó y se sacudió el arena del trasero, los siguió. Le sorprendió estar tan calmado y relajado, puesto que aquello podría ser una trampa.

Lo cierto era que no tenía mucho que perder y sí mucho por ganar. Sus bolsillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, casi todo su dinero se lo había dejado a su madre dentro de un sobre en el cajón de su mesilla de noche, y lo poco que llevó consigo había desaparecido en la compra de combustible y comida. Apenas le quedaba para sobrevivir dos días más, ya había empezado a imaginarse revolviendo en los cubos de basura de los restaurantes para encontrar algo que llevarse a la boca. Con un poco de fortuna se libraría, si aquel hombre era realmente quien decía ser.

El olor a agua marina les acompañó hasta el porche de la casa de los Schaeffer, sorprendentemente resulto que había estado todo aquel tiempo escondiéndose a dos casas de distancia de ellos.

Aelita cerró las cortinas de la planta inferior antes de encender las luces del salón, el calor la chimenea encendida le golpeó las mejillas e hizo que sus dedos helados bombearan sangre y hormigueasen. Ulrich dejó su bolsa en el suelo, se quitó el abrigo apresuradamente y se deshizo de la bufanda, se quedó inmóvil y con sus pertrechos en la mano dudando en si su ofrecimiento de ayuda le reportaría también hospitalidad.

—Por favor —dijo Waldo—, como si estuvieses en tu casa. Aelita, lleva sus cosas abajo.

La jovencita se acercó a su invitado y tomó su chaqueta y la bolsa con una mueca, pesaba mucho más de lo que se esperaba. Cuando hubo desaparecido Waldo le señaló una silla en la que Ulrich se sentó sin dudarlo.

—Bien, Jérémie me explicó por encima tu situación, pero quiero oírla de tus propios labios —declaró—. He de pensar en mi hija, acogiendo a un fugitivo la pongo en peligro.

Ulrich asintió. Evidentemente lo comprendía, aunque no se lo hubiese pedido se lo habría explicado.

—Mi padre es un alto cargo del ejército nazi, cuando me gradué en la academia movió los hilos para que me promocionaran y me ofrecieran un buen cargo hasta que acabase mi preparación. Estuve destinado en Buchenwald...

»Mi labor era la de vigilar las puertas —explicó con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo—. Yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con lo de la raza aria y toda esa basura, pero no he tenido más remedio. Mi padre es... no sabría como expresarlo. Es muy estricto y sobre todo controlador, así que digamos que él te da la opción y lo único que puedes hacer es obedecer.

—¿Qué te ha llevado a desertar?

Ulrich esbozó una sonrisa recta y sin emoción.

—No podía aguantarlo más, llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero lo que me ha hecho decidirme ha sido una carta llamándome a filas. No quiero morir en una guerra estúpida luchando por unos ideales que no comparto.

—Esa es una actitud muy infantil —soltó Waldo—. Puedes luchar por mantener a salvo a los que quieres. Pero puedo comprenderlo. Jérémie me ha hablado muy bien de ti, espero no tener que arrepentirme.

—No se preocupe no tengo intención de causarles molestias mientras esté aquí.

—Vivirás en el sótano, está bien aislado y no hace demasiado frío. No subirás para nada a la casa mientras sea de día, por las noches puedes subir a calentarte junto a la chimenea y a asearte.

»Deberás tener paciencia, no sé cuando podré embarcarte para salir de aquí y eso puedo durar meses, así que piénsatelo muy bien. Si no te sientes preparado para aguantar las duras condiciones en que tendrás que vivir es mejor que lo digas ahora y busques otro lugar donde esconderte.

Ulrich agachó la cara y sonrió. La familia que había vivido en su sótano lo había hecho en aquellas circunstancias y ahora era él quien iba a hacerlo. Las vueltas que daba la vida, a veces, estaban dominadas por la ironía.

—Aguantaré, señor, estoy decidido a aguantar lo que haga falta.

**II**

_Hagi-shi, Yamaguchi-ken, Japón.  
Ichigatsu jûshichinichi, Shôwa jû shichi nen (mes uno día diecisiete, año diecisiete de Shôwa).  
17 de enero 1943._

Se sentía fatal. Estaba helado, le dolían todos los huesos y músculos. Estaba enfermo. También estaba solo.

El barco de carga en el que le habían embarcado, después de ocho largos meses de encierro y espera, se había ido a pique, el mar estaba helado y él había sobrevivido de milagro.

Había tenido suerte de que en la ciudad costera, cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar y pronunciar, le hubiesen ofrecido un transporte hacia alguna parte. Él no había preguntado, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho tampoco habría sabido que le decían.

El carromato traqueteaba y crujía como si estuviera a punto de romperse en pedacitos, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni para preocuparse ni para asustarse. Perdía y recuperaba el conocimiento haciéndolo todo aún más confuso, no sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas, días, semanas o meses. La comida le sabía a ceniza y el agua no le quitaba la sed. La barba cubría sus mejillas y apestaba.

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón.  
Ichigatsu ni jû hachi nichi, Shôwa jû shichi nen (mes uno día veintiocho, año diecisiete de Shôwa).  
28 de enero 1943._

Un hombre de cara borrosa, que supuso que era el conductor, empezó a gritarle. Palabras que para él no tenían sentido. Le miró, intentando enfocarle, sin moverse, al cabo de un rato el hombre bufó y le propinó un fuerte empujón obligándole a bajar.

Se tambaleó por la falta de equilibrio, la gente hablaba a su alrededor pero el zumbido de sus oídos convertía sus palabras en susurros distantes. El sol brillaba haciendo que sus ojos ardieran, su visión borrosa se tornaba blanquecina. El suelo se movió bajo sus pies.

Se desplomó en medio de la calle, veía los pies de los ciudadanos pasar junto a él sin hacerle el menor caso. Iba a morir tirado en la calle como un perro, estaba seguro.

Lo único que sintió fue que alguien le arrastró, con las manos frías al contacto con su piel, pero cálidas en cierto modo. Y después nada.

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón.  
Nigatsu nanoka, Shôwa jû shichi nen (mes dos día siete, año diecisiete de Shôwa).  
7 de febrero 1943._

Lo primero de lo que tuvo consciencia fue de una suave melodía que tarareaba una voz femenina, seguida del delicado perfume de los cerezos en flor. Poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo, empezó a distinguir otros sonidos, agua corriendo y después un golpe seco para regresar al sonido del agua en un ciclo no superior a un minuto, voces distantes, el crepitar de una llama, el roce de una tela…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la canción se desvaneció.

—_Konban wa._ —Buscó la procedencia de la voz y vio a una hermosa joven de ojos negros rasgados—. _O-genki desu ka? (Buenas noches. ¿Cómo se encuentra?)_

—No te entiendo —dijo con voz ronca y extraña llevándose una mano a la frente—. ¿Hablas alemán?

—_Anata wa doitsu-jin desu ka? (¿Es usted alemán?)_

Ella le sonrió con ternura y supo que tampoco le entendía. Ulrich suspiró.

—_Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae Ishiyama Yumi desu _—pronunció señalándose—. Ishiyama Yumi —repitió con el mismo gesto—. _Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?_ —Esta vez le señaló a él. _(Encantada de conocerle. Mi nombre es Ishiyama Yumi. ¿Cuál es su nombre?)_

—¿Qué cómo me llamo? —Se sintió ridículo, lo mismo podía estar pidiéndole la hora—. Ulrich Stern.

—_Urik Chiten?_ —repitió con una torpeza encantadora.

—Casi. —Sonrió débilmente—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ciudad? ¿Lugar? —Ella se encogió de hombros. Suspiró. Chascó los dedos y se llevó ambas manos al pecho señalándose—. Berlín, Alemania.

—_Hiroshima-shi, Nihon._

Ulrich miró las paredes, un acto inútil porque la ventana estaba cerrada, estaba en Hiroshima, en Japón. Algo había fallado.

—Eres lista, ¿eh?

—_Taberu?_ —Movió la mano frente a la boca—._ Nomu?_ _(¿Comer? ¿Beber?)_

—No sé qué dices.

—_Matte…_ —susurró. _(Espera...)_

Yumi se levantó, las mangas del kimono se balancearon y los dragones azules sobre la tela blanca bailaron, deslizó la puerta y desapareció. Ulrich se destapó. Tenía las dos piernas vendadas y llevaba puesto un ropaje parecido al de ella, frunció el ceño ¿le habría vestido ella? Con sólo pensarlo se puso rojo.

Lo único que tenía claro era su necesidad de salir de ahí. Tenía que llegar a las Islas Gilbert. Intentó ponerse en pie, en seguida tuvo que volver a tumbarse. Estaba mareadísimo y las piernas le dolían tanto que creyó que iban a caérsele. Respiró hondo, necesitaba calmarse, perder los nervios sólo empeoraría su situación.

Ella regresó con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa. La dejó a su lado.

Le había ofrecido comida. En la bandeja había varios platillos, una especie de sopa, arroz, pescado, algo rebozado y agua. No había cubiertos, sólo unos palillos. Miró a Yumi, dudando unos segundos, y finalmente se abalanzó hacia la comida, comiendo con las manos como un salvaje. Se atragantó y tosió, ella le frotó la espalda con delicadeza.

—_Yukkuri to…_ —susurró. _(Despacio...)_

—Si eso significa "idiota" estoy de acuerdo.

Ella frunció el ceño, no comprendía ni una palabra.

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón.  
Nigatsu kokonoka, Shôwa jû shichi nen (mes dos día nueve, año diecisiete de Shôwa).  
09 de febrero 1943._

Llevaba dos días allí y no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Había pensado en pedir un periódico para ponerse al día pero cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente no habría ninguno en su idioma y en aquella casa no parecía haber nadie que hablase alemán. Así que mataba el tiempo intentando comunicarse con la joven que estaba casi siempre a su lado.

La muchacha ponía todo su empeño en intentar hacerse entender y él hacía lo propio para tratar de entenderla, pero la cosa no funcionaba demasiado bien.

Se hablaban pero no se entendían.

La miró desde el futón.

Era muy frustrante, no solo el no entenderse sino el no poder moverse de aquella dichosa cama-colchón en el suelo. Suspiró hondamente soltando todo su pesar junto con el aire de sus pulmones. Si no podía moverse de la cama podría intentar aprender su idioma por enésima vez en dos días. Le cogió la mano con delicadeza.

—Mano —pronunció.

—_Te_.

Sonrió. Le había entendido, se sintió orgulloso de ello, así que siguió.

—Brazo —dijo recorriendo su brazo sin llegar a tocarlo.

—_Ude._ —Ella también sonrió satisfecha, era lo más parecido a una conversación que habían tenido hasta el momento—. _Hiji._

—Codo —dijo viendo lo que señalaba. Él subió un poco más en el brazo—. Hombro.

—_Kata._ —Sonrió. Se puso la mano sobre la barriga—. _Onaka._

—Barriga…

Yumi paseó su dedo índice a lo largo de la pronunciada nariz de Ulrich y dejó escapar una risita, aquel rasgo era uno de los que más llamaban su atención, nunca había visto una nariz tan grande como esa.

—_Hana_.

—Nariz —dijo. Estiró su mano hasta acariciar su cara—. Mejilla.

—_Hoo_.

La puerta se deslizó y Yumi se apartó tan rápido, que Ulrich temió que se hubiese hecho daño. La brusquedad del gesto le había dado un susto de muerte, con lo tranquilo y relajado que estaba intentando entenderse con ella. Miró a los recién llegados. Un hombre japonés con gafas de mirada estricta, observaba severo a la joven, y una mujer occidental, con el pelo rizado y alborotado de color ceniza.

El hombre lanzó una regañina a Yumi, que hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación, el hombre la siguió, no sin antes mirar intensamente a Ulrich.

—Yumi me ha dicho que eres alemán —dijo la mujer. Le pilló tan de sorpresa volver a escuchar su idioma que no fue capaz ni de asentir—. Me llamo Suzanne Hertz, soy médico.

—Soy Ulrich Stern. Me alegro de poder entenderme con alguien nuevamente.

—Veo que te sientes mucho mejor. Cuando Yumi te trajo hasta aquí creímos que no sobrevivirías.

Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, ella le había rescatado pero ¿cómo demonios había cargado con él? Debía pesar cuanto menos veinte kilos más que ella.

—No dejes que te engañe, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. —Rió recolocándose las gafas doradas—. También es muy inteligente, ha deducido bastantes cosas sobre tu procedencia.

—Pues no sé cómo, ni siquiera me entiende.

—No hace falta saber un idioma para entenderse.

Desde el exterior les llegaron los gritos del hombre de las gafas, un largo discurso del que sólo entendió el nombre de la muchacha.

—No pasa nada —dijo Suzanne adelantándose a su pregunta—. Su padre está enfadado porque la ha encontrado a solas contigo en la habitación con la puerta cerrada.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Su cultura es bastante diferente a la nuestra —le aclaró—. Si alguien la hubiese visto aquí habrían corrido rumores sobre su honor.

Ulrich frunció el ceño desconcertado, no entendía cómo una puerta cerrada podía hacer correr rumores sobre el honor de aquella chica. Negó levemente con la cabeza y encaró a su compatriota.

—Señora Hertz. Supongo que usted mejor que nadie comprenderá que soy un fugitivo —declaró—, necesito salir de aquí, llegar a algún puerto, tomar un barco y llegar hasta las Islas Gilbert o hasta a Australia.

La mujer suspiró.

—Veré que puedo hacer. Pero te recomiendo que tengas paciencia. No estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte —dijo con sinceridad—. Tienes una infección bastante grave, sin medicación y cuidados médicos diarios no sobrevivirás más de dos días.

»Por ahora voy a revisar tus heridas.

Suzanne retiró las vendas de sus piernas cuidadosamente para revelar la piel con un suave tono violáceo, asintió con una media sonrisa viendo que habían mejorado considerablemente. Él no lo sabía pero había estado a punto de perder ambas piernas por congelación, su circulación sanguínea había vuelto casi a la normalidad así que saldría de esa entero. Pero un principio de congelación no era lo único que hacía peligrar su salud, las múltiples heridas que tenía por el torso eran las causantes de la gravísima infección que le había tenido entre la vida y la muerte durante los siete días que ella le había estado tratando.

Le inyectó una dosis de antibióticos, le lavó las heridas y volvió a vendarle con sumo cuidado. Aprovechó para preguntarle cómo diablos había acabado allí, él le explicó que su barco se había ido a pique, que habían chocado contra algo o que tal vez les había impactado un torpedo, que no lo recordaba bien, que se había subido a un trozo de caja de madera y dejado arrastrar por la corriente demasiado cansado y confuso como para nadar y que, tras varios días a la deriva, cuando empezaba a pensar que iba a morir perdido en el mar había llegado a la costa muerto de frío. Sus recuerdos sobre todo aquello eran demasiado difusos, seguramente por la fiebre. Suzanne consideró que realmente era un milagro que no hubiese muerto antes de llegar a tierra.

La doctora cerró su maletín médico y se subió las gafas mirando a su paciente fijamente.

—Señora Hertz ¿puedo pedirle algo más? —la mujer asintió—. Querría saber cómo están las cosas por Alemania y también me gustaría conseguir una navaja o algo para afeitarme y saber cómo darle las gracias a Yumi.

—En eso sí puedo ayudarte, le pediré que te traiga lo que necesitas. Dile "_arigatô_". Y un consejo; no la llames Yumi, refiérete a ella como "Ishiyama-dono" o "Yumi-dono", supongo que no querrás parecer ni estúpido ni mal educado. Sobre la situación en Alemania cuando vuelva dentro de tres días traeré noticias.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

Suzanne abandonó la habitación sin ceremonias dejándole nuevamente solo. Quería saber como estaban las cosas en casa, si el _führer_ empezaba a perder la dichosa guerra, si podría regresar algún día, si su familia estaría bien. Pensó en Waldo y Aelita Schaeffer, en lo amables que habían sido con él, en si estarían bien. Deseaba de todo corazón que estuvieran a salvo.

Para cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse Ulrich combatía las ganas de llorar, se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla. En el umbral permanecía inmóvil Yumi con un barreño de madera y unas toallas de rizo blancas, le miró con la cara ligeramente ladeada esperando saber si podía entrar o no. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se le acercara, esta vez ella dejó la puerta abierta.

Extendió una de las toallas en el suelo y colocó sobre ella el barreño, la navaja, el jabón y la otra toalla. Faltaba un espejo. ¿Cómo iba a afeitarse sin espejo? Iba a pedirle uno cuando ella se arrodilló y le obligó a colocar la cabeza en su regazo, entonces lo entendió iba a afeitarle ella. Se sintió repentinamente incómodo mientras ella le enjabonaba con cuidado la barba y el bigote.

—_Arigatô —_susurró.

—_Dô itashimashite_.

—Supongo que eso significa "de nada" —dijo enarcando las cejas.

—De… nada —repitió ella en un alemán rudimentario y con un marcadísimo acento.

Pasó la navaja con firmeza y suavidad por su garganta rasurando el vello a su paso. A Ulrich le produjo una sensación extraña de fe ciega en las habilidades de Yumi. Aprovechó que toda la atención de ella estaba centrada en el filo de la navaja para estudiar su rostro.

Tenía unos preciosos y enormes ojos negros rasgados en los que sentía que podría perderse para el resto de la eternidad, los labios carnosos y rojos seductores, su naricilla de muñequita a conjunto con la delicada forma ovalada de su cara. Era muy bonita. Parecía una de esas carísimas muñecas de porcelana que costaba tanto encontrar.

Los hombres debían de hacer cola delante de su puerta para intentar cortejarla, él mismo haría cola. Sonrió pensando en que, en ese momento, debía ser la envidia de todos esos tíos.

—_Nani?_ —preguntó en un susurró con la mirada clavada en la suya. _(¿Qué?)_

Ulrich cerró los ojos alegrándose de que la espuma jabonosa cubriese su sonrojo.

—Nada. Sigue.

Ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de deslizar la afilada navaja por su barbilla. Ulrich suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Eres lo más parecido a una amiga que tengo y ni siquiera puedes entenderme —dijo abriendo un ojo, ella le miraba con una media sonrisa—. Claro que eso tiene sus ventajas.

»¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa? Qué estúpido, claro que te lo habrán dicho. Pareces una de esas chicas que salen en las revistas de moda. —Sonrió—. Bueno, no es que las compre o las lea, no es mi estilo… pero las he visto por ahí. ¿Suena a excusa, verdad?

—_Wakarimasen, Urik-san_. _(No le entiendo, Ulrich-san)_

—¿Quién te ha enseñado a manejar una navaja de esa manera? Ni el mejor barbero de Alemania es tan hábil como tú.

Estaba divagando. Se sentía solo y bastante desdichado. ¿Cómo podía haberse torcido tanto la cosa en tan poco tiempo? Le ardían los ojos y tenía un nudo en la garganta, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Yumi puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de él cubiertas por los restos de la espuma jabonosa, le miraba entristecida, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz, Suzanne Hertz le había contado muchas cosas de su país, entre ellas eso de los besos. Se limpió la espuma de las manos y se tapó la cara, dándole una relativa intimidad para desahogarse.

—Gracias…

Ulrich se tapó los ojos con el brazo y lloró amargamente.

**III**

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón.  
Nigatsu hatsuka, Shôwa jû shichi nen (mes dos día veinte, año diecisiete de Shôwa).  
20 de febrero 1943._

Llevaba dos semanas allí, con aquella familia, con aquella chica. Era extranjero y no le entendían, sin embargo se sentía como en casa. No. Se sentía mejor que en casa. Los padres de la muchacha, Takeho y Akiko Ishiyama le habían aceptado como uno más, Hiroki, el hermano menor de Yumi, estaba fascinado con él por algún motivo. Y ella, Yumi, pasaba muchas horas haciéndole compañía, tenían una relación especial, mucho más cercana que ninguna otra que hubiese tenido antes.

Aquella mañana se sentía bastante mejor, el dolor había remitido, ya no tenía fiebre, pero aún se sentía débil. Seguramente podría caminar solo, se puso aquella extraña ropa que llamaban _yukata_ de color azul marino y deslizó el _shoji_.

El sol le golpeó en los ojos cegándole. «Mala idea» se dijo, llevaba demasiados días sin salir de la habitación en penumbra. Guiñó los ojos como si fuera idiota tratando de ganarle la batalla a la luz solar.

—_O-genki desu ka?_ —Sonrió al reconocer su melódico tono de voz. _(¿Cómo se encuentra?)_

—Bien, Yumi-dono. ¿Y tú?

—_Hai, genki desu. (Bien, estoy bien)_

Ulrich sonrió. Ella también estaba bien. Habían aprendido a comprenderse, incluso habían aprovechado la presencia de la Hertz para comunicarse a un nivel más profundo, la mujer iba regularmente cada tres días. Ulrich se sorprendió de las ansias con las que esperaba a su compatriota.

—Ah… —Yumi dudó, se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla e inspiró hondo—. ¿_Queres_ comer?

—¿Qué has dicho?

La miró alucinado porque le hubiese hablado en alemán. Ella se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza y empezó a murmurar cosas a toda velocidad. Él rió, estaba seguro de que pensaba que lo había dicho mal.

—Sí, quiero comer.

Alzó la cara y le sonrió, a Ulrich le flaquearon las piernas y no por la debilidad de la enfermedad. Recargó su peso contra una de las columnas de madera del porche, ella llamó a su hermano y entre ambos le ayudaron a sentarse en el entarimado de madera.

Hiroki se quedó con él mientras ella iba a buscarle el desayuno. Aún se estaba acostumbrado a aquellos desayunos tan extraños que tomaban en aquel país.

El olor de la sopa de miso le hizo salivar, ahora que estaba mejor el apetito había regresado con una voracidad desconocida para él.

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón.  
Nigatsu nijuushichinichi, Shôwa jû shichi nen (mes dos día veintisiete, año diecisiete de Shôwa).  
27 de febrero 1943._

Yumi le abrió la puerta a la doctora Hertz sin rastro de aquel ímpetu y ansias que habían dominado sus bienvenidas desde que su invitado había despertado. La doctora la miró de manera inquisitiva intentando descubrir qué ocurría, no creía que su paciente hubiera empeorado puesto que había mejorado muchísimo en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa Yumi-dono?

—No es nada —replicó la joven en un susurro—. Está en su cuarto.

—De acuerdo.

La doctora la observó salir a paso lento del recinto de la casa y cerrar la puerta cabizbaja, había algo extraño, tal vez se habían peleado. Sabía que el señor Ishiyama había dejado de preocuparse por la cercanía entre su hija y el refugiado, así que la idea que le hubiera prohibido verse con él quedó descartada rápidamente.

Suzanne se encogió de hombros, lo mejor que podía hacer era curar a su paciente, ya descubriría qué pasaba.

Mientras tanto Yumi aceleraba el paso para esquivar conversaciones estúpidas y superficiales sobre el tiempo, las ofertas y demás tonterías con las que las mujeres se distraían de la guerra. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios les pasaba, cómo podían olvidarse la guerra y comparar los precios de las verduras. Ella se acordaba cada minuto, cada segundo, que había gente muriendo a causa de aquello, que a muchos de sus conocidos no los volvería a ver porque habían sido víctima de las balas o las bombas. A Yumi no se le olvidaba y eso dolía.

Al principio la distracción de su invitado había bastado para animarla pero ya no. La cosa había cambiado y se le complicaba la vida de una manera bastante idiota.

Subió las escaleras de piedra del templo remangándose un poco el _kimono_ para poder moverse con algo más de libertad y no tropezar. A través del gran _tori_ de pintura roja desconchada soplaba el viento, se frotó los brazos al tiempo que un escalofrío la recorría de los pies a la cabeza, se había dejado el _haori_ en casa.

Lanzó varias monedas y rezó una plegaria pidiendo a Buda que bendijera a su familia y los mantuviera a salvo. Después fue hasta la pequeña construcción adyacente en la que se ubicaba la sala de oración y se sentó en el porche al sol para calentarse un poco mientras meditaba.

Con las manos sobre el regazo suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de día y ahogó un quejido.

—Creía que encontraría un ladrón y encuentro a una jovencita.

—Lo siento —musitó ella sin girarse reconociendo la voz del monje del templo.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Estarte congelando?

Ella volvió a suspirar quedamente. El monje regresó adentro y volvió con una gruesa manta de color blanco que le puso sobre los hombros. Se sentó junto a ella en el porche.

—¿Qué te preocupa Yumi-chan?

—Temo estar equivocándome en mis decisiones, Kento-sama.

—¿Es a causa del extranjero?

—Sí… —susurró Yumi.

Itakura Kento sonrió. La había visto nacer y crecer, y en aquellos dieciocho años, esa era la primera vez que la veía dudar.

—¿Qué dice tu corazón?

—No lo sé —dijo enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

—¿Le amas? —preguntó—. ¿Te asusta eso?

Yumi le miró totalmente sonrojada.

—Haz lo que te diga tu corazón. No hay mejor consejero. Ni Buda te daría más sabios consejos.

—Pero tengo un prometido. No puedo deshonrar a mi familia.

—Tal vez lo entiendan —replicó el monje.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

—Tanto como desees —contestó volviendo a la sala de oración.

**IV**

_Sapporo-shi, Hokkaidô-ken, Japón.  
Sangatsu nanoka, Shôwa jû hachi nen (mes tres día siete, año dieciocho de Shôwa).  
07 de marzo 1944._

La luz de los farolillos de papel titilaba en contraste con la de las luces eléctricas. Todo estaba tranquilo, las calles desiertas tomadas por el silencio que sólo rompían sus pisadas.

Takeho Ishiyama dijo algo con su voz atronadora y después su risa rasposa rebotó en las paredes de madera de los edificios colindantes.

—Hemos llegado —le susurró Yumi.

—Ya era hora... —siseó. Las bolsas pesaban una barbaridad. Aún no estaba recuperado del todo pero al padre de Yumi le había dado absolutamente igual, le había cargado con todo el equipaje—. ¿No tenéis coches de alquiler?

—¿Qué es un coche de alquiler?

—Es un... da igual, no sabría como explicártelo.

Esperó una de aquellas risitas dulces que soltaba cuando él no sabía como explicarle algo, pero no rió, clavó la mirada en el empedrado de la calle. Procuró no darle más importancia de la necesaria, pero ese cambio le taladraba el cerebro con insistencia.

Había pasado más de un año desde que llegara a Japón y habían cambiado muchas cosas. Yumi había aprendido su idioma en un tiempo récord y de un modo bastante eficiente. Había cambiado su visión del mundo y de lo que era importante.

Él había cambiado.

Los nudillos de Takeho golpearon la puerta de madera con energía y desde el interior una voz femenina habló. La puerta se abrió un poco y una mujer de mediana edad asomó la cabeza, sonrió al reconocer a sus visitantes y abrió del todo invitándoles a entrar.

Yumi suspiró pesadamente antes de entrar.

Ulrich la siguió cargando el equipaje que estaba deseando soltar en el primer sitio que pillase. Les guiaron hasta una pequeña casita cerca de la casa principal en medio el jardín. Dejó las cosas en la entrada sintiendo que sus brazos jamás iban a recuperarse de aquel viajecito.

Se instalaron repartiéndose entre las tres habitaciones. Yumi en una punta, sus padres en el centro y Hiroki y él en la otra punta. Si era una estratagema para que no se acercase a ella pensó que seguramente era la más eficaz de las que podrían haber puesto en práctica. Hiroki tenía el sueño ligero y se despertaba al menor ruido que se oyera. No podría levantarse sin despertarle, aunque fuera por algo tan inocente como ir al baño. Tampoco era que planease fugarse con ella en mitad de la noche ni nada parecido, pero si pudiera charlar con ella en plena noche lo agradecería, hacía semanas que le esquivaba.

Para cuando acabaron de instalarse la cena ya estaba servida. Le obligaron a ponerse un _gi_ y un _hakama_ elegantes y a peinarse, pero domar su pelo no era tarea fácil así que acabaron renunciando a ello.

Todos los presentes vestían sus mejores ropajes, las mujeres con elegantes kimonos de seda. No entendía a qué venía aquella reunión elegante, por qué no paraban de brindar ni por qué Yumi parecía tan triste.

_Sapporo-shi, Hokkaidô-ken, Japón.  
Sangatsu kokonoka, Shôwa jû hachi nen (mes tres día nueve, año dieciocho de Shôwa).  
09 de marzo 1944._

Ulrich suspiró con tedio. Era su segundo día en Sapporo y ya había llegado al punto de hablar solo, la única persona que le entendía y podía darle conversación le rehuía de un modo descarado.

Estaba cansado de aquello. Yumi, su madre y la señora de la casa habían salido con la criada a media mañana, mientras que los hombres estaban reunidos bebiendo sake y él como no entendía ni jota ni tenía ganas de beber tan temprano se había refugiado en el jardín.

Oía a los pájaros piar felizmente mientras él se sumía en la desesperanza. Fugitivo, desertor, extranjero, perdido, olvidado, aislado…

Quería marcharse de aquel país, llegar a Australia. Pero también quería quedarse.

No es que tuviese grandes motivos para permanecer en aquel país extraño, no estaba especialmente cómodo ni tranquilo, pero estaba ella. Y con eso le bastaba.

La puerta principal se abrió y la delicada figura de Yumi apareció. La muchacha miró hacia todos lados antes de adentrarse en el jardín. Se tensó al escuchar un "_kanpai!_" salir de la sala en la que estaban reunidos los hombres y avanzó con sigilo hasta la casa anexa tan concentrada en los hombres que no se percató de su presencia hasta que se levantó.

—Tenemos que hablar —declaró agarrándola por el codo y arrastrándola hasta un rincón del jardín—. Deja de esquivarme.

Yumi suspiró y se dejó llevar sumisa hasta aquel lugar parcialmente oculto.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —interrogó sin soltarla—. Desde que tus padres dijeron que veníamos a Sapporo que empezaste a actuar de un modo extraño.

—No es nada —contestó ella.

—¡Venga ya!

—Deberías estar contento de poder estar aquí.

—¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estarlo también?

Ella agachó la cara miró hacia un lado entonces él la soltó con cuidado.

—Debería, pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—El hijo de los Takahashi, tengo que casarme con él.

Ulrich boqueó estúpidamente como un pez fuera del agua. Aquel tipo tendría unos cuarenta años y Yumi a penas veinte.

—No tienes que casarte si no quieres.

—Puede que en Alemania, pero aquí es _difierente_.

—No. No tiene que ser diferente, tienes que poder elegir lo que quieras —protestó—. Casarte con quien tú quieras. Vivir tu vida.

Ella le clavó aquellos ojos negros chispeantes de vida.

—Mi matrimonio con él favorecería a mi familia y por eso debo hacerlo, le quiera o no.

—No es justo.

Yumi suspiró.

—La vida no es justa —afirmó rotundamente.

—Pero... ¿le quieres?

La pregunta se meció en el aire sin recibir una respuesta.

_Sapporo-shi, Hokkaidô-ken, Japón._  
_Sangatsu jûrokunichi, Shôwa jû hachi nen (mes tres día dieciséis, año dieciocho de Shôwa)._  
_16 de marzo 1944._

Era el último día que pasaban en Sapporo y él estaba encantado. Desde que Yumi le dijera que se iba a casar con aquel hombre por beneficio de su familia que había empezado a sentirse estúpido. Tal vez, al final, su padre tuviese razón y él no supiese absolutamente nada de la vida, que sólo se dejase arrastrar de un lado a otro bordeando las profundidades de la complejidad de la vida.

Metió las últimas cosas dentro de su bolsa enfurruñado por la posibilidad de que su padre tuviese razón en algo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Yumi-dono —susurró cada sílaba con delicadeza.

—No —contestó crípticamente—. No le quiero, pero no puedo elegir.

Ulrich parpadeó y entonces comprendió lo que decía, le estaba contestando a si quería a aquel tipo con el que tenía que casarse.

—Pero quiero a otra persona —declaró sin mirarle.

¿Qué quería decir eso? No tenía ni idea.

Estaban allí los dos solos, sin nadie más en aquella enorme casa. Recogiendo las cosas para marcharse mientras los demás paseaban por la ciudad. Quizá aquello empeoraría las cosas pero era su mejor ocasión. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para poder oler el aroma de su jabón.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca —susurró acariciándole la barbilla—. Eres preciosa, Yumi-dono.

Se sorprendió de que ella no rechazase el roce de su piel, de que no diese un paso atrás. Ulrich dio un paso adelante recortando la distancia entre ellos.

—¿No huyes?

—¿Tengo _motivaciones_?

Ulrich sonrió, apartó el flequillo de su frente con una caricia.

—Se dice "¿tengo motivos?".

—¿Tengo motivos? —repitió.

—Voy a besarte.

Hizo un ligero acercamiento para comprobar su reacción, ella permaneció allí firme con los ojos brillando, y por un momento se preguntó si sabía lo que significaba "besar". Cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de ella con suavidad, Yumi apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él.

—¿Cómo se dice "te amo"?

—_Ai shite iru _—contestó con un ligero rubor.

—_Ai shite iru, Yumi_.

**V**

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón.  
Shichigatsu yokka, Shôwa jû kyû nen (mes siete día cuatro, año diecinueve de Shôwa).  
04 de julio de 1945._

Cada vez que su compatriota Suzanne le traía noticias de la guerra veía más claro que tenía que marcharse de allí y llevarse con él a Yumi. Existía el riesgo de que los americanos le cansaran de recibir golpes y pasaran a atacar con contundencia. Si eso ocurría se verían en un fuego cruzado entre ejércitos y evidentemente no podría hacer nada por protegerla.

Quería pensar que un ataque sobre Hiroshima era poco probable. Quería creer que atacarían la capital y las ciudades más grandes y con más renombre. Deseaba que aquel fuera un lugar seguro, pero la razón le decía que no existía un solo lugar seguro.

Había pedido información y cartas marítimas a Suzanne y esperaba que se apresurase a llevárselo todo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Después de lo de Sapporo todo había cambiado.

Una relación secreta a espaldas de sus benefactores, sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, le parecía que le convertía en una mala persona. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No se podía luchar contra los sentimientos.

Miró a Yumi, dormida a su lado y se preguntó qué habría pasado con ellos si las cosas hubiesen seguido su rumbo inicial, si él hubiese llegado a su destino sin pasar por Japón. No se habrían conocido pero ¿la hubiera echado en falta? Ahora le parecía imposible estar sin ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa pensando que la guerra le había regalado algo insultantemente bonito y que tal vez no debería sentirse tan bien, que no tenía ningún derecho a ello. Pero era egoísta y le daba igual. No cambiaría aquello por nada.

Ella se revolvió entre las sábanas un instante antes de abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días —le susurró en el oído.

—Buenos días —replicó ella con voz somnolienta.

—Tenemos que hablar antes de que se despierten los demás —dijo, ella se sentó sobre el futón dispuesta a prestarle toda su atención—. Suzanne me trae noticias regularmente del avance de la guerra y no me gusta nada como van las cosas.

»Sé que lo que voy a pedirte será muy duro para ti, pero quisiera que vinieses conmigo. Tengo un amigo que podría darnos asilo.

»Hay muchas cosas de mí que no te he explicado pero lo haré, te lo prometo. Tenemos que escapar de aquí.

—Tengo que pensarlo —contestó ella—. Mi familia... todo lo que tengo está aquí.

Ulrich asintió. Lo comprendía. Esperaría su respuesta.

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón.  
Shichigatsu tooka, Shôwa jû kyû nen (mes siete día diez, año diecinueve de Shôwa).  
10 de julio de 1945._

Yumi subió las escaleras del templo sintiendo que la fina tela de la yukata se le pegaba a la piel a causa del calor pegajoso de aquel séptimo mes del año. Se detuvo bajo el _tori_ rojo abanicándose con la mano.

El monje barría el camino empedrado y la miró divertido. De todos los que vivían por los alrededores ella era de las que más iban a visitarle y la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué quería mucho antes de que hablase. Apoyó la escoba en uno de los árboles y entró a la zona privada del templo para servir té de cebada bien frío para ambos.

—Bonito día para correr por unas escaleras y desmayarse por el calor —saludó Itakura con tono burlón—. ¿Un té, señorita?

Ella sonrió en respuesta y fue hasta él para sentarse a tomar el tentador té helado que le ofrecía.

—Gracias.

—Creo que has tomado una decisión —aventuró él.

Yumi asintió con energía y dio un sorbo al té sintiéndose renacer.

—Sí, ya sé que tengo que hacer, pero me siento mal porque sé que mi decisión es egoísta.

—El egoísmo forma parte de nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero no querría lastimar a mis padres ni avergonzarles.

Kentô miró las hojas de los árboles mecidas por la suave brisa veraniega.

—A veces todos necesitamos pensar en nosotros mismos a pesar de las consecuencias.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, él mirando las hojas, ella mirando el té llenándose de valor.

—Voy a marcharme con el extranjero.

Él asintió, lo imaginaba, lo supo desde que empezara a dudar sobre qué debía hacer. Lo que no esperaba era que hubiese tardado tanto en decidirse.

—Guardaré tu secreto pero tienes que hacérselo saber a tus padres.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió. Ya había pensado en eso, les dejaría una nota.

_Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japón._  
_Shichigatsu nijûsannichi, Shôwa jû kyû nen (mes siete día veintitrés, año diecinueve de Shôwa)._  
_23 de julio de 1945._

Amaneció nublado, pero el día se había ido despejando. Ahora el sol brillaba de vez en cuando asomándose entre las blancas nubes bañando el porche de luz y calor.

Yumi recorrió su nariz con el dedo índice y sonrió como siempre hacía.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Me gusta tu nariz —susurró—. Es _gran_…

—No es que la mía sea grande, es que tú —dijo dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz— no tienes.

Ella replicó con una risita suave y sincera.

—He tomado una decisión —murmuró—. Sobre lo de _marchar_.

Ulrich tragó saliva preparándose mentalmente para aquella respuesta.

—Iré contigo, pero tengo que preparar unas cosas antes. ¿Puedes esperarme?

—Por supuesto —contestó, esperaría lo que hiciese falta.

—Mis padres no lo entenderán.

Él le sonrió acariciándole la manos.

—Lo harán porque te quieren.

_Hiroshima, Japón.  
Hachigatsu muika, Shôwa jû kyû nen (mes ocho día seis, año diecinueve de Shôwa)._  
_6 de agosto 1945._

Yumi tomó papel, pluma y un tintero de su habitación y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Tenía que hacerlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, buscar palabras y plasmarlas en un pedazo de papel sin alma. Palabras de disculpa que buscaban consolar.

Pero era muy difícil.

Ella siempre había actuado según lo que marcaba su educación, siempre había aceptado sumisa las decisiones de sus padres, siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella. Era la primera vez que desobedecía y lo iba a hacer a lo grande.

Se llenó de valor y apoyó la punta de la pluma cargada de tinta sobre el fino papel.

_Mis amados papá y mamá.  
Sé que está breve carta no aliviará la profunda pena y vergüenza en las que me dispongo a sumiros, permitidme, no obstante, el atrevimiento de imploraros vuestro perdón. Soy estúpida y egoísta.  
Mi matrimonio con Takashi-san, pese a ser tan afortunado para nuestra familia, me veo obligada a rechazarlo, puesto que no puedo amarle, tampoco podría darle mi cuerpo aunque mantuviese mi corazón a salvo. Hace tres años lo habría aceptado con gusto, ahora todo es diferente.  
Amo al extranjero que llegó a nuestra tierra y sobrevivió. El que se instaló en el seno de nuestra familia y se convirtió en un gran guerrero de honor. No me importa su pasado ni lo que hiciera, porque lo único que cuenta es el presente.  
Sin poder pedir más que vuestro valioso perdón, ruego para que el karma envíe el castigo que consideréis oportuno por mi atrevimiento._

_Ishiyama Yumi.  
Hachigatsu muika._

Lo releyó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sopló cuidadosamente sobre la tinta para que se secara antes de doblarla y colocarla sobre la mesa, asegurándose así de que la verían al despertar.

Regresó con sigilo a la cama de la que se había escapado hacía una hora. Estaba amaneciendo.

Ulrich todavía dormía, ella le acarició la mejilla y le besó en la punta de la nariz. Él se removió entre las sábanas y la atrapó en un abrazo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dijo tras la sesión de besos matutinos.

—Estaremos juntos. Pase lo que pase.

—¿Me llevarás contigo a Alemania?

Ulrich le sonrió con ternura observando como los rayos del sol daban un hermoso tono rosado a su blanca piel. Acariciando su espalda con la yema de los dedos le besó en la frente.

—No —susurró—. Alemania no es un lugar seguro.

—Hiroshima también es no seguro…

No la corrigió. La besó en los labios.

—Encontraré un lugar seguro.

—Te quiero…

—Te amo.

Tenía que haber un modo de llegar a Australia y esquivar sus problemas. Si ponían un pie en las Gilbert les separarían, a él le detendrían por crímenes de guerra, a ella… lo más probable era que la matasen y preguntasen después. No podía ponerla en peligro.

—¿Sabes si hay algún modo de conseguir un barco?

—¿_Gran_?

—"Grande" —dijo acariciando su mejilla—. Basta con que quepamos los dos y tenga un pequeño almacén.

—Sé dónde encontrar uno.

Yumi se estiró pasar besarle el hueco entre la mandíbula y la oreja, él deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda.

—Vístete, Yumi. Nos marchamos.

—De acuerdo…

Ulrich le pasó la _yukata_ azul marino con montañas nevadas en las mangas y el _hakama_ negro que usaba para viajar, y que habían dejado preparado aquella noche.

Se marchaban de Hiroshima para no volver. Empezarían una nueva vida.

_Hiroshima, Japón.  
Hachigatsu muida, Showa jû kyû nen (mes ocho día seis, año diecinueve de Showa).  
6 de agosto 1945, 8:14 horas.  
_

Las afueras de la ciudad de Hiroshima estaban desiertas, ni siquiera los campesinos trabajaban los campos. Era muy extraño.

Un sonido lejano llegó a sus oídos, un sonido conocido. El sonido de la guerra.

Ulrich miró a todos lados tratando de localizar el ruido de aviones que oía, pero no veía nada, Yumi se había agarrado con fuerza a su brazo asustada.

—Tranquila —le susurró pese a saber que no serviría de nada. Aquella era la primera vez en la que la guerra planeaba, literalmente, sobre su cabeza—. No pasa nada.

Y entonces los vio. Iban directos a la ciudad. Se estremeció.

Tiró suavemente de ella intentando acelerar, pero ella había empezado a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad. Estaba asustada, toda su vida estaba en aquella ciudad, su familia, sus amigos. Todo.

—No, no, no. No podemos volver, tenemos que marcharnos.

—¡Mis padres, mi hermano! —se quejó.

—No hay tiempo —exclamó zarandeándola por los hombros con fuerza.

—Ulrich-san…

—Vamos, por favor, venga.

La obligó a avanzar hacia la salida de la ciudad, se quejaba, protestaba y lloraba. No podía dejarla morir. Quería salvarla.

Era lo único que tenía y quería que viviera.

Y entonces estalló el caos.

La fuerte detonación les abrasó la piel, la tela de las _yukata_ se fundieron dolorosamente en sus espaldas y cayeron al suelo golpeados por la honda expansiva. Ulrich respiró atropelladamente sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba por momentos junto con la vida.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente y entonces tiró del brazo de Yumi haciéndola levantarse.

—_Kami-sama…_ —dijo horrorizada casi sin aliento.

—¡Sigue caminando!

—¡No puedo! —chilló entre lágrimas.

—Sí que puedes. —Le tomó el rostro entre las manos—. Vamos, por favor.

—No puedo…

—Sujétate —dijo pasando los brazos de Yumi alrededor de su cuello.

La cargó en brazos, batallando contra aquella exasperante sensación de mareo y aturdimiento. Tenía que sacarla de allí, tenía que aguantar, tenía que salvarla.

Caminó torpemente un par de kilómetros abrazándola con fuerza, temiendo dejarla caer por culpa de aquel atontamiento. Se rindió en mitad de un camino rural.

La tumbó sobre la alta hierba del margen del camino y él se tumbó a su lado. Acarició su pálida mejilla, ella esbozó una débil sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

—Saldremos de esta —susurró Ulrich.

—Sí…

—Sólo necesito unos minutos… para descansar. Te sacaré de aquí.

—Confío en ti.

Ulrich cerró los ojos concentrado únicamente en la tranquila respiración de Yumi a su lado. Mientras ella respirase, él, lo haría. Esa era la única certeza que existía en esos momentos. Esa, las náuseas y el cansancio que le arañaba cada músculo.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Esto tendría que haberlo subido ayer pero no hubo manera de hacerlo, maldito internet cutre.  
Este es el oneshot más largo que he escrito nunca, y también con el que más he llorado. En realidad es una versión resumida, he eliminado algunas partes porque no me dejaba subirlo completo, cuando suba al blog la versión pdf de la colección lo pondré entero. Llevo tres años enteros trabajando en él, documentándome, corrigiéndolo, recopilando historias de supervivientes y familiares de los que cayeron en Japón (gracias por la ayuda Ryûji, eres el mejor amigo del universo), recogiendo historias sobre la Alemania nazi (gracias Johann por la historia de tu abuelo Sebastian, aún lloro cuando la recuerdo y sobre todo gracias por contarle tantas a cosas a alguien a quien a penas conoces, eres un sol). Empecé a escribirlo el día 6 de agosto de 2010, el día en que Hiroshima se convierte en un grito por la paz y el desarme nuclear. Ojala que no se repita una cosa así, las guerras siempre serán estúpidas y las armas nucleares terroríficas._

_He dejado el final completamente abierto, si vivieron o murieron depende del final que vosotros mismos queráis darle, no supe decidirme y lanzar una moneda al aire y dejar que el azar decidiera no me convenció. Aquel día hubo muchos finales tristes como para añadir otro, pero, por otro lado, un final feliz no me parecía del todo adecuado, así que he decidido no mojarme y cerrar así. Está ligeramente basado en la historia de Sebastian, aunque su historia no tuvo un final feliz, su chica murió pocos días después de su intento de huida a causa del mal de la bomba atómica (leucemia) y él lo hizo unos diez años después por lo mismo.  
El Itakura Kento que aparece en este shot sería el mismo que el de ADQST, es que no me venía una imagen para un monje sintoísta, así que he reciclado a Ken, que para eso lo inventé en su día (soy muy de reciclar personajes jajaja)._

_**Aclaraciones:  
**__Una miniaclaración, Yumi pronuncia el apellido de Ulrich como "Chiten" por imitación fonética, su apellido en realidad se pronuncia «Chtern», no «Estern», lo mismo pasa con su nombre donde la "ch" del final se pronuncia como una "k", así pues es «Ulrik» o «Wulfrik», dependiendo de la zona de Alemania, y no «Ulrich» (viendo la versión española, traducida de la americana, me he dado cuenta de que lo pronuncian mal. Que tiquismiquis que soy jajaja, será porque a mí siempre me cambian el nombre y me da rabia)._  
_**Campo de concentración de Buchenwald:**__ fue uno de los campos de concentración más grandes dentro del territorio alemán, ubicado en la colina de Ettersberg, en las proximidades de la ciudad de Weimar. Entró en funcionamiento en julio de 1937 y fue clausurado en abril de 1945. En Buchenwald no había cámaras de gas ya que no era un campo de exterminio. Entre 1945 y 1950 lo emplearon los soviéticos a modo de campo de internación y pasó a ser conocido como NKVD Campamento Especial no. 2.  
__**Haori:**__ chaqueta fina que se coloca sobre el kimono._

_º º º_

_**HeiMao3:**__ ¡Hola! La verdad es que creía que había pasado menos tiempo desde la última actualización así que estaba tan tranquila, creo que ya he dicho alguna vez que soy un desastre jajaja. No iba a dejarlo a medias.  
Ya he visto que lo has empezado, me hace gracia que todos hayamos elegido a Ulrich y Yumi como pareja jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**YumiLyokoGen08:**__ ¡Hola! ¡Gracias!  
__**Sandra Stark:**__ ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me despisté totalmente. Si no nombro a William de vez en cuando creo que me volvería loca, es mi favorito, espera eso lo he dicho tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta jajaja.  
A ver si el próximo de ADQST no se resiste tanto para subirse, empezaba a creer que no podría postearlo nunca.  
Estoy deseando que actualices para leer el siguiente shot.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Lilium13:**__ ¡Hola! Vienes a tentarme para que compre más commissions jajaja, nah es broma. Gracias, me alegra que te gustase.  
Bueno, por aquí las cosas van de un modo extraño, más vale no entrar en detalles.  
No me olvidé aunque tardé mucho en actualizar, me despisté totalmente.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Princesa de la Oscuridad:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que haya gustado, esta vez he ido rapidito pese a que la página parecer estar intentando volverme loca con sus errores.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon Oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Muchísimo tiempo, sí, andas desaparecido de esta sección. Un abrazo.  
__**A.L.L.Y.:**__ ¡Hola! Yo siempre vuelvo, soy como la gripe en invierno o el arena dentro del bañador en la playa. Esta vez no te he hecho esperar demasiado. Un abrazo._


	18. XIII- Excusa

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**XIII.- Excusa**

Tenía que hacer algo. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Ya era hora de mover ficha.

Era viernes de cine, lo que significaba que Yumi llamaría a su puerta en unas horas y pasarían un buen rato devorando palomitas y visionando películas. Aquellos viernes de cine eran como un tesoro para él, la excusa perfecta para tenerla cerca sin necesidad de mojarse.

Se desperezó en el sofá y se incorporó de un salto. Empezaría limpiando. Gracias a compartir cuarto con Odd y Kiwi se había convertido en todo un experto en limpiar. Al final resultaba que el tormento de habitación en Kadic le había reportado algo bueno.

Llenó los pulmones de aire y lo soltó con ímpetu metió un CD de AC/DC en el reproductor y le dio al _play _¡Hora de trabajar! Con ánimo y ganas quitó el polvo, pasó la aspiradora, fregó el suelo, echó ambientador, limpió el baño de arriba abajo incluyendo las juntas de los azulejos y la cocina. Lo dejó todo tan limpio que relucía.

Asintió satisfecho con su trabajo y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano sonriendo. Ya sólo quedaba darse una buena ducha y ponerse guapo para recibir a Yumi.

Estaba acabando de recoger el baño después de la ducha cuando el timbre sonó, recogió la ropa sucia desperdigada por el suelo y la lanzó al cesto junto a la lavadora al tiempo que derrapaba por el suelo en dirección a la puerta. ¿Se había peinado? Mantuvo la mano a unos milímetros del pomo mientras lo pensaba, creía que no lo había hecho ¿realmente importaba? Al fin y al cabo siempre tenía el pelo revolucionado. Negó con la cabeza y aniquiló la pequeña distancia entre su mano y la puerta.

Al otro lado Yumi le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa cargada de cierta culpa.

—Hola —saludó agitando la bolsa que cargaba en la mano derecha—. Perdona, sé que llego un poco temprano... he traído esto para que me perdones.

Ulrich tomó la bolsa y asomó la cabeza, el inconfundible olor que le llegó le hizo salivar.

—Buenas —replicó—. Te perdono sólo por la tarta de queso de tu madre.

Ella rió de buena gana y se dejó besar en las comisuras de los labios antes de entrar en el piso de su viejo amigo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó él temiendo la respuesta.

—Terror psicológico.

Forzó una sonrisa, ya se lo temía. De todos los viernes de cine apenas una decena habían tratado sobre el terror que era el género preferido de Yumi. Se llenó de valor para tomar los DVDs que había sacado del bolso dispuesto a no quejarse.

Las palomitas, las patatas, las pizzas y la tarta de queso acompañaron a las películas durante horas. Ulrich miró el reloj, deseando acabar con la tortura cinéfila pero no con el estar acurrucados en el sofá compartiendo una manta tan cerca el uno del otro, abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella le siguió la mirada ¡Era tardísimo!

—¡Ay, no! —se quejó Yumi—. Tendré que volver andando a casa.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, lo que significaba que no había transporte público disponible, los autobuses nocturnos quedaban lejos de su casa y ninguno paraba cerca de la de Yumi, tendría que hacer un mínimo de tres transbordos para ir a menos de dos kilómetros.

—O en taxi… —prosiguió. No quería pagar un dineral por tan poca distancia.

—Nada de andar ni de taxis —replicó reteniéndola con un brazo en su cintura—. Te quedas a dormir y listo. Llama a Aelita para que no se preocupe.

—Pero… no quiero molestar.

—Déjate de tonterías.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a decir nada saltó del sofá y se perdió dentro de su habitación, regresó con una camisa verde. Ella le miró y supo que no había nada más que hablar.

Cuando desapareció para cambiarse se acordó de que era una camiseta enorme incluso para él y que no recordaba demasiado bien de dónde había sacado, con unas letras redondas y blancas en la espalda que rezaban: «sólo los tontos se rinden»; Ulrich esbozó una sonrisa por lo irónico del mensajito, él se sentía un poco tonto por haberse rendido en su día y acomodarse en el sillón lamentándose de que no había conseguido a Yumi. Si estaban así era, en gran parte, culpa suya. Porque Yumi había dado el primer paso, le había besado y él había huido como un idiota al verse sobrepasado por la sensación de no saber qué hacer y quedar como un inútil.

Al menos tenía la fortuna de que ella no había pasado a odiarle y seguía siendo su amiga; pero nunca quería hablar del tema, cuando alguien lo sacaba primero le fulminaba con la mirada y después se iba por la tangente con cualquier excusa.

—Creo que me queda pequeña —ironizó Yumi con una risita.

Él no pudo evitar reír, Yumi parecía a punto de perderse entre los pliegues de la camiseta que caía sin gracia alguna sobre sus rodillas y las mangas muy por debajo de los codos.

—¿Se la has robado a un jugador de basket o qué?

—Si te digo la verdad... no sé dónde demonios la saqué. Seguro que es de alguna campaña publicitaria.

—Alimento para gigantes —afirmó ella muy seria—. "Sólo los tontos se rinden", así que compra _Gigantil_ y serás más alto que el gigante del anuncio de maíz.

Ulrich volvió a reír, era bastante plausible que a alguien se le ocurriese una campaña tan tonta como esa para vender algo totalmente inútil.

—Oye ¿de verdad que no te importa que duerma aquí? Puedo coger un taxi.

—No digas tonterías —replicó lanzándole un cojín a la cara—. ¿Hace una última peli antes de irnos a dormir?

Yumi asintió con entusiasmo atizándole con el cojín y acurrucándose junto a él en el sofá.

En la pantalla se desarrollaba una historia de fantasmas con mala leche de esas que le encantaban a Yumi y que él odiaba. Películas orientales, terror psicológico. Él no estaba hecho para eso, le costaría horrores volver a entrar en un bloque de apartamentos medio en ruinas y con goteras, así que Odd ya podía darse por visitado durante larguísima temporada.

Cuando acabó reprimió un grito de alivio. Él era un hombre, tenía que ser valiente, no podía dejar que se notara que estaba muerto de miedo.

Comentaron aquella película durante un rato hasta que los ojos empezaron a cerrárseles, ya eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y era oficialmente sábado. El viernes de cine hacía horas que había acabado y se había convertido en sábado de cine excusa.

Ulrich se ofreció a dormir en el sofá para que ella se quedase con la cama pero ella le había dicho que si se quedaba en el sofá se marcharía, y así acabaron durmiendo bajo las mismas sábanas. Aunque lo cierto es que Yumi fue la única que durmió porque él estaba demasiado preocupado con hacer algún movimiento extraño por la noche y ganarse una reprimenda por la mañana.

Se levantó sin haber pegado ojo y esperando no tener pinta de zombi se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño, tenía ojeras pero no tenía tan mala pinta. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y se fue directo a la cocina.

Su nevera era la típica nevera de soltero, llena de cerveza, embutidos caducados, zumo rancio y el congelador lleno de comida preparada. Tanto limpiar la casa y no había pensado en comprar comida.

No había cereales, los había acabo él el día anterior. Leche sí y no estaba caducada. Gran desayuno a base de leche, fantástico, ideal.

Fruta, de eso tenía. A Yumi le gustaba la fruta. Tenía mucha fruta, su madre siempre se encargaba de que no le faltara.

Desayunar fruta, sonaba bien.

«Gracias mamá.»

Lavó la fruta y se puso a trocearla sobre la tabla procurando no hacer ruido y despertarla.

—¿Qué preparas?

La había despertado. Menudo fallo.

—El desayuno —contestó apuntando a lo evidente.

—¿Fruta? ¿Qué ha sido de la leche y los cereales?

Él le sonrió. No pensaba decirle que no había cereales. La tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre el mármol.

—Cierra los ojos —musitó Ulrich y ella obedeció.

La tela verde de la camiseta formaba sombras caprichosas con la luz de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana de la cocina, arrugada sobre su regazo dejando a la vista la mitad de sus muslos, la piel blanca de sus piernas.

Ulrich sacudió la cabeza divagar sobre la camiseta y lo que había debajo no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Tomó un trozo de mango y lo llevó a los labios rojos de Yumi, ella lo tomó entre los dientes y le rozó la punta de los dedos con la lengua.

Tragó saliva mientras ella masticaba lentamente con los ojos todavía cerrados, con aquella carita de muñequita y el pelo desordenado dándole un aspecto salvaje. Ulrich se movió hacia adelante por instinto y la besó acariciando su cintura. Ella le correspondió rodeando sus hombros y acercándole a ella con fuerza.

—Yumi Ishiyama —ronroneó al separarse ligeramente de ella—, se acabaron las excusas.

Ella soltó una risita y no dijo nada. Ulrich sabía que podría haber sido cruel, recordarle que era él quien llevaba años poniendo excusas, quien se había dedicado a huir y esconder la cabeza, recordarle que era un idiota y muchas más cosas.

—Te tomo la palabra —replicó ella enredando las piernas en su cintura.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Shot cortito y ligero antes del especial navideño (si no me da por subir otro antes). Me estoy aficionando a escribir cosas blanditas y fáciles, será que necesito cosas fáciles en mi vida ahora que se ha complicado la mía de mala manera. Los baches cabrones son muy fastidiosos, espero que todo vuelva a su cauce pronto.  
El gigante del anuncio de maíz es el de "Gigante Verde", supongo que todos lo conocéis.  
En fin chicos, poco que decir sobre este shot, espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo._

_º º º_

_**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Ya me pasaré cuando pueda, me gusta One Piece. Un abrazo.  
__**A.L.L.Y.:**__ ¡Hola! Dejar el final abierto es un recurso muy utilizado, a veces cerrarlo indigna a la gente. Soy de esas personas a las que le gustan los finales abiertos, el poder terminarlo como a mí me hubiera gustado que pasara siempre me está bien.  
Yo lloré, sobre todo recopilando las historias para poder escribir el shot, los testimonios de los que sobrevivieron son muy duros, sus historias rotas, sus vidas destruidas y todas sus ilusiones pisoteadas. No soy de lágrima fácil pero son cosas que te hacen llorar.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Holaminombreesdrama:**__ ¡Hola! Tu nombre ha vuelto loco al corrector de Open Office jajaja. Ya me dirás qué te parece cuando acabes de leerlo, quedó muy largo y eso que es la edición resumida.  
¡No digas eso! A mí también me encanta la historia, era una de mis asignaturas preferidas, mis estanterías están llenas de novelas históricas.  
Ambas guerras empezaron con los alemanes y acabaron con excusa americana para meterse en medio y acabar de liarla como unos campeones. Se ha escrito mucho sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero por más que se escriba sobre ella es imposible llegar a hacerse una idea del horror de los campos de concentración y exterminio ni de las bombas nucleares. Es espeluznante y cuando se lo escuchas a alguien que lo vivió te das cuenta de lo terrible que fue todo.  
A ver si consigues recoger apuntes de nuevo para esa historia de la que me hablas, me gustaría leerla.  
Un abrazo.  
__**HeiMao.3:**__ ¡Hola! Espero que te lo pasaras en grande por Holanda, es un país precioso.  
Si te hice llorar, misión cumplida. Me alegra que os gustara a tu amiga y a ti  
Tres años, se dice rápido, pero son un montón de horas, muchas historias y mucho papel invertidos en ello. Quería asegurarme de hacerlo bien por todos los que me habían dedicado un rato para regalarme algo tan doloroso y personal como su historia en la guerra; si quedaba mal al menos saber que era por torpeza mía y no por falta de datos, no hay nada peor que un relato histórico mal documentado. Lo volvería a hacer, es gratificante sentir que puedes dar voz a lo que sintieron durante aquellos años de horror.  
Un besazo.  
__**Eimi Blue:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Me agradó como imaginaste el final, que tristemente bonito. No me parece para nada tonta.  
Muchos tuvieron que participar en ello pese a no querer y no compartir los ideales de aquella guerra. Es terrible pensar en ello.  
De haber sabido que compartías parte de esa historia te habría preguntado a ti también, no puedo llegarme a imaginar cuanto debió padecer tu mamá, yo tengo un familiar que desapareció durante el franquismo y que debe de estar enterrado en alguna fosa común perdida en alguna cuneta, no lo viví de cerca pero duele mucho.  
Las guerras son muy estúpidas, lástima que parece que no somos capaces de aprender la lección. Un abrazo.  
__**Coderiel:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra haberte llegado dentro con el shot y de que te haya gustado. Espero que este también te guste. Un besazo._


End file.
